The Absent Savior
by LoneWolf-Jcg
Summary: A relationship that starts off so innocent is then seen for what it truly is. But before these two can reach the end of their story, they must face challenges and obstacles that will test what they hold most dear. *This is a tribute to all the movies that me and my friends grew up with. We thought it was sad how kids today don't get to enjoy stories like this anymore.*
1. The Beginning

**Hellooooooo people! Now there is only this that i got to say about this story that i hope you will all enjoy. This is in a way a tribute to the things that me and my friends grew up with. My friend is the one that came up with this so enjoy :D**

**I don't anything all rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

**The Beginning**

It was another beautiful day in Konoha, the sky had a couple of clouds in the sky, a slight breeze was passing over the land, and everyone in this quite village were all happily enjoying every minute of this seemingly perfect day. Everyone except a small blonde boy who was walking down the road in search of food for him and his brothers. He wore nothing more than a simple white shirt with a red swirled symbol in the middle and sleeves, louse pair of long pants and blue ninja shoes.

At first glance he would seem like a normal kid, but as he passed every village would send him glares and some would mutter things to each another. Why would they do this to a child? Well this isn't any ordinary boy. Naruto Uzumaki was given something that has made him an outcast among the village and hated by all that lived in it. Naruto ignored all the many glares and cures directed at him, since he was so use to them, and continued on his search of food.

'Hmmmm, what do I feel like eating today? Sushi? No. Bar-b-que? No. Dango? No.' he looked at the many different stands and restaurants along the street, but couldn't find one that he could 'acquire' food from easily. That was when he noticed a fruit stand on the edge of the road, a man in his midfifties was standing behind it reading what looked like a newspaper as he waited for customers 'Perfect!' The small blonde hide behind the wall nearest the back of the stand, waiting for his chance quietly. He got his chance when a woman came up to the stand to purchase a couple of pears, oranges, and one or two mangoes.

When the man set out to help his customer, Naruto ducked underneath the stand and grabbed at the fruit one at a time as the man was distracted. By the time the woman had everything she needed, Naruto had already grabbed a whole bag of apples, the small bag of candy the man was snacking from, and was about to go for the pears, but his luck was not too well that day. The vender saw Naruto's small hand reaching out to grab the pears, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him out from underneath roughly. The bags in Naruto's hands dropped down to the ground spilling out all their contents for the already angry vender to see.

The man looked at the spilled fruit as Naruto struggled to get out of his grasp "You miserable little shit! Who do you think you are trying to steal from my stand huh!" The vender turned towards the struggling boy eyes burning red, he brought his other hand down to slap Naruto across the face and down to the floor. All the other villagers on the street stopped to watch the scene unfold "You worthless piece of trash, how dare you try and steal from me. I don't even know why the hokage bothers to keep you here in the village. You're nothing but useless space." with each word the man kicked the small blonde in the stomach, sides, head, and legs.

As the boy was beaten by the vender, the rest of the villagers just watched emotionlessly, no one even daring to try and stop the horrible event, some even laughing and enjoying seeing the boy being beaten. With one final kick, the vender sent Naruto rolling away from him a couple of feet to lay on his stomach beaten and unable to move "Let that be a lesson you fucking monster." he walked back behind his stand and continued to read his paper like if he hadn't just beaten a small boy almost to death not but a couple of minutes ago. Everyone on the street went about their business, no one even seeing if the boy was still breathing or if he had any serious injuries.

Naruto laid in the dirt for a couple more minutes before he tried to push himself up. His small arms shock as he tried to muster some strength into them to pick himself up, but they let out and he fell back into the dirt with a painful grunt. He took in a huge breath before attempting again, this time he was able to get to his knees, which also shock. After he got his breathing under control, Naruto lifted himself the rest of the way to his feet almost falling back down when he was standing at his full height. Some of the villager grumbled silently to themselves when they saw that Naruto was still able to move, their glares returning quickly to their eyes as they watched the boy begin to stumble down the street.

Naruto's breaths were quick and short as he limped down the road, each pair of eyes watching as he went, but of course his bad luck didn't stop there. "You little demon! Get out of here and away from us!" one of the villagers yelled out taking a small stone by his feet and throwing it at Naruto, it barely missed him by a inch. This action got a couple more of the villagers to follow the man's example, and they all began to throw stones at the boy. Naruto tried to dodge as many of the projectiles as he could, but a couple still hit him in his chest, arms, legs, and back as he ran off.

He continued to run from the villagers until he was sure that they weren't any more following him, he had made his way to the one place that he always found comfort in. Now safe in the park, Naruto sat down at the nearest tree that he could find and relaxed as best he could. After a couple of minutes the many bruises and scrapes that he obtained were already beginning to fade away 'Never thought I would be great full for having him inside me.' As his injuries healed, Naruto rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the small bag 'At least I was able to grab this.' as he undid the rope on the top.

_**Since he had no money, he had no choice but to steal from the stands. He wasn't very proud of what he did, he never wanted to give them a reason to hate him more than they already did, but there was no other option, he had to eat. Naruto lived on the streets with his two best friends, neither one of them had a**__**family so they created one of their own. The three had met when they were just four years old. Naruto had protected Gaara from getting beat up by a couple of kids and stopped a game of keep away with Sai's paintbrush. They soon became good friends and have had each other's backs ever since**__**.**_

He had managed to hide the bag of candy before he got chased out 'I'll try and pay them back tomorrow.' while popping another piece of candy in his mouth. He looked up through the trees, enjoying the streams of light that were able to filter through the leaves. It was a surprisely hot spring day in Konoha. The sun beat down on the village, shade giving only some protection from its rays, the wind from before had stopped letting the full heat hit the village. The birds chirped happily in the trees above, faint clouds passing by overhead, it was truly a peaceful day.

He gazed at the natural beauty that was the park, he always loved coming here to think and just escape the villagers. 'Why do they hate me so much? I haven't done anything that would make them hate me. It's all his fault that I'm hated by everyone and why I have to live the way I do. If only there was someone that wouldn't see me as him but as me.' he closed his ocean blue eyes for a second as the last bit of his injuries healed, quickly retying the rope on the bag, Naruto got to his feet and started walking through the park.

Since it was such a hot day, there was barely any people which worked out perfectly for him. The villagers have always hated him and his friends for reasons unknown, though he had a pretty good idea why they did. 'Why was I the one to have to carry this thing inside me? It could have been anybody else, but instead it was me. Can't anyone understand that I didn't ask for this? I didn't even get a choice. Why is it that they can't see that?' he was lost in his thoughts, listening to the peaceful sounds of the trees. Suddenly he heard a faint noise off to his right that cut through the peaceful air so easily 'What was that?'

He stopped in his tracks to listen, to see if he had miss heard. This sound didn't belong with the chirping birds or soft shifting of the leaves, it sounded so broken and lost, so what caused it. Once again the noise sounded somewhere far off to his right, but this time he was able to make out what it was 'Crying?' Naruto simply listened to the crying, not really understanding why it was there. Without even thinking or realizing it, he started moving towards the source of the pain filled cries that seemed to bring back images, memories that he wishes he could simply forget. He walked off the dirt path, into the mess of trees. Each step took him closer, while he saw flashes of his past:

He was standing in the middle of a hug circle of villagers. He was three years old at the time so he didn't really understand what was going on. He had just wanted to play tag with some of the kids. When he had approached the villagers quickly pulled the kids away and created a circle around him. The surrounding villagers were glaring down on the small boy. Each pair of eyes held a sense of hatred that he couldn't understand. Everything was silent now, the laughter, shuffling of people, and sound of merchants heard before had been stopped. All that could be heard was what they said as they continued to glare at him "Why does he have to stay in our village? He's nothing but a demon. 

I wouldn't let him anywhere near my kids. He doesn't even have any parents. How could anyone love a demon? He causes nothing but trouble for all of us. The hokage should of just sent him away from all of us **regular** people. He should just die so he won't cause us any more trouble." The young boy just listened to the countless words of the villagers, the stinging of tears quickly becoming too great for him to hold anymore. Soon the young Naruto was on his knees breaking into tears as the circle of people started to fade, leaving him to dwell in his sadness. 'Why do they hate me so much? I didn't ask to be different! Why do I have this thing inside me! Why?' filled the head of the small boy as he was left kneeling in the middle of the street sobbing.

Naruto harshly wiped the tears that started to form in his eyes 'No. I'm not going to cry over them anymore.' He continued though more trees and bushes, the crying was getting louder with each advance that he made. After some time he finally spotted a clearing and the source, it was a girl that looked about his age with bubblegum pink hair, curled up crying into her knees. 'Wonder who she is? That is such a weird hair color, but it's a nice sort of weird.' he laughed at his own thoughts as he took cover behind some bushes.

Soon, seeing as she didn't notice him, he just stood hiding behind a nearby tree to get a better look. She was alone as far as he could tell, sitting on a small hill under an oak tree. Her knees were held up to her chest tightly, her face hidden from view by her arms, and she was shaking with each sob that escaped her lips. Naruto's eyes grew wide when a sudden image flashed before his eyes, he saw his younger self crying very much like she was. The hopelessness and despair that emitted off the girl was very similar to his, the never ending sobs that caused his heart to ache.

Sorrow filled his body, the sting of the villagers' words, the unanswered questions, all this came back to him suddenly. ' It's just like that day. I felt so alone and lost after the villagers had said those things. Nobody didn't even try to help me. But. Why is she crying?' his eyes returning to the girl, when he had looked away he didn't know. She looked so fragile and broken curled into the protective ball that she was in. Like she could break any second by the slittest touch. Taking in a deep breath, he quietly made his way over to the girl 'What am I doing? I don't even know her. Why am I even here? I know why, I don't want her to be treated like how I was from the villagers. They left me in my sorrow alone, no one even thinking of trying to help me. I'm not going to be like those villagers, I'm going to try and help her even if I don't know her. But…..how do I that?' he stopped so that he now stood in front of her.

She didn't notice, just continued crying into her knees. So he took this time to think of what to do next, since he hadn't thought of a real plan. He looked down at her as she sobbed 'What can I do? I don't even know why she's crying. Hm. Well I should do the thing that they didn't do for me. I'll talk to her. Oh I know! Everybody loves candy right?' he looked away from her to rummage through his pocket in search of the bag of candy that he had snatched earlier.

Soon locating the bag, Naruto removed the rope at the top and looked inside it to see how much candy he still had in it 'One…five….nine…fifteen? That should be enough for a snack for me and her. Ok, here goes nothing.' Taking in a big breath to calm his nerves, the young blonde put on the biggest smile that he could muster "Hey what are you doing here all alone?" The girl jumped, her body going visibly stiff at the sudden voice above her. Naruto noted her reaction as he waited for her answer not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable. Like if it was natural the girl moved her arms to cover her head "P-Please don't h-hurt me, ju-just leave m-me alone." as if she was waiting to be hit.

She shook with fear, while Naruto just frowned "I'm not going to hurt you silly. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." putting on a warm smile to try and reinsure her that he meant no harm. She slowly lowered her hands to her knees again and looked up at Naruto with her tear stained face, disbelief clearly in her eyes "R-Really? You're n-not going to h-hurt me?" His smile just grew larger "Of course not. Why would I want to hurt you? So why were you out here all by yourself crying?" he slumped down next to her in the grass, sitting so he was leaning up against the bark of the tree. Her eyes quickly changed back to their original pain filled state, moving her gaze back to the floor, head hidden in her knees "T-The others…..were…(sniff)m-making fun…of my f-forehead. T-They a-always make fun of it(sniff). T-Then they (sniff) pushed me and laughed (sniff)."

Naruto held his goofy smile, not letting it fade even by the slightest "Your forehead looks pretty. You shouldn't let anyone's words make you think differently. Be proud of who you are. Next time stand up to the bullies, you do that then they will stop picking on you. And if that doesn't work then I'll just have to help you stand up to them next time." A deep blush appeared on the girl's face and her sobbing had slowly stopped "T-Thank you." was all she could manage. He let out a small laugh at how embarrassed she was from his words, lifting the bag up to her "You want to share the rest of the candy?" shacking it a little to tempt her more.

The pinkette looked at the bag curiously before a bright smile spread across her entire face "Sure." quickly taking a piece and popping it in her mouth. Naruto laughed a little before putting the bag on the ground and grabbing his own piece "What's your name?" sucking on the candy happily as he waited for her to answer. She grabbed another piece of candy, smiling at the sweet taste before answering him "My name is Sakura…what's yours?" she looked over at Naruto.

He put his hands on his hips, and puffed out his chest in pride "My name is Naruto!" She looked at him smiling at her, she couldn't help but giggle at the face that he made. A comfortable silence passed between the two, both enjoying the shade from the tree and eating the rest of the candy from the bag. Suddenly two more boys came running up "NARUTO! Are you still play-? Who is that girl with you?" which caused for the black-haired boy behind the first to run into his back and falling to the ground.

Naruto turned towards the first boy helping the other to his feet "Oh hey guys! Yeah I'm still playing and this is Sakura, I was going to ask her if she wanted to play tag with us." The two boys looked unsure at first, but then smiled telling him that they were ok with that. Now knowing that it was cool with his friends, Naruto turned back to Sakura "So you want to play tag with us? We could always use another player so we could have even teams."

She looked over the three boys each holding their own goofy smiles trying to encourage her, while wiping the last of her tears from her eyes "Sure!" His grin grew bigger "Ok by the way that's Gaara *Pointing to the red haired boy wearing black pants, tan colored over coat with a white undershirt, and black shoes. He carried a huge gourd on his back and had a red tattoo on his forhead that was of the kanji love.* and that's Sai *Pointing to the kid holding a paintbrush wearing tight black pants, a half black half grey shirt, black shoes.

He carried a small pack with him and his smile looked really fake and creepy.* and one more thing." he paused as he pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his hands on his pants. She looked back at him confused until he leaned down quickly and touched her arm "YOU'RE IT!" He ran off quickly laughing with Gaara and Sai right behind him, each grinning as they ran. She laughed a little before pushing herself up from the ground, chasing after the three boys yelling "Naruto! That's not fair you cheated!" He just looked back at Sakura grinning "I just caught you by surprise! Bet you can't catch us!"

Soon enough they were all laughing and enjoying the afternoon, the new friendships quickly growing in such a short time. Sakura laughed as she caught Sai when he tried to jump over a bench. The black-haired boy tumbled to the ground with his legs still hanging on the bench, Sakura just walked up to him bending down to him smiling, she reached out with her right hand "You're it!" she quickly ran off giggling all the way. Sai grumbled as he moved his feet off the bench letting the rest of his body fall to the ground, he got to his feet slowly dusting off his black pants, scanning the area for any easy targets.

He turned around spotting Naruto up in a tree and making his way over to tag him. Sai jumped up onto a nearby branch silently so not to alert the blonde of him. Crawling closer and closer, Sai lunged at his friend. Naruto nearly escaped Sai's attack, jumping down out of the tree laughing and dashed toward the lake. Gaara saw Naruto run by lowing himself more to the floor to stay hidden from Sai. Sakura just kept her distance high up in some trees. Sai looked over the area quickly, deciding who would be the easier target.

Making his decision, Sai disappeared into some bushes waiting to spring his trap. Naruto was walking though some trees when he heard a stick break. Quickly ducking behind some trees, he waited. Gaara appeared, causing Naruto to relax and greet his friend "Hey Gaara! Sai hasn't caught you yet either?" he walked out from his hiding spot and towards Gaara. The red head didn't answer Naruto, he just stood there as Naruto got closer and closer "Gaara?".

When the blonde was within a couple of feet from Gaara, there was a sudden puff of smoke around Gaara, suddenly Sai took his place and lunged at Naruto tagging his arm "Ha! Tag you're it!" Sai ran off into the trees leaving a rather angry Naruto behind "Hey! Sai! You'll pay for that!" running after him. Their game had lasted about three hours before they all got tired from the constant heat from the sun. They lied on the grass laughing and smiling from the day's events. "I can't believe you fell for that Naruto!" Sai laughed, rolling on the floor as Naruto pouted next to Sakura and Gaara who were each laughing quietly to themselves.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't caught as quickly as you. I was wasn't the baka that tripped over a bench." Naruto argued back sticking his tongue out, Sai just kept holding his side laughing on the floor "Yeah, but you were the baka that fell for the easiest trick in the book! What kind of ninja would fall for such a trick." the artist laughed more and more while his blonde friend cursed under his breath.

Sakura and Gaara laughed at the two, both seeing it was no use trying to keep Naruto from hearing them laugh. By the time their laughing had quieted down, the sun was already setting in the distance, signaling that it was getting late. Sakura noticed as the light began to fade and the sky became darker with each passing second, she knew that she had to get home soon or her mom would start to worry about her. "Sorry guys, but I got to head home before mommy gets too worried." she sighed as she stood, not wanting to leave her new friends. The three boys each gave her a smile, waving good bye to her "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" was the last thing she heard before disappearing down the road. She put on a huge smile yelling back "Sure see you tomorrow!" before running off towards her house.

*1 year later. They're all 8 years old now*

Before they knew it, a whole year had passed since when the three boys meet Sakura. Each day seemed so much like a dream to them all as they played, joked, shared, and grew closer together. Though they had to meet in secret since the entire village hated the boys and would likely make it to where Sakura couldn't be anywhere near them if anyone found out about their friendship. Naruto, Gaara, Sai, and Sakura had planned to meet up in the park. They wanted to spar a little since their dreams were to become strong ninjas.

_**Over the year Naruto, Gaara, and Sai had not told Sakura that they were homeless or that the villages hated them. They had lied saying that they went to a different school and that their parents were too busy so she couldn't meet them or stay over. Though they had never met Sakura's parents, sure that if they found out about them that Sakura wouldn't be a loud**__**anywhere near them again. So the truth was hidden for the past year, no one knowing that Sakura was friends with the three that were seen as demons.**_

The academy had just let out and Sakura was on her way to the park. It was her last year in the academy, than she would be considered a real ninja of Konoha and be put on a squad. The training that she had done with Naruto, Gaara, and Sai had helped her tremendously but she still wasn't as strong as Naruto was. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, she had already gathered her things and ran out of the building. Just like every day, she was to go meet her friends at the park where they would play, spar, and laugh. It had become a regular thing, though she didn't tell her mother where she was each day.

Sakura's mother was one of those very protective types who always had to know where and what she was doing. Since she had become friends with Naruto, Gaara, and Sai she hasn't felt so alone or cried when the other kids teased her. Instead she held a smile on her face and actually started standing up for herself, slowly the teasing stopped. 'When was the last time that Riku tried to pick on me anyway? I think it was after that day after school….' she held her hand to her chin while walking down the side walk only ten minutes away from the park now:

Sakura had stayed after school later than usual to finish up a paper for Iruka-sensei. She was heading towards the gate of the school when she spotted Riku, Daichi, Hikaru, and Ryo standing at the gate. Taking a deep breath, she continued on hoping that they would just let her pass. Of course she was wrong "Hey there forehead. Where you going in such a hurry?" Riku had stepped in front of her making her stop. The other three stayed in their place while their leader questioned the girl. "It's none of your business Riku." Sakura stepping to her left to walk pass the boy. He easily held out his arm to stop her from leaving "Aw what the matter forehead? You don't want to hang out with us anymore?" he teased looking down at her. "Pretty much. So why don't you move so I can leave and you guys can go back to being bastards somewhere else." Sakura again made a move to leave, but was stopped when Riku pushed her down.

She landed with a hard thump on her back, dropping her school bag in the process. "You better watch your mouth you forehead bitch." Riku glared down at her, now angry. "Or what?" Sakura slowly got to her feet, dusting off her pants, and gathering up her bag. Without a warning Riku threw a punch aimed at Sakura's face, but hit nothing but air. He stumbled forward a bit from the force, completely shocked that he didn't hit his target. Now all four boys were looking around trying to see where she had gone. "Is that the best you can do?" they all turned their heads to see Sakura leaning up against a tree a couple of feet away. "Grrrr. You're going to pay for that." Riku now charged at the girl while his lackeys stayed behind to watch. Sakura leaped into the air evading Riku's attack and causing him to run face first into the tree.

He held onto his nose, blood dripping down from his nose. A small crowd was starting to gather to watch as one of the strongest guys at the school was fighting with the weird pink haired girl. Riku turned around to see Sakura looking bored while she stood waiting for him. This only angered him more, he wiped the remaining blood on his sleeve before running towards Sakura with his fist pulled back. When he tried yet again to land a blow to her face she easily caught it in her hand. He pulled his other arm back, but she easily dodged it then kicking him on his side. 

He was sent flying a couple feet before hitting the ground face first and skidding to a stop. "You done yet?" Sakura asked in a bored tone while watching Riku push himself up on all fours. He didn't answer her as he pushed himself to stand and pulling out a kunai. "Guess not." she whispered before blocking Riku's kunai with her own. He pushed down trying to overpower her. With ease Sakura disarmed Riku and held the kunai up to his throat. The crowd of people watched in suspense at what was going to happen. Riku looked at Sakura fear clear on his face, as he felt the sharp blade press more on his neck. Sakura removed her blade turning around and walking away "Next time I won't hold back." were her finally words before pushing past Riku's lackeys and leaving the school grounds.

She smiled to herself at the memory, after that Riku had stopped coming around her and everyone had praised her on beating him. All the people that use to make fun of her and tease her had stopped completely, she even gained a couple of friends. Though she finally got friends at school, they weren't Naruto, Gaara , and Sai who were her best friends. Sakura was the first to arrive 'Hm, guess I got here early. What should I do while I wait then? Guess I can practice.' deciding to practice throwing her kunai since she wasn't that good at it.

She picked out targets from the nearby trees, boulders, and benches, trying to hit them with as much accuracy as she could manage. There were twelve targets total, so far she had attempted eight but only hit five. 'Come on Sakura focus. It shouldn't be that hard to hit some god dang target. Now just aim…and…..' when she threw her kunai to the ninth one it went flying too far. That was when Naruto came running yelling "Hi Saku-!" before the kunai flew pass his right cheek, barely missing him by a couple of inches.

His eyes were wide as he held his mouth open in mid sentence, a bead of sweat traveling down his forehead, and his hand was still raised to wave at the girl. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had done "I'M SO SORRY NARUTO-KUN! I didn't see you there!" she quickly ran up to the stunned blonde, apologizing over and over again. Naruto just stood there in his daze, Sakura became a little worried, grabbing both his shoulders and shacking him "Naruto. Hey! You alright? Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his shock when he heard Sakura yelling in his ears, and felt himself being shacking roughly back and forth. He tried to say something but he was becoming dizzy from the constant shacking "Sakura. Stop shacking me!" she didn't hear him. The blonde started feeling his lunch coming back up "Sakura!" yelling as loud as he could to get her attention. Sakura stopped shacking Naruto when she finally heard him "Oh sorry Naruto-kun." letting go of his shoulders and watching him fall to the floor.

Naruto just laid on the floor, his eyes like the swirls from the cartoons, she just laughed at the dizzy blonde. After Naruto was able to stop his head from spinning he sat up, shaking his head from side to side to clear it a little more "Sorry about almost hitting you with the kunai." he heard the pinkette say shyly. He looked up at the slightly blushing girl, laughing to himself as he got up off the floor "It's ok Sakura-chan. You weren't trying to hit me. You're really good with your kunais, but you need to work on your aim." the last two of the group soon showed up, and of course Sakura had to tell them what had happened.

The group broke out in laughter, Gaara and Sai praising Sakura at how she almost hit Naruto, who in turn was pouting and trying to explain, Sakura having a light blush across her cheeks. The air was filled for that moment of the innocent laughter of these four friends. As the laughing died down each child had a huge smile on their face "So we going to spar or what?"Gaara looked around at his friends checking to see if everyone was ready to go. "Of course! So who's sparing who? I can take on any one of you! Believe it!"

Naruto threw his fist into the air with a confident smirk planted on his face. The three looked between each other, deciding who should be paired up "Ok Naruto, you and Sakura and me and Gaara. That sound ok to ya'll?" Sai gestured at each for their answers. Sakura and Gaara nodded while Naruto yelled "Fine with me!" as he threw his fist into the air again. With their partners picked, Gaara and Sai disappeared into the forest while Sakura and Naruto went to an empty training ground. They decided that since Gaara and Sai had taken the forest, that it would be best to find a training ground.

Since it was still early in the day, none of the squads would be using the training grounds so it seemed like the perfect place for two ninjas in training to spar. The walk was quick with them not saying a word, a comfortable silence around them. In the time that Naruto and Sakura had known each other, a very special bond was created between them. Naruto was the one that Sakura trusted with her thoughts, dreams, fears, and even her life if she had too, while it went the same for Naruto. They were as close as two friends could be, and they were the happiest that they had ever been. When they arrived at the training ground, Naruto and Sakura stood a good ten feet away from each other staring each other down.

The wind blew slightly as the clouds moved over head giving the two tiny bits of shade. Naruto got into a fighting stance "Ready when you are Sakura-chan." She lowered herself into her own stance not taking her eyes off of him for a moment "I'm not going to go easy on you Naruto-kun. So give me your best shot!" Naruto couldn't help but grin at how confident she was "Ok you asked for it!" and their match began. Naruto was the first to attack. He ran straight at her trying to land a kick to her side. She easily blocked his kick with her arm and landed a punch to his stomach. Naruto bent over in slight pain from the blow, but quickly recovered when Sakura tried to swipe kick him by jumping in the air.

He threw three shuriken, but she had already disappeared. Landing a couple of feet away, Naruto looked around trying to spot the small pinkette. Suddenly she appeared behind him with a kunai to his back. When she stabbed him, he disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving behind a log. Sakura cursed under her breath as Naruto yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly five Narutos appeared all around Sakura surrounding her. Each Naruto yelled as they charged at her from all sides. Sakura grabbed the first's fist then throwing him into another. She ducked when one threw another punch, easily sweaping him off his feet with one of her legs then back flipping to avoid a barrage of kunai.

She was met with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the head making her fly into the air. Two Narutos jumped into the air to land more hits but Sakura dodged in midair, using a kunai to stab both causing them to disappear into puffs of smoke. The last three Narutos threw kunai and shrunken, Sakura using her own to deflect as she landed. Their match continued like this for about five hours until both just finally dropped from exhaustion. Each were panting as they tried to catch their breath, their arms and legs showing small scratches and bruises. She turned her head to her left and stared at him for a moment "I thought you weren't going to go easy on me?" laughing a little.

Naruto just put on a huge goofy grin and laughed as Gaara and Sai came running up looking just as beat up as they did. Each told of what had happened during their match, which Gaara and Sai laughed when Sakura told them theirs' was a tie. They all lied on the grass and started joking around sharing stories and what kind of ninja they wanted to become. Gaara "I just really want to be able to protect the villagers. For them to not be frightened of me anymore. Every time they see me, they quickly become frightened. I want to make them see that I don't want to hurt them, but protect them."

Sai "I've always wanted to be able to bring my drawings to life. To be able to use the things that I draw on scrolls in my fighting. You guys think that there is a jutsu that can do that?" Sakura " I think that you will find a jutsu like that Sai-kun. For me I just don't want to be useless. I'm always the one that has to be protected. The one that is pushed to the back to watch someone fight for me. I want to be able to help the ones precious to me in any way I can. Even if it's the smallest thing I can do."

When it got down to Naruto he stood looking up at the sky "I'm going to become the strongest ninja in the entire village! I'm going to be the hokage someday and gain all the villagers respect BELIEVE IT!" before he toke off towards the village streets. As he said this, the three of them stood up from the grass and followed Naruto as he ran ahead. Soon they found themselves dashing threw the village streets with Naruto at the lead:

_**I'm gonna be a mighty king**_

_**So enemies beware **__**{They passed by a villager who heard Naruto and followed**__**}**_

_**(Villager) Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair**_

_**I'm gonna be the main event**_

_**Like no king was before {He jumped onto a building}**_

_**I'm pushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my roar! {Reaching the top}**_

_**(Villager) Thus far a rather uninspiring thing {The man was looking up at the small blonde}**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king {Naruto looking over the village}**_

_**(Villager) You've rather a long way to go if you think…. **_

_**No one saying do this {He jumped down right beside the villager}**_

_**(Villager) Now when I said that, I…**_

_**(Sakura) No one saying be there {Naruto and Sakura messing with the villager}**_

_**(Villager) What I meant was….**_

_**No one saying stop that**_

_**(Villager) Look, what you don't realize…**_

_**(Sakura and Naruto) No one saying see here {They run off down the street}**_

_**(Villager) Now see here! {Villager running after them, yelling}**_

_**Free to run around all day**_

_**(Villager) Well, that's definitely out….**_

_**Free to do it all my way {They all were hiding from the villager}**_

_**(Villager) I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart**_

_**Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start**_

_**(Villager) If this is where the monarchy is headed Count Me Out! {Villager trying to **__**find them}**_

_**(Villager) Out of service, out of Konoha I wouldn't hang about **_

_**(Villager) This child is getting wildly out of wing**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king {Naruto yelling down the street}**_

_**Everybody look left**_

_**Everybody look right **_

_**Everywhere you look I'm standing spotlight {Naruto stopping to pose}**_

_**(Villager) Not yet!**_

_**(Random People) Let every creature go for broke and sing {The crowd joins in}**_

_**(Random People) Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**(Random People) It's gonna be king Naruto's finest fling**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king {The villager finally loses them in the crowd}**_

_**Oh I just can't wait to be king {Naruto finally stops to yell out}**_

_**Oh I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaait…to be kiiiiiiiiiiiiing **_

They had all ended up in front of the academy cheering for Naruto "Yeah! You're going to be the next hokage!" Naruto looked at all his friends, putting his hands behind his head as he grinned "Thanks you guys." Before they knew it the sun was setting. Sakura waved goodbye to her friends as they left. All the while she was thinking of how much her life has changed since she had met them. That before her life was only filled with the constant words of those who would tease her, her cries that no one seemed to hear, and the pure depression she had slowly been thrown into.

But just as it seemed like her life was destined to fade into the dark a light was shined and she was saved. Now she had people who would pick her up when she fell, that stood by her no matter what the cause, the strength they gave her each day, her life finally seemed to hold happiness for her. When she couldn't see any sign of her friends in the distance she started on her way home with the hugest smile plastered on her face. In the shadows of the academy a figure was standing, watching Sakura leave. The four friends didn't know that during their run through the village that this figure had been watching them. A small smirk appeared on his face as the last light of the day faded 'This just got interesting.'

* * *

**so there it is chapter 1 ^-^ i really hope that everyone enjoyed it i would really appreciate reviews so that way i know that you guys want me to continue till next time laters :D**


	2. Separated

**so here's the next chapter :D remember i got to know if you guys are enjoying this story and want me to continue so R&R**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Separated**

Konoha was filled with the sounds of its villagers as it always was. The busy streets were packed as usual, villagers running around quickly, and in the background there were the faint sounds of ninjas sparing. All were as it should be except for one certain blonde boy that was sitting up high in a tree in the park. It had already been a couple of months since the unknown villager had spotted our heroes (It sounds so cheesy I know, why don't you try coming up with something!), and all seemed well so far.

Naruto had arrived at the park not too long ago, deciding it better to relax a bit before a certain pinkette could show. It was barley midday on a Saturday, so that only meant that it was hide-n-seek day for the group. Sadly, it was going to be a game for only two since two of the group members weren't going to be showing up today. Sakura was running late, which was weird for her, but Naruto just shrugged it off thinking that something must of just come up. Gaara and Sai were supposed to be with him but, they were out getting supplies since they were running low on some things.

_**Now since they had become better ninjas, stealing had become second nature to all of them. Though they did still hide the truth from Sakura. The three boys felt that if she knew the truth about all three of them, especially Naruto, that she wouldn't want to be around them anymore. So for the past couple years they have lied about where they lived, why they**__**didn't go to school, their family, and Naruto's huge secret**__._

'I wonder what's taking Saku so long today. Usually she is one of the first here, wonder if she's going to be coming at all. Should I go looking for her? No, I can't risk her parents or someone else seeing us.' the lonely blonde just sat on his branch quietly as he waited. He looked around below trying to spot pink anywhere in the endless green, sighing when all he saw was the trees and village off to the distance. Naruto leaned back on the branch, letting his left leg hand off the edge while the other was brought up slightly so that he could rest his right arm on his knee.

'**Why don't you tell her about the real you? **What? What the hell are you doing here again? I thought I got rid of you the last time. **How many times do I got to tell you that you can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you so deal with it. And you didn't answer my question. **Whatever, and why should I answer? **Cause I want to know why you're lying to one of your "closes friends" as you call her. **I'm not lying! I'm…..just…not telling her everything. **Sounds like lying to me. **You know what. **What? **Shut up! **Why you little twerp, I would kill you right now if I could. **Haha, yeah yeah, just keep saying that foxy. Just go away so I can actually relax. **I swear I'm going to pay you back one of these days you little shit. **Yeah, yeah.'

Naruto chuckled a little when he felt a warm sensation in his stomach before it was gone. After a couple more minutes of waiting, double checking that his headband was on right, and bit more of thinking, Naruto was slowly falling into a soundless sleep. He let himself get lost in the relaxing movements of the clouds, leaning against the tree, his eyes closing slowly. His mind was left to wander through his memories:

It was in late December, the konoha snow had just started to fall, covering the village in a thin layer of white. The temperatures were dropping drastically as the days came and went, so Naruto, Gaara, and Sai were trying to find more suitable clothing for the winter weather. They were wondering the streets looking for any warm clothes that villagers had thrown out when Sakura spotted them. "Hey guys. So what you up to?" she approached the boys with a huge smile on her face. All three froze on the spot from the voice, each trying to make up something to tell Sakura. Before the pinkette could get any closer, Gaara and Sai gave Naruto a look of 'We'll go look, you stay with her' before walking off down the street. 

Sakura stopped beside Naruto watching as the two turned a corner "Where they going? They didn't even say hi." pouting a bit from the lack of greeting. Naruto laughed a little "Oh they just needed to get something. It's really important to them so they didn't have time to talk." giving an excuse for his friends. She just shrugged her understanding before looking back to him "So what you up to?" "Nothing, just got bored. Just came along for the walk." the blonde shrugged to make it more believeable. Sakura smiled "Same here, it was either go out walking in the cold or help mom with the cleaning. 

Don't know about you but I rather be out here." she laughed a little at the end, not realizing what she had done. Naruto looked down at the ground, his eyes showing a pain that he has hid for so long 'Yeah, I rather be out here then with people that care about me. Saku, you don't know how lucky you really are. What I would give just to have parents, family, a normal life.' Sakura noticed Naruto's sudden change in attitude, quickly she became worried of her best friend "Naruto-kun? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" she put her right hand on his shoulder when he didn't look up at her "Naruto-kun?" 

Naruto shock his head, finally moving his gaze so that he was looking at a very worried looking pinkette "Ah, No Saku-chan. Sorry I just have something on my mind right now." he tried to laughed as best he could but it came out weak and small. Sakura wanted to ask more, wanted to know what could possibly hurting him so much, but she knew that all it would lead is to them fighting and her not knowing anything more than she does now. They both stared at each other for a couple more minutes neither moving or saying a word, before Naruto decided to look out over the village, Sakura following his gaze. They were able to see most of the village, every building was covered with white, the winter sun barley visible through the thick clouds, and the cold air that kept most of the villagers inside. 

It was the same sight that Naruto always saw year after year, and how he wishes that it could ever be on a better note. 'Every year…every year I look out at this village. A place where everyone hates me, there's no one that cares for me, a place that I could call home. Why do I stay here for? Why do I put up with all the pain and hurt? Do I even have a reason?" Suddenly small white puffs started falling all around the two creating a sight that would of brought tears to anyone's eyes. For that instant Naruto forgot about all his troubles, his mind was only able to make out them laughing when some of the snow would land on their faces and would melt almost as quickly as it came. 

It was a moment of plise for the young blonde but after he came down from his laughing fit, he found that his gaze wasn't on the scenery, but rather his friend. Naruto found himself staring at Sakura as she looked up to watch the snow instead. The white specks seemed to dance around her, her hair turning a darker shade of pink, even her eyes took on a more deeper jade green than usual, her skin seemed slitly paler, her cheeks and nose holding a slight shade of pink from the cold that just added to the breathless sight that Naruto found himself staring at. 'She looks so beautiful. The snow just adds to her beauty. I can't seem to look away. Her lips look so soft and smooth.

I can't help but get lost in those endless pools of jade. I just want to touch that pale skin all over. To feel the warmth from her body next to mine. I would give anything to run my fingers through that beautiful pink hair. WAIT! What- Am I- I couldn't- I can't-!' he quickly jerked his head to the right away from Sakura, thankful that the cold air covered up the huge blush that spread across his face. 'Oh my god! Did I just think that about Sakura-chan? **Pretty much. **Stay out of this! **Don't have to if I don't want to. **You do when I say so. **What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you kid. **I-' he was stopped by something cold, wet and white hitting his face.

He blinked his eyes, turning his head towards were the snowball had come from. Sakura was standing before him with a grin firmly on her face as she held a ball-shaped clump of snow in her hand. "So you going to fight back or what?" lifting her eyebrow in a questioning way. Naruto grinned bending down to retrieve his own clump "Just don't get mad when I win." before getting hit with another snowball. "We'll see about that." as she took cover behind a building. Naruto wiped the snow off his shoulder before taking cover behind a tree, lanching his snowball at his enemy. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him when his snowball hit the wall she was using as a shield "That all you got blondie?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her in a playful warning "Oh now you've done it." he did quick hand signs "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then about thirty puffs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there was what looked to be an entire army of Narutos each holding their own snowballs and each smirking at the surprised pinkette. Sakura just looked at the mass number with wide eyes "Hey! That's cheating!"already making as many snowballs as she could carry. Naruto just laughed before all his clones yelled battle cries and some started attacking. Sakura dodged snowball after snowball, throwing one of her own every so often and hitting her mark on a couple of the clones. 

Soon enough there were only about a dozen clones left and Sakura had only been hit by a hand full of snowballs. The real Naruto had taken cover from the beginning, waiting for his chance to strike. After about another fifteen minutes, Sakura was able to defeat the last of his clones, but was puzzled when the real Naruto wasn't amonst them. That was when Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot "Ha! Got you!" and throwing a snowman head sized snowball at Sakura. The blonde was sure that he had won the battle, that is until the ball of snow hit the pinkette and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened 'A shadow clone! But, then where's….?' he looked around quickly to try and spot her, that's when he heard someone up in the tree above him. 

He looked up to see Sakura sitting on the branch right above his head with the most devilish smirk on her face "Nope, I got you." she hit the branch hard and all the snow that was being held on the leaves was let down right on top of Naruto. He didn't even have a chance to understand what was happening, then he was completely covered head to toe in snow. Sakura jumped down from the branch laughing just as Naruto poked his head out of his trap. He watched as Sakura fell back laughing and holding her side, that's when he realized something very important to him, a warm smile spread across his face 

'I don't need to go looking for a home. I don't care what those villagers think of me or what they do to me. My reason for staying here and going through all this pain for so long is right in front of me. I stay here because of her. She is the my reason, my family, and she is what makes this village my home.' The rest of the day was spent with another snowball fight between the two. Each going home practically covered in the white, cold, wet substance. It's easy to say that they ended up with nasty colds by the next day.

Naruto smiled in his sleep at the memory of the snow day they shared, blushing at his thoughts back then. As if on cue, Sakura appeared at the foot of the tree, wearing her own headband "Naruto! You ready or not! Are you just going to sleep up there all day?" the sudden voice startled the sleeping blonde out of his slumber in one of the worst ways possible. Naruto had jumped when he heared her yelling that he lost his balance on the branch and fell right out of the tree.

With a loud thump, the blonde fell back down to earth right at the feet of the pinkette that had just appeared in his dream. He had landed right on his head, but what made him look so funny was the fake that his feet were sticking straight up in the air leaned against the bark of the tree like something out of cartoon. Sakura tried so hard to not laugh at the blonde, but that only lasted about two minutes until she broke out laughing so hard that it hurt her side to even breath "I….can't…..b-believe…that..you….actually…Hahahah!" she tried to actually get words out but she just couldn't stop laughing long enough.

Naruto finally got himself on his back and sat up rubbing his head where a nice new bump was starting to form "Ooooow! Why the heck did you yell at me for? This was all your fault." he groaned at the pain. Sakura looked over at him when her laughing fit had calmed enough so she could talk "Hey, it not my fault that you were asleep and that you can't balance yourself." she let the last of her laughs out as Naruto got to his feet. Sakura looked around quickly "Hey where is Gaara and Sai? Aren't they going to play today or what?" when she looked back at Naruto who was still rubbing at the bump.

"Uh….They went to…..train. Yeah they wanted to have some special training or something so it's just you and me to play hide-n-seek until they get back." giving her a big goofy smile. Sakura answered back with her own smile "Ok, but you have to be it." then running off into the nearest trees. Naruto gave a small chuckle before putting his arm over his eyes "1..2…3..4….5…18…19…20! Ready or not here I come Sakura-chan!" removing his arm, scanning the area for the pinkette.

He looked closely at the trees and bushes, he look towards the lake, and back towards the village. There was no pink to be seen, just endless green and blue. 'Hm, well guess got to do it the easy way.' he closed his eyes, using his ninja senses Naruto quickly located Sakura behind some bushes a couple of meters away from him. 'So that's where you are.' he couldn't help but grin a little as he got crept closer.

_**Ok just to say that their version of hide-n-seek is a little different from ours. Since they're ninjas they could use any jutsu to hide themselves or trick the finder. But along with locating them, the finder must also snatch the headband that they wear to win the game. The one hiding just has to make sure the finder doesn't get their headband. The rules sound simple but the game can get pretty intense. It's another way they created to train.**_

Before he got too close, he hid his chakra, then jumped into the trees that over looked where Sakura was hiding. Soon he caught a glimpse of pink in the mess of green below. With quick timing, Naruto jumped down from his place "Found you Sakura-chan!" reaching his arm out for her headband. When he was within inches of grabbing the red piece of fabric, Sakura evaded his attempt by jumping to her right then dashing for the trees. Naruto yelped when he didn't hit his target, instead crashing straight into the bush that Sakura had hid in. Sakura stopped atop a low branch, waiting to see any sign of the blonde.

She didn't have to wait long, Naruto poked his head out of the bush, looking up at the chuckling girl. The blonde lifted himself out of the crushed bush, shaking off the leaves that stuck to his clothes and hair "You ok down there spike head?" he looked up to see her grinning down at him. Naruto fixed her with a grin of his own "You won't be saying that when I get up there." crouching down a little to enfisize his point. Sakura just stuck her tongue out "Ooooh, I'm sooooo scared." placing both her hands behind her head and leaning back a little. In one leap, Naruto jumped onto the branch next to Sakura's "You should be." Sakura chuckled a little before jumping through the trees "Not without a fight Naruto-kun! But I warn you it's not going to be easy!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile, giving chase after her, laughing the entire time. Usually the two would be taking it seriously, not even giving the other a chance, but today they felt that they should enjoy themselves. For some odd reason, they felt like it would be awhile till they would be able to enjoy themselves like this again. And why should they waste such a perfect day. The wind keeping it comfortable for anyone that decided to venture outside, there weren't many clouds in the sky, and the birds had come out to enjoy the day. Naruto and Sakura ran through the bit of forest, jumping from tree to tree as they chased after each other. They were in their own world out there, and in their world, the only people that existed were each other. No one else mattered to them, no one could possibly interrupt them. As their game continued, both found themselves experiencing something that they didn't understand:

_**(Naruto) I never had this feeling before {She dodged, smiling at him}**_

_**(Naruto) She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore {He trips over rocks}**_

_**(Naruto) And I see that there's more now than just running free**_

_**(Sakura) I never felt my heart beat so fast {Both laughing at him}**_

_**(Sakura) I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be**_

_**(Naruto) It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me {He chases after her}**_

_**(Naruto)I didn't know that I could feel this way {Both laughing and running around}**_

_**(Sakura) It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream**_

_**(Sakura) I didn't know that I could feel this way {She dodges when he jumps at her}**_

_**(Naruto)She makes me warm and happy inside {Starring at her laugh} **_

_**(Sakura) He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed {Watching his goofy smile}**_

_**(Both) All these feelings I have have me asking**_

_**(Sakura) Can this be love? {Naruto tried to catch her}**_

_**(Naruto) Can this be love? {Sakura dodging, sticking her tongue out at him}**_

_**(Sakura) It's crazy**_

_**(Both) I can hardly speak {Sakura jumped into the trees from branch to branch}**_

_**(Both) Whenever he/whenever she says hi {Naruto running after her}**_

_**(Sakura) I didn't know that I could feel {She looked back to see him getting closer}**_

_**(Naruto) I never dreamed that I could feel {He reached out as he got closer}**_

_**(Both) I didn't know that I could feel this way**_

Sakura was distracted by her thoughts long enough that she tripped over a branch. As she began to fall, Naruto tried to catch her but couldn't keep his footing so they fell out of the trees and went tumbling down the hill. They rolled down the hill in a mess of bodies, when they finally came to a stop Sakura was lying on her back while Naruto hovered above her using his hands on either side of her head to hold him up. One of his legs was between hers while the other lied next to her hip, one of her hands held above her head while the other was by her side.

Their faces were inches apart, if either one of them moved their lips would meet. Each was staring into the other's eyes 'We're so close? **Yup. **Why don't I just get off her? **Cause you don't want to.** And why hasn't she pushed me away yet? **How the hell should I know. Ok, can you stop asking so many damn questions already!** Maybe if I just-! Wait, I'm not- **Yup. **There's no way- **There's many ways. **I can't actually be liking- **Trust me you are. **OMG!' trying to understand his own actions or lack of actions, he didn't notice that Sakura was just as confused as he was.

'Why haven't I pushed him away like I always do? Why hasn't he tried to get off me yet? OMG we're so close, if I just move my head a little-! No! I'm not actually thinking of kissing him am I!' as she just looked back at the equally frozen blonde on top her. An uncomfortable silence was thick in the air now over the two as they stayed in this position. Neither wanting to move or even say anything, afraid of what the other was thinking at the moment. Their faces were quickly taking on a shade of red that resembled tomatoes as they just waited there for who knows how long now.

What am I supposed to do? She isn't pushing me off, but my body doesn't want to move!...Maybe…..if….I just…' he leaned down a little more getting closer and closer to her. Sakura's heart was beating even faster as she watched Naruto get closer to her 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Is he really- No he couldn't- His going to kiss me!' her breathing got faster and faster as she waited for his lips to connect with hers. He inched closer and closer to her, just when their lips were just an inch away, Naruto suddenly snatched the headband off Sakura's head as he pushed himself off her and up into a sitting position beside her "Guess I win this round Sakura-chan." laughing with a huge grin on his face trying to bring back the playfulness that they once held moments before. The silence was just becoming too much for him to stand any longer.

She lied there dazed for a couple of minutes until his words were finally registered in her head. Pushing herself into a sitting position as well, she smiled and laughed with her over active friend understanding what he was trying to do "Guess so Naruto-kun but, next time you won't get so lucky. If I hadn't tripped on that branch there would have been no way you would of caught me." punching his shoulder rather hard since she was still kind of nervous. Naruto grabbed were she had hit, grimacing at the inhuman strength that Sakura somehow possessed "Ow Sakura-chan! That hurt!" She just laughed at his reaction "I barely even hit you baka." both began laughing, it was like nothing even happened a couple of minutes before.

As their laughing quieted, each were silent as they tried to sort through the many thoughts that were going through their minds. 'I can't believe that I almost kissed her! **Well believe it shrimp, cause you were this close to actually kissing that little pink twerp. **Oh my god! Why did I even do that! Why didn't I just get off her from the beginning! **Just face it, you wanted to kiss her. **No, there's no way that I could of…** Personally, I think that you're an idiot. **What? **Why do you even feel anything for her. She is one of them, the very same people that have tormented you your entire life. You should be treating her just like they have been treating you. **No, she isn't like them! **Believe what you want, but you can't erase the truth. She is just like the rest, holding onto these "feelings" that you have will only cause you pain. **No! Sakura-chan is one of my best friends! She would never hurt me or leave me! **You should be feeling angry towards her, towards all of them! You should make them pay! Make them fear you! **NO!'

Naruto was breathing quickly as he fought with the demon, his eyes looked frantic as he just stared off in the distance. Sakura noticed the change in him "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she grabbed his left shoulder, shacking him a little to try and get his attention. Naruto didn't react at all "Naruto. Naruto-kun. Hey, come on you're scaring me." she shock him harder hoping that he would snap out of it, still he didn't change. Sakura was starting to panic "Naruto. Naruto-kun! Please, stop! Naruto-kun!" pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly as small tears came to her eyes. Finally Naruto snapped out of it, Sakura's voice brought him back to reality and away from the demon. He was confused at what was going on, looking up to see Sakura holding him tightly and a couple of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan? Hey, why are you crying for?" he pulled away from her a little to get a better look at her face, his head tilted a little to the side. Sakura's entire face lit up when she heard him talk "Naruto-kun!" hugging him even tightly and crying into his chest. Naruto hugged her back, though he was still confused as to what had happened. When Sakura was done crying, she pulled away from him "You were acting weird. I didn't know what to do. You….you looked like….if…please…..don't scare me like that again." She gripped his shirt in her hands as she looked in his eyes practicly pleading with her eyes.

Naruto just smiled his goofy smile "I promise Saku-chan. Sorry for making you worry so much, I'm fine now." giving her a quick hug to show her that everything was fine now. Sakura just nodded, moving so that she was sitting next to him. They stayed silent the rest of the time, waiting for the last two of their group to show up. Didn't take too long for them to spot Gaara and Sai coming towards them. Sakura and Naruto didn't mention the weird scene from before or the one that had just happened, deciding that it was better to just keep it to themselves. They talked about what had happened recently, Naruto telling of some of the pranks that he had played on the villagers and Sakura of what was going on at school.

"The old man fell for it so easily! You should of seen his face when the bucket of paint just came out of nowhere and he was covered in green paint!" Naruto rolled on the floor, holding his side dramatically at the memory. Sakura laughed along with him but sighed at the end "Naruto-kun you baka. You're going to get in huge trouble one of this days if you keep pulling pranks on the villagers." He quickly sat back up with his hands behind his head and a mischievous grin firmly in place "Yeah I guess you're right Sakura-chan. I just can't help myself sometimes." They had quickly returned to their comfortable atmosphere as before their thoughts and what had happened pushed to the back of their minds.

Gaara and Sai just watched to two, both feeling like if something was off about them "So what you guys do while we were gone?" Naruto jumped up off the ground to explain "Hey guys! We had just played a game of hide-n-seek and guess what. I beat Sakura-chan!" while Sakura just stared at the passing clouds, her thoughts from before returning 'What was that feeling when me and Naruto-kun were playing? It was so different from the other times. There seemed to be something else there, but what? If only I could understand….' "Sakura-chan."

'Wonder if he is feeling the same way? Then the look in his eyes when we fell.' "Sakura-chan!" 'Why didn't I just push him off like usual? I couldn't be actually falling for that baka could I?' "SAKURA-CHAN! Hey is anyone in there, Sakura-chan!" She shook her head when she had realized that Naruto was talking to her "Sorry I was just thinking about something. What did you say Naruto-kun?" He just laughed "You always space out. I was just asking if you felt like playing another game of hide-n-seek?" "Sur-!" was all she got out. "Sakura! What are you doing!" came her mother's voice from the top of the hill. Sakura quickly turned to see her mother completely red from anger and glaring down at them, she seemed to be shaking even.

Sakura stared up at her in shock and confusion "Mom?" the word was so low that only Naruto was able to hear it escape the pinkette's lips. Sakura was so focused on her raging mother that she didn't notice that she wasn't the only one on top the hill. Also standing on the hill behind her stood a large group of villagers who just looked on in shock but were able to still keep their glares on the three boys beside her. The small pinkette glimpsed at the crowd for a moment then back at her mother trying to think of something to say to her. Before she was even able to say a word, her mother had somehow made her way down the hill, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her roughly onto her feet, dragging her away.

Trying in vain to free her wrist from her mother's iron grip "Mom! What are you doing! I was just playing with my friends. Why are you so-!" She was stopped by a sudden stinging on her right cheek. Sakura grasped her cheek with her free hand, her eyes grew wide as she looked up at her mother. Mrs. Haruno had her hand raised in the air, breathing quickly, her eyes now a light red instead of their usual brown glaring down at her "They _aren't _your friends! I forbid you of ever seeing them again! I don't want you hanging around with those….those…._demons_!" the last word coming out with so much venom in her voice that it made Sakura shrink away from her mother. "Bu-" "NO BUTS! You are not to speak or see _them _again!You are to comestraight home after school. You understand me._" _her grip tightening around Sakura's wrist causing her to wince from the pain_. _

When the pain and fear was obvious,Naruto ran with all his being up the hill with Gaara and Sai not too far behind. 'I can't let her get all the blame! It's my fault, not her's, mine!' trying to get to his friend as fast as he could "Sakura-chan! Mrs. Haruno we were just playin-" but one of the villagers stepped in his path. The small blonde glanced up at the villager and saw that it was in fact the vender that had beaten him so long ago. The vender had his arms crossed firmly across his chest, his eyes watching Naruto's every move closer, he hovered above the boy dangerously "What do you think you are doing."

Naruto didn't answer the villager, instead moving his gaze to the pair behind him, trying to find a way to get to his friend faster. Naruto's clear ignorance of the vender just made him angry "I said….What do you think you are doing." slapping Naruto across his right cheek, sending him to the dirt. Naruto sat up nursing his cheek, mumbling something to the vender "I couldn't hear you." giving Naruto a sharp kick to his side.

The blonde fell back into the dirt, now holding his side instead and showing his now red cheek. After a couple of minutes, Naruto was able to get back into a sitting position again, looking the vender right in the eyes "I…..I was playing with my friend!" his voice coming out louder than he intended. The crowd broke into whispers at the statement as a desterbing grin came across the vender's face "Friend? Is that what you think she is?"

The vender gestered behind him at Sakura who was still being held back by her mother "All she is to a thing like you is a innocent child of this village that you have corrupted by your lies. She doesn't know what you truly are, does she?" his grin grew larger when Naruto sunk his head low at his question. Naruto lifted his head "You're the one lying! Sakura-chan is my best friend!" he glared back at the vender who's grin had completely disappeared from his face, not saying a word.

As the silence carried on between the two, the rest of the villagers moved so that they were standing behind the vender, each wearing similar expressions as the vender. Gaara and Sai stood by his side as Naruto sat there looking up at the villagers that were building a wall between him and Sakura. All he could do was catch a glimpse of Sakura though the crowd before she was completely blocked from his sight. "You filthy demon, you're corrupting the children of this village. You and those other two pieces of shits cause nothing but trouble for all of us." was what the villagers said as they glared down at the three boys. The vender turned towards the other villagers:

_**What can you expect from filthy little heathens? {Pointing to the three boys}**_

_**Their whole disgusting race is like a curse**_

_**Their skin's a hellish red {The villager turning to the crowd}**_

_**They're only good when dead**_

_**They're vermin, as I said and worse**_

_**(All Villagers) They're savages! Savages! {Villagers started coming closer to them}**_

_**Barely even human**_

_**(All Villagers) Savages! Savages!**_

_**Drive them from our shore {Began throwing things at them}**_

_**They're not like you and me**_

_**Which means they must be evil {The three dodging the rocks and sticks}**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**(All Villagers) They're Savages! Savages! {Sakura tried to move toward them, **_

_**(All Villagers) Dirty redskin devils but was held back by her mother}**_

_**(All Villagers) Now we sound the drums of war **_

_**This is what we feared {The three running into forest, villagers chasing them}**_

_**The pale face is a demon**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is greed {Naruto pelted with rocks to **_

_**Beneath that milky hide his back and face}**_

_**There's emptiness inside**_

_**I wonder if they even bleed {Gaara gets hit in the head with a huge stone}**_

_**(All Villagers) They're savages! Savages!**_

_**(All Villagers) Barely even human**_

_**(All Villagers) Savages! Savages!**_

_**Killers at the core {Sai tripping and Naruto and Gaara stopping to help}**_

_**They're different from us**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted {Villagers cornering the boys}**_

_**We must sound the drums of war**_

_**(All Villagers) They're savages! Savages!**_

_**(All Villagers) First we deal with this one {Pointing to Sai}**_

_**(All Villagers) Then we sound the drums of war**_

_**(All Villagers) Savages! Savages! {They escape running farther into the forest}**_

_**Let's go kill a few, men!**_

_**(All Villagers) Savages! Savages! {Tears streaming down Sakura's face}**_

_**Now it's up to you men**_

_**(All Villagers) Savages! Savages! {'No.' As she watched helplessly}**_

_**(All Villagers) Barely even human**_

_**(All Villagers) Now we sound the drums of war {Sakura finally brakes free}**_

Sakura made a mad dash in the direction of the villagers and her friends. Her mother yelling for her to come back, but she didn't care. By now the villagers had gathered up some large branches, lighting them on fire like torches and chasing after the boys. Naruto and Sai were supporting Gaara on either side of him, the blow to his head had caused him to go unconscious from the loss of blood. All three were each bleeding from their own wounds as they moved on. The sun had already set and darkness filled the forest making it almost impossible for them to tell where they were going. The only light was from the villagers' torches. As the three ran, they saw that the shadows of the villagers were getting closer. Sakura wasn't far behind 'Please let me make it in time.' Unknowingly a figure followed Sakura.

_**This will be the day, let's go men! {Took off into the forest, Villagers following}**_

_**This will be the morning, bring out the demons**_

_**We will see them dying in the dust**_

_**(Sakura) I don't know what I can do {She is chasing after them}**_

_**(Sakura) Still, I know I've got to try**_

_**Now we make 'em pay {The villagers closing in on the boys}**_

_**(Sakura) Eagle, help my feet to fly {Trying to run faster}**_

_**Now without a warning**_

_**(Sakura) Mountain help my heart be great {She tripped, trying quickly to get up}**_

_**Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust {The boys being chased still}**_

_**(Sakura) Spirits of the earth and sky**_

_**It's them or us {The villagers almost landing blows to them}**_

_**(Sakura) Please don't let it be too late…**_

_**They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking**_

_**Savages! [Savages!] {Reaching the far outskirts of the forest}**_

_**Demons! [Devils!]**_

_**Kill them! {The boys reaching the border between the countries}**_

_**Savages! [Savages!]**_

_**What are we waiting for? {Villagers stopping to just throw things at them}**_

_**Destroy their evil race**_

_**Until there's not a trace left**_

_**(Sakura) How loud are the drums of war {Sakura finally reaching them}**_

_**We will sound the drums of war**_

_**Savages! Savages!**_

_**Now, we sound the drums of war {The three disappearing in the distance}**_

_**Savages! Savages!**_

_**Now we see what comes**_

_**Of trying to be chums {Sakura running pass the villagers}**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war**_

_**(Sakura) Is the death of all I love **_

_**(Sakura) Carried in the drumming of war! {Someone grabbed Sakura, stopping her}**_

"NO! STOP! Naruto, Gaara, Sai! Let me go!" was all that Sakura could manage before the three couldn't be seen anymore. Helplessly, Sakura was forced to watch the retreating bleeding backs of her friends as they slowly were swallowed by the trees and shadows. She desperately struggled with the mystery person that had stopped her from helping her friends. The villagers just cheered that they had run them out of the village, but some knew they wouldn't stay gone for long.

Sakura yelled, kicked, and screamed for her to be released but no matter what she tried the person just wouldn't let her go. Soon enough her mother came running up to were Sakura was being held, looking like she just ran a marathon "Thank you Sasuke for stopping her." The one called Sasuke just smirked "It was nothing Mrs. Haruno. I just didn't want her running off and making a huge mistake. Through we can't blame her. That demon did trick her into thinking he was normal."

Sakura wasn't listening to the two, all she wanted was to be freed and go look for her friends. 'Why! Why did they do this! What did they ever do to the villagers for them to be chased and hurt? I know Naruto played pranks but, they couldn't have been that bad. Why! Why?' "Let Me Go!" Sakura in vain tried to get out of Sasuke's grasp, but he was stronger then her. "Sasuke do you mind helping me get her home. I don't think I'll be able to handle it by myself." was all Sakura's mother said as she started her way home.

"Sure." was Sasuke's answer as he easily lifted Sakura up onto his shoulder, making sure he had a tight grip so she wouldn't get away. Sakura was helpless as she was carried away, her eyes not leaving the spot where Naruto, Gaara, and Sai had disappeared. The walk back wasn't a very enjoyable one, especially for Sasuke with Sakura still trying to escape and kicking him a few times. When they had arrived at the Haruno house, Sakura's father was quick to run out "Hey what's going on?" he was confused at the sight of his daughter being forcibly carried by the Uchiha boy and his wife looking depressed and angry all in one.

Mrs. Haruno looked at her husband quickly then sighing "Hun can you take Sakura up to her room." He looked at her oddly, nodding and walking over to Sasuke, Sakura was handed over to her father, him carrying her into the house. Her mother looked to Sasuke "Thank you again Sasuke." sending him on his way. Sasuke bowed in respect "It was nothing Mrs. Haruno. Have a nice night." he walked off down the road towards the Uchiha manor. Mrs. Haruno walked into her home, going straight for the living room and falling onto the couch with her face in her hands.

Sakura's father soon entered the living room "Wow, Saku really was upset about something. So what happened?" going to sit by his wife. She sighed loudly, moving so that her husband was holding her and stroking her hair comfortly "What happened?" She let a couple more minutes of silence carry between them "Sakura…...I found her with those demons." getting to the point cause she was already too tired. Mr. Haruno's eyes grew wide at the news, but he soon returned back to his calm self "Really? What's so bad about her playing with them?"

At that, Mrs. Haruno couldn't help but jump out of her husband's arms, looking down at him like he was insane "What's so bad? What's so bad! Everything! Everyone knows what that boy is! I don't want my daughter anywhere near that monster!" yelling each word as her anger quickly returned from earlier. Mr. Haruno just sighed at his wife's words, shaking his head a little "Hun, you shouldn't be calling any of those boys _monsters. _They are no different than Saku." sighing more when his wife glared at him.

"No different! Of course they are different! They are nothing but horrible creatures that cause nothing but trouble for all of us!" now she was stomping back and forth in the living room "The hokage should of never let any of them stay here in the village, that monster has even corrupted my daughter!" Mr. Haruno got to his feet, standing in front of his wife "You're going too far. Saku isn't _corrupted, _she was just making friends with someone that had none. You can't really be saying that her making friends is wrong." crossing his arms. "When the friends she is making are those monsters, of course it's wrong!" she put her hands up in the air to emphasize her point.

He just shock his head at her in disappointment "You should know how much pain that boy has been through. Yet you still treat him like the rest of the village. I just hope that this doesn't hurt Saku too bad." he walked out of the living room, heading towards their bed room, leaving Mrs. Haruno to fume by herself cause he knew that anything he would say wouldn't do anything. Upstairs in Sakura's room, she sat alone at her window sill looking out the window "I hope that you guys are all right. I just wish I knew why the villagers would do something like that. Why would my mother be so angry? What did you do for them to hate you so much?" More tears began to slide down her cheeks as she thought of her friends:

"Hey Sakura-chan! We're over here!" Naruto called to her from on top of the hill. She gazed at the sight of her three best friends smiling down on her, Naruto holding out his hand for her. All she could manage was a smile as she took his hand…"You have to do better than that Sakura-chan." Naruto teased her while dodging another barrage of kunai. "Fine you asked for it Naruto-kun!" she shouted back to him will making hand signs "Daikamaitachi No Jutsu!" all she saw was Naruto's eyes grow wide before he was thrown into the air by a blast of water. He landed with a thud laughing as Sakura came running up "That's more like it."…

"Sakura-san what do you think of my new drawing?" Sai holding up his journal to Sakura for her to see. The drawings was of Naruto creating ten shadow clones, Gaara manipulating his sand into a barrier and hand surrounding him, Sakura creating hand signs with a hurricane of water behind her, Sai with his scroll rolled out in front of him in midair and ink lions emerging from the scroll, and at the bottom a group picture of all of them standing together each with a warm smile on their faces, it was titled 'Our Family'. "Sai….This is so beautiful." tears starting to form in her eyes. "You think so?" Sai rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment…

Sakura was walking in the park, enjoying the spring sun before meeting with the guys. Suddenly there was a huge crack and a tree near Sakura began falling towards her. "AHHHH!" putting her hands over her head expecting for the tree to hit her, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. A couple of minutes passed but she never felt the contact with the tree. Slowly she removed her arms to find that a huge hand of sand had grabbed the tree before it could fall on top of her. "Hey you alright Sakura-san?" Gaara's voice sounded from her left as the tree was lowered to the ground. "Yeah. I'm ok, thanks Gaara-kun." throwing her arms around his neck in a huge hug. He blushed redder then his hair "U-Uh…Y-You're w-welcome S-Sakura-san."

She moved away from her window, dropping down on her bed on her back, just staring up at the ceiling. "What is going on?" she asked the empty room, not expecting an answer to her question. She turned her head to glance at the bed side clock "9:15? It's already that late? It feels like time had stopped when they left." a couple more silent tears fell from her eyes. She rubbed her eyes "I just wish that I knew why this happened." Her eyes started to drop a little, she didn't fight the sleep that was slowly coming over her.

"I…just hope…you guys…..are safe." The countless memories resurfaced in her mind, a smile appearing on her face as her eyes slowly closed. "Garra-kun…Sai-kun…Naruto-kun." was her final words before she finally drifted away into the peaceful world of memories, hoping that her close friends were safe, that they would be able to meet again in the park just like always. Even though this was nothing more than Sakura's imagination, this small dream calmed her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

**:'( why do people have to be so mean. they were just playing together and having fun. i hate to say that in some places this actually happens to people even small children like Naruto, Gaara, and Sai. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully i'll have the next one up soon until then laters**


	3. New Life

**man i'm can't seem to stop writing which i guess is a good thing for ya'll that like this story cause i'm updating like everyday lol so without further words i present chapter 3 :D**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**New life**

Naruto, Gaara, and Sai just kept running. They had no idea where they were going, but they were going to be safe. The villagers had chased them into the surrounding forest of the village. They were injured, tired, and fear burned deep in their hearts. This was the worst that the villagers had done yet. Of course they had beaten the boys before or chased them, but never with that much anger, or deadly intent. They had been outcast from their only home, to never return. For if they showed themselves in the village, than the villagers wouldn't hesitate and chase them out again without a second thought or even worse have them killed on the spot.

Now the three poor boys were truly on their own, with nowhere to go except deeper into the darkness of the large forest. Naruto was leading his two friends, wanting as much distance between them and the village as he could manage. Though the faint light from the villagers torches had long since vanished, Naruto couldn't help but feel that they were still in danger. He wanted to get away from those that hurt him and his friends, but a part of him wanted to run back.

He didn't know what to do, if only he could of done something earlier. Before they were out of sight of the villagers, Naruto had looked back catching a glimpse of Sakura running to them, but then Sasuke stopping her. He saw the tears running down her face, her attempts to run after them, hearing her pleading for them to stop, her hand trying to reach out to them. The scene of his friend trying, even when it was no use, to stop the villagers from hurting them any further made his heart swell with happiness. Even though the village hated the three Sakura had given them something that no other villager would have dared, true friendship.

Even after what the villagers had said or her mother, Sakura was still willing to be their friend. When he saw the pinkette struggling to get free, he stopped for a couple of minutes watching, deciding whether to run or stay, it wasn't really a hard choice. "Sakura-chan…" taking a step to run back to her, to help her escape the black-haired boy that held her back '**She doesn't know the truth. She doesn't know what you are. She would of never want to be around us if she knew**_**.**_' a voice suddenly said in his head. Naruto stopped and stared ahead at Sakura 'She doesn't know? **You never told her the truth. She only believes the lies. If she knew what****is** **inside of you, she wouldn't care for you**_**.**_ No, she cares for me. She promised that…she…**Do you really** **believe****that?** ….I don't know…**Then how do you know she isn't like the rest? **…..I don't know….**Why didn't you tell her?** Cause…..I….**She doesn't care, she doesn't love** **you. She's just like everyone else. Besides who could ever love a demon.** Who could ever love…a demon?'

"Naruto! We need to keep moving!" Sai yelled trying to support Gaara, but having some trouble by himself. Naruto didn't do anything, just continues to stare at the pinkette, he closed his eyes '**She doesn't love you.**' turning slowly trying to block any thoughts of Sakura from his mind 'No one could ever love…a monster.' He walked up the other side of Gaara, putting his arm around his waist to help support him "Come on, we've got to get far away from here."

Sai nodded to the blonde, tighting his grip on the red-head. With one leap, the three landed on top a branch and started running through the trees. There was no sound, except the low breathing of Garra, who tried to stay conscious, and the soft tap of their feet when they landed on another branch. Sai looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and saw that the blonde's face was blank, there was no emotion on his face, and this worried him. "Hey Naruto-san?" the blonde didn't seem to notice Sai "Naruto-san?" Naruto's face didn't change "Huh." his voice was just as blank as his face was.

Sai frowned at the emotionless Naruto, since he was so use to one that would laugh, had a huge smile all the time, and would be like his own ball of sunshine "You doing ok?" Naruto didn't answer right away "As ok as I'm going to get." his eyes were still trained on the trees ahead of them. Sai sighed as he shifted Garra's arm around his neck "What are we going to do now? And what about Sakura-san?" Naruto's sapphire eyes grew darker at the mention of the pinkette 'What is there to do? We've been chased out of the only place that we could of called home, each of us have some kind of injures, we got nowhere to go, and…..Sakura-chan….' "Naruto-san?"

Sai watched the blonde as he took in a shacky breath, letting it out slowly "I don't know Sai, I really just don't know." No other words were shared between the boys as they continued on their way. They ran for what seemed like hours, stopping at a nearby creak for a short rest. Gaara had passed out from the injure to his head long ago so Sai leaned him up against a tree close by the creak edge. The black-haired boy scanned the area with his dark eyes, he finally spotted Naruto standing a little ways off from them staring at the reflections in the water. He watched the blonde for a couple more minutes before sitting next to Garra, finally feeling the full brunt of exhaustion and ache of his body.

Naruto stood on the shore of the creak, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the shallow water 'What are we going to do now? We can't stay out in the open for too long, the village is out of the question, so where? Then we also have to find food and things to survive...(sigh) This is just horrible. I'm supposed to protect these two and I can't even do that right. Not to mention that now because of me Sakura-chan is in trouble with the village. I hope Sakura is ok. The villagers wouldn't hurt her right? I should of went back, I should of helped- **Why** **do you still bother with her? Personally I think that this was for the better.**'

Naruto jumped a little 'W-what? How could you say something like that? **The real** **question is why do you keep caring for that village girl?** I-I….l-love her_. _**Love her? Really, that's what you think? **Yes. **Hahahahaha! She doesn't love you.** She does! **How do you know?** ….**How can anyone love someone that they don't know anything about? She doesn't know the true you. You have lied to her the entire time, how could****she** **possibly love you?** I…I…..I know she cares for me. Otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did. **Oh really? You think that just because she was nice to you that it wouldn't change. …**Maybe. **You really are living a dream. Did it ever occur to you that by now the villagers have told her the truth and now she hates you…**…. But I wanted- **Wanted what? To tell her? To be with her for the rest of your life? For her to love you? That she would of excepted you either way and would of loved you?...**…..**See, you can't even answer the question. **Shut up! You're wrong! **And what makes you think that?**….**Just forget about her.** What! **Forget about her. All she is going** **to do is cause you pain. She could never love you. No one could ever love a demon**_**.**_ But…'

"Naruto! We need to find a place to stay, it's already getting dark!" Gaara called from behind Naruto, sounding exhausted and beaten, he had awakened not too long ago. Naruto shock his head to clear it, giving a quick look of their surroundings "Ok, come on guys." He walked back to his friends, bending down on Garra's right side to help life him to his feet. Sai took Garra's other arm "So where to?" both glanced at the blonde in hopes of answer. Naruto looked across the creak, spotting what looked like a worn out path, covered with bushes and low laying branches making almost impossible to see "Lets try over there, it looks like a path or something." using his frre hand to point in the direction.

Garra looked towards were his friend was pointing "Well, what else do we got to lose." The three made their ways towards the path, stopping right at the edge to look at it more closely. It really was a path, just hadn't been used for some time, grass and bushes had grown on it and the trees were all lined up in two rows. Naruto sqinted his eyes to see farther down the road, there was a blur of something a mile or two down. He stressed his eyes as much as he could realizing that it was a small cabin. "There! I see a small cabin that looks abandoned." Garra and Sai looked down the road and saw the same blur, their faces lighting up with the hopes of finding a place to finally rest.

Sai and Naruto helped Garra stagger down the road, making sure that none of them tripped over rocks or the tree roots that stuck up. Since the sun had long gone, it was hard to see the things at their feet, and the cabin that was their last hope. It took about an hour and an half to reach the home, Gaara almost collapsing ever couple of minutes made it take longer than it would have. They stopped right in front of the building giving the outside a quick look. It wasn't too small or too big, about the size of a decent apartment. The paint was peeling off from every wall and roof, the windows were cracked and smudged with dirt, and the entire thing looked to be made of wood.

The porch wasn't any better, it stretched the entire front of the front of the house, some of the boards were missing huge chunks, and every step groaned threating to give way from the sudden weight of the three boys on them. Above the porch was a roof that was held up by woodened pillars from the railing, but most of the boards were in need to be replaced. The door was barely hanging on to its broken hinges, Sai reached out and tapped the door, the hinges gave out and let the door fall to the floor. The eco-rang through the entire building from the sudden thud of the door breaking the silence for a moment. Sai looked back to Naruto "You sure this place is safe?" "Or even stable?" Garra was still staring up at the slowly crumpling roof.

Naruto just shrugged "What other choice do we have?" gestering for Sai to follow. Sai shrugged, shuffling along with Naruto, still having to carry Garra. Together they stepped over the fallen door and into their temporary shelter. The light flowing in from the fallen door, outlined what little furniture was inside the building, and also all the dust that was floating in the air. The boys stopped just a couple of feet in, deciding to see if the place was any better than the outside. Lets just say that this time they could judge a book by its cover. The walls were all made of what would had been a beautiful dark wood, but now looked to be rotting and cracks were littered on each wall, the roof was made of a lighter wood rotting as well, but there was a huge gaping hole off to the right, and the floor was the usual wooden flooring as well with boards missing just like the porch and cricked with each step. There was no furniture of any kind, yet there was a fireplace off to one of the walls made entirely of faded grey brick.

There was plenty of light being let in by the windows, hole in the roof, and now the fallen door. The boys were able to tell that they were currently in the living room. They slowly made their way into the rest of the room, being careful not to step into any holes or on the weaker boards. Naruto let Sai take Garra over to the farthest wall from the door since that area seemed the most stable out of the entire place. Gaara practicly dropped down onto the floor, letting his back lean against the wall making it groan from the added weight, he was falling unconscious from the blood loss. Sai smiled down at his injured friend "Go ahead and rest Garra-san, me and Naruto are going to have a look around." the tired red-head just nodded as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, grateful to finally be able to relax.

Sai turned towards Naruto who was standing in the middle of the room looking up at the ceiling "So I'll take this half you take the other?" he walked up to the blonde, smiling one of his many fake smiles. Naruto lowed his gaze to his friend, nodding his understanding, then walking over to the half of the room that was covered in most of the shadows. Their steps were echoed throughout the room, being the only sound, as the boys started their inspection of their new home. Sai walked over to the only bit of the room that was in one piece, the fireplace, he ran his fingers along the brick.

He knocked on the side and was rewarded with a blast of soot falling from the top, making him cough and gag from the black substance. Naruto walked into the other half of the room, realizing that in was actually the kitchen. There was a small refrigerator, stove, sink, and cabinets lined the walls. The counters were covered in a thick layer of dust and grim, cobwebs were in each of the ceiling corners, and there were a couple of little bugs running around everywhere. Naruto walked deeper into the kitchen, stopping at the sink, he turned the knobs glade to see that there was still running water.

Then walking to every cabinet, he opened them, not surprised when all he was greeted with was more puffs of dust and one or two bugs. Frowning a bit, he went back towards the entrance and just noticed that what he thought was the wall, was in fact two small window doors that opened out into the living room. There was a small wall that had a window to separate the living room and kitchen that also acted like a tiny bar. He opened the windows, letting more dust fly into the air, and surprising Sai who was on the other side. Naruto left the doors open, as he walked back around into the living room towards Sai. They met at the beginning of the hall way that lead into the rest of the home.

Naruto looked down the dark hall way, not able to see anything pass two feet down. Sai sqinted his eyes to try and get a better look, but the light didn't reach far enough to light the entire hall way. Both turned towards each other "Go check out the rest of the place?" Naruto asked Sai, who just nodded. Then a snoring was heard from somewhere in the dark. Each froze, turning back to the hall way where the unknown snore came from 'Someone is in here.' Sai quickly went over to Gaara shacking him a little to wake him. Garra opened his eyes with a groan, staring up at his friend half asleep "There's someone else in the house." That was all needed to be said for Garra to understand that this wasn't the best of times to be sitting around. Sai kneeled down, grabbing Garra by the waist with his right arm and using his left to place Garra's arm around his neck. Slowly, Sai helped Garra to his feet, starting towards the hall.

Naruto quietly made his way down the hall way, coming to a stop outside a door. He approached the door slowly, being careful not to make noice just in case there really was someone in the room. With as much stealth as he could manage, Naruto pushed the door open a crack, grateful that the door didn't creek like the rest of the house did. The blonde glanced into the room, confirming that there was in fact someone else here besides them. There were all kinds of supplies scattered across the floor extra clothes, shoes, scrolls, kunai, but what caught Naruto's attention was that there were sheets that looked to be used for a bed held no one in them. Naruto frowned at the empty sheets, moving his eyes across the rest of the room in hopes of finding whoever they belonged to.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto heard a voice behind him, causing him to jump forward into the room opening the door the rest of the way with a loud smack. Naruto quickly recovered from his shock, turning to whoever the voice belonged to. The one who surprised him look to be in his mid-fifties, his hair was white, unusually spikey, and reached down to his lower back, held in a loose ponytail. He wore fish netting under a red vest with yellow spots on his shoulders, along with green long-sleeve shirt and pants, the weirdest thing was the red lines that started from his eyes down his face to his chin.

'What is up with this guy? **Hell if I know.**" Naruto lowered himself into a defensive stance, waiting for the man to make the first move. The unknown stranger looked at the small boy before him 'So I guess it was him that was making all that noice before. What is he doing here though? And why is he covered from head to toe in bruises and he's bleeding?' the guy frowned down at the small blonde, confused beyond words. There was silence between Naruto and the stranger, neither making a move to do anything but stare each other down. Of course, the blonde wasn't the type to just stand around waiting for something to happen. Naruto got tired of waiting, lunging at the stranger, with his right hand raised to land a punch to the stranger, but he quickly was stopped when the man easily grabbed his smaller fist in his larger hand.

Naruto twisted his body to kick him in the side, but was stopped again by the guy's other arm. Growling from frustration, Naruto pulled free, jumping back a little to get some distance from the guy. Even though Naruto was showing intent to fight this stranger, the guy didn't move from his spot in the door, he just stood there staring at the boy. The blonde was getting frustrated 'What is up with this guy? He isn't trying to fight back! **Why do you care? **It's like if I'm not worth his time! **Why not let me fight, I'll give him enough reason to fight you. **No way, I don't want any help from you.' doing quick hand signs "Shadow Clone Justsu!" two more Naruto's appeared out of puffs of smoke. The stranger's eyes grew wide for a second 'This kid can make shadow clone? Maybe he isn't just a lost villager.' not moving from his spot, waiting to see what the blonde was going to do next.

The two shadow clones stood on either side of the guy while Naruto stayed in front, suddenly the clones both lunged at the guy at the same time with their arms out. Just as they were about to grab him, he disappeared, causing for the clones to ram right into each other's faces. Naruto's eyes grew huge as he watched his shadow clones disappear, looking all over the room for the stranger. Suddenly, Naruto felt something grab both his wrist, the next thing he knew he was being held up into the air by his arms. The small blonde just started wildly kicking in mid air, while the stranger held him just out of reach so he wouldn't get hit. "Calm down kid. I'm not going to hurt you." the man tried to calm the blonde down "Would you stop kicking already!" as he held onto the blonde, he heard more footsteps from behind him.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder to find a half conscious, bleeding red-head and equally beaten up black-haired boy standing at the door way 'More kids? What the heck is going on here? Why would a couple of kids be this far out in the forest at this hour?' The man turned back to the struggling blonde in his hands, slowly he lowered Naruto to his feet, but Naruto just kept trying to free himself, glaring the entire time at the guy "Ok this the deal, if I let you go, you don't try to attack me anymore, deal?" eyeing the glaring boy. Naruto stared right back at him, stopping all his attempts at escaping, the guy took this as a yes. The stranger let go of Naruto's wrist, turning so that he was looking at all three the boys. Naruto let his arms fall to his sides, still staring, while Sai still supported Garra at the door way.

The guy frowned at the silence "Ok why don't you three tell me your names. Mine is Jiraya." smiling a little to try and convince them to trust him. The three looked at Jiraya, they didn't like to trust many grownups cause usually they would beat them or chase them away. After some time, Gaara decided to speak up "Uh I'm Gaara….The boy helping me is Sai and the blonde is Naruto." Jiraya looked at each boy "So what are you kids doing way out here? And why do you look like you all just got into a fight. Shouldn't you guys be at home with your families?" Gaara and Sai just looked away finding the wooden walls more interesting, while Naruto's eyes darkened "We don't have families. It's just the three of us."

Jiraya looked at the three boys, the two called Gaara and Sai were looking away at the walls while Naruto stood with his head down to his chest, his body shacking. Jiraya's eyes softened 'That explains a lot, these three must be orphans from the nearby village. But that still doesn't explain what they are doing outside the village.' "Well it's getting pretty late. You guys want dinner?" at the mention of food, all three of the boys' stomachs growled showing that they agreed. Jiraya laughed as all three of the boys blushed "Well, guess we're all in agreement." walking towards the door. Garra and Sai shuffled out of the way to let him pass as he left the room heading towards the kitchen area.

Jiraya entered the kitchen, pulling a pot from under the sink, Jiraya poured some water in it placing the entire thing on the stove to boil. Surprisingly, most of the things in the cabin still worked, it just needed to be fixed up. As he waited for the water, he grabbed four Styrofoam cups and a package of noodles from under the sink as well. After placing a good amount of the noodles into each cup, he turned to see the three boys had sat on the floor in the living room. 'They seem to have already been through so much. The least that I could do is give them a place to stay for the night. Then I'll take them to a nearby village.' as he looked away from them to pour the water into each cup. He grabbed a nearby towel, wetting it a little, also lighting a small gas lamp, carrying it along with the cups over to the boys.

Jiraya placed one of the cups in front of each boy "Sorry that it's plain, I don't have anything else with me." rubbing the back of his head and chuckling a little, placing the lamp in the middle of their circle. Using the towel, Jiraya reached over to Garra, wiping away all the dried up blood from his head, then taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, Jiraya tour off a long piece, tying it around Garra's head for a make shift bandage "There you go, that should do for now."

Garra nodded his head in gratitude. Jiraya leaned back to his side, picking up his cup, he watched in amusement as the boys attacked the food, quickly emptying them in less than a second. Each of them placed their empty cups on the floor, their faces looking satisfied at the meal "So what is your story huh? Why are you three out here all alone?" Jiraya eyed each boy, taking a huge amount of noodles in his mouth, noting how each boy stiffened and their eyes darkened. "Well, I had something put in me. The villagers hated me for it. They would always ignore me and no kid was aloud near me. I had always been alone until I found Gaara and Sai. Since none of us had a family we made one of our own.

We've been living on the streets, stealing from food stands, and anything else we needed. We had made a friend, her name is Sakura. We were all good friends, but then the villagers found out. That was when they chased us from the village. Saying we were corrupting their children or something." Naruto looked down to the floor when he was done telling his part. "The villagers had always feared me since I was very young. I don't know what happened to my parents, they could be dead for all I know. The villagers were afraid of the ability that I somehow possessed, they thought it was something horrible.

Along with that I have always had a problem in controlling my anger and hurt many people with my power, guess they were right. They would constantly beat me, calling me a blood thirsty monster, and thinking that I would kill everyone if they let me get too close. I began to think that I really was a monster, that no one cared for me. Then one day when a couple of guys were beating me Naruto showed up out of nowhere and protected me. Since then we have been like brothers always looking out for each other." Gaara smiled a little as he recalled the memory of meeting Naruto.

"My parents went on a mission a couple of days after I was born, they got killed so I had to live in a orphanage. But the other kids considered me a weirdo because I really couldn't understand emotions. I tried to understand by reading books and talking to people, but nothing seemed to work. One day I was drawing in my journal and some of the kids came and took my paintbrush. I tried to get it back but, they would just throw it back and forth between them. Then Naruto and Garra appeared and got my paintbrush back from them. After that, I just started living with them."

Sai was staring into the crack in the floor that was in the middle of their circle. Jiraya had his eyes closed as he listened to each boys stories "Hm. Well sounds like you three have been through hell your whole life. How did you three manage for so long?" slurping up more of his noodles, looking at the boys over the rim of his cup. Naruto smiled a little as he remembered all the times with Garra and Sai "Well, you're right about it being hard. Each night we had to sleep in dirty allies, park benches, or somewhere out in the woods. We never knew the feeling of a full stomach, barley being able to get enough food to keep us alive. Having to run from all the villagers, being beaten on a daily bases, and having to deal with the cold and heat year after year. Our lives were anything but easy."

Jiraya stopped eating, holding his cup at his chest as he looked at the blonde, he was surprised to see a small smile on the boy's face where he thought there would be the very definition of depression. "But….through all the pain, hunger, and hurt….we were still able to be a family and find happiness just the same. We created a family of our own since we didn't have one to begin with. Each day we trained to become strong ninjas, to protect the village, and the people in it, even after all the pain they had caused us. Though we stealed from the villagers, we vowed that one day we would pay them all back for it. The best thing we did was that we had made a friend. Sakura-chan was one of the many villagers that hated us yet she was our friend. We played, trained, and sometimes just sat around together. The times that I've spent with them will always be some of the best memories that I'll have, and I'm sure that it's the same for them too. So yes, we have gone through hell….but if we never had gone through all these hardships…we would of never known all the great ones."

As Naruto came to an end, a couple of tears were falling from every boy's eyes, Jiraya just sat there listening to the words of the blonde, smiling a little at the pure strength that each of them held. No words were said after Naruto's speech, Garra and Sai had nothing that they could say after that, and Naruto had said everything that he could. Jiraya continued to eat his noodles in silence as he waited for the boys to wipe away their tears and relax 'Wow, I would of never thought that the villagers of Konoha could be so cruel. Especially to three children like them.

Just goes to show how horrible things are getting over there. Tsunade, when you become hokage, you better change things.' Naruto finished wiping his eyes, looking towards Jiraya, who was slurping up some of his noodles, suddenly he just thought of something "So what's your story then? Why are you in this abandoned cabin?" Garra and Sai turned towards Jiraya, interested to hear his story now. Jiraya lifted his eyes from his cup for a second to look at Naruto, looking back to his meal and downing the rest of the noodles in one final gulp "Well to put it simply, I'm just a traveler who was visiting an old friend."

_**Secretly Jiraya was one of the village's legendary sanin. After his team had broken up, he had been traveling all over the place. He was just visiting his old home because he had heard that his old team mate Tsunade was next in line to become hokage. He just wanted to see**_ _**how Tsunade was doing. **_

"Really? You travel? Where?" all three boys leaned in closer to the traveler, each now giving him there complete attention. The frog sanin put down his empty cup, lifting his arms above his head until he heard a satisfying crack, yawning a bit as he let his arms fall back into his lap "Well, I've been to many villages already. Even to the other countries. Why? I don't really know where any more. It's something that I had just decided to do, to get away from my home."

Sai lifted his eyes in confusion "Get away? Why would you want to get away from your home?" putting his left hand on his chin, trying to think of a possible reason for someone would want to leave a place where they were happy. Garra frowned "Yeah, weren't you happy at home?" eyeing the sanin, thinking that maybe he was just like them. Jiraya smiled at the boys "Of course I was happy. My life was pretty normal for a ninja. I had a good group of friends and my teammates were my best friends. Actually, my team were quite known in the village. Everyone in the village thought that we were the strongest the village had-!"

Naruto shoot up to his feet, face red and eyes glaring down at the relaxed ninja "You just left it all behind! You had a good life, people that cared for you, and were respected in the village, yet you just threw it all away! Why would you do that! Do you have any idea how great you had it! If I had everything that you did…" by now the blonde's head was hanging low, his spicky hair covering his eyes from view, and silent tears fell from his eyes, hitting the floor with soft splashes. Garra and Sai looked like if they had just gone through another beating, heads hung low, and eyes rimed with tears.

Jiraya sighed, turning his attention to the crack in the middle of them "Yeah…..my life was what any person would want. My parents didn't die until years after I became a jounin, respected and famous in the village, close friends, a good life as many had told me." the sanin's eyes darkened as he just stared at the fate glow of the lamp "But I didn't want that. I didn't want my life to be so easy and good. There was something that the village and my life there didn't have. Didn't know what it was, but I had to figure it out. So I just packed up one day….and left, never looked back after that."

Naruto didn't look at Jiraya, he just stood where he was, silently listening to the old ninja's story. There was silence between the group, no one really knew what to say next "Did you ever find it?" Sai's quite voice broke threw the silence like a knife. Jiraya didn't answer right away, but when he did, he had a huge smile on his face "Nope, but I'm sure that I will someday. Just got to keep looking." No more words were shared, Naruto still stood in the same place, Garra and Sai sitting cross legged starting at the lamp that was going to go out soon enough. After a couple more minutes, Jiraya pushed himself up to his feet "Alright, I think that's enough of sharing time guys. It's getting late, so why don't you three go get some shut eye. Ya'll can use the sheets in the other room." bending down, grabbing the empty cups.

Neither of the boys moved from their spots. Jiraya gathered up the cups and now bloody towel, lifting his eyes to the stationary boys "Go on, all three of you have had a pretty busy day." The first to move was Garra, he pushed himself to his feet slowly, grabbing Sai's arm to get him to his feet too. Sai headed to the room, leaving Garra alone to deal with Naruto, who still hadn't moved. The red-head walked over to the blonde slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder "Hey Naruto, you still with us?" shacking him a little. Naruto didn't lift his head, but he did nod showing that he was listening "You coming?"

This time Naruto glanced at Garra quickly before moving his eyes back to the crumpling floor "In a bit." Garra just nodded, heading to the room. Jiraya carried all the trash back to the kitchen, placing it in a plastic bag under the sink, then washing the towel out as best he could. After, as much of the blood was washed out, he ringed it out, then hanging it up so that it could dry over night. When Jiraya walked back into the living room half, he was shocked to still see Naruto, well at least the blonde wasn't in the same place. Naruto was waiting right outside the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes filled with both determination and suspicion "Do you really think that it was worth leaving it all behind just to find what you don't even know you were missing? That you actually think you'll find it?"

Jiraya was honestly surprised at the question, but he smiled "You never really know if your decision was the right one. You just need to have the courage to make one and take whatever comes to you. So…..no, I'm not sure if leaving was the best, but I do think that I will find whatever it is that I'm missing." Naruto smiled at Jiraya, nodding quickly, then running off to the room with Garra and Sai. Jiraya couldn't help but chuckle 'You know, Naruto is an interesting kid. I have a feeling that he's going to become something great someday.' moving over to the lamp, lifting it up and blowing out the flame.

*The next morning*

Jiraya was the first one to wake up in the morning, really he didn't even sleep. 'What am I going to do? I can't take them to the village, they'll just be chased off again or even killed if the villagers were serious. Can't leave three kids alone out here in the woods, they wouldn't be able to survive out here by themselves. I got to think of something.' he sighed, turning his head to look at the sleeping boys. Garra was sleeping soundly on his back, he never once moved in his sleep the entire night. Sai was right next to Garra on his stomach, paintbrush held tightly in his right hand, his left was thrown across Garra like if he was Sai's teddy bear.

Jiraya smiled at the warm scene, turning to look at the blonde a little farther from the two. These two shared one of the sheets while the other was taken by Naruto, which you could clearly see why. Naruto was completely tangled in his sheet, arms above his head, legs spread out everywhere, and drool pooling on the left side of his head 'And man, this kid can snore.' Right at that moment, a very loud snore was heard from the blonde, Jiraya couldn't help but laugh. The frog sanin spent a while watching as the boys slept through most of the morning, Naruto snoring away, Sai hugging Garra like a protective teddy bear 'You know, they kind of grow on you. Maybe….'

Just as he was getting an idea, a large growl erupted from the blonde's belly "….Fooooooood….." Naruto turned over on his stomach causing the blankets to get even more tangled. Jiraya laughed "Well, I better go and get some food before these guys wake up. Those noodles from last night were the last that I had." pushing himself to his feet. The frog sanin rummaged through his bag, pulling out a brown bag with some money, placing it into his pocket.

He left the room silently so not to wake the boys, then stepping over the toppled door and out the cabin entirely. While Jiraya was out, Naruto was woken up by the morning light pouring into the room through the smashed window. The blonde squinted at sudden brightness, letting his eyes adjust before looking around 'Where am I? And why is it so bright in here?' He looked around confused, he saw Garra and Sai still sleeping all nice and cozy 'Well they look comfortable. I got to remember to tease Garra about it later.' already getting an evil smile at the reaction of the red-head.

He glanced around the rest of the room, seeing that there was a medium sized bag in the corner, a couple of scrolls stacked by it, and that they were sleeping in sheets '….Oh that's right, we met Jiraya after the villagers chased us off. **No duh shrimp. **What do you want now? **To get out of a weak, good for nothing terd. **Just go back into your cage fuzz ball cause you're never getting out. **I wouldn't be too sure about that.**' Naruto rolled his eyes, jumping to his feet and walking over to his sleeping friends. He hovered above them with his hands on his hips "This is cute and all, but would you guys WAKE UP!"

Garra and Sai jumped causing them to collide heads very painfully. They sat on the floor nursing the new bumps that were forming on their heads "Owwwwwww! Why the hell did you do that for dickless!" Sai shouted to the blonde, which got him another hit to the head and to fall to the floor "Who you calling dickless, robot." Naruto strolled over to the door, peaking out to see if there was any sign of Jiraya "Hey, where did Jiraya disappear to?" walking out into the hall.

Garra looked towards the door, still on the floor rubbing at his forhead "How the heck you exspect us to know, we just woke up." Naruto didn't answer back to Garra, continuing his path into the living room area, while Garra helped Sai up off the floor. Just when Garra and Sai were walking out of the room, Jiraya appeared at the door or where it use to be, holding two huge brown bags in his hands. The frog sanin smiled at the boys, walking over to the kitchen with the bags "So you guys are finally up. Well, who wants so breakfast?" placing the two bags on the counter, pulling out everything from the bags.

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of food "Do you really got to ask? Of course we want breakfast!" jumping up and down like if he had to go pee really bad. Garra and Sai were drooling at the thought of actually get a meal "Ok, it should be a couple of minutes." Jiraya turned on the stove placing two brand new pans on the blue flames, then dropping a good amount of bacon into one and cracking four eyes into the other. The smell of the food quickly filled the cabin, making it feel a little more like a home. "So, what are you guys going to do now?" Jiraya looked out through the window from the kitchen, watching as the boys just frowned. Naruto put his hand to his chin "We really don't know. We don't have anywhere else to go." dropping his head a little at the thought of having to find a place to stay and how they were going to survive.

The frog sanin frowned a little "Well, I've been thinking…..and well…what about if you three want to stay here with me. At least until we find a better place for you guys to live." looking down at the sizzling strips of bacon, turning them over in the pan. To say that the boys were shocked would have been an understatement of how they felt "You mean….we can stay here?" Naruto was the only one that was able to find his voice again. Jiraya smiled at them "Of course, I couldn't heartless enough to actually throw three kids out to die somewhere. So what do ya'll say, you want to stay here?"

Naruto smiled one of the biggest smiles ever seen on anyone's face "Of course!" Garra and Sai having just as big smiles on their faces. Jiraya chuckled a little, placing a huge amount of food on four plates that he had bought "Glad that's settled. Now who's hungry?" placing the plates on the window for the boys to grab. During breakfast Naruto thought about what they had been talking about last night 'Jiraya really is different from the villagers. Wonder what village he's from. Didn't he say that he was known throughout his village of being really powerful?' that caused Naruto to have a idea.

Naruto stopped eating his breakfast, placing it back on the window. Jiraya noticed the sudden change in mood in the blonde "You ok Naruto? Is it the food?" worrying that something was wrong. The blonde walked into the kitchen so that he was standing right in front of the old ninja, he suddenly dropped down to his knees, his head bowed to the floor "Can you take me up as your student." Jiraya looked a bit shocked. Naruto kept his head bowed as he continued "I want to become the most powerful ninja around and the hokage someday. I want to gain the villagers' respect and to protect those closest to me. I'm tired of being outcast because of what's inside me. To prove that I'm not what they think is my dream. Please Jiraya can you become my sensei?" looking up, Jiraya just watched Naruto with the gleam in his eyes showing that he wasn't going to give up even if he said no.

'Sensei? Student? I can't possible stay and teach him. After I saw Tsunade I was supposed to get going to the wind country. But I did say that I was going to stay here with them for a little while. I could try talking to the hokage….. no. He wouldn't listen to me. And it's going to be a couple of more years until Tsunade becomes hokage. Hmm….what should I do?' he looked back at Naruto. The young blonde was staring at him, his eyes pleading with Jiraya '(sigh) Guess I got no choice.'

Jiraya crossed his arms over his chest, eyes closed, looking as if he had some bad news "Ok fine. We'll start tomorrow. Gaara, Sai you two will join us too. But let me warn you. My training will not be easy, that even when it seems like it at times. You must be willing to keep going and you are not to question me got it?" his frown suddenly dropping being replaced with a huge grin. Each boy nodded, determination shining brightly in their eyes, all three started cheering and yelling as they jumped arould excited for what the training was going to be like. Jiraya watched them like a father would watch his kids 'I have a feeling my life is going to change greatly cause of these boys.'

*The next day*

It was early afternoon, the sky was cloudless, no trace of wind passing through as four figures stood in a clearing. Naruto, Gaara, and Sai stood side by side in a line as Jiraya paced back and forth in front of them, eyeing them up and down. "Ok you three, today I want to see what your strong and weak points are so we know where to improve. So how does a little sparing match sound?" Jiraya suddenly stopped his pacing, not facing the boys, each boy just nodded in their agreement.

"Great! So you three come at me with everything you got. No holding back." Jiraya turned to them, his face showing no emotion as he waited for them to attack. Naruto frowned "Three against one? That doesn't sound fair to you sensei." the other two nodded in agreement with the blonde. Jiraya didn't move from his spot "Trust me, I'll be fine. So ready…..GO!" Naruto ran towards Jiraya kunai in hand ready to stab or defend. Jiraya easily side stepped him, jumping out of the path of the shuriken that Gaara had thrown in his direction.

Making quick hand signs, Sai brought out his brush and scroll and painted a couple of snakes that jumped off the paper towards Jiraya trying to capture him. When the snakes caught Jiraya, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving behind a log wrapped tightly by the ink snakes. Up high in a tree Jiraya was hidden, watching to see what the boys would do next. He eyes each one as they looked around everywhere for him 'Haha, maybe I should spring a trap on them.' suddenly Jiraya looked more closely to the blonde, his eyes widening in realization '….Shit!' that's when the real Naruto appeared behind him trying to land a punch.

Jiraya caught his fist just before it landed and threw Naruto into the nearest tree. Naruto hit the trunk of the tree with his back and fell the rest of the way to the floor, Garra, Sai and the shadow clone came running to check if he was ok 'He made a shadow clone then hide himself, using the clone as a distraction…not bad' Jiraya jumped down to the floor a couple of feet away from the boys, right when his feet touched the ground "You guys aren't bad, but you are going to have to try a lot harder if you want to defeat me." as he blocked the blast of sand by dashing to his left:

_**Let's get down to business {Dodging Naruto's shadow clones}**_

_**To defeat the Huns**_

_**Did they send me daughters {Teasing them about their fighting}**_

_**When I asked for sons**_

_**You're the saddest bunch I've ever met {Captures them all with one jutsu}**_

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

_**Mister, I'll make a man out of you {Has them run with weights}**_

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within {Each learning new jutsus}**_

_**Once you find your center **_

_**You are sure to win {Rebuilding the cabin}**_

_**You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue {Another sparing match}**_

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you**_

_**(Naruto) I'm never gonna catch my breath {All exhausted from their training}**_

_**(Sai) Say goodbye to those who knew me**_

_**(Gaara) Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym**_

_**(Sai) This guy's got 'em scared to death {Has all of them standing under waterfalls}**_

_**(Naruto) Hope he doesn't see right through me**_

_**(Gaara) Now I really wish that I knew how to swim {Standing on post under waterfall}**_

_**Be a man**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river [Be a man] {Naruto finally lands a blow}**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon [Be a man]**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire {Jiraya smiling at the three practicing}**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Time is racing toward us**_

_**Till the Huns arrive {All of them eating dinner after another training day}**_

_**Heed my every order**_

_**And you might survive**_

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war {Naruto determined to learn the rasengan}**_

_**So pack up, go home you're through**_

_**How could I make a man out of you?**_

_**Be a man {Each working on their own justsus}**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river [Be a man]**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon [Be a man] {Working on taijutsu}**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon {They finally beat Jiraya in a match}**_

_**Be a man**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river [Be a man]**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon [Be a man] {Naruto mastering the rasengan}**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooon {Jiraya smiling at their sleeping forms}**_

*Five years have passed*

Naruto was just waking up for his morning training session with Jiraya. When the sun light hit his eyes, he groaned crawling out of bed, finding a clean set of clothes, and got ready for another sparing match. The room that he was staying in was the bedroom of the cabin that they had come across so many years ago. But now instead of the torn up floor boards, smashed windows, chipping paint, and countless holes in the wall, the entire cabin had been rebuilt.

Over the years, they decided that the cabin was going to be their new home, and so they began the long job of repairing the entire building top to bottom. When they weren't training, their time was spent replacing the old floor boards, filling in any holes, repairing the roof, and painting. Since the villagers had chased them away from the village Jiraya had become the group's father figure. He would be the one to go get the supplies and trained the three boys. What was supposed to be a temporary situation for the four had become the closest thing to a real family that any of them had.

Jiraya cared for the boys like if they were his own sons, especially Naruto who had become his best student. As Naruto quietly made his way out of the bedroom, being careful to step over Sai and Gaara, and to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. The living room now had a huge white couch, two matching arm chairs, two maple wood side tables on either side of the couch, small coffee table, huge tv, and the shelves were crowed with books and framed pictures of the four.

The kitchen was completely cleaned with new wooden cabinets, granite counters, new frig, small dining table and chairs, and new tiling floor, it really was an improvement to how the cabin use to look_**.**_ Still half of sleep, the blonde walked up to the nearest cabinet taking out a bowl and a box of cereal, before moving to the frig for the milk. After gathering all the needed supplies, Naruto reached the table were a small piece of paper lied. Setting down his breakfast, he eyed the paper with confused as to why it was there 'Should I look? What if it's just one of Pervy Sage's ideas for his Make Out Paradise books?' Being as curious as he was, Naruto grabbed the note, unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear boys,_

_The past five years that I have spent with you goof balls had to be some of the best of my life. I had just been a traveler who didn't care to gain any bonds with anyone, stay in an area too long, or even try and make a family. My life seemed so worthless until that day when you guys stumbled upon me. At first I didn't want to stay that long, but over time I found that I couldn't leave you guys alone after all that you had been though, you were like sons to me. Which is why it's so pain full to write you this letter. You will find that I have left. Please don't be angry with me, I just had to leave. I truly believe you guys will do just fine on your own. Don't come looking for me. Someday we will meet again. Naruto you better be the hokage the next time I see you, the potential you hold will surely get you there. Gaara you have learned to control that anger of yours, I'm sure that one day you will be able to protect the village alongside Naruto. And Sai that new justu that you created of bringing your drawings to life was genius, you should really stop pissing Naruto off so much though. I'm not sure if ya'll remember, but on the night that we met, I had told ya'll that I had left my simple life in search of something that I didn't even know of. I finally found what I was missing….it was you guys that was missing. I say goodbye to you three, the memories with you will never fade but will be my everlasting inspiration. Take care._

_-Jiraya_

Naruto was frozen on the spot as he lowered his head, his now longer spikey hair covering his eyes. A few tears were falling down his cheeks, the letter gripped tightly in his right hand 'He actually left us? **You're shocked that** **someone else left you?** Why? **Everyone****that you ever care for will always leave Naruto.** Why? **Let your** **anger out Naruto. Show them the true you**_**.**_ Why! How could he do this to us!' he screamed in his head as he grew angry. Crumbling the paper into a ball and tossing it to a random corner, Naruto stomped over to the door, slamming the front door with so much force that all the walls shook.

From the cabin, Naruto ran into the nearby forest 'How could he just leave like that! I thought we actually meant something to him! That he cared for us! Why would he do this!' tears fell from his sapphire eyes as he dashed faster and faster through the forest. Finally he reached the clearing that him and Jiraya would use as their favorite training spot, his anger finally reaching a braking point. Creating a rasengan, he attacked a tree crushing it to pieces easily. Turning he created another rasengan and brought it down on a huge boulder. While watching it crumble, he created twenty shadow clones, each bringing the same results to the many trees and boulders in the surrounding area.

The once peaceful morning was filled with the sounds of Naruto's destruction. Soon the once beautiful clearing was nothing but a battlefield with rumble everywhere and the entire area was covered by a thin layer of a dust cloud. The clones had vanished and a faint red glow was starting to form around Naruto '**Why do you stop? Don't you feel betrayed?** **Hurt? Enraged? The man who said he wouldn't leave you, who promised to be there for you. He left** **you. Just like all the others. Those other two twerps that you hand around with are all that you have left, but soon even they will leave you** **Naruto**_**. **_No, they wouldn't leave me. **How do you know? Everyone else left. Even that girl.** Sakura didn't leave! **Then why haven't she come for you?** … **She has forgotten about you Naruto**_**.**_ No, she wouldn't…she couldn't…she promised…**But****she has. You're nothing to her. All she has done is****cause** **you pain, a unneeded memory**_**.**_ Unneeded memory? **Yes Naruto. I could help you forget her.** Forget…..her? **Yes, I can make it like she never existed. All you need to do is let me. Forget her Naruto**_**.**_ **She never loved you.** ...I…don't….UGH!'

He threw a punch to a random tree and froze in that position with his fist in the new crater created in the trunk and him breathing heavily. "Why?" he fell to his knees in front of the tree. "Why…Why….Why…Why!" with each one he punched the ground below him, a huge crater forming from the force. Exhaustion was soon taking its course on Naruto as he stayed in this position, "What should I do?" **Just forget Naruto** was the last words he heard before he passed out from the lack of chakra.

* * *

**whoooo hoooo! it's Jiraya to the rescue! hope you all liked the chapter and are looking forward to the next one until then laters**


	4. They Meet Again

**ok so here's the next chapter :D i'm not sure if you guys are enjoying this story or not so leave me a review other wise i might just stop writing this also tell me if you guys need a guide so you know what everything is/means so with that said here's chapter 4**

* * *

**They Meet Again**

It was an early Saturday morning, the streets were filled with the sounds of the villagers like it always was. Though, it was not as bad since it was still early in the day. Merchants setting up their stands, shinobi walking in and out of the village gates, the sounds coming from the many businesses, hospital, and hokage building, and the gentle sound of the birds. It truly was just another regular day in Konoha, but that isn't what one shinobi in the village wanted.

Sakura was walking through the village, her light jade eyes tired and uninterested as she headed down the many streets of the village. Her eyes looking straight ahead as she walked, one arm holding onto a small green book while the other hung at her side swinging softly with each step, and her steps were long and slow. It was rare for the streets to be this quiet so she decided to take advantage of it and walk slow enjoying the peace. Well it was as close to peace as she could ever get to. She was on her way to the library, seeing as she didn't have anything else to do.

The young ninja had just left the hokage building after reporting to her master for her daily training session or possibly having to help out in the hospital again. But when she entered the office, the pinkette was surprised to see her master hunched over her desk, papers piled up high everywhere, and no sake bottle in sight. Her master had told her that she had too much paper work that needed to be done and when Sakura offered to help, Tsunade just waved her off saying that she had been working too hard and needed the break. Of course Sakura wasn't too happy about this 'What am I supposed to do now? Master said that I couldn't do any training and if she saw or heard of me being at the hospital working she would personally beat the shit out of me. Ok, I'll admit that I'm a workaholic but there's nothing else to do today. Ino is busy helping her mom at the flower shop, Hinata is off training with Neji and her dad, Ten-Ten won't be back from her mission until tonight, and Temari had to go do some embassador stuff. There isn't anything for me to do and all my friends are busy doing something else. It's like if Tsunade-sama knew that I was going to be bored to hell today, damn her and her evil ways.'

She continued to grumble to herself in her head as she moved through the small crowd of people that was starting to become bigger and bigger as the morning was slowly fading into afternoon, her peace fading as well. The pinkette waved and smiled at the villagers that greeted her "Sakura-sama, how are you this morning?" "Hello Kiko-san, I'm doing good." "Oh Sakura-sama, you aren't with hokage-sama?" "No, I have the day off today."

"Sakura-sama, I wanted to thank you for bandaging my wife's leg." "It was nothing really." This was how it always was whenever she walked through the village, villager after villager would greet her, everyone smiling at her, or somehow showing that they knew she was there, and she having to put a smile on her face each time. It wasn't too hard to spot her out in even the most crowded area with her bright pink hair, which she thought is a bit of a curse seeing as it's her natural hair color.

Though, it was rare to find her wandering the street, she was usually off training with her sensei, training on her own, or at the hospital, not really one of the usual people you would see. Over the years, the young pinkette's life had changed greatly from how it was before. She had become Tsunade's apprentice, leading her to be well known not only in Konoha but in other villages throughout the country in only a year's time. It didn't take long for her to become one of the greatest medical ninja in the fire country, even being said to have surpassed her master's skill in such a short time.

Along with her gaining of skill and power, she had also grown into a beautiful women. She had a well toned body with nice curves, a chest that could give Tsunade a run for her money, and of course her signature short bubble gum pink hair was a trait that made her stand out from everyone else. Her outfit was a simple red sleeveless with her family's crest, a simple white circle, on her back, tight black boy shorts under a short pink medical skirt, and her ninja boots. Throughout the village she was known to everyone as the prodigy of the hokage and was a member the famous hottest kunochi club.

The male population, and some of the female, had constructed a "club" of the most beautiful, skillful, and known kunochis of the leaf village. Of course Sakura was high up, if not at the top, in the club. The club is even more popular when the other members were Sakura's closest friends Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari. It had become even worst when they each gained their own nick names to go along with the club and they each had their own fan clubs, getting all kinds of gifts and the occasional stalkers. Neither of them really thought much of the club, but they did enjoy teasing the guys when they had one of their famous "Girls Night Out" where they would flirt with so many that they have a contest to see who can get the most in one night.

Though, having so many eyes on them and getting the constant gifts from their admiers was getting on their nerves. Sakura had to have it the worst when it came to the annoying fans, even after she knocks the shit out of them they still come back saying that they were "honored" with being hit by her. Every guy and even some girls in the village wanted the pinkette while the others envied her for everything that she was and had. No one really knows of her past, everyone only hearing as far back as when she started being Tsunade's apprentice. But with all the fame and respect that she had, there was also the danger that came with it.

Assassins were hired to kill the young ninja, bandits trying to capture her for ransom, and there was even the times that a wealthy noble from another village wanted to buy Sakura from Tsunade. No matter what the danger was, Sakura was able to get herself out of it, and of course Tsunade never agreeing to any of the offers from other villages for her student. Since Sakura had become so important, Tsunade didn't allow her out of the village without some kind of escort and not letting her take on to many high up missions unless it was really necessary which annoyed the young ninja to no end.

Sakura didn't understand why her master treated her like a "princess" when she was a god damn ninja. Every day, a ninja's life is put on the line, each risking their lives for their village. She hated how she was treated differently from other ninja when she should be able to risk just as much as any of them. It was very true, everyone in the village treated her like a princess not just the hokage. She didn't have to wait long in restaurants or shops, everyone greeted her on the streets, she wasn't even aloud to really lift a finger without someone appearing to do it for her.

The villagers respected her, but she just wished that they would let up on the respect. She truly thought that she wasn't going to die fighting but instead by how much the villagers suffocated her. Sakura was loved by all in the village, still she was different from the rest of the villagers and it didn't go unnoticed. This didn't keep guys and girls from asking her out or some even asking her to marry them. Ino always teased the pinkette that she set the record for the most marriage proposals in a week, the blonde actually even counted how many and lets just say that Ino would have been right. Even so Sakura didn't want the simple life that the village and the many people that would try to ask her out offered. She didn't know how to explain it, but the life that the village offered didn't make her truly happy. Like there was something out there that could, not here in her personal prison. As she walked down the street to the library, she got lost in her dreams:

**_Little town {Looking up at the sky}_**

**_It's a quiet village {A small smile as she stared at the clouds}_**

**_Every day {Sighing at her boredom}_**

**_Like the one before_**

**_Little town {Looking around at the villagers}_**

**_Full of little people_**

**_Waking up to say…. {Watching as they all moved around}_**

**_(Villagers) Bonjour!...Bonjour!...Bonjour!...Bonjour!...Bonjour!_**

**_There goes the baker with his tray, like always {Points to the baker}_**

**_The same old bread and rolls to sell {Baker spot her quickly waving her over}_**

**_Every morning just the same {Smiles, walking over to him}_**

**_Since the morning that we came {Stops to talk to the baker}_**

**_To this poor provincial town_**

**Good Morning, Sakura! Good Morning, monsieur. And where are you off to? The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_{Leaves the baker to the library}_**

**_(Villagers) Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_**

**_(Villagers) Dazed and distracted, can't you tell…. {Villagers watch her walk by}_**

**_(Villager) Never part of any crowd_**

**_(Villager) Cause her head's up on some cloud {They all smile as she passes them}_**

**_(Villagers) No denying she's a funny girl that Sakura…_**

**Bonjour. Good day. How is your family? Bonjour. Good day. How is your wife? I need six eggs. That's too expensive.**

**_There must be more than this provincial life {She finally reaches the library}_**

Ah, Sakura. Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Finished already? Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Ha ha! Not since yesterday. That's all right. I'll borrow this one! That one? But you've read it twice! Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise. If you like it all that much, it's yours! But sir! I insist. Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

**_(Villager) Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar {Watches her leave the library}_**

**_(Villager) I wonder if she's feeling well…. {Sakura is reading and walking}_**

**_(Villager) With a dreamy far-off look {She easily evades villagers, nearing the park}_**

**_(Villager) And her nose stuck in a book_**

**_(Villagers) What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sakura {Stops to sit under a tree}_**

**_Oh, isn't this amazing {A cat walks up to Sakura under the tree}_**

**_It's my favorite part because you'll see… {Sakura smiles at the cat, petting him on his head}_**

**_Here's where she meets prince charming {The cat mews, laying down for a nap}_**

**_But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three… {Gets up, walking away}_**

**Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel. But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us. She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Sakura…..**

**Wow! You didn't miss a hit, Sasuke! You're the greatest ninja in the whole world! I know. No ninja alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter. It's true, Suigetsu. And I've got my sights set on that one. Hm! The hokage's student? She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry. But she's-The most beautiful girl in town. I know, but- That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? Well, of course! I mean you do, but-**

**_(Sasuke) Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell…_**

**_(Sasuke) Here in town there's only she__{Watches her pass by}_**

**_(Sasuke) Who is beautiful as me {His signature smirk clearly in place}_**

**_(Sasuke) So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sakura {Begins following her}_**

**_(Villagers) Look there he goes {Some of the girls see Sasuke}_**

**_(Villagers) Isn't he dreamy? {A couple faint, the others frozen on the spot}_**

**_(Villagers) Monsieur Sasuke oh he's so cute {The girls have hearts in their eyes}_**

**_(Villagers) Be still my heart {They have their hands to their chests}_**

**_(Villagers) I'm hardly breathing {The street becomes crowded}_**

**_(Villagers) He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute_**

**Bonjour! Pardon. Good day. Mais oui! You call this bacon? What lovely grapes! Some cheese. Ten yards. One pound [Scuse me]. I'll get the knife [Please let me through!]. This bread- Those fish- it's stale! They smell! Madame's mistaken.**

**_There must be more than this provincial life {Walking towards her apartment}_**

**_(Sasuke) Just watch, I'm going to make Sakura my wife {Pushing through crowd}_**

**_(Villagers) Look there she goes a girl who' strange but special {Crowd gets bigger}_**

**_(Villagers) A most peculiar mad'moiselle {Everyone keeps watching her}_**

**_(Villagers) It's a pity and a sin {She keeps walking, book still held up to read}_**

**_(Villagers) She doesn't quite fit in {Sasuke trying to push through the people}_**

**_(Villagers) Cause she really is a funny girl_**

**_(Villagers) A beauty but a funny girl {Sasuke finally getting through the crowd}_**

**_(Villagers) She really is a funny girl…_**

**_(Villagers) That Sakura…._**

The pinkette exited the main streets, walking down a mostly deserted road that lead into a wealthy looking neighborhood. She kept walking in silence pass many homes even some that looked more like mansions instead, her eyes never lifting from the book until she stops in front of a huge two story house at one of the street corners. The home was rather huge, its two stories stretching over much of property by itself. It was a pale tan color, a dark wooden balcony on the second story, an average amount of windows, a good sized porch at the front and one in the back made of the same dark wood, the railing of the front porch and the roof over it was made of the same wood, while the back had a little color and there were steps leading down into the backyard.

There was a two seater swing hanging from the ceiling on the front porch swinging softly from the slit wind, two more chairs that looked to be made of some kind of plush material sat on the other side of the porch. The rest of the property was a beautifully kept yard with three oak trees, one in front, two in the back, a breath taking flower garden in the backyard, and a small white fence that cut off into a high wooden fence in the back surrounding all the way around. Sakura walked up, pushing open the gate without a thought and strolled into the yard where she was met with a happy bark and sniff from her dog Aiko. Now to say that Aiko was no normal dog and she isn't little like you were thinking.

Aiko is the same size as Akamaru, maybe a little smaller than him. She glanced down at Aiko, who was standing right in front of her with a huge dog smile on her face, with a warm smile, petting her as she continued towards the house. Aiko followed happily beside the pinkette, who still held her book up as she read quietly in her head, nudging her side every couple of steps. Sakura walked up the steps to the porch and to the door where a "welcome" mat sat at the foot of the door. Closing her book with a soft thud, she rummaged through her pockets for her key, muttering a little when she still couldn't find it. After a couple of minutes she pulled out a small silver key, placing it in the lock and turning it until she heard the soft click.

Sakura was just about to open her door when she felt a chakra signature nearby. She tensed, frozen on the spot ready to fight off whoever it was until she finally recognized the chakra that was when Sasuke appeared beside her. Sakura sighed, relaxing her muscles a bit 'Just great, there goes my relaxing day off. How does this duckbutt always show up at the worst of times?' "What do you want Sasuke?" not even bothering to cover up her announce from the proud ninja, but of course this didn't affect him in anyway. He just stood there his signature smirk in place, arms crossed, and leaning against the door frame watching her while she waited for his answer "I just came here to see what you were doing. Is that such a bad thing?" trying to flirt with the pinkette.

Sakura glanced at him for a brief second with the same annoyed look in her jade eyes "Don't see what I'm doing is any of your business so yes it's a bad thing." she stated flatly while sticking the key in the door again. Sasuke gave a quick chuckle "Awww, come on now Sakura. We use to get along so well, why can't we go back to that?" a smug look crossing his face while he leaned on the door completely now so she couldn't get it open, reaching out with his right hand to stroke her cheek. The young Haruno quickly swatted his hand away before it was even a foot from her, a bored and annoyed look to her face. Sakura took in a deep breath "It's too late for that Sasuke." using her inhuman strength to get the door open but to only have it slammed shut by one of Sasuke's hands.

He leaned in close to Sakura's ear, while Aiko came to stand closer to Sakura "It's never too late. Whatever happened to the Sakura that would always follow me around, saying how she loved me so much and that she was going to be the future Mrs. Uchiha, I really miss that Sakura." grinning at how stiff she suddenly became. The pinkette glared at the Uchiha wishing that she could make him burst into flames "That Sakura died when she found out how much of a real bastard that you can be. So you should go find another fan girl to bother cause I'm not interested." She tried again to open her door only to have Sasuke hold it in place "I wouldn't be too sure of that. In fact, will you marry me?"

She looked at him in disgust "No way in hell would I EVER marry you. Now leave before I make you regret ever coming here." Aiko lowered herself a little growling threateningly at Sasuke, she was practically saying "Get away from her before I kill you". Sakura reached down, putting her hand on top of Aiko's head to calm her, using her free hand to finally get the door open and stepping inside with Aiko following in after her. The door slammed in Sasuke's face with much force, leaving a sharp ringing in his ears. He stared at the door for a couple of seconds, his grin never wavering in the least from what the pinkette had said or the fact that the door was just slammed in his face 'We'll see about that Sa-ku-ra.' his smirk grew even larger as he turned and walked away from the house.

Sakura leaned against the door, Aiko sitting beside her licking her hand comfortingly. A small smile crossed her face, scratching the dog's ear, sighing in relief when she was sure that Sasuke was finally gone "Thank god, I thought that asshole was never going to leave. I don't get what goes on in his head, doesn't he understand the word no at all?" She sighed slowly as she slipped off her shoes and placed them by the door, then walking into the rest of the way into her living room and placing her book on the coffee table. Aiko followed her as always, jumping up onto the couch so that Sakura had enough room. With worried eyes, Aiko watched Sakura pace up and down a couple of times furious at what Sasuke had told her:

**_Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. _**

**_Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless… {Shaking her head at the image of being married to Sasuke}_**

**_Madame Uchiha, can't you just see it?__{Stomping up and down her living room}_**

**_Madame Uchiha, his little wife {Made her way upstairs into her bedroom}_**

**_No sir, not me I guarantee it {Aiko following after her}_**

**_I want much more than this provincial life…. _**

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere {Sitting at her window}_**

**_I want it more than I can tell {Aiko laying down by the foot of the bed}_**

**_And for once it might be grand {Sighs looking down to the floor}_**

**_To have someone understand {Lifts her head up slowly}_**

**_I want so much more than they've got planned…. {Looks up into the clouds}_**

She slowly slid down her window until she was sitting on the floor, eyes still looking at the few passing clouds. "Why doesn't anyone understand me? They all think that I'm weird for not staying with Sasuke, who is apparently is the "most perfect guy any girl could ask for" (rolling eyes) "Even me reading as much as I do seems to have everyone thinking that I'm not a normal girl. What's so bad about a woman that wants to smart? Really it's just everything that I believe in that's got the whole village in an uproar. I don't see what's so weird about the way I am.

And that damn bastard just doesn't want to leave me alone! When is he going to get it through his duckbutt head that I-Don't-Like-Him! God, what do I have to do? Put a giant billboard over the hokage mountain saying "I don't want to be with you Sasuke Uchiha!" cause it sure seems like I'm going to have to to make him understand that I don't want anything to do with him ever again. But of course he would just come right back giving me more trouble than it's worth. Along with the villagers and Uchiha, Tsunade is really enforcing her "rules" more than usual, I can barely even do anything anymore in the village without her coming in saying that it's too dangerous for me.

It's like I'm a piece of fragile china that could brake just from the smallest tap, I mean really what was the point in becoming a shinobi if I was going to be protected my entire life like some princess. I think I would have to do something even more drastic to make her see that I don't need to be protected or watched over anymore. I'm going to have to think of something later on." The pinkette looked away from the window with a sigh, turning so she was facing her door that was right across from the window.

She just stared at the plain wooden door for a while, until she gave another sigh, her eyes closing as her head hung down "It seems like there's just too many problems all of a sudden and I can't keep up with them…...What am I going to do?" Sakura leaned her head back against the window sill, eyes still closed as she tried desperately to think of anything that could solve her problems. Suddenly she gasped when Aiko jumped at her from the bed, knocking her over and pinning her to the floor with a groan. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as Aiko barked excitedly, her tail wagging happily at hearing the pinkette laughing. Sakura reached up with one of her hands, ruffling Aiko's semi-long hair "Haha! Well, at least I have you Aiko." chuckling when Aiko started licking her face "Ahhhhh! Stop, stop! Haha!" trying half-heartedly to get the huge dog off of her.

**XxXxXxX**

It was already mid afternoon by now, the entire village was filled with the constant noise of the villagers and shinobi that inhabited it. Through the many busy villagers and patrolling ninjas, there was a certain blonde haired boy that stuck out from them all. Naruto had gotten stuck with the job of restocking their food supply for the week, so that meant that he had to enter the village, which proved to be one of the more dangerous chores. He had grown in the past nine years, his outfit now made of orange pants, a black t-shirt under a black and orange jacket, and brown ninja shoes.

Though he wasn't considered a ninja of the village and didn't wear the headband. His hair had grown a bit longer and was as spikey as ever, his sapphire eyes were strangely dulled instead of the bright blue they once were, his skin tanned from training in the sun, and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks still visible. Over all, he had grown into quite an attractive young man, sadly this still didn't get him noticed by the villagers. He had to stay hidden while he was in the village, if the villagers were to spot him, they would surely chase him out again or worse he could get killed.

When the boys had made their first reappearance so many years ago, most of the villagers grew to believe that he, Gaara, and Sai were trying to ruin every one's lives, that they wanted revenge, so they were chased out on sight now. They weren't even given a chance by any of the villagers. In a blonde blur he jumped on top of the high buildings, he was searching for an easy place to grab some food 'The quicker I get the food, the quicker I can get out of this village.'

Ever since that day that Jiraya has left, Naruto has not liked the fact that they have to return to this village that had thrown them out, them three innocent five year olds with no family or place to go. Now, it wasn't usual for the hyper active blonde to think bad of anyone, but the villagers went too far that day, 'They hurt my brothers and no one hurts my brothers.' Since they weren't a loud to be in the village, there was no possible way for them to earn money, so stealing was all they could do. So of course this earned them even more hate from the villagers, even a couple of shinobi.

Though now, they had become pros at the art and most of the time the villagers didn't even know that things went missing. With one final leap, the blonde stopped on top a high pole, scanning the wide view of venders down on the street below him 'Hmmmmm, what should I grab today? There's the sweet stand…..nah Gaara needs to lay off that stuff for awhile haha. The sandwich place? No, Sai got that last time. There's an art supply place, maybe I should get Sai more stuff cause he was complaining that he was running out earlier. But what is there for food?' His sapphire eyes moved across from left to right slowly, stopping to look at a stand then moving on when he decided against it.

Soon his eyes caught the sight of a vender who was selling fruits by the end of the very busy street, helping a couple of mid aged women at the front. The man working the stand seemed to be the only one handling the rather large fruit stand. He was rather old, maybe in his late 50s or so, gray hair shown through his brown shaggy hair, few wrinkles on his face, and his hands still held the muscle that was slowly warring out from his age. To make it even better for the blonde, the old man was actually an old "friend" of the blonde's and was known through the city for being a grouch but had some of the best fruit in the village.

His famous fox grin appeared on his face 'Perfect! Fruit it is then!' as he watched the man finish with the women, yelling as the two girls left with their bag. Naruto dropped down to the ground soundlessly, moving so that he was close by the stand, waiting for the right moment. The old man moved about the stand, rearranging his wide variety of fruits, grumbling about who knows what as he did so. After the stand was deemed suitable by the owner, the old man walked back to his comfy seat in the front, sitting with a scrual and another curse. Very carefully, Naruto moved from his hiding spot, taking refuge underneath one of the rather large tables, the cloth hiding him from sight.

He peered from underneath making sure that no one was watching 'Time to get to work.' he reached out and grabbed about a dozen apples off the table above him, then pulling his hands back under quickly right before the vender could see him. The old man's eyes narrowed as he scanned his three huge tables of fruit, turning slowly back to face the crowd of people in the street. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle under his breath 'That old douche, he makes this too easy sometimes hahaha!' he spotted a large pull string bag under the table he was using for a hiding spot, grabbing it and dropping the apples into the bag 'Haha, at this rate I might just get enough fruit to last us a couple of weeks along with the sandwiches Sai got last time.'

He peered from his hiding spot again, smirking when he saw the man falling asleep, his grin just grew 'This must be my lucky day!' He grabbed three bunches of bananas, two huge containers of grapes, five pears, four peaches, and the largest watermelon. Naruto huffed as he place all the items in the bag, that was looking ready to burst by now 'Hmmmmm, this should be enough I think. But what are a couple of oranges going to hurt anyone!' The blonde placed the heavy bag on the floor beside him carefully, not wanting to make any noise, shifting to the corner closest to the snoozing old man where the oranges were at.

His sapphire eyes poked out from underneath, watching as the man snored away 'Geez, how the hell does he make any money when he falls asleep on the job and he even yells at every single customer. Whatever, as long as I get what I need without trouble is fine by me.' he slowly reached out for his prize, but when he tried to go for some oranges, one of the them fell from the table making a weird squishy sound waking the old man from his nap, who quickly saw the hand sticking out from underneath the table and a pair of familiar looking blue eyes. "You thief! Give me back my fruit!" the old man leaped from his seat, knocking over the chair, reaching out to grab the blonde.

Naruto quickly retracted his arm back under the table, grabbing his bag of goodies and dashing out from underneath the table. The many villagers didn't stop in their tracks as they heard the old man yelling, thinking that it was usual for him to cursing about something, but when they saw the blonde, the entire crowd stopped to watch the scene. The old man stepped out from his stand, stomping each foot as he went to stand face to face with the grinning boy that had the pull string bag slung over his shoulder, surprisingly he hadn't ran off yet. "You filthy little turd! How dare you steal from my stand!" each word coming out with a bit as he tried to burn a hole through Naruto's head with his glare.

Naruto just chuckled "Don't you mean steal from your stand _again_. I mean really, I pretty much lost track of how many times that I've caught you snoring away on the job. You don't even notice half the time hahaha!" throwing his head back, laughing even harder as the old man growled like an enraged bear. The old man's eyes seemed to change from their dulled green to flaring red as the blonde continued to laugh in his face. The other villagers watched with their own srowls at the boy, he was the only one laughing and smiling about the whole thing. A couple of the men in the crowd looked ready to step out and help the old man, mostly likely looking to beat the shit out of the boy.

"You fucking worthless shit. You should of never even come back to this village." Naruto stopped laughing quickly, his eyes looking down at the ground with a glare. The old man grinned at the sudden change "Oh, did I hit a nerve there? Haha, every bit of it is true though. Can't you see that none of us want you here. That everyone would be better off if you and those other two pieces of craps would have never existed in the first place. All three of you should just get lost and never return." Everyone in the crowd seemed to be grinning along with the cruel old man, finally his terrible words were being useful. Naruto lowered his head so that his long bangs were hiding his eyes from everyone "You're lying." the words came out of the blonde's mouth before he could really think of what he was saying.

The old man laughed like a maniac, he was enjoying every minute of this "Lying? Is that what you believe? You really think that anyone in this village, no, anyone on this planet would care for two outcasted weaklings and a monster that could only cause pain to anyone around. You need to get your head out of those clouds and wake up from that dream world that your living in." By now Naruto was shacking, whether it was from sadness or anger Naruto couldn't tell, but he knew that he couldn't just stand there and listen to this man or anyone talk to him like he was some kind of horrible demon that was going to destroy everything one day, no he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Naruto slowly lifted his head, his eyes staring right into the eyes of the grinning old man "You're the ones that need to wake up not me. All of you are still seeing a nightmare that you just don't want to wake up from. And all your fear and hate are being directed towards me who hadn't asked for this. Even when I was a kid you all treated me like some kind of disease that needed to be cured. None of you seemed to think that I was just some poor kid that didn't have a choice! So old man, you need to wake up, cause I'm getting tired of waiting." Each word caused all the villagers' glares to flare even more, the old man's the most of all.

Naruto stared down the old man, never even faultering from where he stood "Why you good for nothing brat!" The old man suddenly charged at the boy, fist pulled back ready to deliver a bunch to his jaw. Naruto saw right through the old man's move, he dived out of reach, turning just in time to see the vender fall to the floor in a cloud of dust. He couldn't help but laugh at the man groaning lowly, pushing himself out of the dirt "You're going to pay for that." Naruto gave out another chuckle "I like to see you try you old douche." The vender growled like a crazed animal at the laughing blonde, who quickly made a run for it "Catch me if you can!" as the man chased him down the streets:

**_Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline_**

**_One swing ahead of the sword {Dodges the seller's attack}_**

**_I steal only what I can't afford {Dangling the bag of food teasingly}_**

**_That's everything {Vender getting more pissed}_**

**_One jump ahead of the lawmen_**

**_That's all and that's no joke {Running down the street}_**

**_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke {Passing by the other many villagers}_**

**_(Villagers) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! {Villagers yelling}_**

**_Just a little snack, guys_**

**_(Vender) Rip him open, take it back guys {The seller yelling at him}_**

**_I can take a hint_**

**_Gotta face the facts {Knocking over a villager}_**

**_You're my only friends, Gaara and Sai_**

**_(Villager) Who?_**

**_(Villager) Oh it's sad Naruto hit the bottom {Villagers that are watching and whispering}_**

**_(Villager) He's become a one-man rise in crime {Two teens his age glaring at him}_**

**_(Villager) I'd blame parents except he hasn't got'em {A group of women gossiping}_**

**_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat {Jumping up onto a stand to evade a barrage of stones}_**

**_Tell you all about it when I got the time {Naruto evaded the other villagers}_**

**_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_**

**_One skip ahead of my doom {Vender right behind him}_**

**_Next time gonna use a nom de plume {Seeing villagers blocking his path, changing his direction}_**

**_One jump ahead of the hit men {Quickly getting cornered}_**

**_One hit ahead of the flock {Villagers closing in on him}_**

**_I think I'll take a stroll around the block {They lung at him}_**

**_(Villagers) Stop, thief! Vandal! Scoundrel! {Barely escapes, taking off down the street again}_**

**_Let's not be too hasty {Teasing the seller}_**

**_(Random Person) Still I think he's rather tasty {Random girl shows up}_**

**_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat {The girl is clinging to the blonde}_**

**_Otherwise we'd get along {Naruto gets away from the random girl}_**

**_(Villagers) Wrong! {Being chased by a small mop of villagers}_**

**_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats [Vandal!] {Runs into ally, evading the mop}_**

**_One hop ahead of the hump [Street rat!] {Old manenters right behind him}_**

**_One trick ahead of disaster [Scoundrel!] {Cornered in the ally}_**

**_They're quick, but I'm much faster [Take that!] {Uses chakra to climb the high wall}_**

**_Here goes, better throw my hand in {Old man glares up the wall at him}_**

**_Wish me happy landin {He looks back to the old man and grins}_**

**_All I gotta do is jump {Jumps, escaping for the moment}_**

Naruto leaped to the next building, landed on the other side of softly, he took shelter from the pursuing old man behind the building. The blonde sighed out in relief when he didn't hear any other footsteps coming towards him "Guess I finally lost that old bastard." a small smile appearing on his lips. He dropped the bag down, sitting cross legged next to it, opening it up and counting what he had in the bag making sure that everything was still in one piece. He smiled "At least I still got what I came for. Gaara would have had my head if I had come back with nothing." he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his closest friends.

Pulling the string tightly, he placed the bag to his left, leaning up against the wall. The only sound heard now was the faint noises of the villagers in the nearby street and a couple of birds that were somewhere on the high buildings. In all the silence and peace, Naruto couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to what the old man had told him.

'Was he really lying? Or was I just trying to convince myself that someone could care for me? **Who knows, all I care about is paying each of those pissy villagers back. **Is violence all you ever care about? **Pretty much, yeah. **You need to get a life. **And you need to learn to kill some. **Like I would ever listen to you. You are the one that is causing all this anyway. If I didn't have you inside me, I wouldn't be hated so much in the village. **Yeah, yeah. Keep blaming all your problems and hardships on me you damn brat. **Cause it's your fault. **No. I'm not the one that has tried to kill you. I haven't thrown you out of your own home. I didn't kill your parents. I didn't get to decide to be put in you. Personally if I was able to choose, I would of just returned to my own world instead. And I'm not the one that hates you. It's not my fault that these people are still living in the past. **I guess you got a point….this time.' Just then Naruto saw the old man run pass him, looking like he was ready to kill someone. 'What the hell? This guy just doesn't want to give up today. **Yup, he's being as stubborn as a donkey's shit…**…um, I think that's the wrong saying. **Trust me every word was right.**' The blonde shock his head quickly, trying to clear it 'I need to really stop talking to you.' He looked down at the food that he had stolen from the old man "Why can't they understand? Doesn't anyone see the truth?" sighing:

**_Riff raff, street rat {Still gazing at the bag of food sadly}_**

**_I don't buy that {Pushing himself on to his feet}_**

**_If only they'd look closer {Picks up the bag, slinging in over his shoulder}_**

**_Would they see a poor boy? {Starts walking done the empty street}_**

**_No siree {Looking around at the quiet buildings}_**

**_They'd find out_**

**_There's so much more to me {The old man spots him passing by}_**

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura had was laying on the couch, Aiko on the floor under her sleeping peacefully, while the flat screen tv blazed with color that lit up the room lightly. The pinkette held the remote in her hand loosely as she flipped threw channels bored out of her mind. "Nope…nope….nope…nope…nope…nope." finally she just turned off the tv "Geez, there just isn't anything on. So what else is there for me to do?" she sat up leaning forward her arms holding up her face while her elbows were supported by her knees. "There's no one to hang out with, nothing on tv, already went to the library, hm maybe I could just go train? But master said that if she found me training that my ass would be grass."

She held her chin with her right hand in a thinking position for a couple of seconds before a grin appeared on her face "Well what master doesn't know won't hurt her and more importantly my ass." Aiko looked up at the pinkette, she was giving Sakura the look that said "well it's your funeral", before laying her head back down to continue her nap. Sakura rolled her eyes at Aiko's warning "Well it's great that you're so supportive Aiko." her voice was dripping with sarcasim as she got up from the couch and went up to her room to change.

She quickly located her training gear and threw them on, grabbing her brown gloves on the way out. The young shinobi pulled on her gloves as she walked down the stairs "Ok Aiko I'm leaving! Try not to miss me too much ok!" and with that she had put on her shoes and was out the door. Once she had locked the door, Sakura leaped out the rooftops and was off to Tsunade's personal training grounds. Since she really didn't want anyone that would tell Tsunade that she was off training, she figured it would be better to use the roofs instead of walking the streets. 'It's about a little after three so I should have at least five hours until Tsunade gets home.

That should be enough for a quick training session. Best part is that she'll never know haha.' a small smile came to her face as she leaped to another roof. 'Some times I can't believe that I have to sneak around my own home. I can't even remember how it was before-' her thought was stopped suddenly 'No, I don't want to think about that. Never again.' The smile had completely fanished, leaving behind only an emotionless figure running jumping through the village. Luckly, the training grounds came into view "Finally." With ease, the pinkette landed in the clearing in a squatted position, slowly straightning herself to her full height. She glanced around the area quickly checking to see if anyone was around, no other chakra signatures were detected. Sakura then formed quick hand seals, then eight puffs of smoke surrounded her in a instant.

*About two hours later*

She was running through the trees when shuriken and kunai came raining down upon her from all sides. Easily deflecting and dodging the projectiles, Sakura jumped away when having three kunai with explosive tags come flying at her from the left. She lifted her arms in front of her as the force from the combined blasts sent her flying a little ways, landing on her feet and skidding to a stop. Just as she came to a stop, a clone of herself jumped out with its right fist pulled back ready to make a crater out of her face. Sakura side stepped her clone causing it to hit the boulder behind her instead, the boulder crumbled to nothing but tiny pieces from the chakra enhanced punch in a matter of seconds.

Pulling out a kunai from her weapons pouch on her leg and she stabbed her clone in the back, it vanished in a puff of smoke that surrounded her. Sakura stood in the cloud of smoke blinded for a couple of seconds to only get hit with a kick to her stomach and sent flying, slamming her back first into a tree far off from where she once stood, sliding down to the floor in a sitting position. The young shinobi groaned a bit from the pain in her back, she concentrated her chakra to her back, letting it heal her bruises. As she was healing, Sakura heard a tiny slicing sound, her eyes widened a little in realization.

Changing the direction of chakra flow from her back to her feet, the pinkette dived away from the tree she was leaning on just in time for the trunk to be sliced into many pieces by the thin wires that were directed at her. The small chunks of tree fell to the floor were the pinkette once sat, the rest of the tree following shortly after, falling with a great thud and scaring all the birds out of the trees. The clone that had sent Sakura flying early stood a couple of feet away from the fallen tree a serious look on its face as always. Sakura was laying on her stomach, a small bit of blood coming from her mouth, and breathing heavily from the suddenly excursion 'Shit, they're getting better at this. It's like they're really trying to kill me this time.'

Lifting herself off the ground and spitting out the last of the blood, five more clones appeared beside the first clone each with the same expression. Sakura turned towards the group of clones, breathing out a slow breath, then lowing herself into a fighting stance yet again. Two clones came dashing towards her each with shuriken in their hands ready to be thrown. The pinkette dashed to the side evading the shuriken, then catching the punch from one of the clones that appeared on her right with her left hand. Using her inhuman strength, she easily pulled her right fist back and destroyed the clone with one punch to the head.

She reached into her weapons pouch, wiping out a kunai to block another clone's kunai, locking them in place as they tried to overpower each other. One of the clones then appeared behind the real Sakura, taking out its own kunai and stabbed her. A log took Sakura's place confusing all the clones. They all looked around desperately trying to spot her "CHA!" the real Sakura yelled falling from the sky with her fist pulled back and glowing a dull blue with chakra. With one punch, Sakura hit the ground causing a small earthquake and for the ground to cave in a circle around all the clone, destroying each in an instant.

She was hunched over her hands on her knees breathing heavily 'Damn, fighting with my clones is getting pretty hard ever since Kakashi taught me all those different ways to trap the target. Sometimes I wish that shadow clones didn't know every single thing that you do…and that it didn't take so much chakra to make them.' she straightened out, pulling her arms up into the air, until a satisfying crack was produced from her back. "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" she jumped a little from the sudden voice, turning to see a blonde boy running with a huge bag thrown over his shoulder and grinning like if he was having the time of his life.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto dashed down street after street, taking as many difficult ways as he could, but the damn old man just wouldn't give up on catching him this time. The blonde made a sharp turn down an dissertted street that seemed to lead towards one of the forested areas in the village, he was pumping a steady flow of chakra into his legs as he ran 'What the hell! He just won't give up! He must really be pissed this time. At this rate I won't make it back home before Gaara and Sai come back from training. Shit, what the hell should I do?' he glanced behind him to only see the blazing red eyes of the old man, he looked like some kind of crazed bull charging 'That guy sure can run.'

Naruto then saw a sign up ahead of him that read "Private Property. No trespassing", it was placed right before you entered the piece of forest and was surrounded by a high metal fence. He skitted to a stop in front of the fence, looking up at the emence height of the thing 'Wow, they really must not want anyone coming in here. Perfect place to lose this stubborn old geezer.' a smirk appearing on his face. The blonde crouched low then suddenly shot up into the air and over the fence in one leap. Naruto had just landed on the other side when the old man came running up "You blonde shit! Get back here!" stopping just before he touched the fence, glaring at Naruto through the small holes.

Naruto smirked back at the glaring old man, sticking out his tongue "Yeah right, like I would! Why don't you come in here after me or are you scared you old fart!" the entire time he was teasing the man by making all kinds of rediculess faces and posses. The old man stood there for a couple of minutes, his anger getting so bad that you could clearly see him being engulfed in a huge flame. Just when Naruto was about to walk off, the old man leaped onto the fence and started to climb the high piece of metal, apparently he could climb just as fast as he could run.

Naruto's eyes grew huge when he saw the man reach the top of the fencing in a matter of minutes 'This guy just won't give up!' turning around quickly and running into the forest. He had entered the training grounds thinking that since it was a private training grounds the vender wouldn't follow him, but of course it didn't go as planned. He had gotten an head start before the old vender, but sadly that didn't last very long cause he could hear the old man's curses getting closer and closer to him as he ran deeper into the area. After some time of running around he heard a loud bang coming from a clearing up ahead, not really thinking, and began to run towards the source.

When he entered the clearing he spotted a pink-haired girl standing in the middle of a crater 'What the fuck! Who the hell- No time for that. I got to hide from that walking bag of dust!' The blonde stopped just at the edge of the crater, his eyes locking with the pinkette's confused ones, making a quick decision "Can you please help me out, when the old man comes by looking for me tell him I wasn't here." he quickly hid behind some bushes, completely out of sight. Sakura stayed frozen in the middle of the crater 'What the heck just happened?' she stared at the spot where the blonde had disappeared in confusion 'Who the hell is this guy? And hide him from wh-?' she was interrupted when an old man came running up, stopping were the blonde had once stood at the edge of the crater.

The old man turned his quickly to the left and right, looking everywhere in the clearing for the blonde "Where the hell are you hiding shithead! I swear I'm going to-!" he quickly spotted Sakura standing there, his eyes growing wide when he recognized who she was "Oh Sakura-sama, I'm so sorry for interrupting you (bowing to the pinkette)." Naruto peaked out through the leaves of the bushes he was hiding behind 'Woah, how the hell did she get that stubborn mule to actually be nice?' staring dumbfounded at the sight of the old man showing anyone respect 'Guess there's a first for everything.'

Sakura rolled her eyes at the man's action "It's fine, don't worry. So why have you entered the hokage's private training grounds?" giving the old man a fake smile to reinsure him. The old man straightened back to his full height, not making eye contact with the pinkette "Sorry, I had no idea. Have you seen a blonde kid come running through here holding a bag?" the vender never lifted his head, waiting for her to answer. Sakura silently sighed to herself, without thinking "He went running that way." pointing back towards the village in the direction he had come.

The man said a quick thanks and took off running in the direction she had given him, she watched his fading back 'What was all that about? He looked ready to murder someone, wonder what blondie did to piss him off so bad.' when he was out of sight Naruto came out from behind the bushes. One hand holding onto the bag's string while the other one was rubbing the back of his head "Hey thanks for the help." a goofy smile coving his entire face. Sakura stared at him for a couple of minutes, getting a weird dejavu feeling "Yeah. No problem. Why was he chasing you anyway?" slowly climbing out of the crater to the edge where a single tree still stood in one piece.

'Why does this guy seem so familiar? It's like I've seen him somewhere before?...Nah, it's probably nothing.' Naruto chuckled nervously "Uh it's kind of a long story." looking back at her a bit confused 'Why do I get the feeling like if I have met her before? Hm…..That hair does look familiar….but why?' Sakura just shrugged, rolling her shoulders until she heard the satisfying crack "Well I got nothing else better to do so tell. I was going to take a break anyway." making her way to the nearby tree and sitting underneath. Naruto hesitated, not moving from his spot 'Should I really tell her? What if that old fart shows up?...Really…..Why hasn't she already told me to get lost or something anyway? Is it possible that she…..doesn't know?' the idea left a tiny bit of hope in his heart that there was someone in this entire village that wouldn't treat him like some common monster.

This gave him enough reason, he slowly walked around the crater to the tree, sitting next to her. He placed his bag of food down on his right so that he could relax a bit, stretching his arms out before placing them behind his head to lean on the tree trunk. A couple minutes passed in silence "So are you going to tell or am I supposed to guess?" the pinkette gave Naruto a nudge in his gut with her elbow. He groaned a bit from her strength but smiled "Ok-ok I'll tell, just thought I'd keep you wondering a bit longer. So….well…I had entered the village to get some food for me and my brothers…..but I don't have money with me so of course that was a problem." he watched her from the corner of his eye to see if she was listening, seeing that she was pulling stray grass mindlessly.

"So, that old grouch earlier, I hid underneath his stand. When he was snoring away on the job I snuck some of his food. It was working to, but then I went back for some oranges and got caught so I ran away with him chasing after me yelling things like 'Thief! You're going to pay for this!' blah, blah, blah. I ended up at the fence of this training ground. I thought he wouldn't dare enter cause of all the "Keep Out" signs." A frown suddenly appeared on his face "Hey, why are there so many warning signs and how the heck did you get that old bat to actually respect you?" he turned his head to stare at the pinkette who was still attacking the grass.

She looked up for a second to see him staring, looking back at the ground quickly to continue her attack "This is the hokage's private training grounds. Only the hokage and me are aloud in here, anyone else would be in _big _trouble if they're found in here." She finally stopped pulling at the grass, Naruto just nodded his head "Ok, so I get why the hokage since this is her training grounds, but why are you aloud in here?" Sakura kept her eyes on the pile of grass that she had built "I'm really respected through out the entire village, that's why the old guy bowed to me, but I really wish that they would stop, it annoys the hell out of me."

Naruto noticed that she evoded his question "Well, to end my story, I heard an explosion coming from here and ran towards it. So here I am talking with you." the blonde waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point. "So you stole some fruit." she stated plainly like if it was something she talked about everyday, going back to pulling at the grass. He only nodded his head waiting for her to scold him or rat him out, he was in for a surprise "That wasn't such a long story you liar." getting hit on his shoulder with a rather hard hit.

Naruto was shocked out of his mind, she didn't seem to care that he had just come into her village and stole usually people kind of freaked out or at least would try and beat him 'I don't get this girl, it's like she doesn't know who I am. Is it really possible for there to be a villager that doesn't think of me as a demon? How couldn't she have heard about me from the villagers?' He shock himself out of his daze as he rubbed his injury playfully "Well that is only part of the story. The rest you don't get to hear." sticking his tongue out at her. "Awwww, why not? You don't trust me or something?" her bottom lip pushed out in a pout to try and cute it out of him. He just laughed "Sorry. That's not going to work on me." crossing his arms and sticking his chin up in the air to emphasize his decision.

"Damn. That always works." she playfully crossed her own arms and pouting more. Naruto chuckled at how childish she was being, but soon frowned a bit as he finally took in the state she was in, how the hell didn't he notice it before. Most of her clothes were either torn or stained with blood and dirt, he could even still see some of the cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and sides "Hey what happened to you? You look like you got into a fight or something. Now that I think about it, why were you standing in the middle of that crater?" Sakura glimpsed at him before returning her attention back to pulling the grass "Nothing really, I was just in the middle of training when you and that old fart came running." pulling at a hand full of grass.

"Training? So that mean you're a shinobi?" looking at the girl kind of shocked that she was one 'Wow, I can't believe that someone like her would be a ninja. Wonder how good she is and what kind of jutsus she knows. If she was able to create a crater that big then she must be pretty strong.' he couldn't help but get excited at the thought of sparing with her. Sakura sighed a little "Yeah, supposed to be one of the best or that's what everyone else says. That's why I'm respected."

Naruto took note that she sounded kind of sad when she said it "Really, well maybe me and you should spar some day." shoving her shoulder a little. Sakura returned the shove with her own laugh "Yeah maybe we should, but you'll just end up at the bottom of that crater." Naruto laughed, grinning "I would like to see you try and beat me in a fight. Warning you now that I'm one of the strongest around." he made a superman pose, both of his hands in fist resting on his hips, his chest pushed out, and chin held up high in the air. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to be intimidating.

Naruto laughed along with her 'It's weird. I really like it when she laughs.' smiling more at his thought. The pinkette continued her attack on the grass, a decent pile of it piling up next to her right thigh "So what did you mean when you said that you entered the village? Don't you live here like everyone else?" "No. My brothers and I live in a small cabin on the outskirts of the village. So we have to come here once and in while for supplies." he replied grabbing a twig from the ground and drawing circles in the dirt. "Really? But don't you have family or someone here in the village? I mean how did you end up living out there?" by now Sakura's eyes were watching him with curiosity burning deep in them. "Well it just sort of happened really. But we're happy living without anyone, training hard, watching each other's backs, out there we're free to be ourselves." a warm smile spread across his face 'Why am I telling her this? I just met her and she already got me to say so much. But I get the feeling that I can trust her, like if I've known her my whole life.'

"Wow. I wish I had that kind of freedom. Instead I'm stuck here in this boring village." Sakura was looking up through the leaves, her head against the trunk, catching a few that would fall with the passing wind. Naruto looked at her like if she was insane "What? Why would you want freedom? Don't you already have that here?" Her gaze was glued on a blossom on the lowest branch "This village is more like my prison then home now. Master doesn't send me out on many hard missions, afraid that I'm going to get "hurt" or something. I'm a ninja of this village, one of the best, yet she still doesn't understand that. I have my own personal babysitters even. I can't even go for a walk around the village without someone having to be sent to watch over me like some five year old. I just wish that I was able to really live, not just exist." her face was emotionless, she just watched as the blossom was blown off the branch and carried away with the rest of the leaves by the wind.

Naruto gazed at her 'She really wants to get out of the village? I would give anything to be able to live here like anyone else. Not having all the villagers looking at me like some kind of monster. Hm, maybe…..' a mischievous smile crossed his face "Hey." She turned to look at him "What?" Naruto stood grabbing his bag "You think you could meet me here tomorrow at around….noon." walking away from her a little before looking back at her. Sakura just raised an eyebrow in confusion "Uh…..Yeah. After I'm done with helping my friend but-?""Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then." giving her a huge grin and wave before running off into the far off trees.

"HEY! WAIT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN….tell me…..your name." the last part came out as a whisper since he had already gotten too far. 'Wonder why he wants me to meet him tomorrow? And this dejavu feeling is really starting to get annoying!' she sighed, pushing herself to her feet 'Wish I knew who he was. I still can't believe that I told him all that. It felt so right talking to him though...like…..he deserved to know or something.' she stared at the spot in the trees that he had disappeared in "Tomorrow is going to be tiring as hell I can already tell." She chuckled a little, walking away towards her home 'Tsunade is sooooo going to kill me when I get home.' the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

**yay! they are finally reunited but will they ever remember who each other are? guess you'll have to wait and find out until then laters**


	5. Day to Remember

**whooooo hoooooo! i got another chapter done! hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and sorry for thee cliff hangers i just loooooooove torturing you guys a little :D here we go on to chapter 5**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**oh just so ya'll don't get too confused**

_**[This writing means character singing]**_

_[This writing means __narrator singing]_**  
**

* * *

**Day to Remember**

The sun has finally started to rise in the morning sky over Konoha, the beginning of a new day for all its people and a day that a certain pinkette will never forget. The bright rays of light slowly rose up the side of the hokage's huge home, steadily getting closer to the highest window. The bright rays shined through the thin pink curtins, showering the rather large room in a soft pink color.

Starting at the end of the bed, the rays slowly made its way to the top of the bed, were it settled on the eyes of the pink haired women. Her eyes squeezed tighter together before slowly fluttering open sleeply 'Why can't I sleep for a couple more minutes?' pulling the covers over her head to block out the sun. She sighed in bliss as her plan of getting more sleep seemed to be working, until "Sakura! Get your lazy ass up! You're going to be late!" a voice boomed, causing the home to shutter at the loudness of it.

Sakura groaned 'Kami, why did she have to be home.' a couple minutes passd. Loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, the home shacking under each one 'Uh 3…..2….1.' Sakura pulled the covers tighter over her head. Her bedroom door swings open, hitting the wall with a loud thud revealing the hokage. Tsunade glared at the bump under the covers, storming over so she was standing at the foot of the bed "Why the hell are you still in bed! Get your lazy ass up!" she grabbed each of Sakura's ankles and started to pull with all her might.

Sakura instinctively grabbed onto the head board "But I don't wanna get up!" holding onto the bed like it was a life line, luckily she had her master's legendary strength so they were equally matched. Tsuande went red in the face as she tried to pull the stubborn pinkette out of bed, finally just giving up and releasing the girl. Sakura fell back onto the bed, getting ready to cuddle back into its warmth "I thought I told you to GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

Tsunade then hit Sakura across the head, unfortunately she used some of her inhuman strength. The pinkette quickly sat up, cradling her now injured head "OW! What the hell! I'm up, I'm up already you old bag…OW!" swiftly the blonde hit her on the back of the head "I'm not old you damn brat!" turning to leave the room. Sakura held her head sitting up in bed with the blanket covering only her legs and waist."Every morning. Every God dang morning." Tsunade muttered to herself while walking out the room, the walls shock as the door slammed shut behind her.

_**I'm betting that you all are wondering why Sakura is living with the hokage. Well I'm not telling! You'll find out soon so don't ask! Just keep reading. **_

"Good morning to you too!" Sakura yelled to her master, she continued to rub at the two new bumps that were forming "Fuck Off!" the hokage called back, Sakura just chuckled. Swinging her legs to dangle over the edge, stretching her arms up until a loud crack was heard from her back "Uh why did she tell me to come in so early? The shop doesn't even open for another five hours." she rubbed at the new bumps again "And why does everyone hit me?"

Her right hand glowed a faint green color, holding it to her injuries "I'm so glad I'm a medic ninja or this many hits to the head from that old bag would of killed me by now." After she was done healing herself, she lifted herself off the bed, grabbed a set of clean clothes and walked out the room. It took her five minutes to reach the bathroom down the hall, slowly making her way through the door.

Setting the clothes on the counter, she went and turned the shower all the way on high watching as the room was quickly filled with steam. After removing her pajamas, she stepped into the boiling hot water. Her pale skin turned red from the water as she stood underneath with her head hanging down 'Freaking Ino, why couldn't Hinata help her out in the shop. I bet it's just cause she loves bugging the hell out of me.….then I'm supposed to go meet that guy after I'm done. Hmmm wonder why he wanted me to meet him? I don't even know his name. I still can't believe that I told him all that yesterday. I can't shack this feeling like I know him from somewhere.' she shock her head 'It's probably nothing.'

She quickly washed herself, then rinising off and stepping out of the shower. Quickly putting on her clothes and making her way back to her room. She had a towel over her head drying her hair when her elbow bumped into her dresser knocking over everything on top. Sakura kneeled down gathering all her makeup, papers, and a picture frame? The pinkette stared at the now ruined frame, her eyes gazing sadly at the picture that it once held. The picture was of a family, a man with short red hair and deep green eyes stood next to a beautiful blonde women that had chocolate eyes.

The two were both smiling, their eyes held kind warmth as the man had one arm wrapped around the woman. In front of the two was a pinked haired little girl that looked no more as eight years, she was holding what looked like to be a smaller version of Aiko in her small arms, a huge smile on her face as she looked to the camera. It was the only picture she had left of her parents 'It's been so long since that day. This is the only picture that survived. Mom….Dad…..I miss you both so much. Why did you have to go?' her eyes blurred with the held back tears, she quickly used her sleeve to wipe them away 'No, I'm not going to cry anymore.'

When she went to pick up the ruined frame "What's this?" she spotted a piece of red fabric sticking out from behind the picture. Carefully she pulled out the fabric finding that there was also an orange piece and that both were folded up. She unraveled the two bundles, watching as they fell to their full length 'What were these doing behind there? Are these headbands?' She hung the bands down, they were quit long reaching all the way down to her hip 'But what were they doing behind my parents picture?' She looked closer finding that the red headband had a white circle in the middle much like her family crest and the orange had some kind of spiral symbol in its middle. 'Where the hell did these co-!' her eyes grew wide:

A young Sakura stood in front a large mess of trees. In her hand she held the two headbands tightly while looking out into the trees "Naruto-kun…I hope you guys are alright." tears slide down her face as she stares into the endless dark of the trees. 

'What? Who's Naruto?' she looked down at the two headbands in her hand 'Why did I have these with me? What happened-?' "Sakura! Hurry up you're going to be late!" Tsunade's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ok!" she quickly stuffed the two headbands into her pocket, placing the rest of her stuff on the dresser and running out of the room. While on her way out the door "See ya!" the slamming ringing throughout the house.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Hey Naruto! You…up….already?" Gaara stopped half way through the door way seeing as Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Groaning "Uh! Where the hell did he go _this_ time!" mumbling and pulling at his hair. Sai poked his head out from around the corner "I think he said something about going back to the village. He just got up and left, he looked like he was in a hurry through."

Putting a hand to his chin in deep thought. "UHHHH!" Sai covered his ears while Gaara threw his hands in the air "Why does he always do this!" Sai checked to see if his ears were bleeding "I don't know what goes through that dickless's head. And why does it matter anyway?" glancing towards the enraged redhead that was pacing up and down the hall way. Gaara quickly turned his glare to the artist "Don't you remember what happened last time that that idiot went for a "visit" in the village. We were lucky that the villagers didn't follow him back here and kill all of us after the damage he did."

Sai put his hand back to his chin as he remembered "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. The village was under construction for like four months after that." Gaara just rolled his eyes, walking over to the nearest armchair and dropping into it with a sigh, he closed his eyes as he lent his head back 'Just don't get in trouble Naruto.' A little ways away from the cabin, Naruto was running through the forest 'That girl from yesterday….I wonder…..could she really be?' the dream he had that night running through his mind again:

Naruto was walking down a dirt path, a lake could be seen farther down, a steady wind passing by him as he walked. He was dressed in some orange swim shorts, black short-sleeve, his usual ninja shoes and a towel over his shoulders. When he had finally reached the lake Gaara and Sai were sitting under a tree dressed in very similar clothing but theirs being red/purple shorts and green/white sleeveless shirts. "Gaara! Sai!" the two looked up at the yelling blonde, waving him to hurry up. He ran up to his friends "Hey guys!" he quickly spotted another kid sitting with them. 

She had short bright pink hair, wearing a pink and red spotted two piece, and a huge white shirt that reached to her knees over her swim suit. "Naruto! You finally made it. What took you so long? We were starting to think that you would never show." Sai asked with a smirk planted clearly on his face. "Sorry guys. I kind of got lost on my way here." rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "So we going for a swim or not?" pulling off his black shirt. The other three didn't answer, they just slipped off their shirts and ran towards the lake "Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto called to his friends. 

The pinked haired girl stopped at the edge of the water "Come on you slowpoke! We don't got all day!" sticking her tongue out. Naruto laughed, slowing himself to a steady walk "Ok Sakura-chan." She narrowed her eyes at his slower pace "Baka." rolling her eyes as he continued to walk towards her. Naruto only grinned evilly, finally reaching the girl "Got cha!" tackling her into the water. A huge splash erupted around the two, laughing "Naruto-kun! You're going to pay for that!" she yelled chasing him kicking up water as they went. Naruto could do nothing more than grin while Gaara and Sai floated in the water laughing at the two.

Naruto frowned at the weird dream 'Could that really have been nothing but a dream?' jumping to another branch 'Or a memory? That girl. She had the same pink hair as the girl from yesterday. Could it be possible?' landing in a clearing not too far off from the village. 'Sakura….' he looked up at the cloudless sky that was much like that from his dream 'Who are you?'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

A small bell above the door rang as Sakura ran into the flower shop. She was already a half hour late and had run the rest of the way. "You're late." a blonde called from behind the counter a deep frown on her face as she looked at the breathless pinkette. Sakura was hunched over trying to catch her breath "I…know…..sorry…Ino. I just….lost track of time."

_**Ino was Sakura's best friend and rival at times. They had grown up together since their academy days. The two would fight and argue but laugh about it in the end. Sakura had offered to help Ino in her families' shop since they were short-handed while Ino's father was away on a mission. Ino had long platinum blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail except for the long bangs she used to cover her right sky blue eye. Her outfit consisted of a purple sleeveless top that showed her stomach, purple skirt with tight black shorts underneath, netted arm and knee bands, and black ninja shoes. **_

Ino just waved her hand in a dismissing way "Yeah, yeah. Just get to work." Sakura rolled her eyes "Eye-Eye moncapiton." giving Ino a salute before walking into the back room to grab an apron and the flowers that needed to be placed in the front of the store. Walking back and forth between the front and back room "So pig, how the date with you and kiba go?" her friend just cringed as the memories of the night before returned "Oh my god, it was horrible. He took me out for some ramen, but he had to bring Akamaru with him. He got into a fight over the food with Akamaru, it was soooo embarrassing! All the people in the restaurant were looking at us! Then when he kissed me," she groaned at the memory "He is such a bad kisser!" sticking her tongue out.

All Sakura could do was laugh while setting down the last of the flowers "So I guess there isn't going to be a second date then?" looking towards Ino with a raised eyebrow. "Not even if you payed me." she stated flatly putting her head in her hands in boredom "So how about you? Find anyone yet?" Sakura just shook her head "Nope." causing Ino's eyes to widen "What? I thought Sasuke asked you out or something." looking at her friend with confusion. "That bastard? No way would I go out with that emotionless prick." making her way to the counter to a rather stunned Ino.

"Really Sakura, you should give someone a chance. Hasn't Tsunade-sama talked to you about this already?" returning to her bored state. Sakura sighed leaning against the counter "Yeah, every time getting with someone comes up she goes on and on about marriage and a family. I'm getting tired of her deciding my life for me." Ino just shut her eyes returning Sakura's sigh with her own "Yeah, I know how you feel. My dad keeps trying to get me to date guys like Sasuke and Neji. He even tried to get me and Shika to go out with each other."

Sakura looked at the bored blonde "You and Shika? Ewwww, that's like a brother and sister dating each other." Sticking her tongue out as Ino laughed "Yeah, it would be just so weird!" they both laughed at the image of Ino and Shikamaru dating. Ino was the first to stop "What are you going to do about Tsunade anyway? Isn't she getting even worse? I mean what about all those rules of hers?" glancing at the pinkette that was staring at her shoes. Sakura looked up at the flowers that Ino had left out on the counter, using her left hand to feel the fuzzy on the petals "I don't know anymore Ino. It seems the older I get the more protective she gets. I've tried to live with it but I don't know how much more I can stand. And when I try to talk to her about getting rid of at least some she just adds more rules. At this rate I think I'm going to either die from this much suffication or be stripped of my ninja rank. Right now I'm not even sure which is worse."

Ino stared at her best friend sadly, sighing "None of us know what the hell to do anymore." The two sat in silence, then the bell above the door rang signaling a costumer. Both girls put on smiles turning towards the people that were entering the shop "How may we help you?" The next four hours were spent of Sakura helping costumers decide on what flowers they wanted and Ino ringing up the flowers. "Thank you. Please come again." Sakura smiled at the old man leaving the shop, once the door closed she sighed glancing over at the clock above the counter.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed what time it was "Oh shit! Uh sorry Ino but I got to go!" pulling off the apron and tossing it towards her friend for it to hit the blonde in the face. Ino pulled the green apron off her head in time to see a pink blur"Hey! Sakura! Were you going! You were supposed to help until Sophie clocked in!" confusion clearly in her voice as Sakura ran out the door 'Hm. Where is forehead going in such a hurry?' a grin appearing on the blonde's face as the door closed with a final ring sounding. She couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her "Mom! I'm leaving! Look after the shop!" throwing off her own apron and following after her pinked haired friend.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Naruto had taken refuge under the same tree that he and Sakura had sat under the other day, the huge crater made it easy to find. He was leaning up against the trunk, his head back, eyes closed as he enjoyed the perfect spring day. He had showed up early to meet Sakura and had fallen asleep while waiting. The shuffling of bushes could be heard as Sakura entered the clearing "Hey, sorry…that…I'm late?" she spotted him peacefully snoozing away under the shade of the tree.

Sakura walked around the crater to the snoozing blonde, he still didn't stir with the sound of her steps in the grass. She smiled at the sight 'Aww. He looks so cute. Now I'm going to feel bad about doing this.' a devilish smile crossing her face as she bent down close to his ear, taking in a big breath "WAKE UP!" Naruto's head flew up hitting his forehead with Sakura's and making her pull back and hold onto her head. "Ow! Uh..What?" he looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

"Guess that's what I get. But why is it I always get hit in the head." she mumbled while rubbing the sore spot on her forehead "So I'm here. Why did you ask me to meet you here anyway?" turning her attension back on Naruto. The sleepy blonde finally realized that it was her "Oh hey! I guess I kind of fell asleep uh?" he laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, Sakura just rolled her eyes "Obviously, so you going to tell me why I'm here or not?" staring at his bored as he glanced back.

He slowly got to his feet rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes "Well, you said you wanted to get out of the village, to be free right?" looking at her with an eyebrow raised. A questioning frown appeared on her lips "Yeah? So?" Naruto planted a goofy grin on own face "Then that's what we're going to do." shrugging like if she should of already known. "What? Leave the village? But I can't. If master found out…" eyes wide as she stared at him like he was crazy "I just can't." lowing her eyes to the ground in shame.

Naruto put on a warm smile holding out his right hand to the distressed girl "Do you trust me?" Sakura glanced up at him in disbelief "What?" "Do you trust me?" he repeated never letting his smile falter. 'What should I do? I just met him yesterday and he's asking if I trust him. like hell if I should trust some blonde thief that I just met yesterday!' she glanced back into his sapphire eyes 'But…..do I?' she looked down at his out streached hand "I think I do…." slowly raising her own hand and putting in his.

"Then come on." Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and began to lead her towards the trees "I promise that you won't regret this." his eyes seemed to shine more as he smiled down at the still unsure pinkette. Not too far from Sakura and Naruto, a certain nosy blonde was sitting up in one of the trees 'What is she doing? Is she insane! If hokage-sama finds out she'll be killed! And who is that guy?' Ino watched the two disappear into the trees, waiting a couple of minutes before following after them.

Naruto and Sakura were jumping through the trees now, getting deeper into the forest and farther away from the village. Naruto loved the quite open space better then the noisy village, it was always one of the things that made his life seem ok to him. The blonde was enjoying himself, but Sakura was still worried, she glanced back towards her home "Uh I'm not too sure about this." looking back to Naruto who was in front, his hand still holding onto hers. Naruto gave her a reinsuring smile "Just believe in me. I promise you won't regret it.":

_**I can show you the world {Leading her through the trees}**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me princess {Stopping on a branch with leaves blocking their view}**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes {Moved some branches away to reveal beautiful waterfall}**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder {Sakura's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight}**_

_**Over, sideways and under {Sakura walking into the clearing "Unbelieveable."}**_

_**On a magic-carpet ride {Naruto grinned "That's just the beginning."}**_

_**A whole new world {Naruto walking up beside her, still grinning "Follow me."}**_

_**A new fantastic point of view {Sakura took his hand again, letting him lead her back to the trees}**_

_**No-one to tell us no or where to go {Both climbing a huge tree}**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming {Naruto pointing to the top "There!"} **_

_**(Sakura) A whole new world {Reaching the top where birds were on every branch and the sun was being let in through the thick leaves}**_

_**(Sakura) A dazzling place I never knew {Sakura smiled as the many birds took off into the sky}**_

_**(Sakura) But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear {Naruto pointed down "There's more."}**_

_**(Sakura) That now I'm in a whole new world with you {Following Naruto down}**_

_**Now I'm in a whole new world with you {Jumping through a couple of trees, until they reached another clearing}**_

_**(Sakura) Unbelievable sights {Finding themselves in a stunning field of flowers on top a hill}**_

_**(Sakura) Indescribable feeling {Sakura walked up to the edge, Naruto sneaking up behind her} **_

_**(Sakura) Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling {Naruto tackling Sakura, them rolling down the hill}**_

_**(Sakura) Through an endless diamond sky {Laughing as they reached the bottom}**_

_**(Sakura) A whole new world {They landed with Naruto on his stomach and Sakura laying on top of him on her back}**_

_**Don't you dare close your eyes {Naruto rolled over knocking her off him, he pointed at the many clouds in the sky}**_

_**(Sakura) A hundred thousand things to see {They pointed out the many shapes in the clouds, until Naruto got to his feet pulling Sakura with him}**_

_**Hold your breath, it gets better {Grasping her hand and leading her to the top of the waterfall}**_

_**(Sakura) I'm like a shooting star {They reached the top "What you think?"}**_

_**(Sakura) I've come so far {Sakura looked over the edge "There's a rainbow!"}**_

_**(Sakura) I can't go back to where I used to be {Staring at the rainbow from the waterfall and sun}**_

_**A whole new world {Naruto suddenly got a evil idea, he turned back to sakura} **_

_**(Sakura) Every turn a surprise {"You ready?" Naruto tighting his grip}**_

_**With new horizons to pursue {"For what?" looking at him kind of scared at the smile he had on his face}**_

_**(Sakura) Every moment red-letter {"This!" Naruto jumping taking Sakura with him}**_

_**(Both) I'll chase them anywhere {Sakura yelped, while Naruto cheered as they fell}**_

_**(Both) There's time to spare {Sakura grabbing onto Naruto's waist from fear}**_

_**(Both) Let me share this whole new world with you**_

_**A whole new world {Naruto giving her a reinsuring smile}**_

_**(Sakura) A whole new world**_

_**That's where we'll be {Both hitting the water with a huge splash}**_

_**(Sakura) That's where we'll be**_

_**A thrilling chase {Both emerging from the water laughing}**_

_**(Sakura) A wondrous place**_

_**(Both) For you and me {"That was so much fun Sakura-chan!"}**_

The pinkette stopped laughing, her eyes grew wide, and her body froze as she stared at the frozen blonde "What?" Naruto's eyes widened 'Shit! Did I just…?' he watched as the pinkette continued to stare at him "Uh…" looking around in a panic for anything, causing small splashes to erupt on the water 'Damn! Think you idiot think!'

"How did you know my name?" she floated there in the water waiting for an answer 'How the hell did he know my name? I never told him. But it seems so….familiar…like he should know?' The panicing blonde stopped in his thrashing, eyes confused 'What? It can't be. It was only a dream!...wasn't it?' "Wait wait!" he waved his arms back and forth "Your name really is Sakura?" he stared at her intensely, he floated a little closer 'Could it really be her?'

A huge frown appears on Sakura's face 'This is just getting really weird. And what is up with that weird look in his eyes. It's starting to freak me out.' she floated so that there was a little more distance between them "Yeah, so? I want to know how you know. I never told you." crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto's face lit up with the biggest smile that Sakura had ever seen planted on his face "Sakura-chan!" throwing his arms around her in a tight hug "I can't believe it! You actually exist!" swinging her around which in the water just made huge splashes.

Sakura struggled to move her arms that were being held down at her sides 'What the fuck is going on! And it's getting hard to breath!' she wiggled her arms free, placing both her hands on the excited blonde's shoulders. Using her inhuman strength Sakura grabbed both his shoulders tighter and pushed him off her with as much force that she could "Ok, who the hell are you? How do you know my name? And why did you just hug me?" she floated away from the blonde with her hands held up to keep him away from her.

Naruto frowned at the frightened pinkette "You don't remember me?" he tried to get closer to her, but every time he got closer she would swim away from him. Sakura returned his confused frown with her own "No, as far as I know we just met yesterday." swimming to the shore and stepping out of the water. Her body shook violently from the cool wind that had been blowing the entire day 'Damn! It's freakin cold!' she pulled her arms around her trembling body.

Sakura turned back to the blonde "I don't know who in hell you are or what you want, but I'm going back home. This is just getting too weird." she turned back, walking away towards the trees and back to the village. Naruto paniced, quickly swimming towards the retreating pinkette "No! Wait!" she stopped "Hey, Sakura-chan. Look I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to freak you out, I was just…" reaching the shore and walking up behind her.

Sakura still didn't turn towards him "Just what? How did you know my name? How could you possibly know?" he looked at her trembling back, he picked up his forgotten orange jacket, walking back to the pinkette and placing on her shoulders. Sakura jumped from the sudden contact, she gripped the jacket closer to her body "Thanks."

Naruto almost couldn't hear her, he rubbed the back of his head "I really wasn't trying to scare you. Today was supposed to be fun. I thought you would have fun out here. It's just that…I had a dream about when I was little and…..you were in it. You, me, and my two brothers were all going for a swim when we were little. I thought I had just dreamt you up." he glanced back at Sakura's turned back "Don't you remember anything about me?" his eyes pleading with her to listen to him.

Sakura looked down at the grass 'How is that even possible? I don't remember anything about him before yester-! Those headbands! I don't remember anything about those before today...maybe?' she reached into her pockets, pulling out the red and orange headbands that were now soaked along with the rest of her clothes. Naruto caught sight of the headbands noticing the symbol on the orange band, his eyes widening:

"Guys, why don't we play hid-n-seek?" a young Naruto looked at his friends laying around in the grass and looked bored as hell. "Hide-n-seek? That game is so boring. I mean come on we're ninjas. It's not that hard to find each other." Gaara sighed finding watching the ants in the grass to be more entertaining. "But this is a special version of it. Come on you guys please?"

Naruto pleaded with his friends making a puppy dog face at them. Sakura finally cracked "Fine. What we do Naruto?" sighing at the glares that Gaara and Sai were giving her. Naruto jumped up and down in excitement "Cool! Ok, so the same rules of finding everyone is still the same." grinning when all his friends groaned "But the finder also has to snatch the headbands that everyone wears to win the game. 

We're all aloud to use any jutsus that we want to hide, protect ourselves, or get the headbands." Sai turned his head to the side confused "But where are we going to get headbands?" Naruto smirked pulling out four red, purple, pink, and orange headbands from his pocket "I already got that covered." handing one to each of them then tieing the orange one around his head "And I even put symbols on them too." pointing at the spiral in the middle of his. 

"Hey! Why did I get the pink one!" Gaara yelled holding out the pink headband with his kanji on it "Why couldn't I get the red one!" pointing at Sakura's headband that she had already tied around her head. "Cause Sakura's hair is pink so she needed a color that wouldn't have blended in. So I just switched ya'lls colors, you both have valentine's colors so I thought it would look ok." Naruto shrugged his shoulders at a pissed Gaara. "Asshole! This looks so Gay!" he shouted back at Naruto gripping the headband tightly in his hand.

"Just put it on already so we could start the game." Sai waved an annoyed hand at his fuming friend. Gaara mumbled threats of killing Naruto while tieing the headband around his head and pouting when he had finished. "Ok, now that we're all ready, Gaara you count and we hide." Naruto smiled at the look on Gaara's face before running to go find a hiding spot.

All the memories came rushing back to him, replaying in his head like a movie. He kept his eyes glued to the headbands "I….I gave those to everyone to play hide-n-seek." moving his gaze to look at the clan symbol that was on Sakura's back, the same one that was on the red headband. Sakura was still looking at the headbands in her hand 'He gave them to us? Who's us? How could he know my families clan symbol? Who is he-!'

"Sakura-chan? Don't you remember? You just couldn't forget." he stepped closer to her, his words breaking her train of thoughts. She shock her head, Naruto just stepped closer "Sakura-chan?" he tried to touch her shoulder, but before he could she had turned around swiftly. Her green eyes were filled with tears, cheeks red, and a blurred glare directed towards the retreating blonde "I told you I don't know! I have no idea about these headbands, who Gaara and Sai are! You keep asking me something that I don't know! I want to know how it is that you know me!" she stopped, breathing heavily since she had said it all in one breath. The tears continued to roll down her red cheeks, Naruto smiled at her softly "Sakura-cha-"

"Stop calling me that!" she gripped the headbands tighter in her hands, letting her head hand down so her bangs were coving most of her face "Just…who are you?" her body trembled from the soft sobs that were escaping, the rather large orange jacket was hanging off one of her shoulders looking like it was about to fall off the pinkette. Naruto slowly took a couple more steps towards her "It's me, Naruto. We met when I found you crying in the park when we were five. Me, Gaara, and Sai invited you to play tag. We all became best friends after that." he smiled a little when he heard that Sakura's sobs had stopped, taking a couple more steps.

"Don't you remember? All the times we played, the times we trained with Gaara and Sai? You can't tell me that you forgot about them." he chuckled a little, stepping so that he was less than a foot away from the pinkette "Gaara was always the one that complained about _everything_ even when it was his idea. Really now he acts more like my father, always telling me what to do and man can he yell." Sakura still didn't move an inch from her spot "Sai was the artist of the group.

Though he didn't understand anything about feelings. You always had to help him understand what happiness and fun were. He is a real big pain in my ass. You even pumbled him back and blue one time cause he called you ugly. Haha, we couldn't recognize him for weeks after that." he smiled at the pinkette 'Please Sakura-chan, you have to remember.' Sakura stared at floor as all of Naruto's words ran through her head 'I…..

…."Hey why are you crying?...

…..Sakura ran up to three boys waiting for her in the park, each of them smiling "Sakura-chan!"…

….."Come on you guys! Lets play hid-n-seek!" a small blonde pleaded with the other three….

...A small red head boy with a kanji on his forehead ran up to Sakura "Hey you going to play or what?"…

…."Gaara-kun! Where are the other two idiots at?"…. 'Gaara?"

...Sakura walked up to a pale dark haired boy, he turned to smile at her "You want to see my drawing?"..

….."Sai! That drawing looks so cool!"….. 'Sai?'

….A blonde boy was being chased by a pinkette, both laughing "Try and catch me Sakura-chan!"…

…"You're going to pay for that Naruto!"….. 'Naruto?'

….."No! Stop! Gaara! Sai! Naruto!"….. 'Naruto!'

"N-Naruto?" tears started forming at the corners of her eyes again, the blonde slowly got closer to the pinkette "Sakura-chan?" "Naruto-kun!" she suddenly lunged at the startled blonde, his jacket falling to the ground forgotten, throwing her arms tightly around his shoulders, and burring her face into his chest "You're ok! I….I thought…." Naruto didn't know what happened, but hearing the pinkette sobbing into his chest and feeling his semi dry shirt become wet again from her tears, he quickly wrapped his larger arms around the smaller girl in a tight embrass.

He held her in his arms, whispering soothing words into her ears to calm her down "It's ok. Gaara, Sai, and me are all fine. I'm just glad that you finally remembered." Sakura shock her head against his chest "You…you were chased away by the villagers. They were….Gaara was bleeding and…I thought I was never going to see any of you again." she shock with every sob, her grip on his shirt tightening. Naruto placed his chin on top of Sakura's head, he tightened his hug around her.

Sakura slowly stopped crying, just hugging the blonde as much as she could 'I can't believe that I had forgotten about them. They were my best friends. When they were chased out of the village I felt so alone. Then Ino came along and introduced me to her friends and I guess I just forgot. I must be such a idiot if I actually forgot about my best friends.' Naruto glanced down at the calmed pinkette "Geez, I don't remember you being such a cry baby Sakura-chan." he groaned when he felt a hard punch to his stomach "And I don't remember you being so strong."

Sakura rolled her eyes, tightening her hold on the blonde "Still the same knucklehead." she mumbled to into his chest, Naruto just grinned "Haven't changed a bit." 'I would of never thought that this was how the day would end up.' Sakura couldn't help the small smile that came to her face "Hey Sakura-chan." he pushed her away from him so that he could look at her face "I bet that I could still beat you in hide-n-seek." a cocky grin spreading across his face. Sakura was stunned, laughing and wiping the last of the tears "No way. I'm going to win this time." punching Naruto on his shoulder, grabbing the red headband. He chuckled, holding his shoulder from the stinging pain "Then prove it." taking the orange headband from her and tieing it around his head:

_When you're the best of friends __**{Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke}**_

_Having so much fun together __**{Naruto grinned, putting his arm over his eyes}**_

_You're not even aware __**{Sakura kneeled down on a high branch "…..5…6…7…"}**_

_You're such a funny pair __**{"…..19…20!" he removed his arm, looking around the clearing}**_

_You're the best of friends __**{Naruto grinned when he spotted her "There you are." doing quick hand signs}**_

_Life's a happy game __**{Sakura watched as he disappeared "What?"}**_

_You could clown around forever __**{She looked around trying to spot the missing blonde}**_

_Neither one of you sees__**{"Found you!" he jumped down reaching for her headband} **_

_Your natural boundaries __**{She jumped to the side, landing on a nearby branch "Now you got to catch me!"}**_

_Life's one happy game __**{She stuck her tongue out "Bet you can't."}**_

_If only the world __**{Naruto made three shadow clones, surrounding Sakura}**_

_Wouldn't get in the way __**{Each clone yelled a battle cry, lunging towards the pinkette}**_

_If only people would just __**{She dodged the clones attacks, making them all disappear with a round house kick} **_

_Let you play__**{"You need to do better than that." turning to see that Naruto was grinning 'What?'}**_

_They say you're both being fools __**{"Got cha!" a clone jumped out of nowhere grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back}**_

_You're breaking all the rules__**{Naruto chuckled "Guess it wasn't that hard Sa-ku-ra-chan."}**_

_They can't understand__**{Another clone came running at the trapped Sakura making a grab for her headband}**_

_The magic of your wonderland __**{A smug look crossed her face "You make this to easy."}**_

_When you're the best of friends __**{She did a back flip, freeing herself then kicking the stunned clone into the other, punching both with a chakra enhanced fist}**_

_Sharing all that you discover __**{Sakura jumped back a couple of branches away}**_

_When these moments have passed __**{Naruto appeared behind her, but she jumped away in time}**_

_Will that friendship last? __**{The real Naruto appeared, a frown on his face and grumbling "Thought I had you."}**_

_Who can say? __**{She laughed at the upset blonde "Not a chance." turning and running}**_

**_There's a way! _**_**{He laughed chasing after her}**_

_Oh I hope __**{They were running through the trees, until Sakura saw the waterfall}**_

_I hope it never ends __**{She ran out on the water, then stopping right in the center, Naruto close behind}**_

_Cause you're the best of friends __**{Naruto stopped watching her carefully}**_

The cool wind blew across the two standing figures over the water, neither moving an inch as they watched to see what the other was going to do. Naruto glanced around quickly 'I don't see anything. And she's just standing there. **Doesn't mean that she's not up to something.** What the hell are you doing here? **I can be here if I want to you little shit. Anyway I think you should worry more about why she has that huge smirk on her face all of a sudden. **Hey! I'm not a-wait! Smirk? What sm-'

Naruto looked at Sakura again, seeing that she indeed had a pretty scary smirk directed towards him. "What you stop for? Decided to give you." he questioned watching every move she made closely. Sakura just stood there, arms crossed, a huge smirk on her face "Nothing really. And hell would have to freeze over before I ever surrender to you." she narrowed her eyes as the blonde chuckled a little "What you waiting for then?" "Just…..this!" suddenly the water around Naruto erupted, blinding him.

Then the water formed into hands, grabbed a hold on both his ankles, dragging him down completely into the water. Naruto wasn't able to take in a big enough breath before being pulled under, he turned all around trying to see what had pulled him under, but all he saw was the water. He gasped at the lack of air, swimming back to the surface. When he emerged he felt something touch his forehead then it vanished just as quickly as it had come. "Guess I win this round. Told you I would." he looked up to see Sakura standing above him, she was smiling spinning his headband around on her finger.

He couldn't help put chuckle "Yeah, yeah. Now help me out of here." reaching out to take her hand. "Come on you goof ball." using her strength to lift him out of the water onto his feet "It's getting kind of late. I should be heading back before anyone notices." looking back at where they had come from earlier. Naruto shook some of the loss droplets off him making Sakura laugh getting hit with some "Guess you're right, Gaara and Sai are probably wandering where I am. I can already hear Gaara nagging."

The two walked side by side to the shore laughing and joking like if they had never been apart, guess what they say about friendship is true no matter how long apart it never fails. It just takes some time to remember. Ino watched from her hiding spot, the two hadn't known that the entire time of their reunion that she had been watching with curious eyes. 'Who is that guy? How does Sakura know him?' she watched as the two talked 'Wish I could hear what they were saying. Before Sakura had cried about something, wonder why.'

Watching them exchange a quick huge Sakura walking off back towards the village, Naruto watching her leave 'Hm. There's something going on between those two. Could it be that Sakura…' getting up from her spot and falling her friend back to the village 'Either way she has ALOT of explaining to do.' a grin crossing her lips as she walked away from the clearing.

* * *

**Uh oh, Ino found out about their secret! Good thing she isn't the bad guy in this story, but we'll soon be finding out the true evil one. hope everyone enjoyed the show :D see ya next time!**


	6. Interrogation

**glad everyone is enjoying the story so far :D if anything doesn't make sense then message me or leave a review so that way i'll know and fix that without anything else to say On With The Show!**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Interrogation**

_**It has been a week since Naruto and Sakura had finally been united and remembered their past. Since then they have met every day in the same clearing outside the village. Catching up on what they have missed in each other's lives and just to pick up where their friendship had been paused. They found that even after all these years of being apart, their friendship never wavered. Though with every pro there is a con. Neither had told anyone of their meetings, what more could they do.**_

_**Sakura wasn't supposed to be outside the village what so ever and Tsunade would have surly freaked out if she ever found out. Naruto had to make up excuses to his brothers for why he was going to the village so often and why he would disappear for hours each day. Today, they both had decided to go see Gaara and Sai, Naruto thought it was time that they finally reunited with the pinkette. Ino hadn't told Sakura that she knew of her disappearing, even covering for her a couple of times. She wanted to see just what was going on with her best friend and this mysterious blonde that seemed to show up out of nowhere. But it was getting harder for Ino to just over look that her best friend was going against Tsunade's rules. She knew that the over protective blonde would go beserk if she ever found out. **_

Sakura was running through the village streets, she was late with meeting up with the girls and she was so dead. So very much dead and her reaper was going to be a certain baby blued blonde. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Ino is going to kill me for being late again!' knocking over another villager "Sorry!" 'She's going to bumble me!' sliding under a passing cart "Coming through!"

'Ahhhhhh! Ino is way scarier than Tsunade after about a dozen bottles of sake and after Shizune tries to take it away from her!' leaping over Kakashi while he's reading his little orange book "You should look up scarecrow!" Kakashi just shock his head, continuing his stroll 'I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead!' Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Temari were already there just waiting for the last member of their group to arrive so they could get going. Seeing that they hadn't gotten together in such a long time considering how busy they all were, Ino thought it would be fun to plan a girl day for them.

Now if only the pinkette could show up they could get started. They were sitting in front of the library waiting for Sakura to show up. Ino and Hinata were sitting on the bottom steps of the library, Ten-Ten was sitting on the ground crossed legged for some odd reason instead, and Temari was leaning up against the pillar by the steps. The wind blew slightly, the sky was cloudless, and the sun was shining brightly above the four kunochis as they waited. All seemed relaxed, Hinata was watching the people pass by in deep thought about anything really, Temari had her eyes closed enjoying the gentle wind that the summer brought, Ten-ten had taken out one of her kunai from her pouch sharping it.

All were enjoying the nice day, all but one certain platinum blonde seated next to the small raven haired shinobi. Ino was far from relaxed, she was angry, no, she was ferious! She had told forehead to be here at three, three! What was so hard about remembering a damn time! She had her arms crossed tightly, tapping her foot rather fast to try and relieve herself of some of her anger, eyes shut tightly as her blood slowly boiled from her stored anger. Temari opened one of her teal colored eyes watching the fuming blonde on the stairs then glancing at Ten-ten who looked back at her.

Temari nodded her head in Ino's direction silently asking the brunette "It your turn to handle it" Ten-ten looked between Temari and Ino, shrugging and pointing at Temari saying "Hell no. You deal with it. I like living thank you very much" returning her attention back to sharping her kunai. The sand shinobi groaned softly to herself, her head dropping to hang down in annoyance 'Why is it always me that has to deal with these idiots.' Temari glanced back at Ino, who was starting to go red in the face and was grinding her teeth together, sighing '….3…2…..1….' "Ugh! Where the hell is she!"

Ino threw her arms up, groaning that her best friend still hadn't arrived "I swear, If she doesn't show up in the next two-!" "Hey Guys!" Sakura came running up to the group panting skidding to a stop right in front of where Ino and Hinata were sitting, cheeks red and panting as she smiled at all her friends. Sadly the pinkette didn't notice that Ino had already stood from her seat on the stairs and that her right hand was in a tight fist. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, grinning a little "Sorry I'm late, I was-'Wham!'" Sakura suddenly found herself face first in the dirt , looking up at the still sitting Ten-ten, and that the back of her head was throbbing.

Ten-ten leaned forward closer to the pinkette, noticing that there were a bit of stars in her green eyes "Yow, that one looked like it hurt." sitting back to put up her kunai. Ino was standing above the pinkette, her fist held up and still in a tight grip, you could practically see the vein in her hand throbbing! Her eyes were a mix of baby blue and red as she glared fire down at her candy haired friend. "OW! What the hell Ino!" holding the back of her head, she still layed down on her stomach as she rubbed at the injury.

The fire in Ino's eyes grew as she forced the erg to hit the girl again away from her mind "We've been waiting for an hour! A whole god damn hour! And all you can say is sorry!" the enraged blonde crossed her arms at the injured pinkette. Sakura slowly sat up crossed legged as she rubbed her head trying to sooth the pain, she flinched as she touched the spot "Ow. So you hit me in the head?" glancing up eyeing the pissed blonde.

"Yes I hit you! What the hell do you think I should do! I swear-!" she raised her fist again, Sakura paniced raising her arms to protect herself from another punch "Ok, ok. Calm down already, at least she's finally here." Temari stepped in between them, grabbing a hold of Ino's shoulders, stopping Ino from attacking Sakura again. Ino struggled to get free from the other blonde, almost slugging Temari as she tried to reach behind her to get to the pinkette "Nooooooo! Let me hit her! Just one more hit!"

Temari easily pushed the ragging blonde away 'Why me?' ducking to evode another one of Ino's wild swings. Sakura finally healed her head, watching as Ino was being pushed away from her, still sitting cross legged on the floor with Ten-ten "Hey pig, you should really stop being such a drama queen." "That's it! I'm going to kill you! Come say that to my face forehead!" Sakura quickly hid behind Ten-ten as Temari tried desperately to keep Ino from for filling her wish. The fan user grabbed hold of Ino's left arm, monuvering so she was standing behind the blonde, then slipping her arms under Ino's locking her in place.

Ino tried to pull away put Temari was much stronger then her when it came to physical strength, actually Sakura was the strongest out of the group she just didn't use against Ino out of a match. Ino huffed, finally stopping her futile struggle. Temari waited a couple of minutes, until Ino's face was as red anymore and that she was sure that she wasn't going to go attacking Sakura. Well until next time. Temari glanced down at her prisoner "You done?" Ino just answered with a node of her head. Temari quickly released her grip, letting Ino cross her arms again, her glare still being pointed towards Sakura, who was peeking from behind Ten-ten.

"Yeah, so what does everyone feel like doing?" Ten-ten stood up from her spot on the floor and dusting off her pants, Sakura following after her. "Uh…..we could go to a movie or the mall." Hinata suggested to her friends, her eyes still on the people that were passing by. She actually didn't pay attention to the entire scene that just happened. Hinata never notices much about Ino and Sakura's episodes. Really she finds them funny to watch some times. What was surprising to everyone was the fact that she didn't even stutter one word! "Way to go Hina! You didn't even stutter." the excited pinkette slung an arm around the startled bluenette's shoulders, hugging her close, all Hinata could do was blush like a tomato.

"I'm up for the mall!" Sakura called raising her hand, her other still around the shoulders of the red Hyuuga. "Yeah, I need to get a new pair of shoes for my date with Neji." Ten-ten added stretching until she heard a satisfied crack from her back. After they were able to get Ino to calm down, by some miracle, the five kunochis headed over to the mall. Ten-ten and Hinata were looking at some dresses, Temari had gone off looking for something, and Sakura was sitting waiting for Ino to come out of the changing room. Sakura was sitting in a stripped arm chair, back against the arms rest, arms crossed and her legs slung over the other arm rest, feet dangling.

She glanced over to the changing room door then to the clock hanging on the wall, sighing 'How long does it take for her to try on one outfit. I know she is a total fashion diva, but come on.' "Hey Ino you get stuck in there or something!" she called to her friend, they had been at the mall for about two hours already and Sakura had to go meet Naruto. She was already late for that actually. "Fuck off! This is pay back for being late forehead!" Ino yelled back from behind the door. Really the blonde had already gotten the dress on. She was just trying to by some time. Besides this being a way for all five of them to hang out together, it was also a way to keep Sakura from going to meet with that blonde.

Ino had followed her a couple of times, she knew that the pinkette was meeting up with him for the pass week. And today she was going to find out. "Ok! I'm done!" she stepped out wearing a stunning black cocktail dress. The straps were quite thin, the dress hugged everyone of her curves nicely, there was a slit up her right leg that stopped a little away from her waist, it really didn't leave anything to the imagination "What you think of this one?" Sakura lazyly looked her friend over "Where the hell would you wear that? It barely covers anything Ino-pig." she waved her hand in a bored way, closing her eyes to emphasize her point.

Ino just smirked "To the club of course. Didn't you hear about the party that Sasuke is having Saturday?" she rolled her eyes at Sakura's lack of caring. "Yeah I heard. I'm just not going." Sakura stated flatly, a frown crossing her features 'No way I'm going anywhere near that prick. All he would do is annoy the hell out of me with the consent so called marriage proposals. I rather stay at home sitting on the couch with Aiko falling asleep with the tv.'

"Tsunade got me busy doing paper work for her anyway." Ino internally frowned 'Busy my ass, she was never that good at lieing. Don't tell me she's going to pull another one of her disappearing acts. Tsunade is already getting too suppious of where she disappears off to.' walking back into the changing room. The five had stopped to grab a quick lunch before heading home. Ten-ten and Temari had walked off in the opposite direction of Hinata, Sakura, and Ino leaving them alone. Perfect time for Ino to spring her trap "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute." before she could even answer Ino grabbed Sakura's arm dragging her into the nearby ally so Hinata wouldn't hear them "Just wait there Hinata this will only take a second."

Ino smiled at the confused Hyuuga. Once in the ally Ino gave Sakura a glare that would of killed her if looks could kill "Are you freaking crazy!" Sakura covered both her ears with her hands "Ah! What are you talking about Ino. Man I think you made me go death." Ino's glare deepened "I know all about you leaving the village without Tsunade knowing." "What?" both turned to see Hinata standing at the entrance of the ally. Sakura waved her arms franticly "It's nothing. Ino was just…..uh…." she looked around for some kind of excuse.

"Sakura don't try lieing, you're no good at it. Are you really that thick headed that you thought no one would find out?" Ino crossed her arms like a mother that was getting ready to scold her child. Sakura sighed knowing that there was no way out of this "How long have you known?" she nervously asked looking between her two closest friends. "Since the beginning. You've been meeting with that blonde guy every day for the past week. Sneaking out of the village no less." Ino looked down at the smaller girl while Hinata's eyes grew wide "Sakura-san, you've been s-sneaking out?"

_**Ok, so yeah Sakura isn't aloud out of the village unless Tsunade approves it. Hinata and Ino are held to the same rules by their families since they both come from high up clans. Sakura had always been the one of the three to break a couple of the rules while growing up since she wasn't born into it like Hinata and Ino were. In a way they were like princesses that everyone thought needed to be protected.**_

"Yeah I've been sneaking out, so?" Sakura pouted childishly at the two astonished girls in front of her "It's not even that big of a deal." she mumbled angry under her breath. Hinata watched her pinked haired friend as she pouted, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "Sakura-san?" Ino sighed letting herself calm down a bit before continuing "Sakura, look I know that these rules suck. Me and Hinata wish that they would let up on them. You need to realize that no matter how much you hate them. Going against them isn't going to solve the problem, it's just going to make it worst." she sighed again "We have to follow them.":

_**The life of a kunochi {Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder}**_

_**From her birth is well-defined {Hinata glanced over at Ino then back to Sakura}**_

_**She must humbly serve her country {Sakura continued to pout}**_

_**Play the part she's been assigned {Ino only sighed pulling Sakura into a hug}**_

_**She guards the hopes of her people {Hinata stared at her two friends}**_

_**Weak and mighty, rich and poor {Sakura started to grind her teeth slowly}**_

_**Who could ever ask for more? {Ino closed her eyes and sighed}**_

_**(Hinata) Who could ever ask for more? {Hinata layed her head on Sakura's shoulder}**_

_**Who could ever ask for more? {Sakura balled her hands into fists}**_

_**(Sakura) I want to be like other girls {She threw her arms in the air}**_

_**(Sakura) Climb up a tree like other girls can {Hinata smiled and joined in}**_

_**(Hinata and Sakura) Just to be free like other girls get to be {They took off running leaving Ino behind}**_

_**Sakura! Hinata! {Ino chased after her friends}**_

_**(Sakura) To slouch when I sit {They stopped in front of the park Sakura sat on a nearby bench}**_

_**(Hinata) To eat a whole cake {Hinata threw her hands in the air smiling}**_

_**(Sakura) Feel the sun on my feet {Sakura leaned back with her hands behind her head}**_

_**(Hinata) Get dirty {Hinata threw some dirt at Sakura}**_

_**(Sakura) Act silly {She dodged the dirt and made a funny face}**_

_**(Hinata and Sakura) Be anything I want to be {Ino tried to stop the two}**_

_**(Sakura) Dance around- {Sakura spinned in a circle}**_

_**(Hinata) In my underwear! {Ino's eyes grew wide even Sakura stared as Hinata cheered}**_

_**(Hinata and Sakura) To run really fast {They ran around Ino in circles}**_

_**(Sakura) To get rid of this fan {Ino was quickly becoming frustrated}**_

_**(Hinata) To eat a whole cake {Ino caught Hinata by her elbow}**_

_**(Sakura) Get crazy {Ino tried to catch Sakura, but she dodged and freed Hinata}**_

_**(Hinata) With frosting {They walked up to Ino}**_

_**(Sakura) No escorts {They stood on either side of Ino}**_

_**(Hinata) No manners {Hinata grinned at her friend}**_

_**(Sakura) No nursemaids {Sakura smirked as Ino tried to hid the smile}**_

_**(Hinata and Sakura) No worries {Ino couldn't keep the smile from showing}**_

_**(Hinata and Sakura) No hands folded perfect like holding a lily**_

_**No pinchy shoes {Hinata and Sakura cheered as Ino laughed at them}**_

_**(All) I want to be like other girls {All three took off into the park}**_

_**(All) Scrape up my knee like other girls can**_

_**(All) Just to be free like other girls get to be {Villagers dodged the running girls}**_

_**(Sakura) To speak for myself {Sakura put her fist on her hips, chest puffed out}**_

_**(Hinata) To sing way off key**_

_**(All) Marry someone I've met who loves me for me {All had dreamy eyes}**_

_**No escorts**_

_**No manners**_

_**(Sakura and Ino) No nursemaids {They found themselves in the middle of the park}**_

_**(Sakura and Ino) No worries**_

_**(All) No hands folded perfect like holding a lily {Each jumped around like little kids}**_

_**(All) No pinchy shoes!**_

_**(All) I want to be like other girls {They made a small circle facing each other}**_

_**(All) Climb up a tree like other girls can {They fell back onto the soft grass, having giggling fits}**_

_**(All) Just to be free like other girls get to be! **_

The three kunochis layed in the cool grass rolling around, holding onto their sides as they continued to laugh. Who would of thought that she would have been able to convince both Ino and Hinata that what she was doing was ok.

She was pretty sure that at least Ino was going to rat her out to Tsunade, but she did keep her secret for this long. So maybe there was more to the blonde then what she first thought. Sakura opened her eyes a little when her laughing calmed a bit, but soon grew wide as she noticed the time by the sun's place in the sky "Shit, sorry guys I got to go!" jumping to her feet, but before she was able to take a step, a hand grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her.

Sakura looked down into Ino's face, seeing that she seemed to be troubled. Was she not going to keep her secret anymore? Was she going to tell Tsunade? "Sakura you got to know that Tsunade is already getting suppious. She has been asking around about where you have been disappearing off to." Sakura could stop the panic that entered her eyes or how her body stiffened by her words. Ino noticed her reaction "Don't worry, me and Hinata will help you out, but you got to remember that this can't go on forever. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. Better she hears it from you instead of finding out."

Ino smiled warmly up at the worrying pinkette, who had eased back into her joyful state as before. Sakura returned Ino's smile "I know. Thanks Ino….Hinata." she wiggled out of Ino's grip, taking a couple of steps before looking back "Besides…..what the worst that can happen." her determined smirk was the last thing that Ino and Hinata saw before Sakura disappeared. Ino couldn't help but stare at the spot that her pinked haired best friend once stood, her last words echoing in her head. _"Besides…what's the worst that can happen." _Those words.

Ino had a flash back of the pinkette when they were just starting off as friends. Back then Sakura would always somehow get the both of them into trouble. The time that she wanted to climb the hokage mountain. That time they played hid-n-seek in the hokage tower. And ever time she would say those same words. Ino couldn't help but smile "Fine! But you owe us forehead!" though the girl had long gone and couldn't possibly hear the blonde, Ino felt that she still did.

Hinata looked at Ino with a bit of worry clear on her face "Ino-san, do you think that it's really ok for her to be leaving the village? I mean should we tell Hokage-sama?" Ino kept her gaze on the direction that the pinkette had went "…She seems to be a lot happier now then she was before. Doesn't she?" turning back to Hinata with a huge smile "I'm sure she'll tell Tsunade when she's ready. Anyway she would kill us if we told (chuckling). Besides I don't want to be the one to be around Tsuande-sama when she does find out."

Hinata was about to argue, but the image of a ragging hokage, eyes that of a demons, fists clenched, and surrounded by blazing fire made her shutter. "Y-You got a p-point. I r-rather not t-tell hokage-sama." Hinata laughed with Ino as they got to their feet heading home again. Ino glanced back briefly 'I thought I….it was probably nothing. You better just be careful Sakura.' turning back to talk to Hinata. When the two were out of sight Sasuke jumped down from a tree with a wicked grin plastered over his face that rivaled even the devil himself "I'm sure the Hokage would love to hear this "little conversation". Hehe, Sakura you're making this to easy." he laughed as he walked away, his plan already coming together in his head 'But first I need to find out why she has been sneaking off so much.'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Naruto! How much farther!" Sakura evaded another branch, looking at the back of her friend. Sakura had been so late. But when she showed up Naruto didn't show that it really mattered. Unlike another blonde that Sakura knew. As soon as he saw her he quickly sweaped her into a huge bear hug. After letting her down he took off into the trees, yelling back at the winded pinkette to follow him. He glanced behind him quickly then turning his attention back in front in time to not run into a tree "About another ten minutes!"

Sakura frowned at the tone in his voice. It didn't sound the Naruto that she had come to expect 'What's wrong with him today? I thought he would be excited about all four of us being together again. Did something happen? Is he having second thoughts about this?' watching her distressed friend. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, making Sakura worry more for her friend while Naruto got lost in his thoughts. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It's been so long since they've seen her. What if they don't remember her at all? What if we can't convince them or they won't listen to us? They were already asking a bunch of questions about me disappearing for hours without a real reason. Man, Gaara might have a meltdown. Sai doesn't really know how to talk to people either.' he cringed a little at the thought of Gaara's sand ragging like fire around him and Sai saying something…well stupid.

'Ok, calm down. Things could go great and we all could be the best of friends like before. Playing all kinds of games and sparing with each other. Maybe we could just hang out and be lazy around the house like Gaara doesn't let me." a small smile graced his lips at the memories '_But she doesn't know the real you.' _a voice called in him, making the smile vanish. He glanced back to see Sakura with a far off look on her face, she looked so peaceful being in deep thought, he pulled his gaze back to look at the trees 'If she knew….then…..she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't look at me the same. It's better that she doesn't know. **You're probably right for once brat.**'

Naruto shock his head, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see the familiar color of red from the cabin. Soon enough, the roof came into view 'Home sweet home.' The windows were open letting in the soft breeze, the grass surrounding the place was actually quite green, the roof a dark red color 'Gaara just had to win the stupid coin toss.', and the rest was a very light tan color, it almost looked white with the sun hitting it.

The house looked so peaceful and quiet way out here with no one else or any worries. No city, no people, just the three boys and the beautiful forest around it. Now there was one more person to add to the mix, hopefully. They landed a couple of feet away from the entrance, Sakura made a move towards the door but Naruto stopped her with one hand "It would be better if I go talk to them first. Keep it more of a surprise that way." Sakura frowned but nodded her understanding, staying where she was standing. Sakura started to figget with her fingers, looking too much like a certain shy Hyuuga. Naruto had to smile at how nervous she looked.

It was reinsuring to know that she was taking this just as serious as he was. Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked to the door and entered the home. When the soft creak of the door rang through the house, Naruto was greeted with Sai looking up from the couch where he was seated watching tv and Gaara poking his head out from the window from the kitchen "Hey Naruto. Where were you?" Gaara asked walking out of the kitchen area and into the living room with his brothers.

Naruto just stayed quiet, staring down at his feet, trying to decide how to tell them 'Geez, I feel like a kid trying to admit that I had done something wrong and is trying to tell their parents. Hmmmm…..Haha Gaara acts more like the mom and Sai would be the-Ah! I need to stay forcused!' "Hey dickless are you alive in there or not?" Sai lifted an eyebrow at how his usually energetic, loudmouth bro didn't right away yell at him. Naruto sighed 'Guess I should just get right to it. Just like a band aid. Deep breath and pull!' mustering the biggest smile he could and looked up at his two confused brothers.

"Hey guys, do you remember a girl that we used to hang out with?" trying to sound as normal as possible. Sai put a hand to his chin in deep thought while Gaara just lifted an eyebrow at the random question 'What the hell was this knucklehead up to? He disappears for most of the day, then when he shows up he is asking about a girl?' "Uh…yeah. Now that I think about it…..I do kind of remember a girl. I think she had pink hair or something like that." Sai finally said shrugging and returning to his attention to the tv. Gaara pondered on it a little more "Yeah. I'm not really all that sure if I remember." crossing his arms to help him think.

Suddenly Sai jumped off the couch dropping the remote "I know!" running off into the hall way and disappearing into the bedroom. Naruto and Gaara watched the artist run from the room "Ok that was weird." Naruto had a eyebrow lifted, still staring at the hall way that Sai had disappeared into. Gaara quickly turned back to the blonde, a small glare present on his face "You think that's weird? What's weird is that you have been disappearing for the last week without any really reason. All you keep saying is something about going to the village. Considering that you always hated going to the village, but now you run off there every single day? That's weird." he crossed his arms again, waiting for what the blonde was going to answer with.

Naruto glanced at the red head sand user, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head nervously "Haha well, you see that's what I wanted-" Sai ran back into the room, he returned with a beaten up looking red journal that was torn at some of the corners, covered in stains, and a thick layer of dust. It looked to be one of his old drawing journals that he would carry around with him when they had first met. Settling back on the couch Sai flipped through the journal's pages.

They looked like they were going to disintergrate right before their eyes with the way that he flipped through. That book had seen better days. Gaara frowned at Sai "What the heck are you doing? We're supposed-" "Here! Look!" he lifted the journal up so the two could see. Naruto's smile looked like it would split his face in two while Gaara's eyes widened in realization. On the page was all four of them when they were younger, Naruto creating a massive amount of shadow clones, Gaara using his sand to produce a sand barrier and a giant clawed hand, Sai with his scroll rolled out in midair with ink lions emerging from it, and a pinked haired girl making fast hand signs with a hurricane behind her, finally there was all of them in a group with huge smiles at the bottom of the page.

After all these years, the drawing looked as if it had drawn not even a couple of hours ago. It was possibly some of the only proof of the four ever knowing each other. What really caught their attention was the title 'Our Family' scribbled at the bottom right corner of the page. "Sakura-san." Gaara muttered when all the memories finished flashing before his eyes, Sai just stood and jumped up and down like a child with the journal close to him and a big goofy smile on his face. Naruto sighed in relief "Glad that you guys do remember cause then this would have been a lot harder." Sai stopped his idiotic jumping, both looked at Naruto confusion practicly emitting off the both of them.

Naruto just smirked and motioned for them to follow him outside. Sai quickly dropped the journal on the couch, running after the blonde. Gaara was a little unsure but followed Naruto and Sai out the door curiosity getting the better of him. As soon as they had stepped into the bright day their jaws said hello to their friend the ground and their eyes almost popped out of their skulls. Standing not even five feet away was Sakura looking a bit shy at the looks she was getting from them. She shifted uncomfortablely on her feet "Uh…he-'Thud'!" her back hitting the ground as she was tackled to the ground in a tight hug by Sai and Gaara.

They had both ran to her at the same time tackling her in a hug causing the air to be knocked out of her and losing her balance all together. Silent tears slide down their faces as they clung to the girl, crying into her stomach, holding on like if she would disappear if they even thought of letting go. Naruto couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. Sakura blinked a couple of times trying to wake herself up from her daze and get some air to her lungs. She looked down at the two boys crying into her stomach "Hey, come on you guys. What's with the crying? You didn't go soft on me did you?" chuckling a bit while ruffling their hair.

Gaara was the first to shoot her a playful glare before removing himself and Sai from Sakura "S-Shut up." standing, pulling Sai with him. Gaara wiped at his eyes furiously while Sai just continued to cry a little where he was standing. Naruto chuckled, walking over to Sakura and helping her up "Wow, didn't think you guys would get that emotional. What happened to having no emotions?" laughing at the pouting Gaara. "We've missed you so much Sakura-san."

Sai planted a smile on his face jumping around again. Sakura laughed at Sai, looking back at Gaara and Naruto "So, now that we're all back together I got one question." they all looked at her tilting their heads to the side like dogs "Why are you guys living out here? Don't ya'll worry that someone will find this place or something. Why didn't ya'll just go back to the village?" crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow. Gaara and Sai just shrugged while Naruto chuckled "Well, out here it's a lot more peaceful then in the village. We can be free out here and do whatever we want." using an arm to gesture to the area.

Sakura kept a skeptical look on her face "Yeah, but don't you guys worry about anything?" Naruto's eyes lit up as he looked at each of his grinning brothers "We have one saying that someone told us." Sakura leaned in a little closer telling him to go on. He glanced at Gaara "You want to start?" Gaara just grinned, removing his hands from his pockets:

_**Hakuna Matata {Gaara put up his hands like if he was a conducter}**_

_**What a wonderful phrase {Naruto and Sai went to stand next to Gaara}**_

_**(Sai) Hakuna Matata {They started to circle around the confused pinkette}**_

_**(Naruto) Ain't no passing craze {All three stopped, huge grins on all their faces}**_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days {Suddenly they yelled out}**_

_**(All) It's our problem free philosophy {Sakura jumped back in shock}**_

_**Hakuna Matata {They laughed at Sakura's confused face}**_

*_Sakura _**Sai **Naruto Gaara*

_Hakuna Matata? _**Yeah, it's our motto! **_What's a motto? _Nothing, what's a-motto with you? You know, these two words will solve all your problems. That's right, take Sai for example. Why when he was young… **When I was yoooooung….. **Very nice. **Thanks. **He found his emotions lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the entire area with just two words. **I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never understood. And oh, the shame. **He was ashamed. **Thought of changing my name. **What's in a name? **And I got downhearted. **How did ya feel? **Every time that I- **Hey! Sai! Not in front of Sakura! **Oh, sorry.**

_**(All) Hakuan Matata {Sakura tilted her head to the side "What?"}**_

_**(All) What a wonderful phrase {They laughed nervously, then jumped into a tree}**_

_**(All) Hakuna Matata {She watched as they climbed higher, Naruto vanished}**_

_**(All) Ain't no passing craze {Naruto swong from a rope like a monkey}**_

_**(Sakura) It means no worries for the rest of your days {Sakura laughed joining in}**_

_**(Sai) Yeah sing it Sakura {Sai cheered from the top of the tree, falling suddenly}**_

_**(All four) It's our problem-free philosophy {Sai landed with a hard thud on his back}**_

_**(All four) Hakuna Matata {Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara started laughing along with Sai}**_

Sakura wiped the small tears that formed from laughing too much "Wow guys, who told you that?" the laughing stopped, silence filling the air around the four now. Sakura frowned at the sudden change, eyeing each boy to try and understand what was going on. Gaara looked a sad little kicked puppy with how blurry his eyes looked. Sai was already looking like he was about to cry any second.

Sadness flashed in Naruto's eyes before they went back to their energetic state and he smiled "A guy named Jiraya told us. He had taken us in when the villagers chased us out. He was practicly our father, but then he left without telling us a couple years ago." all three boys held their heads low thinking back to when Jiraya was still with them. Sakura's eyes widened, a memory flashing in her head '…..Mom….Dad…..' sadness quickly took over all her features as she looked to the ground.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in the air around them "Hey, come on guys cheer up. Don't tell me you already forgot our motto?" smiling goofly at all them. They all looked up to see their energetic blonde, couldn't help the smiles that came. They snapped out of their short lived depressions to smile back at their loudmouth blonde friend. Gaara and Sai grinned:

_**(Gaara and Sai) Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! {They started saying}**_

_**(Naruto and Sakura) Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! {They soon joined in}**_

_**(All) Hakuna… {The boys looked at Sakura}**_

_**(Sakura) It means no worries for the rest of your days {She cheered to her friends}**_

_**(All four) It's our problem-free philosophy {They took off running into the trees}**_

_**Hakuna Matata {Soon coming to the clearing}**_

_**(Sai) Hakuna Matata {Each took a turn diving and rolling down the hill of flowers}**_

_**(Sakura) Hakuna Matata**_

_**(Naruto) Hakuna Matata {They landed on top of each other, Naruto on the bottom}**_

All of them were laughing once again, well the three on top of the pile were. "Mmmph! Mph!" Naruto struggled under the weight on his back, trying to lift himself up. Sakura stopped her laughing a little to look down at Naruto, he was laying on his stomach with his face pushed into the grass. The blonde's hands were waving all over the place as he tried to get their attention.

Gaara and Sai continued to laugh not noticing that their brother was having trouble getting air "Hey I think we should get off of Naruto." Sakura chuckled pointing down at the still struggling Naruto. Gaara kept up his laughing fit while Sai put on his thinking face, the dark haired boy glanced down at the blonde for a second "I guess we do have to get off of dickless sooner or later." Sai got off the top of the pile letting Sakura and Gaara follow until Naruto was the only one still on the floor.

Before the three could get a safe distance from the blonde, he jumped up nearly missing Gaara and landed on his butt breathing heavely, his face covered with bits of rocks and dirt. They couldn't help but laugh at Naruto as he tried to return the air to his lungs "Next…..time.….you're…..going….first." he fell back wincing at the bruise he had gotten from them landing on him. They laughed even harder, each falling to the floor in the middle of their laugh attacks. Sakura got her laughing under control, crawling over to the still laying Naruto flicking him in the head "Whatever, just sit up so I can heal you baka."

Naruto grinned using his elbows to push himself up into a sitting position, Sakura got on her knees behind Naruto laying her hands on his back. Green chakra surrounded both her hands as she started healing the bruise, Gaara and Sai looked in awww as she quickly finished, grabbing Naruto's arm and bringing both of them to their feet. "Wow Sakura-san. Since when have you been able to use healing justsu?" Sakura smirked at the two "Since I started training with my master. So since I was like ten I think." putting her hand to her chin to think. "That is so cool Sakrua-chan!"

Naruto almost knocked both of them back to the floor when he tackled her in a hug "Naruto! Get off me already!" she tried to pry the energetic boy off her. Naruto tightened his grip "Awwwww but whyyyyyyyy!" he whinnied, he was clinging to the pinkette like a five year old does to his mother. The pinkette gritted her teeth "Because…" with a sudden burst of chakra, Sakura sent the blonde off her and onto his back about a foot away "I can't breath."

Gaara and Sai snickered at their brother, who had already sat up and was rubbing at his sore back "When did you get so violent Sakura-chan?" She couldn't help but smirk "It's not cause I've gotten violent just stronger. Don't tell me you guys gave up on becoming strong ninjas?" she pretended to be hurt as she eyed each of the boys with a sad eyes. All three of them looked like they had just been struck in the face "Not in a million years!" Naruto called from his place on the floor, Gaara and Sai nodding.

Sakura grinned as she crossed her arms "Well prove it then. Or are you guys lying." she leaned in a little "Or is it possible that you're scared?" Gaara's face glowed as red as his hair, his eyes glaring a hole into the pinkette who grinned back. Sai was confused as usual, his face emotionless as he stared at how his brothers were reacting. Naruto, he had reacted the worst out of all three. His eyes darkened to almost black, a frown set in place firmly, hands clenched into tight fists, and his entire body had gone stiff. Suddenly Naruto glanced over to his brothers quickly then back to the waiting pinkette, but now a grin was in place instead of the frown from before.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in question as she watched Gaara and Sai grin as well, each moving slowly around her. Naruto stayed where he stood "Ok Sakura-chan. We'll show you how strong we became. But remember…" at this the blonde narrowed his eyes in playfully "You asked for it." That was when all three boys attacked the unexspecting pinkette. Gaara had conjured up his sand, sending a blast in the Sakura's direction. Sai had unraveled his scroll, drawing a couple of his lions, which emerged from the paper and dashed at Sakura. Naruto created two shadow clones, each of them sending kunai flying.

Sakura just smirked 'This should be fun.' She easily dodged the lions, using one of them to vault over so that the kunai bleated into them instead. They exploded into black ink on contact. Next came the blast of sand form Gaara, which hit Sakura with all its force. Or so they thought. As soon as the sand had hit, Sakura exploded into a puff of smoke leaving behind a log in her place. Gaara frowned in disappointment "Dang it. I thought I had her." he pouted silently to himself while Naruto and Sai looked around trying to spot where the pinkette had gone to. "Well I got to say that you guys have gotten better." all three of the boys jerked their heads to see Sakura leaning against a tree with her arms still crossed "But you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to catch me." sticking her tongue out at them. Naruto could only laugh while Gaara and Sai grumbled "You just couldn't wait to show off!" Sakura smiled at the blonde "It was just too tempting."

'So that's why she has been leaving the village. To come see those _**demons.**_ I thought I had gotten rid of them the last time.' Sasuke watched from a far off tree as the four ran around like if they were children playing tag, his glare zeroed in on Naruto trying to hug Sakura from behind but instead got a fist to the face. He watched them laugh at Naruto as he rolled around on the floor clutching his face in pain 'He is the one that is making a dent in my plan.' turning to leave 'That demon just better stay away from Sakura or he'll regret it.' Jumping from branch to branch, a smirk came across his face 'I think I should pay the hokage a visit. I bet she would just _**love**_ what I just found out.'

* * *

**Oh Noooooooo! what does Sasuke have in store for them! why! oh god why! well tune in next time to see what happens to our heros and what Sasuke the duckbutt has planned until then laters :D**


	7. Memory & Punishment

**Thanks to all of ya'll that are enjoying this story and leaving me reviews you guys are awesome! with that said let the curtains go up as i present chapter 7 :D**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**just in case you guys forgot ;P**

**_[This writing is character singing]_**

_[This writing is narrator singing]_

* * *

**Memory & Punishment**

All was well in the village. The citizens were slowly closing up their shops, the many lights of the village dimming until they vanished completely into the night. Everything was quiet in the sleeping village, all except for a single light that came from the hokage tower. I could give you one guess of who was staying up on this peaceful night. Tsunade was busy trying to finish up some of the overdue paperwork that her eldest apprentice Shizune had nagged her about all day about getting done.

Oh how the hokage hated doing paperwork. To make things worse, her entire secret stash of sake had been confiscated earlier today and she was in a bad need of a drink. 'Work, work, work, work. That's all Shizune seems to understand now days. She never lets me slack off, not even a little! Sometimes I wonder what the hell convinced me to become hokage in the first place.' the blonde hokage sighed out in exhaustion as she finished yet another packet of work, placing it on the done pile, and grabbing another handful of papers that she still had to do.

The office was quiet, Tsunade's scribbling and the movement of papers the only sound in the room as she worked. Suddenly there was a knock on her office door. Tsunade blinked a couple of times in shock, glancing up at the door for a second before returning to her papers 'A knock at my door? At this hour? There are only two reasons for it. Shizune has even more work for me to do. Or Sakura had another nightmare.' Tsunade had to smile at the second reason. The memory of the tiny pinkette coming all the way to the tower whenever she had a nightmare and her or Shizune weren't home. The tears that were still coming from her eyes, and how she would hold the tiny Aiko in her arms like a stuffed bear.

Tsunade would drop whatever she was working on right away at the sight. She would pick the duo up and cradle the pinkette in her arms protectively just like a mother. She would then sit in her chair, rocking the frightened child while she shooshed her comfortably until both the pinkette and Aiko were fast asleep. She remembers looking down at the sleeping girl, Aiko cuddled in her arms much like a stuffed bear. How she would carry the cute duo back to the house, placing them down on the pinkette's bed, and pulling the covers over them.

Leaning down to place a soft kiss to Sakura's forehead and a quiet "sweet dreams" before leaving. Shizune always told her that it was amazing that the most powerful, hot tempered, drunken blonde could be so kind, gentle, and motherly. Tsunade's warm smile still stood as she shock off the memory '…..Though I think she's too old for that anymore. And the fact that Aiko is waaaaaaay to big for any of us to carry her. So I'm going to have to go with the first reason.'

"Come in." Shizune walked into Tsunade's office with a grim look on her face as she glanced at the hokage. The elder apprentice took in how her master was slumped over her desk buried in paperwork, her chocolate eyes darkened from exhaustion, and a bit of frustration showing through her body language. 'She isn't in the best of moods, figures. Just my luck that she is already pissed. Man Sakura why can't you just listen for once. Is it really so hard just to follow the rules. I swear if I get my butt kicked because of you I'm soooooo going to make you pay! And why do I always have to be the one to tell her?' she took in a deep breath, gathering as much courage as she could possibly muster at the moment "T-Tsunade-sama."

The hokage was sitting at her desk, two gigantic piles of papers were on either side of her desk while she was looking at some in her hands "What is it Shizune? I'm doing the paper work and I haven't even-" "It's not about the paperwork." Shizune interrupted her with the look of dread still on her face to what was to come. Tsunade looked at her eldest student, raising an eyebrow at the sudden comment "I-It's about Sakura-san."

With much curiosity, the hokage leaned back in her chair, arms crossed across her immense chest, the paperwork now forgotten on the mess of a desk "What about Sakura?" The hokage building was silent, the last remaining people walked through the halls carrying papers, getting ready to head home for the night. Suddenly the whole building shook and one voice could be heard throughout the village "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Shizune backed away from her fuming master, feeling like she wanted to shrink away and crawl into the nearest corner. Tsunade had jumped to her feet, slamming both her fisted hands on the desk causing it to break and fall to the floor in a heap of wood, the stacks of papers that once littered her desk had flown into the air falling all around the room and the two women, her long blonde hair was shadowing her eyes so no one could see the anger in them, but her body shock with all the bent up energy that she wanted to release but couldn't.

Shizune watched her with much fear of what would be her next actions 'Sakura-san is soooooooooooo dead when Tsunade-sama gets home. I better start writing up her will and planning her funeral while I'm at it.' After a couple of minutes Tsunade stopped shacking, placing one of her hands over her eyes and the other on her hip "Shizune." the apprentice jumped at the mention of her name "Y-Yes Tsunade-sama?" the slug sanin groaned at the upcoming migraine that was coming on fast.

"Go get me the biggest, strongest bottle of sake you can find. And replace my desk." slumping back into her chair. Shizune didn't say anything watching the troubled hokage, a little confused at her request. "NOW!" Shizune jumped again, dashing out of the room quicker than thought possible. The hokage rubbed at her temples, trying to sooth some of the headache until Shizune returned with her sake 'Sakura….what am I going to do with you?'

Back at the hokage's house Sakura had already showered and slipped into her pjs lounging on the couch watching tv with Aiko laying beside her, using her lap as a pillow. The pinkette held up the remote, flipping through some channels "Achoo!" she rubbed at her nose, nearly dropping the remote right out of her hand. Aiko lifted her head off the pinkette's lap, turning her head to the side in confusion "Arf?" After recovering from her sudden sneeze, Sakura looked around the living room confused 'Why do I have a bad feeling about something?'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

It was just a couple of hours till the sun would rise and the sleeping village would be awakened to begin another day. All were sleeping soundly especially a certain pink haired girl. Sakura and Aiko were fast asleep in Sakura's room, not aware of the terror that was making her way into the quiet home. Fast footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs, strangely they weren't loud in the least. When they finally reached the top, making a right turn and walking down the hall.

It wasn't long before the hokage reached the last door on the right, stopping right in front of the door that had a sign on it that read "Sakura's room". Tsunade quickly gripped the handle, almost crushing it, pulling it open surprisenly slowly and walking in. Aiko lifted her head at the sound of the door opening, seeing that an enraged Tsunade was walking over towards where her and the pinkette were. Aiko's eyes widened, she quickly jumped off the bed and hid underneath, cowering at the sight of the hokage.

She stopped at the bed of the sleeping pinkette, gripping the sheets and tossing them off the girl "You. Training grounds. Now." her voice was loud and commanding. Sakura shifted so she was looking into the dark brown eyes of her master, bringing her hands up to try and rub the sleep from her eyes "(yawn) But the sun isn't even up yet." Tsunade's fist tightened "NOW!" storming out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Sakura looked at the door confused "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Arf!" Sakura rolled onto her stomach, leaning over the edge of the bed, seeing an upside down frightened Aiko. The pinkette smiled, stretching out her right hand to pet Aiko comfortingly "It ok Aiko. She can be scary old bag can't she?" Aiko noded her head, which only made the medic laugh. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" Sakura and Aiko jumped, causing Sakura to fall off the bed with a painful thud on her back.

"THAT BETTER OF BEEN YOU GETTING OUT OF BED!" Sakura's emerald eyes grew in fear, she quickly jumped to her feet, put on some training clothes and rushed out of the room before Tsunade could come back 'Shit! Tsunade is in a worst mood than usual! What in hell could of made her this pissed! On her way out to follow her sensei, Sakura caught a glimpse of Shizune sitting on the couch looking like she was suffering from one hell of a hangover "Bye Shizune!" the pinkette yelled out before running out the door. Shizune sighed deeply, lifting her head to glance at the door "Good luck Sakura-san. You're going to need it."

Once at the training grounds Sakura walked behind her master in silence 'Why does she seem so pissed all of a sudden? She didn't even come home last night. Now this sudden early morning training? What- oof!' she bumped into Tsunade's back jumping back quickly. The hokage turned to face her student, her face was emotionless, her eyes were burning Sakura to her very soul from the venom they seemed to hold. Sakura just stood there uncomfortably, waiting for her sensei to say something. Tsunade vanished, then reappeared next to Sakura colliding kunai with each other.

They jumped away from each, Sakura waiting for her next attack. Using her usual speed, Tsunade dashed at Sakura hitting her with her super human strength sending her flying threw three trees before finally coming to a stop. Sakura fell to the ground with a thud before Tsunade appeared before her and tried to land another blow. The pinkette grabbed Tsunade's fist using her own strength to push her away from her. The blonde hokage skidded to a stop watching her student lift herself off the ground. Sakura quickly healed her injuries and lowered herself into a defensive stance. They stared each other down, then Sakura charged at her master. Tsunade dodged the punch, landing a kick to Sakura's side.

She winced from the pain, but recovered in time to dodge a swipe kick aimed for her feet. Sakura jumped to evade the kick and landed a punch to Tsunade's face that pushed her back a little. Wiping the blood from her mouth, Tsunade continued to attack her student with all she had. 'How could she go against me! I've told her countless times! I've asked her to trust in my judgment! I thought I could believe her! All she's been doing is telling me lies!' Tsunade threw another punch at the pinkette, her rage fueling each attack with much force.

Sakura's eyes widened at the power behind the punch, ducking just in time to see it hit the boulder behind her, it crumbled into nothing but dust! Sakura jumped to the side as a kick came crashing down. The pinkette slid to a stop, crouched and breathing heavily 'What the hell! She's actually trying to kill me! This doesn't seem to be just another training session.' Sakura watched as Tsunade turned towards her, the blonde's eyes seemed so dark and emotionless as they stared into her own confused jade.

Tsunade's glared down at her student, trying to make her burst into flames 'How could she have betrayed me!' her fists tightening as Sakura slowly got to her feet. 'What is up with that glare? It's like if I'm her worst enemy.' Sakura lowered herself into a defensive stance 'What is going on?' Tsuande disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura ready to smash her in with another of her chakra enhanced punches 'WHY!' Her fist came crashing down creating a ten foot crater.

Sakura had just made it in time to dodge the punch, but was soon met with a couple of kunai that came flying out of the dust. 'I don't know what is going on but…' she easily dodged the kunai, but one held an explosive tag, she put her arms up to protect herself as it went off. She was sent flying a couple of feet before crashing into another tree, Tsunade walked out of the smoke 'She has a lot of explaining to do and…..' the hokage dashed to the injured pinkette, who had just recovered from the last attack. They collided with a huge force, Sakura holding onto Tsunade's clenched fist who was holding onto Sakura's, they were trying to overpower the other '**I'm going to find out!**'

The two kept at it long after the sun had finally risen and was high in the cloudless sky, never resting or letting up. Shizune had shown up about three hours ago, taking a seat in the tree up on the hill that looked over the entire training grounds. She watched as the duo battled it out ruthlessly, throwing everything they had at each other. Truthfully, she was shocked that Sakura had lasted this long with Tsuande as pissed as she was. Shizune was sure that the young medic would have been pumbled to a pulp after the first two hours.

'Sakura-san has come farther than I thought. To be able to go against Tsunade-sama when she isn't holding back…..that is pretty amazing. But also suicide.' The dark haired apprentice watched as Sakura was sent flying again by another of Tsuande's punches, though it had hit, the punch wasn't as powerful as the ones before. 'Both are exhausted to their limit. Wonder how much longer they can go. And who is going to come out on top.' The match looked like it was finally going to be coming to an end.

Tsunade kicked the ground causing a huge chuck to fly into the air next to her, before lanching it at Sakura. The exhausted pinkette leaped to the right dodging the boulder sized projectile, another flew at her but she didn't have time to dodge, instead she crushed it to bits with a single punch. Trying to catch her breath, Sakura didn't realize that Tsunade had appeared behind her. The taller blonde grabbed Sakura by the collar of her already torn, blood-stained shirt and threw her into the air above them.

While still in the air, Tsunade appeared next to Sakura and kicked her in the gut sending her flying into the nearby lake with a splash. Tsunade breathed heavily as she landed back onto solid ground, eyeing the water for any sign of the pinkette 'Is she finally done?' The lake was silent and unmoving, not a single ripple was on its surface, only the reflected sky looked back at the hokage 'Maybe…I over did it.' Right when the blonde was going to dive in, Sakura burst through the surface of the water coughing of a storm as she tried to get the air back to her lungs. The pinkette was kneeling down on top of the water, her entire body shivered from the cold air that blew, she had finally gotten her breathing under control, but…..she was out of chakra.

The exhausted ninja just fell right back into the water with a soft splash and a small surprised yelp. Tsunade couldn't help but grin at the girl 'Guess that means the end then.' Shizune was still watching the pair from her tree, almost falling out of the tree as she laughed at the pinkette 'Hahahahahahaha! She has amazing chakra control, but that useless if you got no chakra. Hahaha, better go make sure that they're both ok.' The black haired girl dropped down from her seat, dusting off her dress before walking in the direction that her master and fellow apprentice were.

Sakura's head appeared out of the water, she took in gulps of air again since she didn't expect to fall in the water and had forgotten to breath. She swam to the shore, crawling out of the water on all fours, and dropped onto her back unable to continue. She was truly, without a doubt, drop dead tired from the hours of ruthlessly sparing with her mentor. She just hoped that the slug sanin didn't expect her to fight any more. Tsunade walked up to the girl that she had nearly killed, bending down. Sakura really was tired, she couldn't even open her eyes to look at her sensei.

The many bruises and scrapes didn't help her either. "How about a break?" her brown eyes watched with amusement as all the pinkette could muster was a slow nod of her head. Tsuande dropped down onto the floor in a seating position, legs crossed. Slowly she focused her chakra into her hands, causing them to turn a bright green color, placing both her hands over the pinkette, starting to heal all her injuries. Tsuande moved her hands acrossed the girl's body slowly, watching as the black and blue coloring from the bruises faded, and the scrapes sealed themselves quickly, even the blood faded away. Tsuande glanced up at the peaceful face of her youngest apprentice, her brown eyes going a little misty as she remembered all the times that they had been in this same situation 'She always seemed to know how to get into trouble. If only she would try staying out of it. One of these days, she is going to get herself killed cause of it.'

The hokage shook her head at the thought 'I just hope that I could prevent that from ever happening. But she's so stubborn! She never listens! All she does is go against everything that I do to keep her safe!' her anger from before quickly rising to the surface again, now she remembered why she was doing this. Sakura sighed as the warmth from the chakra poured into her aching body, she let all her muscles relax, letting Tsunade heal her easily. After a couple of minutes Sakura looked as un injured as she had before they started, minus the shredded clothing and mass destruction to the training grounds, no one would of known that anything had even happened.

The pinkette slowly sat up, stretching out her body, testing to see if all her injuries were gone. After checking over her body, Sakura sat cris cross, enjoying the cool breeze that the fall was starting to bring to the usually hot summer days, while Tsuande was still wearing a frown on her face as she watched to girl 'Even after I beat the shit out of her. After hours of throwing everything we had at each other. After practically painting her black and blue. I still can't find myself able to…..' Tsunade sighed this was the best of times to bring it up. She steeled her emotions, removing all of it from her brown eyes, leaving them a dull amber as she faced the girl "Sakura."

The pinkette turned her head to the left, her own emerald eyes looking so innocent, they held a bit of confusion as she took in her sensei's change in atmosphere "Yes Tsunade-sama?" her voice even sounded like a small innocent child, it almost made Tsunade think that she was wrong about what she was going to say next…almost "I know that you've been sneaking out of the village."

The words passed her lips with such venom in them that it even shocked the sanin at how cold she was being. Something inside her wanted her to take the words back. It was telling her that this was Sakura! She has done some wrong but she wouldn't do this! Tsunade really wanted, she wished that it was truth. Her entire body was aching for the pinkette to say "Sneaking out? I wouldn't do that Tsuande-sama."

She wanted those to be the words that would pass the girl's lips. She wanted it so bad. But sadly it wasn't. Right away Sakura paled a little, eyes growing wide in fear "I…..I….." she was breathless, there were no words that she could think of except 'I'm screwed.' At the young medic's reaction, Tsunade's heart all but shattered to pieces 'So it's true.' Instead of showing despair, this only fueled her building rage "You know that you're not supposed to leave this village without my permission." the hokage's voice held a strong sense of authority making the pinkette cringe away. She felt like a tiny insect that was going to be stomped on. Tsunade was always so intimidating when she was this angry.

'**What is so wrong with getting out of this prison anyway? **I don't know. But Tsunade- **But nothing! That old bag is just over reacting like she always does! **Yeah, but she only does it cause she cares. **Cares? If she really cared, she wouldn't keep us trapped here in this village like if we were still a damn five year old!**' Inner Sakura's last comment gave Sakura enough courage to face her master.

Taking in a deep breath, the pinkette returned Tsunade's frown with her own "I was just having a little fun. Being here in the village so much, I feel like a prisoner. You don't even send me on real missio-!" She was stopped when Tsunade suddenly stood, eyes closed tight, hands in fists, teeth clenched, and brows furrowed deeply. She truly looked like something that you would see in a nightmare. "That is no excuse for disobeying me." her words were so forceful that Sakura lost all of her courage.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her to defend herself from Tsunade's harsh words "Tsunade-sama please let me explain. I was just-" Tsunade's fist struck the tree above Sakura's head, silencing the young medic "I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Sakura. You are not to leave the house without me knowing where you are. Someone must be with you at all times. Do you understand?" she spoke without emotion, the orders shocking the younger women. "But Tsunade-sama, you can't-" Sakura tried to reason with the new rules thrown apon her.

"I can and I will." the blonde glared down at the girl "You don't understand. I-!" Sakura jumped to her feet with determination, but was quickly silenced by the hokage. "No you don't understand. I've tried giving you freedom but it seems that you go behind my back, throwing away my trust. Everything that I've done is for the best. Someday you will understand." Tsunade sighed turning her back on Sakura "I expect to see you back at the house in twenty minutes." walking away, out of the training grounds. Sakura watched her leave, anger quickly building inside her "Why doesn't she listen to me!":

_*This writing means memories*_

_**I am not a child now {She brought her fist down hard on the floor, creating two small craters}**_

_**I can take care of myself {On her knees, hands still clenched, hair hanging down, blocking her face from view}**_

_**I mustn't let them down now {She raised her right fist into the air before bringing it down again and again, making the crater bigger with each hit} **_

_**Mustn't let them see me cry {Soft sobs shook her body, silent tears fell to the floor, staining the dirt}**_

_**I'm fine {Using one arm to wipe away the tears}**_

_**I'm fine {Standing to her feet slowly, eyes steeled, she looked in the direction Tsunade had disappeared}**_

_**I'm too tired to listen {She glared at the hokage though she was long gone by now} **_

_**I'm too old to believe {'You…you just don't understand.' Slowly turning to the trees, walking towards the forest}**_

_**All these childish stories {She sighed in complete bliss as she entered the forest, feeling at peace in the maze of green}**_

_**There is no such thing as faith {'Why doesn't she just listen?' she sighed, walking even deeper into her haven}**_

_**And trust {"…**__Everything I do is for the best__**….." the words echoed in her head "…**__Someday you will understand__**…..."}**_

_**And pixie dust {'For the best? How could she even know.'}**_

_**I try but it's so hard to believe {'If she would just let me explain for once.'}**_

_**I try but I can't see what you see {Sighing, walking through the forest in a random direction}**_

_**I try, I try, I try**_

_**My whole world is changing {More voices echoed through her head}**_

_**I don't know where to turn {"….**__You said you wanted to be free right?__**..."}**_

_**I can't leave you waiting**_

_**But I can't stay and watch the city burn {"….**__Are you freaking crazy!__**..."}**_

_**Oh, watch it burn**_

_**Cause I try but it's so hard to believe {"…**__I can and I will__**…."}**_

_**I try but I can't see what you see {As she was walking, she didn't notice a certain blonde that was in the area as well}**_

_**I try, I try….. {Naruto saw Sakura walking, he called to her but stopped when he saw her face 'Sakura-chan?'}**_

_**I try and try {He watched as she continued to walk 'What's wrong with her?' a frown appearing on his face}**_

_**To understand the distance in between {He followed her, listening, and hidden}**_

_**The love I feel {Sakura saw flashes of her life while she walked. Her parents, Aiko, Tsuande….Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari… Gaara, Sai…Naruto)**_

_**The things I fear {She could help the small smile that came to her face at the thought of the energetic blonde}**_

_**And every single dream {Looking up at the sky '…Naruto….'}**_

_**I can finally see it {She stopped suddenly, eyes still on the sky}**_

_**Now I have to believe {Naruto was hidden behind one of the trees, waiting to see what Sakura was going to do}**_

_**All those precious stories {After some time Naruto slowly walked up behind her}**_

_**All the world is made of faith {She didn't even notice him}**_

_**And trust {He waited, but still she didn't show any signs that she knew he was there}**_

_**And pixie dust {Not sure what to do, he lifted his hand…}**_

_**So I'll try cause I finally believe **_

_**I'll try cause I can see what you see**_

_**I'll try, I'll try {….Placing it on her shoulder….}**_

_**I'll try, I'll try**_

_**To fly {…."Sakura-ch-!"…}**_

Before he could say anything, Sakura had swiftly turned around in a flash, her fist making contact with Naruto's cheek sending him crashing to the ground. He didn't even have a chance. Poor Naruto. He didn't know that Sakura was still stuck in sparing mood. The blonde hit the dirt hard on his back, a small dust cloud forming around him. He groaned lowly as he tried to recover from the hit.

Sakura's punch nearly knocked him out cold. Once he had recovered, Naruto instinctively cradled his stinging cheek, tiny tears forming as the pain finally registered in his head, his eyes filled with shock as he stared up at his friend. Her eyes glared down on him, fist still stretched out in front of her, she breathed quickly, taking in huge amounts of air at each time. She looked like she was pissed and had let all her anger out in that one punch. Slowly, the young medic's mind took in her surroundings.

She was still holding out her tightly clenched fist out, Naruto was on the floor holding his now bruising cheek, his bright sapphire eyes looking up at her in shock and if she wasn't mistaken a bit of fear was even mixed in. Sakura's eyes widened, her heart dropped to her stomach as she realized what she had done "N-Naruto…I-I…" her hand slowly lowered to her side and her fist unclenched slowly as it went. Now she just stood there unmoving, gazing down at her injured friend.

'Did….did I really….**I'll give you one guess. **I just hit Naruto…**Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! And man you hit him hard. His cheek is already swollen and turning a nice shade of purple.' **Sakura's entire body was trembling, Naruto was just sitting there on the floor. The blonde was still in a state of shock. But then he looked into the pinkette's eyes and saw the fear and regret in her eyes. This snapped him out of it right away. If there was anything that he has come to hate with a passion is when the pinkette was anything but happy.

And seeing that she was completely terrified and looked about ready to cry, was the farthest thing from happy. He smiled a toothy grin at the pinkette, which looked weird since his entire right cheek was swollen and only half of his mouth could be seen. He was trying to lighten the uncomfortable atmosphere that now fell on them "God Sakura-chan. You know how to throw a punch." rubbing at his swollen cheek "Why in hell does Sai love to piss you off so much? And how does he survive so many hits?" he broke into a fit of laughter.

The stunned pinkette continued to stare at the laughing blonde like he was insane. The panic in her eyes was still in place and it didn't look ready to fade any time soon either. Naruto stopped laughing when Sakura still hadn't cheered up. 'What can I do that will make her laugh again? It was only accident. It was my fault anyway for sneaking up on her like that…..I got it!' Naruto smirked as he removed his hand from his cheek, dipping his head down so that Sakura couldn't see his face anymore.

Sakura started to panic even more. 'What is he doing? Is he really mad at me?' small tears formed at the corners of her emerald eyes, her vision blurred as she waited for the sure rage to come bursting out of the still blonde. Nartuo's body started to move a little, his hands were still resting in his lap and his head was still hanging down. Suddenly, the blonde threw his head back so that he was looking up at Sakura, but it wasn't what she had expected to see. Instead of dark sapphire eyes, blazing red cheeks, and a firm frown on his face…..really Sakura didn't know what to call it.

Naruto had somehow, by some un human ability shifted his face into the funniest thing that she had ever seen in her entire life. He looked like something that you would see out of those weird cartoons! His eyes were bugged out to where they looked like they were actually going to pop right out of his head and each one was looking in different directions. His nose was pushed up so that it looked like it belonged on a pig. Finally his mouth was being held wide open by either side by his hands, showing all of his teeth which seemed to have actually grown, and his tongue was hanging out like dog's.

The fact that his cheek was horrible swollen just made him look even funnier. The woods were silent of any sounds except for the small birds and other animals that lived in the beautiful natural environment. Suddenly a huge sound came ringing throughout, shattering the peace, and scaring off a couple of the birds out of the trees and into the beautiful afternoon sky. Sakura was laughing so hard that she fell back on her back and was now rolling around on the floor laughing herself to death.

Naruto was still sitting, his face back to normal now as he smiled watching the pinkette have her laugh attack 'That's the Sakura-chan that I love to see.' Her face was a bright red, she was holding her sides, her eyes had tears in them, and she couldn't breathe. "I…haha….I can't….haha…breathe!" she was laying on her side now as she held her sides, trying to get some air to her lungs. Naruto continued to watch the girl, but his cheek was really starting to ache from the smile that he was trying to keep on his face.

He lifted his hand back to his swollen cheek, rubbing at it slowly and wincing from the pain that the soft touch brought "Ooooooow, I'm glad that I cheered you up Sakura-chan, but god." he rubbed at his cheek, another wince "You need to watch were you let your anger out." Sakura's laugh attack had slowed to small giggles coming out every couple of minutes. She slowly sat up still holding her sides, giggles coming from her as she glanced at the blonde through her tears from laughing so much.

After finally getting her breathing under control and she was free from her laughing, Sakura looked at the blonde that was sitting across from her. He was still sitting on his ass, probing at his injury, a frown on his face while he looked down at the floor. He looked like a pouting two year old when they didn't get the candy that they wanted. '**Naruto actually looks kind of cute. Well except for the huge ass bruise that we gave him. **Yeah, he really-wait! What did you just say! **Oh don't be such a prude. You know that you think he's hot. **No I don't! He's just my friend. **Yeah, a friend that you want to k-**No I don't! **Whatever. But you got to admit that he does look cute…**…..Ok you got me there.' she watched her friend for a couple of minutes, before a small smirk crossed her lips "Stop being a big wimp. I didn't hit you that hard." she slowly got to her feet, dusting off her ruined clothes as she went.

Naruto looked at her with a "You got to be kidding" face as he lifted a blonde eyebrow, pointing to his purple cheek "You call this 'Not too hard'?" Sakura laughed at him "Ok maybe I did hit a little too hard. It's your own fault. You shouldn't sneak up on me." waving her hand in a matter-of-factly kind of way. He couldn't help but laugh at the pinkette "I guess I'll keep that in mind then." soon she joined in the mindless happiness that he always seemed to bring "Baka. Just hold still so I can heal you."

She walked over to him quickly, falling to her knees beside him. Sakura quietly healed his cheek, the silence becoming awkward as they both got lost in their thoughts. Naruto sighed as Sakura's healing chakra entered his cheek. It always made him feel warm when she healed him. No matter where it was that she was healing, the warmth would fill his entire body, making him feel like if he could do anything.

Naruto glanced at his friend, exspecting to see the usual shining emerald, but instead he saw the troubled face of his friend 'Her eyes….their usual determination is completely gone. It's like if she has given up. What could of happened that she would seem so broken and lost? Before…she looked like whatever she was thinking about was hurting her.' a frown slowly appeared as he continued to watch her. Sakura looked pass Naruto to stare at the ground sadly, the thoughts from before had entered her head again. To say that her mood had all but dropped would have been an understatement.

'What am I going to do? Tsunade has pretty much taken the last bit of freedom away from me, and that means that I won't be able to see the guys anymore. I doubt that whoever is going to be babysitting me is going to let me run off into the forest. Especially when they would have to answering to a pissed off hokage. And what about Naruto, Sai, and Gaara. I'm going to have to tell them what is going on sooner or later.' she saw that his cheek was ok, she stopped the chakra flow, slowly removing her hand "Ok, all done." standing, her gaze still on the ground. Naruto's frown grew wider, he used his arms to lift himself up to stand next to her "Hey Sakura-chan, you ok?"

Sakura stiffened, but soon relaxed as she sighed knowing that there was no point in trying to hide "…..Naruto-kun…..I-I'ts just….." she let out another sigh 'How am I supposed to tell him that I won't be able to see him and the guys anymore? We all just found each other again. Now I'm supposed to tell him that we can't be friends again.' Naruto took hold of her hand, making her look up at him in confusion, he just smiled as he led her to a nearby tree. He let her hand slip from his grasp as he took a seat underneath, ushering her to do the same. As soon as she was seated comfortably next to him he placed his arm on her shoulders bringing her into a half embrace. Sakura was surprised at first at his small gesture, laying her head onto his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Naruto grinned as she relaxed into him, there was no wind as they sat under the shade of the tree, no sound to interrupt them, not even the birds dare shatter the relaxing silence that the two friends created. 'How does this knucklehead always knows how to cheer me up?' laughing a little at her thought 'But how am I supposed to tell him? "Hey sorry but I can't see you anymore cause my _**mom**_ said no?" Even in my head that sounds stupid. I haven't told him that I'm living with the hokage and that she's my…..' she sighed again, lifting her head up a little to look at Naruto's face. He had his head against the tree his eyes closed like if he was sleeping soundly.

The blonde always looked like if he belonged out there in the forest. Every time she would see him out there in the relaxing natural senary, it just seemed like if he was always meant to be there. 'It's like if he was destined to live out here. He is so free, just like nature.' she smiled warmly at the boy, not noticing that she was slowly getting closer to him. But before she was about to close the distance between them, realization kicked in and she pulled back swiftly. Her eyes were wide and her entire face was a dark crimson color 'Did….I was….I almost….**Awwwwww, and things were just starting to get good.**'

Sakura turned away from Naruto, looking down at the floor with her face still the same crimson. She couldn't believe what she had almost done. Naruto had felt the pinkette's movement, opening his eyes slowly and turning towards her to see that her face was a as red as her shirt "Hey Sakura-chan….you ok?" he titled his head to the side, his arm was still around her shoulders. Sakura nodded her head quickly. She was afraid of speaking at the moment cause she wasn't even sure if she could.

Naruto frowned again 'Why does she keep lying to me? She never kept secrets from me before? **Like you're one to talk. **What the hell is that supposed to mean? **Don't act like you don't know. You can't be saying anything about her keeping secrets when you're keeping a pretty big one from her…**…But that's different. **How is it different? You are not telling her something just like how she isn't telling you. Sounds the same to me. **I have a good reason-**Don't give me that excuse. You're just afraid that your little girlfriend won't like you anymore if she knew that you were nothing but a monster. **She's not my girlfriend! And I'm not a monster! **You're just a demon that is going to end up causing everyone nothing but trouble. **I'm not a demon! **You are nothing but trouble. **Shut up! **A sad piece of shit that everyone hates. **I said shut up! **Even that pink haired slut is going to-**I said SHUT UP!'

Naruto teeth tightened, his arm around Sakura started to tighten as his anger started to rise. Sakura winced from the sudden force from Naruto's arm around her "Naruto-kun. Stop." His grip only increased more, he wasn't listening "Naruto. It hurts." the shoulder that his hand was holding was starting to go numb "Naruto! Stop it! You're hurting me!" The blonde finally snapped back into reality. He turned his head to the pinkette that he still had an arm around, and what he saw horrified him. Sakura's face was twisted in pain as she tried to pry his arm off her bruising shoulder, small tears of pain were forming at the corners of her eyes as she yelled for him to let her go.

He quickly released his grip, pulling his arm off of her like if she was on fire "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I don't know what got into me!" he looked at her with fear that he had actually hurt her. Sakura moved her shoulder, wincing when she noticed that it was most likely had a bad bruise now "It's ok Naruto. I know you didn't mean it." she gave him a small smile to tell him that it was alright. Naruto still felt horrible. He could of really hurt her if he hadn't snapped out of it. "Sakura-chan. I could of hurt you. I could of-" he was silenced by one of Sakura's fingers being placed on his lips "But you didn't Naruto-kun. I know that you didn't mean to it. And besides, this just means that now we're even. I gave you a swollen cheek and you gave me a bruised shoulder. All's fair."

The young medic smiled at Naruto, who just smiled back. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning back onto the trunk of the tree, and closing his eyes once again. Sakura watched him for a little while, trying to get the courage to actually tell him her news. 'Well. Here goes nothing.' she took a deep breath before starting "Naruto-kun?" he opened his eyes a little to look down at her showing that he was listening "I….I can't hang out with you, Gaara, and Sai anymore." Naruto's face lit up instently with confusion "What? Why not?" watching as Sakura took in another deep breath before continuing.

"My sensei told me that I'm not aloud out of the village at all. She found out that I was sneaking out and her rules just got stricter." she hung her head in shame. He quickly frowned at the statement "Your sensei? Why do you have to listen to her? I thought you said that your mom was the one that didn't like you leaving the village?" his frown deepened when her eyes looked to the side in a sign of guilt.

'Maybe telling him isn't such a good idea. _**Stop being a fucking chicken shit. Just tell him, what's so bad about Tsunade being you mom anyway? **_Bad? Everything! Ever since she adopted me as her daughter I've never been treated the same. The villagers think I have to be protected, I wasn't able to play with the other kids, I can't go on real missions….he just wouldn't treat me the same if he knew. _**You little sad sack. You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, so just get it over with! **_Can't I just choose later? _**NO! If you don't tell him right now, then I'm going to come out and do it for you. Take your pick. **_…Fine…why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes. _**I'm you, so you're just calling yourself a bitch. **_Shut it or I'm putting you back in that chest in the back of my mind. _**Whatever just remember, you chicken out then I get to come out and play.**_'

"Sakura-chan, is someone still in there? Hellooooooooooo?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's face for like the fifteenth time "Uh what? Oh sorry Naruto I was just thinking of something." Sakura shock her head to get rid of her inner self, she swore that she saw inner Sakura cross her arms and her eyes narrowed '**Well, what are you waiting for. Tell him or I'm going to.**' taking in a big breath 'Well, here goes.' "Anyway, my _**mom**_ is the one that put out the rules. And then she found out somehow and now she going to have someone babysit me." hoping that he would get the hint she had given him.

His brows just knitted in more confusion, until he put everything together "Wait. Your mom is your sensei?" Sakura noded "Well actually, she's my adopted mom but yes. And…." biting her lower lip, he just lifted an eyebrow a sign for her to continue "She's also the hokage." Now Naruto was shocked out of his mind 'What? Her mom is the hokage? As in thee hokage. No wonder why Sakura has super strength and is a medical ninja. Konoha's fifth hokage Tsunade is her sensei. That's is soooooo cool! Wait, adopted mom? What happened to her real parents? I remember seeing her real mom when we were little.' his eyes widened at that question, his grip on her shoulders tightening slightly "Sakura-chan?"

She looked up at him "What happened to your real parents?" the question hit her like a punch to the face, her body stiffened and her eyes widened. When she didn't answer right away he looked back down at her to see that her eyes were reddening from the tears that she was holding back and that her entire body had started to shiver. Instinctively he pulled her closer into the embrace, her head now resting against his chest as she quietly cried.

He held her tightly even after her crying had stopped and she just sat there in his arms "It's ok. You don't have to tell me." he whispered to her, laying his chin on top of her head. Sakura sniffled a little, shaking her head "No. I got to tell you the truth. For me to do that I need to tell you what happened to my parents." taking in a shacky breath "It had happened when I was nine…..my dad had been acting weird for a couple of months. He went on longer missions. He always seemed to be jumpy all the time. Like if he expected for something to happen any minute. And my mom…she always seemed like she was worried about something…":

"I had just become Tsunade's student. I thought it would keep me out of the house more cause of how my parents were acting. It worked, I was out of the house most of the time. But that day….I didn't have training…."

A small pink haired girl was running through the Haruno home with her dog Aiko. The small duo were running from room to room, the girl was running away from the small pup that was trying to tackle her. 

_**Aiko was pup that Sakura had gotten for her sixth birthday. Her fur was brown except for the small amounts of black that were on her on the tips of her tail, head, and paws. The strangest thing about this pup was that her eyes had a light blue color surrounding a matching light green. Sakura's parents had gotten her from the Inuzuka clan, they thought it would be better to get a ninja dog instead of a regular one since Sakura wanted to be a ninja. They thought that the pup could protect Sakura. Aiko was Sakura's companion and even trained with her sometimes though they couldn't do the jutsus that the Inuzukas could. **_

Mr. Haruno was watching tv in the living room while Mrs. Haruno was preparing lunch. At first glance, it looked like the usual happy family but not all is what it seems. The home seemed to hold an eery atmosphere, the father held an emotionless face as he stared at the tv like some kind of zombie while the mother seemed jumpy and troubled while she worked on the sandwiches. Sakura happily played with Aiko trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that her parents produced. 

The small pinkette ran through the kitchen almost knocking her mother off her feet "Sakura dear, be careful!" the mother's warning fell on death ears as the pinkette continued dodging Aiko's attempts at catching her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Haruno froze at the counter as she was about to place the lunches on plates, looking towards her husband. Mr. Haruno's eyes had grown wide at the sound of the knock, shakely getting to his feet, he made his way to the door. 

Sakura and Aiko had stopped their playing, making their way to the kitchen. There was silence as Mr. Haruno opened the door to talk to the visitor. There was a small shuffling noise then what sounded like something being hit against the wall. Mrs. Haruno dropped what was in her hand on top the counter, grabbing Sakura's hand rather roughly and dragged her farther into the house. Aiko happily skipped after them, barking like they were playing again. Sakura was confused as to why her mother had suddenly grabbed her wrist and was making their way to her parent's bedroom.

A loud smashing sound rang through the house from the living room making Mrs. Haruno to quicken her pace. Sakura stumbled as she couldn't keep up with her mother's speed, Aiko was still barking from the behind them though she wasn't as happy as she was before. Mrs. Haruno stopped for a brief second to pick Sakura up in her arms as well as Aiko, then continuing in the direction that she was going before. The Haruno home was actually quite big. It had two bed room that each had their own restrooms, two guest rooms that shared one huge bathroom, the living room and kitchen were the same size, Mr. Haruno's study, and finally a recreation center that looked like a mini bar. 

Mrs. Haruno had to walk through the long hall way from the kitchen, up a flight of stairs, and then all the way down at the end of the hall way to get to her and her husband's room. They soon arrived at the master bedroom, Mrs. Haruno didn't stop in her pace as she walked over to closet opening one of the doors swiftly "Sakura honey, I need you to stay in here ok. Don't make any sounds and don't come out no matter what you hear. You and Aiko just stay in here and be good ok." gently placing the young girl in the closet and handing Aiko to her. Sakura looked at her mother holding onto Aiko close to her small body with both her arms "Ok mommy. But what about you and daddy?" 

The innocent question pulled at Mrs. Haruno's heart, she slowly pulled her daughter into a huge squishing Aiko between them "Daddy and I…..(sniff)…are…." tears slide down her face onto Sakura's making the girl more confused "Why is mommy crying?" Mrs. Haruno hugged her tighter "We love you Sakura. So much. Don't you ever forget that." releasing Sakura from the hug to kiss her on the fore head. "I love you too mommy." the still confused girl watched as her mother stood and closed the door to the closet, the sound of the lock being set in place. Through the small blinds, the pinkette watched her mother open the bed room door slowly and walked out back into the hall way, closing the door behind her.

The sound of her mother's soft retreating footsteps faded away slowly as her mother moved farther and farther away. Sakura and Aiko were left sitting in the closet with small rays of light that filtered in through the half opened blinds of the door. It was dark out yet, but the curtains were closed and only some of the afternoon sun was being let into the room. There was silence as Sakura sat in the closet Aiko cradled in her lap. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed huddled like that. 

There were the occasional small thuds and crashes that sounded in the home, but they were so silent that she didn't know it she even heard them. They might of come from the living room, but she was too far to be sure. Then a scream tore through the air. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in realization as she recognized who the scream belonged to "Mommy!" Sakura placed Aiko on the floor jumping to her feet and trying to open the door, but of course she couldn't. It had been locked from in the outside. 

She paniced when another scream sounded through the house, but this one sounded like it had come from her father instead. She kept rattling the door, trying desperately to get the door to open so that she-….she stopped rattling the door. What could she do? She wasn't strong enough to stop whatever that was going on. There was another scream "Mommy!" tears started to run down her face quickly, she dropped down to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest and burrowing her face in them. More screams rang in the house as she cried into her knees, they just didn't seem to stop. 

Her body shock from the frightened tears that she was shedding, her arms tightening around her knees as she tried to drown out the screams. But it was impossible. She jumped when she felt something nugging her side, Aiko was looking at her with innocent eyes her tail wagging and barking happily at her. Moving her knees so that there was some space between her chest and her knees Aiko quickly climbed into her lap. Sakura hugged her knees with Aiko in between, crying into her fur while she quietly licked her cheeks. What seemed like hours passed until the house fell silent, the slamming of the front door the last sound. 

Though Sakura had stopped crying long ago, she hadn't moved from her position, Aiko had her head laying on Sakura's knees while Sakura stared at the carpet. The afternoon light started to dim in the small closet telling her that it was getting late "Why hasn't mommy come and get me yet?" she mumbled quietly. Of course she knew the answer. She just didn't want to face what was there right in front of her. The truth was just to painful and it seemed so unreal "I….I want my mommy." she whispered to no one but herself and Aiko. Suddenly the sound of the door opening and many voices could be heard making Aiko lift up her head, Sakura didn't seem to notice. The voices were nothing but whispers, they seemed to be coming from somewhere from down stairs. 

Shuffling could be heard while the voices grew louder, they were so many of them now. Aiko started to bark and the noises stopped suddenly. Footsteps could be heard getting closer as Aiko continued to bark, still Sakura wouldn't raise her head. The sound of the bed room door opening got Sakura's attention, she froze, not sure if she should be happy about who ever walked into the room or she should be afraid. The person's soft footsteps were coming closer to where she was hiding, Sakura's heart raced as she waited for whatever was going to happen next. When they stopped in front of the closet door, Sakura was able to see the shadow of whoever it was standing right outside.

They started to unlock the door, all Sakura could do was tighten her grip around Aiko as she prepared herself. The closet door was opened slowly letting in light that blinded her for a couple seconds as she finally looked up from the carpet "We found her!" the man above her called behind him. She lowered her gaze to his legs, the man kneeled down to her to be eye level "You're ok now. There's nothing to be afraid of now." he whispered to her slowly taking her into his arms and standing. Sakura layed her head on his chest with Aiko still hin her arms in a tight embrace as he walked out the bedroom and through the house towards the many noises that she realized were coming from the living room. 

The people that were in the home where actually what looked to be many jouins cause of the green vests that they were all wearing and a couple of medics were moving through each room. They passed many people that were running around but stopped to look at her sadly before returning to what they were doing. When they entered the living room the man put one hand over Sakura's eyes so she couldn't see 'Why is he not letting me see?' She tried to push his hand away, but whoever it was that was holding her wasn't going to let her. Sakura moved her head to see around his hand and froze at what she did see.

Now she really wished that she hadn't. The once comfortable and tidy room was now wreaked like a battle field. Blood was splattered on the walls and furniture creating a horrible smell. Glass, rubble, and torn fabric littered the floor, but none of this was what caused her to freeze. Off to the side Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno were laying on the floor, their eyes still open with fear and pain clearly present in them, many bruises and gashes covered their bodies almost making them unrecognizable, much of their clothes were soaked in the crimson liquid while they layed in a large pool of it. 

Sakura had frozen in the man's arms, unable to do anything but stare at the lifeless bodies of her parents. She watched as they slowly got farther and farther away from her. When the man stepped through the front door Sakura started to struggle in his arms "H-Hey! Calm down!" he tried to get a grip on the sudden struggling girl, but she soon slipped from his grasped. Once on her feet again Sakura ran towards the house Aiko still in her arms strangely, but just as she was about to reach the door way Tsunade appeared out of nowhere.

With ease the blonde lifted Sakura into her arms and carried her away with Aiko, Sakura fought against her sensei "Mommy! Daddy!" reaching out with one of her hands to the house for her parents. Tsunade stopped when they were a good distance away kneeling down to release the frantic girl. The small pinkette set Aiko down on the ground, Sakura tried again to run past but was stopped when Tsunade trapped her in a hug, which she quickly started punching the blonde "Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!" The medic quietly took the hits that the girl threw, her eyes shut tightly. Soon Sakura stopped and broke down crying into her sensei's shirt, which only caused the blonde to tighten her arms around the pinkette:

_Be brave little one__** {Tsunade petted her hair while rubbing her back soothenly}**_

_Make a wish__** {Sakura gripped onto Tsunade's shirt like it was her life line as her sobs shook her entire body}**_

_For each sad little tear__** {Aiko sat nearby, her blue/green eyes stared sadly at the crying pinkette}**_

_Hold your head up_

_Though no one is near__** {The small pinkette's cries echoed in the silent night}**_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Don't cry little one__** {The blonde couldn't help the small tears that slide down her face from hearing the girl's heartbroken sobs}**_

_There'll be a smile _

_Where a frown used to be_

_You'll be part__** {"…..I'm so sorry…." Tsunade whispered to her}**_

_Of the love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you__** {Sakura's sobs slowly came to a stop, Tsunade just continued to hold her in silence}**_

_Always keep a little prayer _

_In your pocket__** {'Why? What am I supposed to do? What can I do?' the blonde layed her chin on top the girl's head, cradling her like a mother would}**_

_And you're sure _

_To see the light __**{Tsunade smiled when soft snores could be heard from the pinkette}**_

_Soon there'll be joy__** {"She cried herself to sleep."}**_

_And happiness _

_And your little world _

_Will be bright__** {Slowly lifting the sleeping girl into her arms bridal style, Tsunade looked down her smile growing}**_

_Have faith little one _

_Till your hopes _

_And your wishes come true__** {Tsunade gently kissed Sakura on her forehead "Everything is going to be ok now."} **_

_You must try _

_To be brave little one__** {"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."}**_

_Someone's waiting _

_To love you__** {Sakura just cuddled more into Tsunade's warmth}**_

"...The murderer was never found. Tsunade let me stay with her for a couple of months until they found someone to take care of me. After some time Tsunade just ended up adopting me. Training got more intense and she put out her _**rules.**_ Ever since then me and her haven't really been seeing eyes to eye." Sakura finished her story looking down at the ground like that day when she was trapped in the closet so long ago. Naruto's eyes had closed during the story, he had pictured the entire thing 'I…I had no idea that she had been through so much. That she lost her parents like that.' he looked down 'And it's still hurting her.'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Dammit! Where the hell is she! It's already one in the freaking morning!" Tsuande paced back and forth in her living room, swinging her arms like a lunatic, a deep crease on her forehead, each stomp of her foot made the house shake from the force.

_**It had been hours since she had left Sakura at the training grounds thinking that the pinkette would follow her order of being home soon. When the first two hours had gone by she didn't worry too much thinking that she was just blowing off some steam. But when the sun had started to set Tsunade began to worry.**_

Shizune and Aiko both had long ago left the blonde to her ragging, they just didn't want to be the ones that she releases her anger on. Though I doubt that they could ignore it when the entire house was shacking every couple of minutes. The enraged medic continued her rampage of her home creating more craters in the walls and floor, grabbing random objects and throwing them across the room, until the kitchen stool that she had thrown hit the lamp that was the only source of light in the room.

The room quickly became dark to the blonde's annoyance, she made a move to grab another stool when a soft thump could be heard from upstairs. Tsunade stopped in mid step her gaze moving to the ceiling to look up at the sudden noise. Carefully and quietly she made her way up the stairs, waiting in the hall way for a sign of where to go. After a couple of minutes of silence a soft thud was heard from the room down the hall. The frown was still plastered on her face as she walked down the hall to the door stopping right outside the room, on the door there was a hanging sign that read "Sakura's Room".

Tsunade's eyes blazed as she threw open the door with one push with killing intentions but stopped herself before anything could escape her lips. In the dim light from the window above the bed, Tsuande was able to make out the sleeping form of Sakura on her bed. All her anger, worry, and energy left as she gazed at the sleeping girl. Sakura had entered through the window since it was still open letting in all the cool night air, she had changed into her pjs but seemed to just make it to the bed cause the pinkette was laying on her stomach and slowly slipping off the edge. Tsunade's eyes softened "Baka." shaking her head, walking to the window closing it and the curtains. She picked up the forgotten clothes scattered around the room and placing them in the hamper.

Tsunade walked over to the bed where Sakura was about to fall off completely and the now very large Aiko was sitting on the floor watching. She couldn't help but chuckle, lifting the sleeping girl onto the bed so that she was in the middle of it, Aiko quickly jumped up on the bed and layed next to the pinkette who rolled onto her side and cuddled up to the new body of warmth. Another small chuckle escaped Tsunade's lips "Some things never change." leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Sakura's forehead, Aiko didn't move just watched Tsunade before laying her head next to the sleeping pinkette's.

It really was a cute sight. Sakura was using one of her arms to drape across Aiko's stomach, pulling her closer to the massive dog. Both of their foreheads were touching each other's as they slept. 'No matter how much trouble she causes me...' Tsunade watched as Sakura snored peacefully in her sleep, she looked so much like her younger self when she slept 'I just can't stay mad at her forever.' a warm smile crossed the hokage's face. After a couple more minutes of watching the cute pair sleep, the blonde turned and quietly left the room, closing the door softly "But I'm still going to put her through hell tomorrow for making me worry so much." a huge smirk crossed the tired women's lips as she walked down the hall to her own room.

* * *

**Wah! i can't believe i was able to actually write about Sakura's parents dieing! :'( hope everyone liked the chapter leave me reviews so i know if ya'll did until the next time laters**


	8. Could this

**i'm glad that everyone is loving this story you guys that are leaving reviews thanks and you guys are awesome it's sad for me to say right now that i'm hitting a major writer's block so sorry if the updates don't come as fast as usual so with that said On With The Show**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Could This….**

_**With Tsunade's new rules, Sakura hasn't been able to see Naruto and the others for weeks now. Her training has been doubled and ruthless. Her babysitters were whoever Tsunade saw trust worthy enough and she wasn't a loud to go anywhere without one. For weeks, Sakura had truly become a prisoner of Konoha, and all she ever feels now is hopeless. In this time her friends have noticed the sudden depression that the pinkette has been thrown into.**_

Sakura was walking home after another of her morning training sessions with Tsunade. Her entire body was aching and sore all over, each step, each breath caused her to groan as she trugged home. Emerald eyes were half lidded as she thought about having a good shower and then just dropping down on her bed, to sink into the softness with Aiko right next to her. Why the hokage made her get up so early in the morning for her "special" training sessions was beyond her. She snorted a little 'Training sessions? More like her beating the shit out of me, healing me, than beating me all over again for five straight hours. And I swear that she enjoys every single moment of it.' she sighed stretching her sore muscles until a loud crack could be heard. The pink-haired kunochi sighed in relief as some of the stress was released.

She glanced up at the many trees that her neighborhood held, her eyes grew a little hazy as they reminded her of the many times that she had looked up into the natural beauty that was the forest. But of course this lead her to think about something else. Or rather someone else 'Naruto-kun…..**You miss him too? **Of course I miss him. He is my best friend. I even miss Gaara and Sai no matter how annoying they can get at times. **Well why don't you go see them already. Its been weeks since you've seen your boys. **Ha, if I could I would of a long time ago. With those stupid babysitters of mine following me everywhere and watching my every move I can't even try. **That's just an excuse. I bet you could out smart them easy. **And have them run off and tell Tsunade? Hell no! If I get caught again, she'll probably put a fucking tracker on my ankle or something else extreme…But I miss them so much.'

She let out another deep sigh, her feet dragging as she continued on her way. She glanced to her right when she felt someone following her. Well actually there were two. One was her babysitter for the day, who was somewhere up on one of the buildings. The other one seemed more familiar. It had to be….."She really loves putting you through hell huh?"…Ino. The smirking blonde caught up the worn out girl, falling into step with her. Sakura just shrugged "Pretty much. So you come here to annoy the hell out of me or actually have a reason?" she watched out the corner of her eye as Ino laughed "Maybe both." Sakura couldn't help but shack her head, smiling at her best friend and how straight forward she could be about things. The rest of the way the two walked in a comfortable silence, since they really didn't need to talk.

Soon enough, their destination was in sight, it wasn't even five more homes away. Sakura walked up to the huge two story house of the hokage, easily putting in the key and walking inside with Ino right behind her. Quickly making their way through the living room and up the stairs to where Sakura's room was "So what yo-ooff!" in a brown flash Sakura was knocked onto her back trying in vain to get up "Ah! Aiko! Haha! Ok, ok! I'm happy to see you too!" the pinkette laughed as Aiko kept her pinned down, licked her face, and barking happily. Sakura was able to slip her right arm free, using it to mostly push Aiko off of her, giving her enough room to get out from underneath. But of course Aiko was going to let the pinkette escape that easily. As soon as Sakura was able to sit up, Aiko leaped at her, trying to pin her down again. The young medic saw the attack coming at the last second, moving so that Aiko flew by her, and then jumping onto the dog's back.

Soon enough it broke out into a complete wrestling match right outside Sakura's bedroom. Ino watched the cute pair wrestle on the floor until Aiko pinned the girl and continued her licking attack "Ok, I think you need to get off her so she could get ready." gently grabbing Aiko's collar and pulling her off the still laughing girl. Aiko sat next to Ino, smiling at the pinkette that was still on the floor giggling. The now drool covered girl sat up smirking at the smiling dog "You got lucky this time Aiko. Next time you're going to get it. And that was a sneaky trick you pulled."

Sakura crossed her arms from her spot on the floor as Aiko barked as her response. Ino helped the girl off the floor laughing "You wish forehead. Aiko will always beat you." laughing even harder at the pout that had appeared on the girl's face. "Awwwwww Ino you don't support me at all. You always take Aiko's side." the pinkette pretended to cry into her forearm. Ino just rolled her eyes "Of course I take her side. It's not my fault that you can't win against her." Sakura removed her arm, smiling big at the blonde "That's because I let her win. Aiko is just lucky that she's cute otherwise I wouldn't." she turned towards the bedroom "Yeah keep telling yourself that Saku." Ino called following the pinkette into her room with Aiko close behind. Sakura headed straight over to her huge dresser, opening up draw after draw as she searched for something to wear. Ino had walked over to the bed, standing by it while Aiko laid down at the end of the bed, looking ready to take a quick nap.

The blonde watched the pinkette dig through draw after draw, pulling out all kinds of shirts and pants, looking at a couple for a second with a thinking face before tossing it away to continue looking. Sakura pulled out a simple purple top, holding it up to get a better look "So Ino, why did you suddenly decide to come find me today?" frowning before throwing the top with the rest of the discarded clothes. Ino just rolled her eyes "What? I can't come see my idiot best friend or what?" chuckling a little when Sakura glanced back at her quickly before returning to her search "Anyway get your beat up ass in the shower and get ready the girls will be here soon." Sakura stopped rummaging through her drawers to look at the blonde completely now "What? Why they coming here for?"

Ino didn't answer just dropped down on the king sized bed grabbing a magazine from the nearby nightstand "Just get ready." opening to a random page, not bothering to look at the confused pinkette. Sakura rolled her eyes "Always so impatient." all she got in response was Ino throwing her middle finger at her, she didn't even look away from the magazine. The young medic giggled fishing out a pair of pink panties and matching bra along with a simple tight black tank top and blue jeans out of her dresser then walking out of her room to the bathroom down the hall. When the door shut behind the pinkette Ino glanced over to the door briefly 'She's trying to cover up her real feelings. When is she going to realize that I can always tell when she's faking. I swear she's just to stubborn sometimes.' sighing, moving her attention back to the magazine.

Aiko barked up at Ino, who in turn looked down at the huge dog "You getting worried about that idiot too Aiko?" another bark "What are we going to do with her." to Ino it looked like if Aiko was actually nodding her head at her. In the bathroom Sakura had dropped her fake smile as soon as the door was shut. As the weeks had gone by she has tried to keep up her usual cheerful attitude so her friends wouldn't worry about her. She tried to forget about the guys. Just like how she had not that long ago before they had crashed back into her life. She wanted to go back to the way things were before Naruto, Gaara, and Sai. Before she even remembered anything about them. Of course that was impossible. They were her best friends, even though they had all forgotten each other over the years they were still a family.

She just never knew that trying to forget would be so painful. The pinkette stared down at the tiled floor of the bathroom, in a daze as she remembered the countless times that Sai would piss Naruto off, when they all spared together, the summer they spent together when they were little, their version of hide-n-seek, even the times that she punched the living day lights out of one of them cause they couldn't stop annoying her to no end. She remembered how their faces would light up when she went to go see them, the way that they seemed like excited little kids, their laughs, their smiles, their complaints even brought a warmth to her entire body. To forget those pain in the ass, gullible, idiots was simply impossible.

Sighing heavily, she walked over to the shower turning it on till it couldn't go any higher 'I miss seeing my idiots. It's these stupid rules, why can't Tsunade just trust me. It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped or get myself hurt.' slipping off her torn up training clothes and slipping into the boiling water of the shower. The water relaxed her aching muscles, causing her skin to turn a bright pink color from the heat, and for steam to already fill the bathroom. Sakura sighed in relief and peace letting herself slip more into the water, her eyes closing slowly as she enjoyed the bath. She stood under the pounding water, her head tilted down so that the water could hit the back of her neck 'I wonder if I'm ever going to see them again.'

After Sakura had gotten out of the shower and dressed she walked back into her bedroom to find that Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari were also in there. "Hey guys." using her towel to dry her short pink locks "Why you come over?" Hinata was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed petting Aiko, Ino hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, Ten-ten was sitting in her desk chair looking bored, and Temari was leaning against a random wall looking bored as ever. "We're here to help you out pinky." the dirty blonde stated while pushing herself off the wall. Sakura looked at the four confused "What?" Ino closed her magazine throwing in randomly somewhere on the floor "Face it Sakura, you've been depressed ever since you stopped seeing that Naruto guy."

Sakura visibly froze on the spot at the mention of the energetic blonde. Hinata looked up interested while Temari and Ten-ten looked up in curiosity and confusion "Who?" the twin bun brunette looked back at the frowning pinkette. 'Shit. Should of known that's why they're here. Ino never was the one to ignore things. And now she telling everyone about my secret.' Sakura acted as innocent as she could "I have no idea who you're talking about Ino." holding onto the towel that was slinged around her neck. Ino narrowed her eyes at the stubborn girl, an amused smirk playing across her lips "Don't try lying Sakura. You're no good at it. You know who I'm talking about. That guy that you snuck out to see every single day. The tanned blonde with the sapphire eyes."

The other three kept their eyes on Sakura as she tried to come up with an excuse, sighing in defeat "He's just an old friend." shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the medic "I think I would call him more than just a _**friend**_ forehead." laughing more at the shocked face of her friend. "Ino-pig, we're just friends." Sakura tried to defend herself 'Freaking Ino. Me and Naruto are just friends!…..right?' Temari and Ten-ten watched in much curiosity of the two kunoichis while Hinata still pet Aiko not really showing that she was listening. "Doubt it forehead. You started sneaking out of the village a lot just so you could go see him, disappearing for kami knows how long. After you started seeing him you seemed to be a lot more ecstatic." Ino stopped to look at the silent pinkette "But now that you can't you've been thrown into a worse depression than before." her sky blue eyes caught Sakura's jade.

"Don't see what you're getting at Ino?" Sakura pulled her eyes away from Ino's intense gaze to look at the floor, her face emotionless. There was a heavy silence in the room, Ino still staring at Sakura expectingly, Ten-ten looking between the blonde and pinkette, Hinata actually stopping to look at Sakura, and Temari with her eyes closed before the sound of laughter broke it. Temari had one hand covering her eyes laughing while the other four watched her in confusion to the sudden outburst. "Gees pinky….didn't think….you…were….that thick." the laughing blonde got out between breaths. Sakura just raised a questioning eyebrow "You're. In. Love." Ten-ten, Hinata, and Ino said in unison catching the medic off guard. Sakura looked between all her smirking friends like if they were crazy "You can't seriously think that I'm in-?" "I thought it was pretty obvious forehead." Ino rolled her eyes at the stubborn pinked haired girl. Sakura just crossed her arms "No way.":

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment **_

_**I guess I've already won that {Eyes closed, arms crossed, remembering of her last relationship}**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation {Sakura shock her head at the memories} **_

_**Just to say that she was with Sasuke for like four months but broke it off**_

_**That's ancient history-**__**{Sakura opened her eyes to frown at her friends}**_

_**Been there, done that {Ino eyes steeled, getting up from the bed. The others following her}**_

_**(Ino) Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' {Ino pointed towards the pinkette} **_

_**(Temari) He's the earth and heaven to you {Temari just smirked}**_

_**(Hinata) Try to keep it hidden {They all stood in front of Sakura, each with their own knowing smirk}**_

_**(Ten-ten) Honey, we can see right through you {Sakura answered their smirks with a frown, staring all them in the eyes} **_

_**Oh no {Sakura turned, her hands coverings her ears as she walked out of the room}**_

_**(Temari) Girl, you can't conceal it {Ino just sighed}**_

_**(Ino) We know how ya feel and {They followed the stubborn pinkette}**_

_**(All four) Who you're thinking of {Sakura uncovered her ears, acting like she couldn't hear them}**_

_**No chance, no way {Sakura continued down the stairs, the others right behind her}**_

_**I won't say it no, no {The young medic tries to get down the stairs before the others could follow} **_

_**(Ten-ten) You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh {Ten-ten stops Sakura at the end of the stairs forcing her to look at you}**_

_**It's too cliché **_

_**I won't say I'm in love {Sakura easily brakes free trying to run away}**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out {Ino and Temari run after Sakura trying to stop her from leaving}**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip girl **_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out {Temari stops her in the living room, pushing Sakura on the couch so she couldn't get away}**_

_**(Ino) You keep on denying {Sakura tries to get up but Temari pushes her back down} **_

_**(Hinata) Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**(Temari) Baby, we're not buying {All four stand in front of Sakura on the couch}**_

_**(Ten-ten) Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling {Sakura glared up at them all being stubborn}**_

_**(Ino) Face it like a grown-up **_

_**(Temari) When ya gonna own up**_

_**(Ino) That ya got {Ino getting annoyed and glaring back at the girl}**_

_**(Hinata) Got**_

_**(Ten-ten) Got**_

_**(All four) It bad**_

_**No chance, no way {Sakura crosses her arms, looking away from her friends}**_

_**I won't say it no, no **_

_**(Ten-ten) Give up {An image of Naruto crosses Sakura's mind making her smile}**_

_**(Hinata) Or give in {Temari catches the smile and smirks "What you thinking about?" causing Sakura to blush, the others smirking}**_

_**(Temari) Check the grin you're in love **_

_**This scene won't play {Sakura shakes her head trying to get rid of the blush}**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**(All four) You're doin flips, read our lips, you're in love**_

_**You're way off base {Tries to get up but Ino pushes her back down}**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case {Sakura glares at all four of them, sighing as she looked down to the carpet}**_

_**I won't say it **_

_**(Ino) Girl, don't be proud**_

_**(Ten-ten) It's ok, you're in love {Aiko jumps on the couch laying on top of Sakura happily}**_

_**Oh, at least out loud **_

_**I won't say I'm in love {Sakura smiles, Aiko licks her cheek making her laugh}**_

Aiko had stopped licking Sakura, deciding to sit on the couch next to her and smiling her doggie smile at the pinkette. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at the long time companion, using her right hand to ruffle Aiko's brown fur affectionately. The others watched the girl carefully, leaning in closer and closer to the girl as they waited for her answer. The young medic noticed her friends anxiousness out of the corner of her eye, glancing back at Aiko who was nudging her hand.

It looked like if Aiko was telling her "Come on, just come out and say it already" as she kept nudging her hand. Sakura took in a deep breath, raising an eyebrow towards her friends "Fine. You win." the pinkette sighed while the four cheered. Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten looked like they were doing each of their own version of a happy dance, while Hinata just let out the huge breath she was holding and laughed at her friends that looked like idiots as they danced around the room. Sakura let out a small chuckle "But what do I do-Ah!" Aiko wanted to join in on the excitement. So she did the one thing that she has done since she was a pup. She tackled Sakura to the ground. Sakura hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thump and groan from the heavy dog on top of her. Everyone had stopped in their celebrations to look over at the pair on the floor.

Sakura was completely pinned down to the floor by the huge brown dog known as Aiko, who was barking happily as she looked down at the girl underneath her. Ino couldn't help but laugh "See, what did I tell you forehead. Aiko will always win." the blonde crossed her arms and smirked down at the still trapped pinkette. Sakura glared at Ino for a moment, until Aiko started her licking attack "Aiko! Haha you're going to get it!" the pinked-haired girl and huge brown pup started another wrestling match. The others laughed at the couple, they were always cute when they did this. They looked like a kid and her puppy playing together. After laughing and watching the duo, Ten-ten clapped her hands together "Ok, so now that Sakura has finally come to her senses-" "Hey!" "-what do we do to get the two love birds back together?" This got Hinata, Temari, and Ino's attentions, since Sakura was kind of busy at the moment. Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari all frowned, taking up their own thinking poses. Temari dropped down onto the couch, leaning forward so that one of her elbows was resting on her knee, her hand held up her head as tried to think of something.

Hinata just put a hand to her chin, closing her eyes. Ten-ten started to pace a little, doing her best to avoid colliding with the wresting Ino crossed her arms "We need to somehow get around hokage-sama'a rules, but how?" looking out to the other frowning girls. "That's nearly impossible. I mean we even barely see Sakura with the new rules that she put out." Ten-ten pointed out frowning even deeper "Well except when we get stuck being her escorts." Ino closed her eyes 'Escorts? Hmmm…..escort..!' her eyes suddenly flying open "That's it!" The other three girls jumped from the sudden outburst staring at the blonde like she was crazy "Uh…what's it Ino?" Temari raised a questioning eyebrow. Ino turned towards the two still wrestling on the floor completely ignoring the other blonde "Hey billboard, when does your training end tomorrow?" Sakura stopped Aiko holding her by her shoulders, turning her head to look at Ino "At like around seven why?" A huge grin appeared on Ino's face making all four of them even more confused "Perfect."

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Throughout the weeks that they had been separated Naruto had been thrown into a similar state as Sakura was in. He missed seeing the pink haired girl. He even found that he looked forward to them each time. Any chance he got he would go to the village in hopes of seeing the pinked-haired medic. Instead of looking for what he needed, he would try and spot her.

Sometimes he would completely forget what he was going to the village for and would get yelled at by Gaara when he came back with nothing. The usual energetic blonde felt so emotionless now, like if all the sunshine that he always radiated had been sucked clean out of him. He would train nonstop for hours, days even, without any kind of breaks. Sometimes he would sit in the clearing with the waterfall, just watching as nature continued to go on without him. Naruto tried anything that could get her out of his mind. Of course that seemed impossible. Every time that he would go walking through the woods he would think of the times that him and Sakura had done the exact same thing.

He would sit in front of the waterfall and think about the days that him and Sakura would go for a swim. If he stayed at home, he would see his hide-n-seek headband and think of her. Everything just reminded him of the pinkette. He couldn't get away from her even though an entire forest separated them from each other. He wonders what happened to her, he worries if it was something bad, he sees her even when he closes his eyes, he hears her laugh, he sees her smile, his dreams are filled with Sakura. His heart aches for the young medic. This feeling confuses him most of all. He has never felt anything like it. It's worst then any kunai wound or more painful than being hit by Sakura's super strength punches. Naruto just couldn't understand what it all meant. Now he lays on the couch in the living room, staring up at the ceiling, slowly falling asleep with Sakura on his mind.

Sakura and Naruto had just finished a short sparing match stopping for lunch. They sat in front of the water fall enjoying the cool air that it created. "Hey Naruto which bento do you want, the chicken or pork?" Sakura asked as she pulled two packed lunches out of her back, glancing at the relaxing form of her friend. Naruto was laying back in the grass watching the clouds "Uh pork, you got it last time." sitting up to look at her, but soon regretted it. 

Sakura had her bottom lip pushed out in a pout, her eyes gleaming, hands held tightly together and in front of her "Pwlease Naru-kun?" He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face to the side so he couldn't see her "Pwleeeeeease?" she kept asking not taking her eyes off of him. Naruto could feel her pout digging through him right to his heart 'No. I'm not going to let her cute her way in.' He tightened his arms around his chest, steeling his frown in place. But he made one mistake. Naruto turned his head slightly and that's when he caught sight of Sakura's puppy dog face. Her eyes were wide and looked like there were tearing in them, her bottom lip was trembling a little. 

The frown slowly started to creep away from his lips, but he steeled it yet again 'No, no, no. I'm not going to fall for that again. Be strong Naruto be strong.' he saw her from the corner of his eye. He sighed letting his body relax and dropping his crossed arms to his lap "Fine, but you owe me two bowels of ramen for this." Sakura lunged at him throwing her arms around his shoulders "Yay! Thanks Naruto!" Naruto just laughed letting her him, since his arms were trapped at his sides "You're so easily pleased you know that." Sakura just snuggled into his chest "Of course." she released him, smiling at the blonde who returned it with a matching smile. They sat in comfortable silence as they happily ate their lunches in the nice fall air:

_**There's something sweet **_

_**And almost kind {She looked at him watching the waterfall}**_

_**But he was mean and**_

_**He was coarse and unrefined {He turned to see her staring at him, smiling at her and she returned the gesture}**_

_**And now he's dear {Sakura looked at his bright sapphire eyes, feeling a warmth from them as they looked at her}**_

_**And so unsure {Sakura turned away to look up at the sky}**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before {She smiled to herself, gazing at the passing clouds}**_

_**(Naruto) She glanced this way {Naruto continued to watch the pinkette}**_

_**(Naruto) I thought I saw {He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in thought}**_

_**(Naruto) And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw {Naruto looked down at his hand, then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye}**_

_**(Naruto) No it can't be {He stood up suddenly, seeing a squirrel, chasing it around the shore of the waterfall}**_

_**(Naruto) I'll just ignore {The blonde lunged at the squirrel, but it jumped away making him crash into the dirt}**_

_**(Naruto) But then she's never looked at me that way before {Naruto got back up quickly, running after the small animal}**_

_**New and a bit alarming {Sakura shook her head in disbelief, laughing at him as the squirrel dodged his attacks}**_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be {The squirrel looked like it was laughing at the boy as it dodged}**_

_**True that he's no prince charming {Naruto slipped on a wet rock, falling into the shallow end of the water with a huge splash}**_

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see {Naruto sat up in the water, now drenched as he huffed} **_

_Well, who'd have thought_

_Well, bless my soul__**{He looked up to see Sakura standing by the shore laughing, even the squirrel seemed to be laughing next to her}**_

_Well, who'd have known _

_Well, who indeed__**{Naruto suddenly got an idea, a smirk appearing on his face}**_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_It's so peculiar__**{He swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulling the surprised pinkette in the water with him}**_

_We'll wait and see__** {Sakura yelped, falling into the water and creating a huge splash} **_

_A few days more__**{Naruto was still sitting, laughing at the now wet medic}**_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before__**{Sakura glared at the boy, splashing water into his face}**_

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before__**{They soon started a water war, getting soaked in no time}**_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Sakura and Naruto splashed around like if they were a couple of eight year olds. Soon padding out into the deeper end where they could drag each other into the water. When Sakura had used water clone to trick Naruto, dragging completely into the water, the war had ended. Naruto burst out of the water, a frown on his face as he looked at Sakura who had already used her chakra to walk on the water "Man, how do you always beat me?" slowly doing the same with his chakra to walk on the water. Sakura only grinned "Race you." taking off running to the shore. Naruto could only watch her running "Hey! Wait!" shacking out of his shock and running after her. The two ran all the way back to the shore, stopping when their feet finally touched the soft dirt.

Both were bent over, hands on their knees, breathing fast, and water dripping from their bodies. They looked at each other at the same time, smiling "You tired?" the blonde could only nod in agreement. Sakura walked over to where there was more grass, Naruto following close behind her. The blonde and pinkette laid down in the grass letting the sun dry up as much water as it could. Naruto was still smiling, it seemed like if it just wouldn't leave his face as he stared up at the sky 'This seems like nothing but a dream. The sun…..the grass…Sakura…..even the thundering waterfall. It's like if we're the only two people in the entire world.

I wish that time would stop, for this to never end.' sighing he sat up slowly, Sakura noticed him and sat up to. Naruto turned to look at her, seeing that she was smiling at him "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" 'Nothing wrong Sakura-chan. Everything is just perfect.' he didn't say anything, just continued to gaze at the pinkette. He noticed that they were sitting very close 'Maybe if I just…..…' slowly leaning in towards her. Sakura didn't say anything while Naruto kept getting closer to her. His sapphire met her emerald, each looking deep into the other. Naruto grew closer and closer, he was able to feel Sakura's short warm breathes hit his face. Their lips were just centimeters apart 'Maybe…..' "Naruto!"

His eyes shot open his air getting knocked out of him from a suddenly weight on his stomach. "Naruto! What cha doing?" Sai was sitting on Naruto's stomach grinning happily down at the blonde. The guy could act so much like a kid sometimes. Naruto didn't say anything, not like he could anyway with Sai sitting on top of him like that. The blacked-haired boy noticed the blush on Naruto's face smirking "Why you blushing?" Naruto finally got air to his lungs, with one good shove he sent Sai to the floor, Naruto sat up and trying to get rid of the blush quickly "I was just sleeping."

This only made Sai more curious "Really, then why were you blushing?" poking Naruto in the stomach from his seat on the floor. Naruto swatted Sai's hand away from him, when the memories from the dream came back to him he blushed deeply "I-It's none of your business." The artist just pouted "Awww, come on tell me." poking him more. Naruto grabbed at the Sai's wrist stopping his poking attack on his stomach "Stop fucking poking me already!" Sai broke free from Naruto's hold easily continuing to poke him, Naruto quickly becoming annoyed and lunging at Sai. They started wrestling until Gaara walked into the living room evading from getting hit from the two on the floor and sitting in an armchair "Can you two stop acting like idiots. Sai, it's obvious that he was dreaming about Sakura-san."

Their match stopped when Naruto jumped up quickly "W-What? I wasn't-?" Gaara interrupted him with a snort "Don't even try lieing. Anyone can see that you love her. The real question is why haven't you done anything about it." The blonde stayed silent, a light blush returning to his cheeks, his eyes looking to the side not even daring to move. "Really? Yay, Naruto love Sakura-san!" Sai called from the floor like a four year old kid. Naruto swiftly hit Sai on the back of the head "Ow! What the hell was that for dickless!" the artist was holding the back of his head in pain. Naruto hit him again this time sending the boy's head to the floor "Stop calling me dickless you douche!" The red head on the chair watched the embarrassed blonde "Well, you going to say anything or not?" raising an eyebrow at his brother's lack of words. Naruto sighed "There's nothing to do. She could never love me. If she knew my secret….she wouldn't-couldn't love a monster like me." his shoulders and head dropping, looking like a kicked puppy. Gaara and Sai glanced at each other, silently thinking of a way to cheer up their friend:

_**Konoha, the city of lovers {Gaara stood up, walking over to Naruto}**_

_**Is glowing this evening {He placed his hand the blonde's shoulder}**_

_**True, that's because it's on fire {Naruto glanced up at Gaara for a second then back to the wooden floor}**_

_**(Sai) But still, there's lamour {Sai jumps up behind, Gaara got annoyed and punching him down to the floor again}**_

_**Somewhere out there in the night {Sai hit the floor with a hard thud, groaning quietly in pain}**_

_**Her heart is also alight**_

_**(Sai) And I know the guy she just might be burning for {Sai called from the floor}**_

_**A guy like you {Gaara squeezed his shoulder a little, giving him a rensuring smile}**_

_**She's never known, kid {Sai got back to his feet smiling at the blonde as well}**_

_**(Sai) A guy like you {Naruto shrugged off Gaara's hand, walking towards the door to leave}**_

_**(Sai) A girl does not meet every day **_

_**You've got a look {Gaara and Sai ran after him out the door}**_

_**(Sai) That's all your own, kid**_

_**Could there be two {Sai appeared in front of Naruto to stopping him, annoying the blonde}**_

_**(Sai) Like you {Naruto glared at Sai, growling at him, warning him to get out of his way} **_

_**(Both) No way {Sai didn't even blink, just continued to block his path}**_

_**Those other guys {He tried landing a punch to Sai but he ducked, stepping to Naruto's left still smiling}**_

_**That she could dangle {Gaara finally caught up with his brothers} **_

_**All look the same**_

_**From every boring point of view {Gaara gestured around them}**_

_**(Sai) You're a surprise {Sai jabbed Naruto in his side with his elbow}**_

_**(Sai) From every angle {Naruto glared at both of them, stepping closer to them looking ready to kill them}**_

_**Mon dieu above, she's gotta love {Both laughed nervously, stepping back as Naruto got closer}**_

_**A guy like you {Gaara and Sai ran from the annoyed blonde into the forest}**_

_**(Sai) A guy like you**_

_**(Sai) Gets extra credit {All three were flying through the trees, Gaara and Sai keeping a good distance from an enraged blonde}**_

_**Because it's true **_

_**You've got a certain something more**_

_**(Sai) You're aces kid {Naruto caught up to them, reaching out to grab Gaara but the red head dodged}**_

_**You see that face **_

_**(Sai) You don't forget it**_

_**What something new {Naruto and Gaara stopped on a high branch, Sai had disappeared somewhere in the thick trees}**_

_**(Sai) That's you {Naruto's anger just suddenly vanished, leaving the same hopelessness from before} **_

_**(Both) For sure**_

_**(Sai) We all have gaped {"Why don't ya'll get it. She couldn't love me." Naruto sighed jumping down from the branch to walk away}**_

_**(Sai) At some Adonis **_

_**But then we crave a meal {Gaara frowned, Sai doing the same from his hiding spot} **_

_**More nourishing to chew**_

_**And since you've shaped {Gaara jumped down beside Naruto, Sai suddenly appearing on the other side}**_

_**Like a croissant is **_

_**(Both) No question of, she's gotta love**_

_**(Both) A guy like you**_

_**(Sai) Call me a hopeless romatic {Sai smiled at Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder}**_

_**(Sai) But Naruto, I feel it **_

_**She wants you so**_

_**Any moment she'll walk through that door**_

_**For a guy so swell {"What should I do?" looking at his two brothers/friends}**_

_**(Sai) A guy like you, with all you bring her **_

_**A fool could tell**_

_**It's why she fell**_

_**(Sai) For you-know-who**_

_**You ring the bell {Gaara frowned in thought, Sai's smile just grew bigger}**_

_**You're the bell ringer**_

_**When she wants oo-la-la**_

_**(Sai) Then she wants you la-la {Naruto sighed again, shrugging off Sai's hand and sitting down}**_

_**She will discover, guy {Naruto looked up to his brothers, seeing that they were both smiling down at him}**_

_**(Sai) You're one heckuva guy {He couldn't help but smile back up at them}**_

_**(Both) Who wouldn't love a guy like you**_

Naruto sighed heavily, letting his whole body relax as he exhaled "I just don't know what to do anymore." his voice was so quiet that it didn't even seem like he said anything at all. Naruto was at a loss of what to do. He knew that he had felt something greater than just friendship to the pink haired medic. He has known for weeks now.

He had been denying every thought, every image, every erg fearing of what would come of them. There was no possible way that Sakura could feel the same way about him. And even if she did Naruto couldn't do anything about it. He was a monster. A demon that will only cause her pain and suffering. So how was he supposed to forget the one person that he held dear, the one that has captured his heart, the one that has become his only single reason to stay on this earth. It was impossible. Sai crounched down to be eye level with Naruto while Gaara just crossed his arms, standing close by.

Naruto continued to gaze down in the dirt at a loss, Gaara had closed his eyes to try and come up with something that could possibly cheer up the distreased blonde. Sai still held his emotionless face, his dark eyes staring at the boy in front of him. There was total silence. That is until Sai decided to open his mouth "I'm sure you'll think of something. There's no doubt that Sakura-san loves you. Really I can't believe that you haven't noticed it yet." Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden seriousness of Sai's words.

In all the years that they have known Sai has he actually said anything that was showed so much emotion and made any sense. Maybe they were just going insane finally. The artist just smiled not really noticing how shocked they were that he actually said something that didn't make him sound like a child "You can't be that hopeless dickless." Gaara and Naruto fell to the floor in their shock. They looked just like cartoons. Sai just stayed in his spot smiling at his friends as they lifted themselves off the floor.

Naruto glared "You bastard! And stop calling me dickless!" he lunged at the black-haired boy with the intent of beating the shit out of him. Sai quickly dodged Naruto's attack and ran away with the blonde right on his tail "What are you going to do about it dick-less?" The blonde roared in anger, charging at the artist like a bull that was seeing red. Gaara watched in annoyance as Naruto chased Sai around 'Ugh! I live with freaking idiots!' putting one hand to his forehead while the other was still crossed across his chest. It was just another great day in the life of Naruto, Sai, and Gaara.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"See ya!" Sakura waved at her friends as they walked away down the street. "We'll see you tomorrow right after your training is done. Don't be late!" Ten-ten called back "Yeah, ok!" She watched as their figures disappeared in the distance, waiting for the last trase to vanish. Sakura closed the door once she couldn't see her friends anymore, sighing when she heard the click of the lock. "I just hope that Ino's plan works." she sighed again, looking down at Aiko who was sitting a couple of feet away from her "What do you think? Will the plan work or blow up in our faces?"

Aiko just tilted her head to the side looking confused, Sakura just laughed "Guess you don't know either." The pinkette sighed again, pushing herself off the door that she didn't know she was leaning against, and walking towards the stairs. After a quick shower, since Aiko got drool on her, and getting into her pjs, Sakura looked at the clock on her nightstand to see that it was already eleven "Hm, guess Tsunade working late tonight again." She walked over to her bed falling on top with a soft thud on her back.

The pinkette laid on her bed, arms spread out on either side of her, staring up in the white ceiling of her room. 'Wonder what Naruto is doing right now. He's probably fighting with Sai or Gaara is getting mad at him for something. Kami, I miss them so much. I can't believe that I even had a life before I found them again. It's hard to think that just a couple of months ago I didn't even remember anything about them. All three of those idiots have changed my life so much. If only I could see them again. That would be enough for me.' Aiko barked from the floor, knocking Sakura out of her thoughts, the pinkette sat up crossing her legs while Aiko jumped up to lay in her lap "How about you Aiko? How do you feel about this entire thing?" softly petting the huge dogs head.

Aiko yawned making Sakura laugh "You know, I don't think you ever met Naruto. I'm going to have to introduce you two someday. I think you would like him. And besides you would have another person to wrestle with." Sakura watched as Aiko fell asleep 'I just hope that I get to see him again.' turning her head to look out at the sky. She watched as the few stars that were visable twinkled in the darkness that was the night sky. There weren't any clouds out tonight so the moon was shinning brightly, giving the pinkette plenty of light in her room.

'I miss looking up at the stars with Naruto. We would always lay right in the grass by the waterfall and just look up at the sky. We would say what we saw in the sky. He would always think that there was a huge bowl of ramen up there.' a small smile came to her face as she thought about the memory 'That idiot doesn't think about anything else.' One of the stars shot across the sky, Sakura watched as it flew across. Her eyes closed for a moment as she silently made her wish opening them again to continue her gazing 'I wonder if Naruto is looking at the same sky.'

Miles away from Sakura a certain blonde was looking at the same sky that she was gazing at. Naruto was sitting against a wall in the bedroom he shared with Gaara and Sai, looking out the window. Gaara and Sai were already asleep, but he couldn't join them. Sakura haunted his every thought, his every dream, his life. He couldn't shake the pinkette from his mind. Really he didn't want to. He always felt the happiest when he was around the pink haired medic. The images of her in his mind gave him a warmth that he had never felt before and he didn't want it to end. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her infamous pink hair…he loved everything about her.

She was his light in the dark, his life line. A world without her in his life was impossible. Without her there was no him. Naruto gazed at the many stars, his eyes were filled with longing as he watched the bright lights in the dark sky 'What should I do? I want to tell her, but….What about my secret? She might not even love me like how I love her. Maybe it would just be better to not see her again. That way neither one of us could get hurt. Maybe we'll even forget about each other again.' he sighed taking his eyes off the sky for a moment 'But…I don't want that to happen. I don't want us to become strangers again. I don't want this to just disappear like it's nothing. Besides, I don't think I can live without seeing her again.':

_**In a perfect world {Sakura looked out at the stars, Naruto doing the same}**_

_**One we've never known **_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_

_**They can have the world {Sakura gently lifted Aiko off of her, slipping off the bed without waking her}**_

_**We'll create our own **_

_**I may not be brave, or strong, or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart {She quietly made her way to her window, opening it and sitting on the edge staring up at the starry sky}**_

_**I know, love will find a way **_

_**Anywhere I go **_

_**I'm home {For no reason, Naruto stood up walking over to the window his eyes never leaving the sky}**_

_**If you are there beside me **_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through {An image of Naruto and his goofy smile flashed before her eyes, a small smile crossing her face}**_

_**Now that I've found you **_

_**Love will find a way **_

_**(Naruto) I was so afraid {Naruto closed his eyes '…..Sakura….' opening them again to see her laughing}**_

_**(Naruto) Now I realize {His eyes glazed over as the scenery had changed from the dark forest to a sun bright day} **_

_**(Naruto) Love is never wrong {His entire body filled with warmth seeing her there standing in front of him in the meadow of flowers laughing}**_

_**(Naruto) And so it never dies {The fake Sakura gazed at him warmly, holding out one of her hands to him} **_

_**(Naruto) There's a perfect world {Naruto lifted his hand slowly, reaching out to take her hand, staring into her emerald eyes} **_

_**(Naruto) Shining in your eyes {"Sakura." he whispered as his hand gripped nothing but air, the image faded away, changing back into the forest}**_

_**(Both) And if only they could feel it too {Suddenly Naruto caught sight of something flying across the sky} **_

_**(Both) The happiness I feel with you**_

_**(Both) They'd know, love will find a way {They continued to gaze at the sky, watching the last of the shooting star fade off}**_

_**(Both) Anywhere we go {Naruto slowly sat on the floor underneath the window} **_

_**(Both) We're home **_

_**(Both) If we are there together**_

_**(Both) Like dark turning into day**_

_**(Both) Somehow we'll come through {Sakura got up from her window, closing it quietly, and making her way back to her bed and a sleeping Aiko}**_

_**(Both) Now that I've found you **_

_**(Both) Love will find a way **_

_**(Both) I know, love will find a way**_

Sakura pulled back the covers, Aiko lifting her head from the sudden movement, the pinkette slowly crawled onto the bed. The pinkette layed down on her back, pulling the covers up to her stomach, her hands still clutching the covers, eyes looking up at the ceiling. Aiko crawled up to Sakura, laying down next to her, Sakura moved her hands so Aiko could lay her head on her stomach falling asleep almost instantly. The medic glanced down smiling down at the sleeping dog "Night Aiko." she whispered, her eyes slowly closing "Good night…Naruto…kun…" finally falling asleep. Naruto never left his spot from the window, his eyes closing "Good night Sakura-chan." drifting into his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

**awwwwwwww :') i thought that was a sweet ending for this chapter hope you guys thought so to remember to leave me reviews so that way i know you guys still want me to continue until next time laters**


	9. Be Love

**heeeeeeellooooooo readers! thanks for tuning in for yet another chapter of The Absent Savior :D it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story and that you're leaving me reviews with all that said On With The Show!**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

…**..Be Love?**

The earth shock violently. The rumble of fallen trees faded along with the smoke and dust clouds that had formed. A sickening cracking noise was heard, echoing throughout the forest before the natural silence finally settled in again. A half conscious pinked-haired kunoichi falls limply to the floor against the side of a cave. Her head is casted down, her hair covering most of her face as she sits there trying to catch her breath.

Most of her clothes were torn to shreds, small crimson stains covered her shirt, a small trail of drying blood from her mouth. Bruises and cuts littered her arms and legs, and she was covered in a layer of sweat. A couple of minutes passed, the noises of the forest surrounding the injured ninja, until the soft steps of another was heard coming towards the girl. A blonde walked through the destructive path that the pinkette created, walking up to stand above the girl, arms crossed, eyes emotionless as she watched her student cough up blood. "You left yourself open again Sakura.

If I wasn't holding back on that kick you would be dead right now." shaking her head in disappointment. Sakura looked up as best she could at her sensei, grinning up at her "Sorry Tsunade-sama, I'm just out of it today." couching up more blood, not even able to move her trembling limbs. The hokage glared down at her student "Distraction could easily lead to trouble. I thought I already taught you this." she shifted so that most of her weight was on her left leg, still glaring down at the pinkette. Sakura coughed up more blood before looking up at the blonde with the same grin as before "Guess it didn't stick huh sensei." The young ninja's entire body was trembling all over from her injuries, her grin was faltering as she looked up at her adopted mother. Tsunade's glare fell quickly, suddenly an image of when Sakura had come to her trying to convince her to train her.

Tsunade had just finished sending Sakura flying through the air for about the 13th time. The pinkette had asked the hokage to train her and of course the blonde had said no, but Sakura wasn't going to give up that easily. The past couple of days, Sakura had asked the sanin over and over again, until finally Tsunade couldn't take any more. "Fine! You want me to train you so bad then prove to me that you're worthy of it!" 

The two then had headed out into the hokage's private training grounds were Tsuande would give Sakura the chance to prove herself. Sakura's only instructions were to evade all the attacks that Tsunade was sending at her. Easy to say that it wasn't going too well for the tiny pinkette. Sakura was able to pick herself up from the kick to her side, slowing getting to her feet, and turning to face whatever Tsunade was going to send at her next. Tsunade growled 'What the hell is with this kid! I was positive that she was going to drop out by now!' lowing herself into a fighting stance once again.

Tsunade charged at the girl ready to land another kick, but Sakura dodged just in time to evade the blow. Sadly, the young ninja didn't see the fist coming until it landed squarely at her stomach sending her flying into a tree. Sakura hit the tree with a painful thud, sliding to the floor in a heap. Tsunade walked up to the girl, standing over her "Well? Did you finally give up?" grinning to herself 'There's no way that she would be able to keep going. She should of realized by no-' The pinkette had finally lifted her head, but what Tsunade saw was what surprised her. She was grinning. Sakura was bloody, beaten, and bruised yet she was grinning "Nope."

Tsunade stared at Sakura 'Just like the first time she ended up like this. Some things never change.' a small smile played across Tsunade's lips. The hokage stared down at her student/daughter 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.' By now, Sakura's grin had completely fallen, leaving her staring up at her sensei in confusion "Uh, Senesi…..are you ok?" raising an eyebrow when she still didn't get an answer. Tsuande continued to stare until she finally came back to reality, she shook her head "Yeah, yeah. Just hold still." She dropped to her knees beside Sakura, her hands glowing green as she began to heal the more serious injuries first.

Sakura just shrugged, or tried to anyway "If you say s-OW!" she flinched away from Tsunade's healing hands "That hurt!" The hokage reached over to the pinkette "I told you to hold still you big baby." replacing her hands where they were before and continuing her work. Sakura glared "I'm not a baby you old fart OW!" cringing again when a sharp pain ran through her side. Tsuande glared back at the pinkette "If you don't stop moving it's going to hurt more baka. So sit still and Stop. Being. A. Baby." each word coming out forcible.

The young ninja grumbled silently to herself before finally nodding. Tsunade returned her attention back to her work. Silence soon came over the two medics, but it wasn't uncomfortable like you would expect. They had come so far compared to the shy pinkette who had begged for the new appointed hokage to train her and the hokage who didn't want to get close to anyone ever again. Sakura kept her eyes to the floor, trying her best not to wince when a sudden pain shot through her body from the healing 'Maybe I shouldn't go through with Ino's pla-ow! What if we get ca-ow! Or if someone se-ow! Man sometimes I think she does this on purpose….(sigh) I can't back out of it now. Besides I really do want to see him. It has been so long since the last time I say him…ow! Where is Ten-ten anyway? She should have been here-OW! Shit, I'm so going to-!'

"Hey Sakura, hokage-sama!" a grinning brunette came walking up to the two "Been…..looking for…..you…guys." the brunette stopped a couple of feet away from the duo, moving her eyes all around the area. First looking at her friend on the floor, then to the destruction scattered all around, then finally back to the duo. "Hell pinky, what happen to you? And what's with the freak destruction trail?" Right in front of where Sakura was on the ground, about eight or nine trees were broken completely in half and scattered on the floor creating a path to a clearing that had huge craters, forgotten weapons, and half destroyed boulders. It looked like something that you would find on a battle field during a war. "Oh that? Sakura left herself open."

Tsunade stats like it should be obvious, not looking up from her work. The weapon master stared out at the destruction caused by the two medics 'Shit. If that happens during training, I don't want to know what would happen in a real fight. Note to self, Don't. Piss. Tsunade. Off.' turning back to the hokage and her student 'Maybe this plan is a bad idea.' "So mind telling me why you were looking for us?" Tsunade asked as she stood up wiping her hands on her pants finished with healing Sakura's injuries, glancing at the weaponist suspiciously. "Uuuuuuh….Ino told me to come find Sakura. Something about shopping or whatever." Ten-ten hoped that the hokage wasn't able to see what they were really up to.

If they got caught, they wouldn't live to tell about it. Tsunade raised one of her blonde eyebrow in suspicion while Ten-ten just started back nervously "What? Another shopping spree? Doesn't Pig have enough clothes to last her for the rest of her life already." The brunette moved her eyes to the pinkette "Apparantly not pinky. So hurry up before that fashion diva comes looking for the both of us." Ten-ten was grateful that Sakura played along with the lie, she thought she was going to have face the wrath of the hokage. Sakura rose to her feet slowly testing out her arms and legs, making sure there wasn't any more pain "Fine Ten-ten. Tsunade-sama are you working late tonight?" she glanced over to her adopted mother, still stretching as she waited.

The blonde hokage glanced over to her student out of the corner of her eyes "Yeah, I shouldn't be getting home until around eleven thirty or so." her face stayed emotionless as she began to walk in the direction of the hokage tower 'Hm…..' Sakura nodded her head in understanding "Ok, you want me to wait up for you?" the young medic walked in the opposite direction of her sensei towards her friend. Tsunade kept her back to the girls, waving a hand behind her in a carefree manner "Your choice." Sakura turned one last time to watch her sensei disappear into the trees "See ya at home then!" yelling out to the hokage's retreating back before turning back to Ten-ten. "Thanks for going along with that lie. I wasn't sure if she was believing me or not." the brunette chuckled scratching the back of her head.

Sakura just grinned "Yeah, I didn't want to watch you get eaten." sending a grin in the weaponist's direction. Ten-ten just chuckled again "So you ok after all that? You looked like she banged you up pretty bad." the brunette looked at the pinkette, shocked that she was still able to even think after her injuries. Sakura just nodded "Yeah, got use to getting the shit kicked out of me along time of go. Is everyone at my house already?" looking back to her friend for a moment to see her nod. "Then what are we waiting for. We better get there soon before Ino really does explode." Ten-ten just nodded in understanding, following Sakura's lead as they leaped into the trees and headed towards Sakura's home. Little did the duo know there was someone lurking in the shadows near where they had been.

The two young shinobis dashed through the many trees of the forest that was the hokage's training grounds. Soon enough the trees finally came to an end and they were now running across the tops of buildings instead. They were silent, the only noise coming from their soft steps and the air moving around them as they flew through it. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but there was still the tiny bit of unasked questions hanging above them. More exactly, above the head of a certain brunette "Are you sure you want to go through with this Sakura? We're taking a big risk with this plan, you most of all. What if Hokage-sama finds out? Who knows what she'll do if she finds out."

Ten-ten couldn't help it, the thoughts were running through her head since the beginning that they had been planning all this out. It wasn't that she didn't want to help Sakura, but the fact that the pinkette was walking on thin ice with her so called "mother". If the hokage found out that Sakura was sneaking out again even after the last punishment, there was no way that she would be left off easy again. She had seen the way that Ino, Hinata, and especially Sakura are treated like if they're so fragile, never being able to really live their lives as shinobi of the leaf. Ten-ten wasn't sure how they have been living with it for as long as they have. Sakura didn't answer her friend right away, just continuing to look ahead without any trace of emotion on her face. Ten-ten watched her friend intently as she waited patiently for an answer.

It didn't surprise her that Sakura hadn't answered so quickly, who would be able to answer things that they themselves probably aren't completely sure of. Sakura didn't so much as glimpse in Ten-ten's direction, no words were exchanged at all between the two. The silence had quickly become uncomfortable for the young weaponist, making her regret ever asking such a stupid question in the first place "Hey sorry, I shouldn't of asked. You really don't have to-""To be honest Ten-ten…I've never been more sure of anything in my life." The brunette stared at the back of her friend, swiftly shutting her mouth, waiting in silence for her to explain more.

Sakura didn't look back, just continued on "When my life was changed, all that I ever heard was don't do this, don't do that, you can't do this, you shouldn't be doing this, be careful, make sure you do this. I was so damn tired of that life. I missed what I had before, the pain from losing it all so suddenly was still so fresh. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate everything that everyone has done for me since then, especially Tsunade-sama. But, there is just some things that couldn't be fixed with more training, a new home, and new life."

At this, Ten-ten noticed the sadness behind the words, the frustration, the confusion, the distress that they held. "Suddenly, all my "life" becomes is everyone looking to me as if I'm something that must be protected and cared for. That I'm nothing more than a common girl that is so fragile. Something that should of helped me just turned out to become my prison. I started to truly think that there was nothing that I could do to change what was going on, nothing for me to do but stay locked away. Then I met him. This guy that didn't care about me being related to the hokage, who didn't treat me like if I was some piece of fragile china, the only person that was able to understand what it was that I was trapped in. He is able to make me laugh even on my worst of days, he listens to everything I got to say, he even showed me what true freedom is. To make things even more amazing, it turns out that I already knew him. That's what really surprised me. He was my best friend before all this happened, but I was able to forget him so easily. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that."

Sakura leaped to the next building, tilting her head up slightly so that she was looking at the clouds that looked like white blurs passing her by so quickly "Not many people get a second chance Ten-ten." Sakura stopped on top a building, Ten-ten soon landing next to her. The pinkette kept her back to her friend as she continued "So I'm not going to let this chance with him go to waste. Cause Kame knows if I'll ever get another one." at this, Sakura finally turned to Ten-ten, a warm smile planted clearly on her face, and a couple of tiny tears were at the corners of her closed jade eyes. Ten-ten just stared at one of her best friends, stunned at her words. All the weaponist could do was smile back "Then, we better hurry up. We're already late enough as it is." Sakura nodded, turning back towards the direction they were heading in. In just a couple of minutes they reached the huge two story building where three figures stood waiting.

"You finally decide to show up?" Temari joked when Ten-ten and Sakura walked up to them "Fuck, what happen to you?" looking Sakura up and down seeing the dried blood and completely ruined clothes. You really couldn't even call them clothes anymore, they were more like just pieces of torn up cloth draped over the pinkette. The medic just shrugged her shoulders "Normal training session nothing special." walking up to her door "You guys going to stand there all day or come inside?" stepping inside and waving for them to follow her. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten followed her in silently, Temari looking confused a little as she followed everyone else.

The group of girls entered into the huge living room "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Ya'll can just wait here." Sakura headed towards the stairs leaving her friends to get comfortable as they waited. Ino and Hinata dropped down on the giant couch in front of the tv, Ten-ten sat on the floor next to Aiko who had been napping, while Temari took the armchair near the doorway. The room was silent except for the quiet bark that came from Aiko as Ten-ten scratched her head and the faint sound of the shower from upstairs. It was a comfortable silence, but how much longer could it stay like that.

No matter how much reasoning they came up with, they all knew that they were going against the hokage. What they were about to do didn't sound like it was something horrible, but with the hokage, if it had anything to do with Sakura breaking her rules, then they might as well have become traitors to the village. Ino twirled a piece of her long platinum blonde hair out of boredom, Hinata looked at each of her friends waiting for someone to start, Temari sitting slumped in her seat yawning every once and awhile, Ten-ten entertaining herself by playing with Aiko. Yup, you wouldn't be able to tell if they were about to commit a "crime" or that they were just having a lazy day off.

"Are we just going to sit here like pricks or is someone going to say something cause this silence is annoying the hell out of me." leave it to Temari to be the blunt one and ruin the peace that they were able to create. Ino sighed letting her hair fall through her fingers "Fine. Everyone knows what they need to do right?" giving a lazy glance to each kunoichi "Or should I just go over it again?" No one made a move to answer, thinking "Do you really think that your plan will work Ino? I mean what if hokage-sama finds out? I already saw what she could do just for 'training' I really don't want to see her when she's pissed." Ten-ten shuttered at the memory of the destruction left after one of Sakura's training section with Tsunade "I like being alive you know."

Hinata and Temari looked at Ten-ten confused, while Ino just chuckled "You saw the after math of their training didn't you?" laughing even harder at the face Ten-ten made "Hell yes! I couldn't even recognize if it was an training area or not! How the hell I didn't find them sooner if beyond me!" the brunette waving her arms in the air to envisize her point. Ino laughed harder, clutching her stomach, almost falling from her spot on the couch, while Temari and Hinata still confused stared between the two, and Ten-ten getting pissed at Ino for laughing "You freaking bitch! It's not funny!" lunging at the laughing blonde.

Ino moved just as Ten-ten was about to tackle her, making the enraged brunette to crash into the couch "Awww come on Teny, Tsunade-sama isn't that scary." Ten-ten pushed herself out off the couch, turning to face the blonde again. Ino grinned back at her, sticking her tongue out "Don't tell me you're afraid of an old lady?" That was it, Ten-ten was starting to see red, next thing anyone knew Ten-ten had charged at Ino, who was barely able to move out of the way in time. Ino jumped around the room evading Ten-ten laughing still "G-Guys…..come on stop. You're g-going to b-brake something."

Hinata had stood, holding out her shacking hands, trying to get the two to calm down but they just kept at it. Ino continued to laugh "You'll never catch me scardy cat!" leaping over the couch while Ten-ten followed close behind. By this time Hinata had stopped trying to stop them, sitting down at one of the corners of the couch trying not to get hit. Aiko had taken refuge at the bottom of the stairs, watching in excitement as she watched the two girls run around. Temari sat in her armchair one hand holding her head, a vein starting to form on her temple quickly 'These fucking shits. If they don't shut it (CRASH) Ok that's it!' swiftly standing standing to her feet.

Just as Ino and Ten-ten were about to run by her chair, the annoyed blonde caught both of them by the back of their shirts lifting them both off the ground so that they were just inches away from touching the hard wood floor. "What the hell Temari let me kick her ass!" Ten-ten reaching out to try and punch Ino who was trying to get out of Temari's hold to run "Tema! Let me go! She's going to ki-!" With one quick swipe Temari had pulled the two struggling kunoichi into each other, their heads collided hard then Temari released her grip on them. They fell to the floor on their asses "Now sit the fuck down before I kill the both of your sorry asses!" Ino and Ten-ten cradled their heads 'Fuck! What the hell did I do!' both shouted in their bruised heads.

Hinata sat on the couch trying to be as far away from Temari as she could manage while Aiko was hiding behind an armchair quietly whimpering. Easy to say that the sandy blonde could be very horrifying when she wanted to. At that time a certain pinkette decided it was the best time to finally join the group. Sakura came walking down the stairs, taking in the scene of a partly recked living room, Ino and Ten-ten still cradling their heads on the floor, a beyond pissed Temari standing over them, Hinata looking like she was about to piss her pants, and Aiko cowering behind an armchair. "Uh…so what I miss?" the confused pinkette walked over to the frightened dog, trying to calm her down while she looked at the four ninjas. Hinata stayed quiet on the couch still frightened, Temari sat back down on the armchair arms crossed in annoyance, Ino and Ten-ten slowly got to their feet "Ow, man Temari that hurt like a bitch."

Ino rubbed her forehead with one hand where a nice sized bump was starting to form. Temari kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm down, mumbling to herself about something that none of them could make out. Sakura still looked confused, but decided that it really didn't matter, Temari getting angry like that wasn't really odd. Ino went to sit on the couch again while Ten-ten choose to lean up against the nearest wall, both still rubbing at their new acquired bumps. Sakura sat on the floor with Aiko next to her waiting for someone to start. "Ok, so let's go over the plan real quick before we leave."

Ino waited for everyone to nod showing that they understand. "Now Hinata and Temari, you guys are staying here in case the hokage gets back early and comes looking for Sakura while we're gone. If anything happens you contact us through this communicators." reaching into her weapons bag, pulling out five communicators and giving one to each kunoichi "We're going to be using station three. Me and Ten-ten are going to go with Sakura. We're helping her get past the patrolling ninja and keep track of time. We are supposed to be back here before about 12, that's about an hour before Tsunade-sama is supposed to get back. Everyone understand?" Ino looked around the room, everyone had just finished attaching their communicators around their necks. "God Ino. You're making this sound like a real mission or something."

Sakura chuckled a little as Ino took on a serious face "Of course! This may be one of our most important missions yet." everyone broke into laughter. "Of course the drama queen would say that." Sakura broke into more laughs at Ino's glare directed at her "I'm not a drama queen forehead." The pinkette just answered by rolling her eyes "Yeaaaaaah. And I'm not living with an controlling mother." Ino looked ready to slug Sakura right in the head. She would of done it too if it wasn't for Ten-ten stepping in "Ok you guys let's get this show on the road. We're wasting time just sitting around here doing nothing. Besides, Sakura would want more time with her boyfriend."

Ten-ten stood waiting for Ino and Sakura to follow her lead. "He's not my boyfriend." Sakura mumbled as she stood, crossing her arms in a pout. Ino chuckled "Not yet he isn't." Sakura stuck out her tongue at the blonde earning a laugh from everyone else. "Ok, ok. Just hurry up. Time is a wasting." Ten-ten grabbed the two girls by their wrists, pulling them towards the door so that they could begin their mission. Temari and Hinata followed the three out the house, waving to them as they dashed away "Good luck!" Temari yelled out to their retreating backs 'Hopefully everything turns out alright. Especially for you Sakura.'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

"Rasengan!" Naruto lunged at Gaara, a blue spiral of chakra in his hand "Suna no Tate." the sand at Gaara's feet shot up in front of him, creating a shield. The swirling ball of chakra collided with the sand shield, creating a great explosion and a dust cloud to erupt on contact. As the smoke cleared Gaara was completely surrounded by his sand while Naruto was lying on his back a couple of yards away breathing heavely. "Ah…..Gaara….I think we need a break. Dickless over there doesn't seem to be able to take much more at this rate." Sai jumped down from his spot in a tree carrying three packed lunches with him "It's weird. Dickless usually doesn't stop until the sun has gone down. Wonder what's up with him today." walking to Gaara who was collecting the last bit of his sand back into his giant gourd that he kept it sealed in.

The red-head glanced over to the blonde on the floor "I think I got a pretty good idea of what's wrong with him." Sai cocked his head in confusion, looking between his brothers "Really? What is it then?" Gaara didn't look at Sai, capping up his gourd and leaning it against a tree in the shade "Come on." He led Sai over to shaded area next to Naruto to have their lunches. Sai dropped down onto the floor as soon as they reached the patch of shade, unwrapping the tie that held the three lunches together "So you going to tell me?" handing a bento over to Gaara and setting one off to the side for Naruto, who still was laying on the ground.

Gaara opened the box quietly picking up his chopsticks and eating a huge thing of rice "Well….(munch)..I'm betting that..(munch)….he is thinking of Sakura-san." Sai ate his lunch quietly glancing back at Naruto who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. It was true that they hadn't seen the pinkette for a while now, but he couldn't understand why that was affecting the blonde so much "Hmmmm. Why he think of Sakura-san for?" The red head shock his head in disbelief "Wow, sometimes you really just surprise me Sai with how clueless you can be." Naruto laid there staring up at the soft motions of the clouds, unmoving and blocked from the world around him, left to drift farther into his mind.

Which, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be doing. 'Why can't I get her out of my head? Not even sparing with Gaara seemed to do any good. All I can think about is Sakura-chan. Her short soft pink hair, those deep endless jade eyes….ugh why did I have to fall in love? _**You're still thinking of her. **_Great, what do you want now kyuubi? _**Just listening to your stupid problems like usual. **_Whatever just stay out of it. _**Why? Before you seemed to want my help. **_No way in hell would I want _your _help. _**Haha we'll just see Naruto. Anyway what are you going to do about this Sakura-chan hm? **_….I don't know… _**HAHA! You know just as well as me what you need to do Naruto. You're just afraid what she would do if you told her. **_I'M NOT AFRA- _**Then why haven't you told her. **_…I-I…just can't. _**You can't. Or you won't. What's stopping you from telling her? **_…..'

He stayed there lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way around the kyuubi's reasoning, not noticing that the sun was setting pretty quickly. Sai and Gaara had long ago given up trying to get his attention enough so he could eat his lunch, deciding it was best to leave him alone for a while. He hadn't even noticed them talking to him or the quiet shuffle of their steps as they walked away. The moon was slowly rising into the sky, shining brightly down on the land, causing shadows to begin to form. A sudden rustle from his left awoke Naruto enough for him to jump to his feet kunai drawn, waiting to see who or what had come.

The bushes that he was facing shifted a little before finally Sakura stepped out looking at Naruto surprised that he was welding a kunai "Naruto-kun?" The blonde dropped his defensive stance, replacing his weapon in its pouch "Sakura-chan?...What are you doing out here? I thought you weren't a loud out anymore?" staring at the pinkette 'Is it really her? _**Well it isn't the easter bunny not is it.**_' She walked up to him, stopping just a couple of feet away "Um….I wanted to come see you Naruto-kun. Is that such a bad thing?" crossing her arms, he eyes turning to steel at the blonde in a slit glare.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him in defense "N-No Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that isn't the hokage going to be angry with you again!" cowering a little from the pissed kunoichi. He had learned a long time ago that you shouldn't mess with a pissed off Sakura, you would most likely end up with a couple of good bruises to show for it. Sakura stared him down a little more before smirking "As long as I'm back before she gets back, Tsunade-sama won't even know that I was out here." waving her hand like it should have been obvious. Naruto jumped up and down like some kind of kid "Cool! Sakura-chan snuck out to see me!"picking Sakura up in a bone crushing bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

Sakura was being swung around by the excited boy "N….Naruto." still he didn't notice "Naruto!" he just grinned happily "BAKA! I…..can't…breath!" punching him straight in his jaw. Naruto was sent flying a couple of feet before skitting across the floor face first. Man that girl had a punch "Ow Sakura-chan! That hurt!" lifting himself up a little. "You deserved it. I almost passed out from that death hug of yours." crossing her arms and turning away. As the two were talking, Gaara and Sai were hiding watching the entire thing between Sakura and Naruto. When the duo had left, Gaara pulled Sai behind some trees, telling him to be quiet.

The red head had sensed the familiar chakra coming towards them, and he figured that it would be better if they were alone. "Ahhhhhhh, Gaara-san let me see!" Sai was trying to see from behind Gaara who was watching very carefully. "Hmph." Sai dropped down after 10 straight minutes of trying. Gaara continued to watch carefully for another couple of minutes before sighing and walking over to a low tree branch and jumping up to sit. Sai looked at Gaara confused, taking his chance to finally see what was going on. Naruto had managed to sit up in his make shift trench, scratching the back of his bruised head with one hand nervously, a huge grin plastered on his dirt covered face. He couldn't make out what they were saying though. Sakura stood in front of him, one arm crossed over her chest while the other arm held her forehead, she looked annoyed to hell yet he could make out a small smile:

_**(Gaara) I can see what's happening {Gaara sat crossed legged, sighing}**_

_**(Sai) What? {Sai looked back at the red head with even more confusion}**_

_**(Gaara) And they don't have a clue {He rested his head into his hands}**_

_**(Sai) Who? {Sai sat down next to his brother, pulling out his sketch pad}**_

_**(Gaara) They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line **_

_**(Gaara) Our trio's down to two {Glancing back to see Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor and laughing} **_

_**(Sai) Oh {Looking back to the couple every couple of seconds then back to his sketch pad} **_

_**(Gaara) The sweet caress of twilight **_

_**(Gaara) There's magic everywhere {He gestered in a sweeping motion around them}**_

_**(Gaara) And with all this romantic atmosphere {Watching his blonde brother make Sakura laugh} **_

_**(Gaara) Disaster's in the air {Smiling when Sakura hit him in the head}**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight **__**{Naruto rubbed at his new bump "Haha, uh….you want…to go for a walk Sakura-chan?" scratching at his cheek nervously} **_

_**The peace the evening brings**__** {Naruto looked off to the side as he waited}**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony **__**{Sakura watched the nervous boy, laughing a little "Sure Naruto-kun."}**_

_**With all its living things**__** {He lit up with a warm smile, standing}**_

_**(Naruto) So many things to tell her {They walked in silence neither not knowing what to do next. 'Now what should I do?'} **_

_**(Naruto) But how to make her see {'How am I supposed to tell her?' Naruto watched Sakura from the corner of his eye} **_

_**(Naruto) The truth about my past? {'**__**Tell her the truth.**__**' the kyuubi tried to reason}**_

_**(Naruto) Impossible, she'd turn away from me {'I can't.' turning his head away}**_

_**(Sakura) He's holding back, he's hiding {Sakura caught him watching her, worrying more when he turned away looking defeated and confused} **_

_**(Sakura) But what, I can't decide {"…..Naruto…..are you ok?"}**_

_**(Sakura) Why won't he be the king I know he is {Frowning when he didn't answer right away '…Naruto…?'}**_

_**(Sakura) The king I see inside **_

_**Can you feel the love tonight **__**{He mustered up the best smile he could "I'm ok Sakura-chan."}**_

_**The peace the evening brings**__** {She still didn't look that convinced}**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony **__**{Naruto took her hand in his} **_

_**With all its living things**__** {He smiled down at her, his eyes holding something that Sakura had never seen in them before}**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight**__** {Sakura felt her heart beat faster as he continued to stare at her, "I promise that I'm ok."}**_

_**You needn't look too far **__**{She smiled back at him tightening her hand around his}**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties **__**{Gaara and Sai watched the two leave hand in hand}**_

_**Love is where they are**_

_**(Gaara) And if he falls in love tonight {Gaara watched until they had finally disappeared from their view}**_

_**(Gaara) It can be assumed **_

_**(Sai) His carefree days with us are history {'I hope this uneasy feeling is wrong. For your sake Naruto.'} **_

_**(Both) In short, our pal is doomed {They looked at each other, both with the same thought at mind}**_

"Sai." Gaara lifted himself to his feet slowly, glancing where the duo had gone, before looking back at the artist. Sai looked up from his drawing "Come on, leave Naruto to handle this. We'll just wait for him back at the cabin." Gaara was already walking away, his large gourd slung onto his back. Sai looked back at his drawing that he had just finished, it was of Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor, Naruto was telling another joke while Sakura held a hand to her mouth trying to hold back her laughing. He smiled at his work 'Maybe I should show this to Naruto-kun later.' a small frown crossing his face in thought. "Sai! Hurry up! It's your turn to make dinner!" he quickly packed up his things "Hey, wait up! Gaara!" running off after his brother.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The silence around Naruto and Sakura had been something of a blessing for the both of them. Both were unsure of how to act or what to say, this wasn't like any other day that they have spent together. There was something else between them now that they couldn't easily ignore or talk about. They were at least aloud this time of peace to really think through what it is that they were going to do. Sakura hadn't really thought of what she was doing or going to do when Ino had made this stupid plan. The thought of actually telling Naruto or even touching on this subject with didn't cross her mind until she was standing in front of the blonde. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-ten had neared the clearing, she had sensed the familiar chakra signature.

Ino and Ten-ten disappeared somewhere in the trees, leaving her alone to face the blonde. Now that she was walking with him, she didn't know what she was doing. There was no plan, not even a thought for her to go on. She was completely at a lost. Naruto was in no better shape. He was completely sure that he probably was never going to really see the pinkette again let alone talk to her again. He had come to understand the position that Sakura was in with the hokage. When she had told him that day about not being able to see them again, he had thought it was truly the end. Though he knew that if he was lucky enough he would catch glances of Sakura on the trips to the village, but he thought that was going to be the extent of their relationship.

To be able to see the one person that he wanted to so badly hold, but never be able to. To be so close, but to seem so far away from each other. It had never accorded that he would be walking with the one he truly loved again. He was a lost for words or what to do. The silence had carried on for what it seemed to be like years. It was quickly going from comfortable to uncomfortable fast. Sakura glanced over at Naruto, finding he had a grim look on his face and looked to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what he is thinking about that got him so worried. (Inner Sakura)_**What are you waiting for! He is right there just tell him! **_Fuck, why can't you just butt out. _**No way. You're being too much of a pussy to do anything. So I'm here to help. **_How is you bitching at me supposed to help? _**It'll get you to stop being a wuss long enough so that you could grow a back bone and confess to him that you are madly in love with him. **_You're such an idiot. _**Takes one to know one sweetheart.**_ Whatever. _**Now stop trying to change the subject. **_Ugh! Just. Go. Away! _**What if I don't what to. **_I swear if you don't leave I'll make sure that I show you THAT image again. _**You wouldn't dare. **_Try me…._**Fine, but I'll be back.**_'

She smirked at getting rid of her inner, stealing another glance at her secret crush. His eyes were still trained on the ground, face scrunched up in a frown as he seemed lost in his thoughts. In any other cases Sakura would of thought that he looked cute, but now all she could do was worry about what was going on. For an overly hyper person like Nartuo is acting so serious and troubled, there has to be something wrong 'Maybe I shouldn't of come after all.' she sadly looked away from the blonde. Naruto hadn't noticed Sakura looking at him, he was trying to decide on what to do. Just to say that he was having the same luck as Sakura was. He had no clue as to what to do now.

They couldn't really act like there was nothing there when there was. They couldn't just ignore this forever. What if they wouldn't see each other again? What if this was the last chance he got to talk to her? Just what if. He knew all this, but he was scared of what he needed to do. And his little "friend" wasn't making things any easier to think about. 'She actually came to see me….she's risking so much just to see me. I can't believe that she would do this. For me. _**What do you care. **_That proves that you were wrong. She's different from everyone else. She risked the rest of her freedom to come and see me. Just admit that you were wrong about her. _**How can you be so sure hm. **_What are you talking about?

_**You still don't understand Naruto. You need to tell her the truth, she needs to know what you really are, what you hold in you. She needs to know why you're hated so much by everyone, the reason that you were chased out of the village. She needs to know everything, not your cover up stories that you have been telling her the entire time. If she knew…she wouldn't be here right now.**_…..I…_**You're afraid **_I'm not afraid. _**Stop lying to yourself, it's pathetic. **_You don't know anything about me! _**Actually, I know everything about you boy. You act like a fucking happy ass that has "no worries" ha. That stupid saying that gyser taught you is worthless. You will never be able to live without worries, cause there will always be the pain that follows you where ever you go. And you know that, but choose not to accept it. You're nothing but an scared child that is living in his fears.**_ I told you I'm not afraid. _**That's your biggest lie of all. You're afraid of not only losing her, but of hurting her. **_…...No…_**Your afraid of becoming exactly what everyone sees in you…**_.No…._**You're afraid of becoming what you're truly are…**_….No…_**You're afraid of becoming a monster…**_…stop…_**You hurt every one that comes near you.**_….stop….._**How is she going to be any different. She'll leave just like the others.**_...Stop…._**You're nothing but a demon. **_STOP IT!'

"Naruto-kun!" his eyes widened, looking to his left to see Sakura clinging to his arm trying to get his attention "S….Sakura-chan?" During his inner argument with the kyuubi, Naruto hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking, his hand had tightened around Sakura's as he became angered. His entire body had stiffened with anger trembling slightly, his breathing getting quicker and a thin layer of sweat had started to appear on his skin. He looked ready to burst. Sakura winched when his hold on her hand didn't relent in the least "Naruto my hand." The blonde quickly glanced at their conjoined hands, seeing that he was practically crushing her small one in his much larger hand. Fear quickly entered his body like if he was injected with it, quickly releasing his hold and stepping back from the pinkette all in one swift move. Sakura clenched her injured hand with her other, holding it against her chest protectively.

"Sakura….I'm so sorry I…I didn't mean to…..I didn't know…..I'm sorry." he franticly tried to apologize to her, reaching out to touch her hand again, but stopped himself when he saw Sakura flinch away from his touch. His eyes were casted down, he couldn't look her in the eyes, knowing that he had hurt her. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. The kyuubi's words echoed in his head again '_**You're afraid.**_' Sakura had used her medical chakra to heal the bruising that was starting to form on her hand, looking up to see that Naruto was standing a couple of feet away from her. His head was down casted, hiding his eyes from view with his semi long blonde bangs. Sakura was unsure of what to think of his sudden changes "Naruto….are you ok?" The blonde was still enraged by the kyuubi's words, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes, taking in deep breaths to calm himself.

Sakura stepped closer to him, reaching out with her hand to touch his shoulder gently 'What happened to him? He just suddenly….what's going on?' she kept her hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched when her warm hand touched his shoulder, relaxing quickly though. "I'm sorry." the words came out soft and mumbled, almost making them unnoticeable. The blonde had nothing else to say. The kyuubi was right about everything. He was afraid. He was afraid of turning into the monster that everyone saw in him. For the kyuubi to finally take control of his body. Of course he was scared of that, he always has been. But what really horrified him was what he could do when he went berserk. It had happened before, the nightmares still haunt him now. Just thinking back to that time made Naruto's heart sink into his stomach and for his entire body tremble with fear and regret. Every day, he feared that one day he would just lose control and hurt the ones that are close to him, especially Sakura. He had done it once, who's to say that he won't do it again.

Sakura removed her hand from his shoulder, leaving him wanting the warmth back, missing the comforting feeling that it brought him. He was surprised when he felt her slipping her hand into his, holding onto his tightly and sercurly. He looked up slowly to find himself staring at a smiling pinkette and bright jade eyes "It's ok Naruto. Don't beat yourself over it. I'm fine now. So stop with the doom and gloom look that you got going on, it doesn't look good on you." she shot him a warm smile, squeezing his hand gently. Naruto was speechless "So you going to tell me what's wrong?" she stared at him curiously. Naruto smiled at her "Nothing, I'm fine Sakura-chan. Just had something on my mind that's all." giving her hand a soft squeeze to reinsure her that he was fine now.

The pinkette of course didn't buy it completely, she was ready to argue with him but her eyes met his, sighing "If you say so Naruto. Just can't help but worry about you sometimes." pulling on his arm to get them walking again. The blonde was caught off guard now 'She really…..worries about me?' staring at the pinkette '_**Do you really believe that Naruto?**_' Naruto's eyes grew wide a little at the kyuubi's words, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Sakura looking up to the dark blue sky smiling at the stars that decorated its never ending surface 'With every fiber of my being.' holding onto the medic's hand, his body filling with a warmth that he thought he would never experience. They continued their walk in the cool night, the air filled with them talking as if the world around them didn't exist, at that moment, to them, nothing else mattered but the person next to them.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

From a safe distance, a brunette and blonde sat up on a low branch watching the pinkette and blonde. Where they were hidden was in perfect view of the waterfall, meadow, and most of the clearing. They watched in silence as the couple walked hand in hand, the blonde waving his arms around to emphasize whatever he was saying while the pinkette laughed, hitting the blonde across the head a couple of times with her free hand once in a while. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ino sat with her back on the trunk of the tree one leg left to swing through the air while the other was bent up being used to rest her arm on her knee. Ten-ten just sat on the branch with both her legs hanging freely while she held her giant scroll in her lap, smiling as she watched her friend.

"I guess this really was worth it huh." the weaponist giggled a little as a thought entered her mind "She just better introduce us to him next time. I mean really your friends should meet the guy you're madly in love with." Ino smirked "Oh really? Then why did it take you so long to tell us about you and Neji hm?" eyeing the brunette to see if she would get the reaction she wanted. She wasn't disappointed. Ten-ten had stopped giggling, a deep rosy color spreading across her cheeks fast "S-Shut up. At least I have a boyfriend unlike someone around here." This didn't even faze the blonde as she flicked her long bangs with one quick swipe of her right hand "And? You know that I had a boyfriend before. It just didn't….work out." Ten-ten snorted "Not our fault that you always date the idiots that only think about sex."

Ino rolled her eyes, not meeting the girl's chocolate brown eyes. The brunette smirked to herself knowing that she had won this argument. Ino sighed turning her attention back to Naruto and Sakura. While her and Ten-ten had been talking Naruto had led Sakura into the meadow, stopping to sit among the flowers as they watched the last of the day fade. Naruto sat with one arm holding him up while the other was around Sakura's shoulders as she leaned into him. They were cuddled together snuggly, enjoying the little time that they still had left. Ino's eyes were glazed over as she smiled at the change to her friend. Sakura may act like an idiotic child that has no worries most of the time, but inside she was just as fragile and shy as Hinata. She never let anyone see her weakness, always keeping a strong front cause that is what everyone expected from her. Ino was only one of the few that Sakura allowed to see her like this:

_**Tale as old as time {Ten-ten followed Ino's gaze, smiling when she saw them}**_

_**True as it can be {She saw the duo. The sun had finally faded off}**_

_**Barely even friends {Naruto easily rose to his feet, holding out his hand for Sakura}**_

_**Then somebody bends unexpectedly {Sakura quickly took his hand in hers letting him lift her to her feet}**_

_**Just a little change {When she was getting to her feet she tripped on a rock, Naruto quickly caught her} **_

_**Small to say the least {Their eyes met, leaning in for their lips to meet}**_

_**Both a little scared {Ino and Ten-ten couldn't help but lean in closer, both getting excited} **_

_**Neither one prepared {But realizing what they were about to do, they pulled away from each other both with a deep blush}**_

_**Beauty and the beast **_

_**Ever just the same {Ino and Ten-ten sighed, they were disappointed}**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before {Naruto and Sakura stood there in silence, not sure what to do}**_

_**Ever just as sure **_

_**As the sun will rise {Naruto rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously, trying to think of something to say}**_

_**Tale as old as time **_

_**Tune as old as song {His eyes lit up when he finally had an idea}**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change {"Uh….Sakura-chan?" watching her carefully afraid that he did something wrong}**_

_**Learning you were wrong {"Um…..do you…uh want to…." He was practically shacking}**_

_**Certain as the sun **_

_**Rising in the east {Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm "Come on Naruto-kun , I want to see the waterfall." dragging him along}**_

_**Tale as old as time **_

_**Song as old as rhyme {He stumbled as he was dragged, though all he could do was grin "Ok, ok Sakura-chan! You don't need to pull so hard!"}**_

_**Beauty and the beast {The uneasy air had cleared}**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme {Sakura looked back at Naruto, laughing as he stumbled again}**_

_**Beauty and the beast **_

"They're both hopeless bakas." Ten-ten couldn't help but laugh as Sakura pulled Naruto's arm a little too hard causing him to fall forward off balance his added weight making her fall. Ino joined the brunette in laughter as they fell, Naruto right next to Sakura "Yeah, but that's what makes them perfect for each other right?" This made them laugh even more at their friend, Ten-ten stopping to take a breath and check how much more time they had 'Damn, pinkie better hurry up.'

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura had tried to remove the uneasy feeling that had fallen before them. Tonight might be the last time she saw her secret love for a while, so she didn't want it to be ruined just because he thought he had done something wrong. Thinking of a quick excuse, she grasped his arm and dragged him towards the clearing with the waterfall, hoping that everything would be just like they always were. Just as they were getting near the shore though the young medic had given his arm a bit too much of a tug, causing for him to lose his balance as well as her own. With soft thumps from the grass the two fell not so gracefully on the slightly wet ground.

Sakura had landed on her back since she had been looking back telling Naruto to hurry up, while Naruto wasn't so lucky and had fell directly face first skidding a bit on the moistened dirt. "Nh….you really should watch that strength of yours Sakura-chan." he used both his arms to lift himself into a sitting position next to the pinkette, who was already sitting up. He laughed at the anger that flashed across her darkened jade orbs "Whatever, if you hadn't lost your balance we wouldn't have fallen on our asses." crossing her arms and pouting a little. Naruto couldn't do anything but laugh at how stubborn she was being, taking this time to look around at where they were seated. He was facing Sakura with the waterfall behind her, they were close to the shore, the almost full moon's rays reflecting off the clear water of the pool and waterfall giving the clearing a relaxing blueish glow.

It was the perfect night to just sit outside to enjoy the cool autum breeze, to look at the night sky, what made it better for him was that Sakura was there with him. He smiled slightly as he gazed at the near perfect sight before him, all his worries, all his fear, everything that once haunted him had been forgotten. Not even the kyuubi himself could possibly ruin this moment for him, he had finally gained something that he had longed for but thought he could never reach. Naruto watched as Sakura looked at the sky that he had once been looking at 'She really is more beautiful than any of the stars. Why can't I say it! This is the perfect time if any. Why is it so hard to tell her! Ugh, come on Naruto pull it together you could do this. Just open your mouth.' He let his mouth open slightly, but nothing came out. He tried to get words, any words, to come out, but it was useless. The blonde was tongue tied, throat dry, and words seemed impossible.

It amazed him the feelings and emotions that Sakura caused in him. he both hated it and loved it at the same time. It was unexplainable. Finally after a good 5 minutes of keeping his mouth open, he sighed silently to himself 'I'm hopeless. Hm…wait! I almost forgot!' Naruto started rummaging through his pockets crazily 'Damn it, where are they? I know I put them in here somewhere?' Naruto's sudden quick movements caught the pinkette's attenchin. Sakura turned her eyes to watch the blonde pull out his pockets franticly looking for something "Uh Naruto? What are-!" "Ha! Found them!" He turned back to the confused pinkette a huge toothy grin planted clearly on his face that kind of scared Sakura a little of what was going on.

Naruto had one of his hands held behind his back still staring at Sakura practicly jumping up and down from his excitement "Close your eyes." She just raised a questioning eyebrow "What?" still trying to understand why he would become so energetic all of a sudden. He simply shifted his weight back and fore "It's a surprise." She frowned at him even more. Naruto just continued to grin happily "Just trust me, you're going to like it." nodding his head as a sign for her to listen. Sakura frowned, but shrugged, slowly closing her eyes:

_There you see her __**{Naruto waved his free hand in front of Sakura's face making sure that she couldn't see what he was about to do}**_

_Sitting there across the way__ **{He was satisfied that she couldn't see anything}**_

_She don't got a lot to say __**{Carefully he pulled out two necklaces out from behind him smiling to himself as he gave them one last look} **_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why __**{He had made them during the time that he been missing Sakura}**_

_But you're dyin to try__** {Thought that it would take his mind off the pinkette if he kept himself busy}**_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her__**{They weren't anything special} **_

_Look at her you know you do __**{Both were made,of wood one painted white with a black dot while the other was black with a white dot}**_

_Possible she wants you too _

_There is one way to ask her__**{When you brought the two necklaces together they created the yin-yang symbol}**_

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word__ **{A light weight black string used as the chain to tie around someone's neck}**_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_My, oh my__** {With ease, Naruto threw the black half over his head were it rested easily on his chest}**_

_Look like the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Ain't that sad__** {Taking the white half and carefully placing it around Sakura's neck in a similar faction as his}**_

_Ain't it a shame _

_Too bad he gonna miss the girl _

When Sakura felt something being placed around her neck, she opened her eyes to see Naruto grinning proud with whatever he had done. Still feeling a sudden weight on the back of her neck that wasn't there before, the young medic looked down her eyes growing wide. Slowly she lifted her hand to cradle the yang half of the necklace, not understanding why Naruto had given it to her. Sakura traced the rough edges of the pendent, glancing up to see Naruto holding up the yin half that hung around his own neck, his grin never faltering in the least.

When he saw that she was still a bit confused, Naruto decided to explain "I had missed you a lot more than I thought possible. I had tried everything to distract myself, training for hours, sparing with Gaara and Sai…nothing seemed to work. I had come across this giant piece of cherry wood that must of broken off. At first I didn't know what to do with it, I didn't even understand why I was so interested in it really." his grin shrunk down to a warm smile as he spun the pendent between his finger.

"So I carried it with me here to the clearing, picking out a tree to sit under and taking out a kunai…..and I just started carving out of the wood. I didn't have anything in mind of what I wanted to make, truthfully I've never even carved in my life before. Before I knew it the huge piece had been shrunken down to a small circle the yin-yang symbol carved out of it. I flipped it around in my hands for a while, strangely my head become clear somehow during the time that I was sitting there. But then I thought of you and how we were separated from each other because of some idiotic rules." His eyes found hers, locking them in an intense gaze as he let his emotions get the better of him "That's when I got the idea of making it into necklaces.

The symbol is supposed to represent two halves that make a whole. Since you are my other half, I thought this symbol would be perfect for us." smiling warmly at Sakura as he finished 'Even the colors match us. Black for me cause of this stupid demon that is inside me. Kind of like the evil I guess. Hers is the white cause she is the light of my life. She is pure and innocence just like white.' "As long as we both have our half of the necklace we will never be apart from each other. Now we have something that binds us, so no matter how far away we may be or how long apart we will never forget about the other."

Sakura couldn't do anything else but stare into the blue ocean that was Naruto's eyes, her heart over whelmed, not even realizing that she was holding her breath and that during the entire speech Naruto had slowly gotten closer to her. He hadn't even noticed how close they were sitting to each other now. Never noticing how his body seemed to inch closer and closer to the pinkette, one of his hands now rested on the ground beside Sakura while the other had completely forgotten about the pendent and now was reaching up towards her face.

_Now's your moment __**{As he drew closer, their gaze never dropping, the world seemed to have vanished}**_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon__**{The waterfall, birds, bugs, everything fell silent for the two ninjas}**_

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word__** {Ino and Ten-ten leaned closer and closer, their eyes practicly glued to the two}**_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until ya kiss the girl _

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared__**{'**__**YES! YES! YES! Come on, what are you waiting for! Kiss**__**him already!'**__** her inner yelled but Sakura was frozen on the spot, locked by his eyes}**_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Don't stop now__** {Naruto cupped Sakura's cheek, his lips mer inches away from hers}**_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl __**{He had stopped to stare into the endless jade eyes that haunted his mind}**_

_Float along _

_And listen to the song__** {The lips that he had dreamt of kissing were there in front of him}**_

_Song say kiss the girl_

_Music play __**{"Sakura-chan…" his lips barely brushing against hers as they moved "…I love you…."}**_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl__** {Sakura's heart stopped, gasping for air slightly in surprise}**_

_Kiss the girl _

_Why don't you** {**__**With those last three words he captured her lips with his}**_

_Kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl__ **{Both poured their unsaid words, the emotions they hid, come out in this one act}**_

_Go on and…..kiss the girl__** {It couldn't be more perfect}**_

Sakura didn't kiss back at first, still shocked from his confession and the fact that he was kissing her. '_**Yessss! Whoo Hooo! Finally! What are you watching for? Kiss him back!**_' she didn't even register her inner's words, before kissing Naruto back with as much passion that she could. When their lips had met Naruto was getting nervous cause she wasn't kissing him back, afraid that he had done something stupid.

As soon as he felt her kissing him back, his mind went completely blank as he was overcome by pure joy that his feeling were actually being returned. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist practicly pulling her to sit in his lap while she moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her deepening the kiss even more. Soon Naruto got bolder and licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance, she quickly obligated parting her lips and moaning a little when she felt a wet slimy thing enter her mouth.

He explored her mouth eagerly 'God…she tastes better than I ever imagined.' pulling her even closer to him if that was even possible. Sakura couldn't think straight anymore, all that was going through her head was Naruto. His smell, taste, feel he was like a drug and she was hooked. After a couple of minutes they parted, a single strand of saliva connecting them, the need for air had become too great for them. They stared at each other with their eyes half lidded, their breaths short and quick.

Sakura was the first one to even try and say anything "….That…..that…was….just….." between breaths, while Naruto mustered up anything that he could "…Wow…" She couldn't help but smile at his idiotcy, his words that he had spoken just before kissing her rushing back suddenly. The pinkette looked deep in his sapphire orbs, trying to find any hint that he was unsure of what he said or that he regretted it, gratefully she found nothing but love, compassion, and truth. Smiling, Sakura leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, closing her eyes "I love you too Naruto-kun."

_**XxxXxxXxxX**_

Ino let out the breath she was holding, letting her body fall back to lean against the tree limply "Fuck, it took her long enough to finally kiss him. I started to think we would be here all night." Ten-ten was laying down across the branch on her back, the biggest grin was planted on her face and her eyes were closed "Yeah, pinky sure knows how to take forever huh." They both laughed at that, but they really were happy for Sakura, it seemed like nothing could of ruined the moment for the new couple that sat in front of the waterfall. That is until Ten-ten opened her eyes to see how dark the sky had gotten, her eyes widened in realization as she shot up almost falling out of the tree.

Ino jumped at the brunette's sudden movement "What's wrong?" The weapons master turned to the confused blonde her eyes looking frantic "Hurry up and radio Sakura. It's already eleven!" Ino's eyes widened as big as Ten-ten's, her right hand quickly reaching up to her neck to the radio "Saku! Sorry for crushing the mood and all but we got to go NOW!" Back to where Sakura was cuddling in Naruto's lap, Ino's voice filled her right ear _"Saku! Sorry for crushing the mood and all but we got to go NOW!" _the last word making her jump and fall out of Naruto's arms. The blonde looked at Sakura confused as she suddenly stood up "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" trying to get her to meet his gaze.

The pinkette was looking off to the edge of the clearing were she knew Ino and Ten-ten were waiting for her "Nothing Naruto-kun, I just have to go." making a move to dash in their direction. Before she could even take one step Naruto had stood and grabbed onto her wrist holding her there "Sakura-chan what's going on?" his voice was pleading with her to tell him why she had to go all of a sudden. She looked up at him "Sorry I don't got time right now to explain. I promise to tell you next time ok?" pulling her wrist free from the still confused blonde, dashing away before he could even say another word to her 'Please understand Naruto-kun.'

He watched her retreating back, the hand that once held hers slowly falling down to his side "Ok Sakura-chan." his words barely coming out as a whisper. Sakura quickly made it to her friends, who just nodded to her and began jumping through the trees back towards the village. "How much time do we still have?" the pinkette yelled to the brunette's back "Not much. So I suggest less talking and more running!" all three of them quickly speeding up. They were nothing more but blurs across the dark landscape, not making any sounds as they dashed through the night. It wasn't long until they came to the village wall, Ino using her clan's mind techniques to control one of the guards to let the other two through.

Once they were in the village, they made a mad dash for the hokage's home, each hoping that they would make it in time. The two-story building came into view, the three ninjas landing right in front of the door breathing like if they just ran a marathon. Ino looked at the other two kunoichi smiling "….We…made it. Just….in time…to." getting the words out between the much needed breaths. Sakura and Ten-ten returned the blonde's smile, but just as it seemed that they were home free, the door swung open revealing a very pissed looking hokage "Just in time for what exactly?"

* * *

**Fucking Shit! Tsunade caught them! is Sakura going to live to see another day? Tsunade is soooooo majorly pissed :P if you want to find out what happens to our pink hero than tune in next time for the next chapter until then laters!**


	10. No One Understands

**sorry everyone that i haven't updated in so long i've been kind of busy and just couldn't think of how to write this chapter right so i hope that you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone that has been leaving me reviews i'm glad to know that some people are enjoying this story so without further words On With The Show :D**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**No One Understands**

The three kunoichis froze in their tracks their smiles gone in a flash. Sakura leaning against the post that held up the small roof over the door eyes planted on the ground while her mind seemed to have shut down. Ino was bent over with both her hands on her knees looking up at the hokage in shock. And Ten-ten was standing straight up with her eyes bugged out in fear at the sight of the pissed blonde.

The images of the training ground from earlier today running through her mind. Even though they all had different reactions, one thought was running through all their minds 'Fuck.' Tsunade was standing in the doorway her arms were crossed firmly over her huge chest, her amber eyes were burning into each of the ninjas before her as she looked down at each one daring for someone to speak first. For the first couple of minutes, not one of them where even breathing as the hokage burned holes through them with her glare.

Ino slowly rose to stand straight up, her eyes glanced over to the frightened pinkette for a second before returning to the older blonde "Hokage-sama…..we were just-!" "I don't want to hear it Yamanaka!" Ino quickly shrunk away from Tsunade, moving her eyes back to the ground. Ten-ten and Ino were standing side by side both with their heads held low like small children that had just gotten a lecture from their parents. Sakura had stood up from leaning on the post, but hadn't moved from her spot on the edge of the porch, eyes trained on the wooden porch as a deep frown was planted on her face in fear.

Tsunade glared down at Ino and Ten-ten "Yamanaka, Ten-ten go home. I need to talk to Sakura. ALONE." The pinkette couldn't help but flinch at the sternness of her adopted mother's voice, shifting her eyes to plead with her friends not to leave her alone. Ino noticed Sakura's silent plea turning to face the hokage again "We can't just leave-!" "Get you asses home NOW!" both the brunette and blonde flinched. With much regret Ino and Ten-ten left, stopping for second to put a reinsuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and give her a quick smile before disappearing from sight into the night.

Once the other kunoichis had vanished Sakura finally raised her head to look at Tsunade but quickly turned away again from the glare that was sent her way. A few more moments passed until Tsunade moved to the side in the doorway "Come on, we need to talk." Sakura slowly made her way into the home, stopping at the couch to sit. Tsunade closed the door locking it with a soft click, marching over to pace back and forth in front of the couch where Sakura sat fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. Aiko came walking into the room, her eyes spotted Sakura on the couch instantly running past Tsunade to jump on the pinkette.

When Aiko made to tackle Sakura like always, the young medic stopped the excited pup by easily shifting to her left letting Aiko land where she once sat. Aiko turned her head to the side in confusion at Sakura, slowly leaning over to her, seeing that Sakura didn't feel like playing, so instead licking her cheek. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at Aiko, raising one hand to pet her. The silence was dragged on for a couple more minutes until Tsunade seemed calmed enough to actually talk instead of using her brute strength.

The blonde hokage finally sighed, stopping right in front of Sakura with her arms crossed. Sakura lifted her head up a little so look at the blonde to only be met with a frustrated glare. The pinkette slowly lowered her head back down, a sad and guilty look on her face as she waited for what was coming next. The slug sanin eyed the girl for another minute "You deliberately disobeyed me. I had clearly told you not to leave this village and that you were supposed to be here in this home. I come home to find that you are not here like you should be. What makes it worse is that you had Temari and Hinata here trying to cover for you. Now I find out that you dragged Ten-ten and Ino into this as well. I'm very disappointed in you Sakura."

At each sentence, Sakura felt like if she was shrinking away, becoming smaller and smaller as her sensei/guardian lectured her. Disappointing Tsunade had always been one of the last things that Sakura had ever wanted to do. Hearing for the first time that she had done what should have never been possible, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. But the strangest thing for her was that, even though a part of her did feel that way, she couldn't help the other that was starting to boil slightly with anger.

Sakura had always done everything and followed every rule that Tsunade had placed before. But now, she didn't care about that anymore. She didn't care about all the insane laws and rules that were only meant for her. 'When had that happened? When had I stopped worrying about what Tsuande said? _**Isn't it obvious? It was when Naruto came back into your life.**_ You're right. _**When am I not right.**_ Don't get me started on that one._** Hey!**_' "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

Tsunade's next words shook Sakura from her thoughts, causing her to glance up at the blonde. The hokage was rubbing her eyes with her right hand while her other was till wrapped tight around her chest. She looked to be frustrated and tired beyond belief with the way her body was slightly slumped and her hand tried to ease her. Sakura lowered her eyes so that she was staring at Aiko that had her head lying in the pinkette's lap trying to comfort her.

Tsunade removed her hand from her eyes to look at the girl that was petting the rather large ninja dog, giving a sigh when her decision was made. "I try to give you freedom but then you go and destroy my trust in you. Then I put out rules that I expect you to follow, but you go against those as well. You even got your friends to help you. You're leaving me with no other opinions."

Sakura sat in silence as her adopted mother scolded her, but looked up quickly when she heard Tsunade's last words 'No options? What? She really can't be seriously thinking of…' The pinkette eyed the hokage with a frown waiting to see if her suspicions were right. Tsuande stopped to take a deep breath, getting ready for Sakura's reaction to her next words "Guess I have no choice. Instead of a regular guard, I will assign Kakashi to watch you." Sakura's eyes shot up in surprise as she looked up at her teacher "What! But-You can't-Tsunade I was just-"

"And what were you just doing Sakura. You have clearly proved to me that I can't trust you and my trust means nothing to you. No matter what reason you have for doing what you did the fact of the matter still stands. You went against my wishes." The pinkette quickly tried to get her story out before the hokage could say any more "I had just gone to-" "I don't want to hear any excuses." "But Tsunade-"

"I already told you I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of you always having excuses for everything! That's all you ever tell me now is excuse after excuse! I'm tired of it!" Sakura didn't know what was going on anymore. Every time she tried to get a word in to get her side of the story Tsunade would quickly cut in and stop her before she could get anything important out. By now Tsunade had relished her arms from being crossed and now was holding both of her arms to her sides.

The blonde's amber eyes were darkened tremendously as she glared down at the pinkette "I'm sorry Sakura but you've left me no choice." Tsunade had practically spit out the last words, her hands tightening a little. The young medic's eyes were starting to narrow, her teeth and hands clenched tightly as she awaited what her sensei was about to say 'She isn't listening! She never listens! Why doesn't she let me explain or even have a word in at all! I swear! She's not being fair! If she would just let me say my part of the story-'

"You are NOT to be aloud out of this village for ANYTHING. You are to report to the hospital for your shift, attend training sessions when told, and to report back home IMIDIATELY. No going to Ino's, no independent training, no staying out late, no nothing. From here on, you are GROUNDED. You also won't be issued on missions until I see fit. Do you understand me?"

Sakura was glaring up at the blonde, who was glaring right back waiting for the pinkette to say something. When Sakura still hadn't answered her she tightened her fists more "I said do you understand me-!" "NO!" the sudden outburst silenced the blonde in a second. Sakura had stood as she had yelled out, almost knocking Aiko to the floor in her sudden motion. Now the shorter kunoichi was looking at the hokage with steeled jade, her hands were in tight fists by her sides. "I'm not going to follow your fucking rules anymore!"

Tsunade just stood there in disbelief as Sakura let her built up anger and frustration out "All you ever do is try and control my life! Making all my decisions, treating me like some kind of kid! If you haven't noticed I'm not fucking ten years old anymore!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her student, her rage returning slowly "Really? I couldn't tell with the way you act sometimes! Why is it that you can't see everything that I have done is for the best!" now both were shouting. Sakura just clenched her fists tighter, not realizing that her knuckles were beginning to turn white "That should be my decision not yours! It's my life! You can't keep trying to control it! Why don't you let me explain what's going on instead of you just getting pissed and yelling at me!"

The blonde towered over the young medic her dark amber eyes steeling more as they shouted back between each other "I don't need your explanation to know that you've been going against my orders and leaving the village! I've done nothing but think of what's best for you! Everything that I've ever done has been for you! Why can't you see that!" Small trickles of blood started dripping from Sakura's clenched fists as her nails dug into her palms painfully, but she didn't notice. All the pinkette could think about was all the frustration that had built up over the years. Every stored away thought, yell, and everything had boiled up as Tsunade was yelling at her.

Usually, Sakura was able to calm herself down, but Tsunade just plain out ignoring her had done it. Her stored feelings were finally being released. 'She's not listening to me! She never listens to me! Why can't she understand!' "I do realize that! But I'm not some little kid that you need to protect anymore! This is my life! You don't decide what decisions, mistakes, or anything! I do!" By now both of the medic's faces were turning red from all the yelling they were doing. They just stood glaring at each other, trying to keep their super strength in check and not try and punch each other like they so much wanted to do.

"You haven't realized it! If you had you wouldn't have done what you did! You wouldn't be going against me on everything! I'm your mother! You shouldn't-" "Shut Up!" Tsunade had stopped what she was about to say, closing her mouth slowly as she stared at the girl. Sakura had moved her head so that her bangs were hiding her face. Her hands were still in tight fists and bleeding. Now the entire pinkette's body was trembling as she stood there. The blonde hokgae couldn't help but let her anger vanish. She started to worry about the pinkette after a couple of minutes of her not moving or saying anything else.

Only sound was the quiet dripping of the blood from Sakura's hands. With her left hand, Tsunade started to reach over to touch Sakura's shoulder. Without warning, the pinkette's head shot up, tears forming in her emerald eyes "No matter what you do or say you will NEVER be my mother!" With this the enraged pinkette turned away from Tsunade and bolted for the door. The hokage had made a move to stop her '_You will never be my mother!' _

Sakura's last words stopped her hand just as she was going to grab the pinkette's shoulder, watching the retreating back of her student until she disappeared out the nearly knocked over Shizune as she ran out of the living room before reaching the front door. "Sakura! Wait!" the dark haired girl called after the obviously distressed girl. Shizune tried to make a grab for the pinkette before she could get too far from her but Sakura was already down the street as she reached the still open door.

With a swift turn on her heels, the older apprentice stomped over to the still shocked blonde that was left standing in the living room. Tsunade hadn't moved from her spot, eyes still trained on where Sakura had been minutes ago. Shizune stopped just a foot or so away from the hokage glaring at her "What the hell did you do!" It really wasn't a question, more like a statement since Shizune knew for a fact that whatever reason Sakura had run out like that it had to of been caused by Tsunade. At hearing the angry comment from her old apprentice, Tsunade quickly gained back what little anger was still there from before and glared back "What do you mean what did I do. I haven't-"

"Don't even TRY to say that this wasn't your doing. Ugh! I knew that something like this would happen when she got home. I just knew it!" Shizune rubbed her temples soothingly as she closed her eyes in frustration 'Sometimes I wonder what the hell Tsunade-sama is thinking half the time.' Tsunade frowned at the woman's comment "How could you have possibly known-" "It's because of the way you've been treating her recently."

The hokage frowned even more, she hated being interrupted for one but what the hell was Shizune getting at. "Shizune what are you talking about? I'm not treating Sakura any different than before." The dark haired medic looked up "And that's exactly the problem." rolling her eyes when Tsunade continued to look confused. Giving a quick sigh, Shizune walked into the kitchen while Tsunade followed after her. "The way that you've been treating Sakura-san is what is causing all this. The fighting, yelling, breaking of rules, everything."

As Shizune started to explain, she walked over to a cabinet for a glass and then the frig "What the hell do you mean Shizune. How is the way I'm treating her causing all this?" The frustrated blonde sat down at the table while Shizune continued to rummage through the frig. Pulling out the jug of milk, the brunette poured herself a glass "Think about it. What have you been doing recently to try and get Sakura under control?" Tsunade crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought over the question. "Well, I've been doing what I've always done. Rules, punishments, restrictions-" "And that is exactly the problem."

Shizune had sat down at the table across from Tsunade sipping on her glass of milk as she waited for an answer. The sanin frowned confused at this "What?" The medic sighed out, taking another sip from her glass before staring at her master with serious eyes. "You keep treating Sakura the exact same way since the beginning. She isn't the same distressed ten year old that you adopted seven years ago. She is seventeen now, practically one of the most skilled shinobi in all the nations, and yet you still treat her like if she's not."

Tsunade nearly threw the extra chair beside her at her old apprentice "What are you talking about! I don't treat Sakura like a-" "Yes you do. And that's the problem. She isn't the same kid that needs protecting anymore. You need to realize that soon or everything might become unfixable." The hokage had to snort at the last part, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair "That's impossible. Things won't ever get that bad between me and Sakura." Shizune just looked over the rim of her glass at Tsunade "Are you so sure? Look at what happened tonight. Who's to say that things haven't already become unfixable between the two of you already?"

At this, Tsunade's face fell slowly, contorting into a depressed state as she thought it over 'Maybe Shizune is right. What if this is really all my fault. What's worst…what if Sakura really does hate me now?' The blonde just slumped in her seat as realization was slowly hitting her, the truth was practically slapping her in the face bit by bit. After a couple of minutes in silence, Shizune stood from her seat, walking over to the sink to wash out her glass. When the black haired medic was done, she walked passed where Tsunade was still seated. Patting the blonde's shoulder as she went, Shizune was just out of the kitchen when she was stopped by a whispered question "What do I do?" Shizune didn't look back at her teacher and long time friend, just stood there for a second "Fix it. Before it's too late." With that, she was gone and Tsunade was left all alone to think.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura just ran out of the place that she called home for less than half her life without really thinking of what to do next. She didn't care about that or anything. She just needed to get out of there. To get as far away from everything. From the yelling, the rules, everything. Her anger and frustration was at an uncontrollable level, and she needed to do something about it now. Staying there would of lead to something that she would have regretted. Hot tears ran down her cheeks only to fall quickly to the floor as she ran. The night air was starting to become chilly as dark clouds floated up above her. It looked like it was getting ready to rain soon. The pinkette ran by closed shops, apartment buildings, all of them where dark and silent as the people of the village slept soundly.

The young medic seemed to be the only one that was disturbing the peace of the night. Her feet hitting the hard floor made sharp thudding noises that cut through the air like a sharpened knife. Sakura wasn't sure of where she was going, but she couldn't stop herself from running. The throbbing in her legs in its own way was a comfort that she gladly welcomed. Heart racing, quick breaths, body trembling slightly as she continued on her blind root through the village. Thousands of thoughts were flying around in her head, but she didn't want to think about them. She didn't want to face them, the truth, or anything that they would cause. She just wanted to escape reality for as long as she could.

Before she realized it, she was standing in front of the village wall. The same wall that had always been what kept her a prisoner. Staring up at the huge piece of stone in front of her, Sakura looked around to see if anyone was around. Finding no one, the pinkette focused some chakra into her feet and scaled up and over the wall, landing on the soft dirt on the other side. Sakura stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at the woods that surrounded the entire village. Taking small easy steps, Sakura walked into the woods. She took in a deep breath, breathing in the soothing smell of being out there beyond that wall, of being free.

It was always such an enjoyable feelings of being out there. Ever since the first time she was out there with Naruto. The pinkette just walked through the trees without a real destination in mind. She just wanted to enjoy it. The crickets sounded softly from all around her. All the other creatures of the woods had turned in for the night probably sensing the rain coming. The crickets were trying to get their last bit of music out before having to do the same. The wind started to pick up, rustling the trees' branches and bushes, causing a shuffling sound with the leaves. Sakura didn't think at all as she listened to the natural sounds that nature offered, but sadly you can't run from reality forever. You always had to face it sooner or later.

Giving a small sigh, the young medic aloud for all the thousands of thoughts to surface. 'What am I going to do? Everything is just falling apart. I can't keep up with all the falling debris of what my life use to be anymore. _**Well what do you want to do?**_ What? _**What do you want to do? You've always done what was best for everyone right? Well maybe it's time to do what is best for YOU.**_' Sakura looked up at the dark clouds that had seemed to be moving much slower now, it was going to rain.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of thunder above and a flash of lightning. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her life had seemed so simple, even though she was bound by rules. Now, there was something that pulled her into a world that she couldn't imagine. Naruto had somehow walked into her life, changing everything that she believed. Now her mind was confused about what she needed or wanted to do anymore. The rules that she had lived by were just becoming more of an annoyance to her inner turmoil. She didn't want to disappoint Tsunade or Shizune or anyone, but at the same time she didn't want to have everything decided for her and be protected:

_**Look at me {Looking up at the dark sky as more thunder and lightning sounded}**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

_**Or a perfect daughter {Sighing and hanging her head as she walked}**_

_**Can it be**_

_**I'm not meant to play this part {Suddenly, rain started to fall}**_

_**Now I see**_

_**That if I were truly to be myself {Sakura stopped walking, staring up as the rain hit her face}**_

_**I would break my family's heart**_

_**Who is that girl I see {She finally looked around to see where she was, realizing that she was near the waterfall}**_

_**Staring straight, back at me {Walking a little farther, she came to stand in front of the waterfall}**_

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know {She stared down at the water as best she could with the rain making ripples in the water}**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

_**Who I am, though I tried {With a deep sigh, Sakura dropped down so that she was sitting at the water's edge}**_

_**When will my reflection show {She hugged her knees to her chest as she sat there staring at the water}**_

_**Who I am inside**_

_**When will my reflection show {The rain started to fall faster, making it impossible for her to see anything in the water's ripples}**_

_**Who I am inside**_

The rain continued to pour down, the wind picking up harshly as it chilled the soaked pinkette as she sat there. The soft splashes from the water landed on her ankles and shoes softly. Her arms were crossed on top of her knees while she laid her chin on them. Even though she couldn't see anything in the water anymore, she continued to stare. She watched as the rain fell in to the water making ripples.

The waves crashing together causing more waves. It was relaxing strangely to the distressed girl. The soft plopping noise and thudding of the rain hitting everything. The rhythmic pounding on her back. Even the sharp chill of the cold air that caused her to shack slightly helped calm her physically and emotionally. When she was finally able to relax, she took a deep breath, ready to try and attack the thoughts again.

'Do what's best for me…but what is best? _**That's something that you need to figure out.**_ Some help you are. _**Haha, weren't you the one that was yelling at Tsunade that YOU need to choose. That YOU are the one that knows. That YOU have to- **_Ok ok, I get it already. But how am I supposed to decide all this. _**That's easy…**_…..You going to tell me? _**Ooooooh yeah. Basically you need to decide right now what is important to you. Then you'll be able to pick what it is that you want and what's best. Simple. **_What's important to me?'

Sakura frowned slightly as she thought about how to answer that. That had become blurred as her life started to change. Before it was clear her friends, family, village. Now it wasn't as easy to see. Sure she still cared about them, that would never change. But maybe what was seen as the most important had become something else. Her frown deepened a bit more. 'What's important to me.' after a couple of minutes, she sighed placing her forehead against her folded arms. "That's easier asked than answered." she whispered to herself softly.

By now the rain had slowed down to a soft drizzle, but the wind was still blowing harshly causing the pinkette to shake horrible from the cold. "Sakura? What are you doing out here?" the sudden voice caused the girl's eyes to widen slightly in shock. She hadn't even sensed another chakra or even heard anyone else. At first she was a little scared at who it was, but quickly she was able to recognize who it was. She really must be out of it if he could sneak up on her like that.

Lifting her head a little and turning to look over her shoulder she was surprised of who she saw. There not even a couple feet away, was the same blonde that had caused much of this turmoil in her life to begin. Naruto frowned at the state she was in, her soaked clothes, and the dried up stains on her cheeks that proved she had been crying. Taking also into fact that she wasn't even supposed to out her still caused the blonde to grow more confused at what was going on. Sakura just simply gave him a tired smile before turning back around so that she was staring at the water again. She hadn't noticed until now that the rain had completely stopped, with only the occasional soft thunder that would sound every couple of minutes far away.

It was official, she really was out of it. It didn't surprise her when she heard soft squishy footsteps from behind her, but what did surprise her was the sudden feel of something being placed on her shoulders. Looking up, she was able to see that Naruto had taken off his orange and black jacket leaving him in his solid black undershirt. Without saying a word, she slipped her arms through the much too long sleeves then zipping it up. Sakura looked so tiny with Naruto's jacket on. Her finger tips were just barely visible, the high collar was able to cover her mouth if she leaned far enough, and it was really baggy.

The blonde could only smile as he sat down next to the pinkette, his jacket really did look huge on her. The duo didn't exchange any words, they didn't need to. The silence was just as enjoyable to them cause they were spending it together rather than being separated by miles and the villagers. Even though they were enjoying themselves, there were many things that needed to be said and nether knew how to start. Of course Sakura had remembered how she had suddenly left him after they had FINALLY put all their feelings for each other out there in the open. After so long of both of them hinting and fears they each held, they were able to show exactly how they saw each other.

At just imaging the kiss, Sakura could feel her face lighting up with a light blush and that small bit of guilt gnaw at her stomach. Who wouldn't feel a bit awkward having kissed their crush but then all of sudden just ran off without a reason or explanation. 'What am I supposed to say to him? "Hey sorry about running off during our kiss?" it even sounds horrible in my head. _**Can't argue with you there.**_ You're never any help. _**Just call them as I see them pinky. **_Whatever. I still don't know how I'm supposed to talk to him now. It just feels really awkward now. _**Well you better figure something out cause you can't sit here forever.**_' Naruto on the other hand was just extremely curious and confused.

The beginning of the night had been the best night of his life, but it ended leaving him confused when the pinkette just left in a hurry telling him that "she would explain later". Well it was later, so was she going to explain or keep him in the dark? He was also curious to know why she was still out here even though she should have been back in the village. Looking in the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed that Sakura seemed to be thinking about something really hard.

A sad frown set in place and her hugging her knees so close to her body proved that whatever it is was troubling her a lot. It was also obvious that with the state of her clothes and hair that she had been out here when the rain had first started to pour down and that was hours ago. So it made him wonder and worry greatly exactly what had occurred during the time that she had left him in this same spot and now. 'Wonder if she thinks I'm mad at her about earlier. I don't think I could ever be mad at her even if I tried. But I'm starting to worry. She has obviously been out here for hours and had been crying about something. It couldn't just be about earlier. Something else must of happened.'

He continued to watch Sakura out of the corner of his eye, never making a move to say anything or touch the pinkette. He desperately wanted to know what was troubling her so greatly, but knew that he shouldn't push her into telling him. She will talk when she wants to. All he has to be is patient until she does. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face, he finally stared in front of him at the waterfall that was creating a small rumbling noise. Since the rain had stopped, the waterfall could actually be heard now over everything else that surrounded them. The dark clouds from before had long since left and the half moon was finally able to shine its light over the area.

The droplets of rain sparkled like diamonds from all over in the grass. The small creatures could be heard leaving their hide outs and enjoying the after effects of the rain. Even the duo were enjoying it. Sakura loved it when it rained and she also loved how it was afterwards. The smell that filled her lungs and the coolness that the rain left behind after it was done was just so soothing. It helped her to clear her head long enough so that she could finally decide what had to be done. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw that Naruto was sitting comfortable in the soaked grass leaning back on his hands and his eyes closed peacefully. Looking back at the water, she saw their reflections as they wavered a little in the water 'It's now or never.'

Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Sakura turned her body so that she was facing the blonde and that her knees were being held to her chest instead tucked underneath her. "N-Naruto?" she flinched a little when she heard herself stutter, that wasn't the kind of start she had hoped for. It got even worse Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Sakura stared at his sapphire eyes for a couple of seconds before looking down at her lap. She couldn't hold his stare for very long otherwise she wouldn't be able to get out what she needed to. Taking in another quick breath "I'm sorry about running off earlier." Naruto blinked a couple of times as the girl's words registered in his head 'So she was worrying about earlier.'

He quickly smiled "Don't worry about that Sakura-chan. I'm not mad at you or anything." Sakura let out the breath that she didn't realize that she was holding in, knowing that he was in fact not mad or hurt made her nerves settle greatly. She looked up returning his smile with her own "I told you I would explain so here it goes. When I came out to see you, I only had so much time. A couple of my friends helped me so I could get out since shishou's rules are so strict. I was running out of time so I had to hurry back and well….." Sakura's nerves started going crazy again as she tried to find the right words.

She felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest at how fast it was beating and that her mouth suddenly seemed like it was filled with peanut butter or something. 'Why is it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden! Ugh! Come on Sakura pull it together!' Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself as he watched the girl struggle with her words. It was cute how she was starting to get all flustered and nervous around him when she has always been so sure and confident before. It was nice to see this side of Sakura and he hoped that he would be the only one that would be able to see her like this.

To always be the one that she aloud to see her when she wasn't trying to put on a strong mask so no one would see. A warm smile spread across his lips as he pushed off his hands so he was sitting up, slowly reaching over to the still stuttering pinkette. Sakura didn't notice that Naruto had gotten closer to her or that he had lifted her chin so she was staring up at him. Only when she saw his bright sapphire eyes did she realize what he was going to do. Naruto leaned closer and closer to her until their lips were just slightly touching. His eyes never left hers as they stared at each other. Sakura was practically trembling in anticipation as she waited for the blonde to close the space between them.

She could feel his soft breathes across her lips and the heat of the blush that was appearing rapidly on her cheeks. Just when she thought she was going to have to tell him, Naruto smiled for a second before finally placing his lips on hers. The kiss was just as amazing as the one earlier that night. His soft lips seemed to fit so beautifully with her smaller ones. He had one of his hands cupping her cheek while the other was snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura had wrapped both of her arms around Naruto's neck trying to get even closer to him. She was flush against his broad chest, she had practically been pulled right onto his lap.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, just far enough so they could see into each other's eyes. Both of them were panting quickly, trying to catch their breaths. Neither said a word for what seemed for hours, too caught up in what they had just done. Naruto grinned softly as he stared deeply into emerald depths "I just thought that I should finish what we started earlier tonight." Sakura's eyes widened slightly from surprise at his words "You baka." She easily laid her head against his shoulder as she hugged him tightly, him returning the jester by wrapping both his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. They held each other as if the other would disappear any second if they didn't. In a way that was right.

A thought similar to this struck Naruto hard as he opened his eyes slightly "Sakura-chan, why were you crying?" He felt the pinkette flinch lightly, before relaxing again into his body. Her arms tightened slightly from their place around his neck as the memories of earlier resurfaced. Knowing that there was no point in trying to lie or avoiding the subject, Sakura released her hold on Naruto leaning up until she was sitting up as best she could. Leaving her arms loosely around his neck, taking some time to think. She didn't meet his eyes, instead looking at his chest while she sighed. "Shishou caught me when I got back after I left."

Naruto frowned deeply as she tightened his hold on the pinkette, waiting in anticipation to what she was going to say next. Sakura noticed his movement, smiling a little at the comfort it gave her. Taking a deep breath, she a loud for the rest of the memories to flow through. "You can image how pissed she was this time. I'm surprised that she didn't just straight put me in coma as soon as she opened the door. It would have been so much easier if she had. She started yelling at me about me not caring about anything, that I'm not seeing what she was doing for me, that I don't listen to her. It wouldn't of been that bad, just like all her scolding. But then she started talking about "not having any other options" to choose from anymore."

Sakura's eyes were starting to water a little as she thought of what Tsunade's new rules were going to be, her hands started to shake slightly with the same anger from before. She tightened her hands into fists behind Naruto's neck, making them tremble as she tried to calm herself down. Naruto noticed her movements, quickly using one of his hands to rub soothing circles into her back to help put out the burning anger. "It's ok Sakura, just take deep breaths." he whispered, afraid that if he said it any louder would cause the pinkette to get any worst. Closing her eyes, Sakura took in shaky breaths slowly, letting her body relax.

After a couple of minutes, she was calmed enough to continue "Naruto….she was treating me like a prisoner. She was going to give me a 24/7 baby sitter. I wasn't going to be aloud out on missions! She was even taking away my friends!" Her hands tightened again, the tears that were pooling in her eyes were starting to slide down her cheeks one at a time. Soon enough her entire body started to tremble as she desperately tried to stop the sobs that were threatening to slip pass her lips.

Naruto lifted one of his hands to wipe away at the tears that were staining her pale cheeks. Sakura choked down a sob, using her right hand to wipe at some of the tears "I just don't know what to do anymore Naruto." the blonde had to strain to hear the words, it almost seemed like if she hadn't said anything at all. Naruto used his hand to lift Sakura's chin so that her teary emerald were looking at his sapphire. Using his thumb, he wiped the last bit of the tears away, smiling warmly:

_**(Naruto) Look at the sky {He held her cheek in his hand, never looking away from her eyes}**_

_**(Naruto) Tell me what do you see **_

_**(Naruto) Just close your eyes {He slowly laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes}**_

_**(Naruto) And describe it to me**_

_**(Naruto) The heavens are sparking {He opened his eyes to stare into hers}**_

_**(Naruto) With starlight tonight**_

_**(Naruto) That's what I see through your eyes {Sakura gave him a soft smile as she watched his stand}**_

_**(Sakura) I see the heavens**_

_**(Sakura) Each time that you smile {She took his hand, standing to her feet next to him}**_

_**(Sakura) I hear you heartbeat**_

_**(Sakura) Just go on for miles {His smile never left his face as he clasped her small hand with his, pulling her softly to follow}**_

_**(Sakura) And suddenly I know**_

_**(Sakura) My life is worth while {The two walked hand in hand in the direction of the village}**_

_**(Sakura) That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes {The wind picked up slightly, causing Sakura to pull Naruto's jacket tighter around her}**_

_**Here in the night**_

_**I see the sun {Naruto pulled Sakura closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist}**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**Our two hearts are one {A small blush appeared on the pinkette's cheeks at how close they were}**_

_**It's out of our hands**_

_**We can't stop what we have begun {Naruto chuckled softly, looking straight ahead as they walked}**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes {They were surrounded in a comfortable silence except for the natural sounds of the forest}**_

_**I see a night**_

_**I wish could last forever {What seemed like hours passed with them just walking, neither saying a word}**_

_**I see a world**_

_**We're meant to see together {Suddenly the light of the moon was being replaced with the sun rising}**_

_**And it is so much**_

_**More than I remember {Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she watched the sun peeking over the horizon 'We've been out here that long?'}**_

_**(Naruto) More than I remember {Naruto turned to look at Sakura, noticing how nervous she seemed}**_

_**(Sakura) More than I have known {Sakura felt the blonde's hold tighten slightly, helping her calm down a little}**_

_**Here in the night**_

_**I see the sun {Soon enough the village wall came into view}**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**Our two hearts are one {When they were just at the edge of the trees, the duo stopped}**_

_**It's out of our hands**_

_**We can't stop what we have begun {Naruto turned to face the pinkette fully}**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes {They looked into each other's eyes for a second, their lips meeting in a soft kiss}**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

As the two separated from their short lip lock, Naruto pulled Sakura close to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the pinkette protectively. The situation finally dawned on him as he held the girl close 'This might be the last time I see her for a long time. Maybe even forever. Oh how I wish that this night could of lasted forever. Why must the world be so cruel?' Tiny tears started forming in the corners of the blonde's eyes.

Sakura felt something wet hit her head, looking up she saw that Naruto had his eyes shut tightly as he cried silently. She freed one of her hands, lifting it up to his cheeks to wipe away the silent tears. "Naruto." she whispered his name so softly that she wasn't even sure she had said anything at all. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, a sad frown still set in place as he looked down at her. Sakura stared into his sad gaze for a moment, creasing his cheek softly as she did. Giving him a small smile "This isn't the end. So stop treating it like it is."

Naruto's eyes softened slightly at her words "I know. But I can't help but feel like I might see you ever again. I love you Sakura-chan. So much. Being away from you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Tears started to form at the corners of Sakura's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him close to her "I love you too Naruto." They held onto each other for another couple minutes, wishing desperately to never let go. Sadly, that wish couldn't be granted. Sakura was the first to pull away, slowly taking a couple of steps away from the blonde. She easily removed his jacket from around her, holding it out for him to take. When he grabbed the jacket, Sakura stepped closer.

She quickly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips "See you soon Naruto, I promise." Just as quick as she had said that, Sakura was already standing at the top of the village wall. She smiled down at the blonde, giving him a final wave before disappearing. Naruto stood there staring at the spot that the pinkette was once standing. A small smile came to his face as he turned around to head home "Yeah, see you soon Sakura-chan."

The pinkette wasn't in any rush to get home. She was walking the silent streets of Konoha. Her feet dragging as she tried to make the trip home as long as possible. The memory of Tsunade and her fighting and the fact that it was already morning made her uneasy of what was waiting for her. 'Tsunade has to be still fuming after that. Wonder what's going to happen now.' Sakura cringed slightly as she remembered the new rules that the hokage was already thinking of 'I might just become a true prisoner.'

The young medic stared down at the road ahead of her, fear starting to slowly rise in her as she grew closer to her destination. If she had any luck at all, Tsunade and Shizune would be asleep, saving her from facing her fear just for a couple more hours. Sooner that she would have liked, her home came into view a little ways down the street. Her emerald eyes grew a little at the sight, heart speeding up, and body trembling slightly. Sakura stopped at the gate, glancing at the house, noticing quickly that there was a single light shining from inside. Just her luck.

Sakura felt herself gulp slightly as she entered the front yard, making her way to the front door. She would have snuck in through her window but figured that there wasn't any point to it. She was already good as dead, so why bother trying to escape her fate. With shaking hands, Sakura opened the front door slowly. There sitting in an armchair in the living room with a lamp as her only source of light, the hokage sat with her back facing the pinkette. Sakura slowly closed the door behind her with a soft click, not moving from her spot at the door. She was able to feel her heart beat rapidly as she waited for Tsunade's reaction. The room was silent, the air heavy with suspense as time ticked by.

The blonde slowly rose from her seat, walking around the chair and towards Sakura. A stern frown was on Tsunade's face as she stopped right in front of the medic. Sakura glanced up but quickly averted her eyes. The blonde's eyes seemed to hold so much emotion in them as they looked at her. She just wished that Tsunade would say whatever it is she wanted so she could get it over with. She expected to hear yelling, to be scolded, or even maybe for a punch. But what Sakura didn't expect was for Tsunade to wrap her arms around her in a tight hug. The pinkette's eyes grew large and her body stiffed as she was overcome with shock.

The sanin was holding the girl like a mother does their child when they had nearly died. Her amber eyes had closed tightly as she held the shorter girl to her. Her face showing relief and regret now instead of anger. "You had me worried sick you know that. After you had run off like that….I wasn't sure if you were going to come home." The woman's words were full of worry, sounding like she was going to break down any second. Sakura didn't do anything, just stood there in the hokage's embrace as she took everything in. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. But what happened next is what sent Sakura even further into shock. Tsunade had tightened her hold a bit as she whispered "I'm sorry."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I can't fucking believe it! How the hell am I actually losing to that pathetic demon! Ugh!" a dark haired shinobi yelled again as his fist connected with another tree. The entire thing shook from the force, causing for a few leaves to fall from its limbs. His breaths were fast and short, eyes glaring holes into anything and everything that they looked at. The image of the pinkette and blonde holding each other so close, the soft sweet kisses that they shared together entered his mind again.

With another yell, his fist contacted with the tree again. This time a huge crater was left were his fist was. "Woah, Sasuke. You need to calm down or you'll bring down the whole forest." a white haired boy called over to the raging Uchiha from his spot against a boulder a little ways away from him. Standing and leaning against the same boulder stood a rather huge looking boy with orange hair looking like he was kind of bored.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. You need to calm down." a red haired girl with matching eyes and black glasses stood a couple of feet away from Sasuke, a held out like she was going to touch his shoulder. Before Karin could get that close to him, Sasuke turned around swiftly his glare still in place as his fists shook at his sides dangerously. Karin tried to get closer to him again, but Sasuke quickly slapped her hand away "Don't touch me." His words came out like daggers as he started to pace angrily back and forth. Suigetsu smirked "Stop trying already bitch. When are you going to get it. He's not into you." his smirk grew as he saw the red head tense.

She quickly turned to face the grinning boy "What the hell do you know shark breath! Sasuke-kun loves me!" her face was quickly starting to resemble the same color as her hair. Suigetsu just laughed in the enraged girl's face "What hell of a world are you living in! Sasuke would never love you." Before he could react, Karin had suddenly reached him and had smashed her fist into his face. Of course his entire head erupted into a giant splash of water on contact. The seemingly headless body fell to the floor, making a soft splash as it landed in the puddle. Karin stood over Suigetsu, body trembling as she her anger boiled over.

Juugo could only open one of his eyes slightly to glance at the common incident, sighing quietly then relaxing back into his peaceful state. It seemed Juugo was the only one that was at peace. Sasuke continued to curse, smashing his fists into countless trees and leaving craters in some of them as he went. The usually emotionless Uchiha was now a ragging, out of control, being that needed somehow to let out all the bottled up rage that was stored in him. Karin had become pissed off red head and didn't seem to be calming down any time soon. Finally Suigetsu still lay where he had fallen, the water slowly coming together to form his head again while he groaned lowly. "Shit you red haired banshee. I hate it when you do that." the shark like boy was sitting crossed legged nearby as he held his head in his hands, still groaning a little.

A vein appeared on Karin's forehead as she glared down at Suigetsu, her hands shaking as she got ready to land another blow. Before she could even raise her fist, Juugo had wrapped his large arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides. "Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill you Suigetsu! Juugo! Let me go!" she struggled and thrashed against her orange haired friend, of course it was futile as he was much stronger than her.

It didn't take much for him to keep her trapped and unable to carry out her death threat. Well for now anyway. Suigetsu was about to tease the ragging shinobi more until a loud roar and thud of something heavy falling caught all three of their attentions. They all turned their heads to see that Sasuke had landed another hit on a tree, which the trunk had shattered on impact causing the tree to fall over in a cloud of dust and a mighty thud.

The three teammates all stared in slight fear as they watched the Uchiha, none knowing what to do or even wanting to get too close to him. He might just turn all his anger on them instead. Sasuke was breathing heavy as he stood over the remains of the tree he had just toppled. At the sight of the destruction, his anger eased a bit. But then the memory of watching Naruto and Sakura walking hand in hand together out of the forest outside the village gate. How they stopped sharing a kiss and holding each other so close.

Just thinking that the blonde was that close to the pinkette made the anger start to surface again. His body trembled as it filled with rage again, his teeth clenched dangerously tight, and his fist white. 'How! How is it that I'm losing to that worthless piece of crap! I'm the best ninja in the entire nation! Yet he is the one that has Sakura! How dare that bastard even think that he could have what's mine!' With that thought, Sasuke pulled back his fist to land another hit. Right when he was about to make contact, his was stopped by someone grapping hold of his wrist "Woah. I think I got a better idea."

Sasuke froze where he was, as did the rest of his teammates, as he glared up at the one that had stopped him. It was a man, most likely a ninja and very powerful if he could stop Sasuke so easily. None of his features were seen as he wore a black cloak that hide his entire body from view. The hood of the cloak was pulled over his head making it impossible to see his face. The only skin that was seen was the man's hands and the fact that he wore solid black boats. Sasuke quickly ripped his hand away from the stranger, who didn't even try to stop him, jumping back a couple of feet so that he could get a better view of him.

The stranger just stayed where he stood, letting his arm fall to his side silently as he watched the group. Nothing was said as they all stared the man down, trying to analyze whether or not he was an enemy. "Who are you?" Sasuke stated firmly, crouching into a defense position ready for whatever the stranger might try to pull on them. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu quickly all stood, each getting into their own positions as they waited. The stranger did nothing but stare "My name isn't important. Besides.." the hooded figure slowly stepped closer "Don't you want to get rid of that demon."

Sasuke frowned at the man's words "What does it matter to you?" The figure chuckled, it sounding more like it would belong to some kind of monster "Ahh but young Uchiha all I want to do is help you seek revenge and quench your thirst of rage." The other three glanced over at Sasuke, noticing that he had relaxed his stance as he watched the figure, seeming to be in deep thought. When no response came, the figure began to circle them slowly "You see, you and me are a lot alike. We both yearn for the taste of revenge. We both want to cause pain to those that have caused this fire of rage to burn."

Suddenly the man had disappeared, only to reappear right behind Sasuke. None of the young shinobi moved as the figure leaned closer so that only Sasuke could hear his next words "So why not help each other out hm?" Sasuke stood frozen for a minute "Fine." The hooded stranger stepped away from the Uchiha, who turned around to face his apparently new "partner". Sasuke's teammates were unsure about the whole thing, not trusting the man, but they still relaxed their stances. "So exactly what is your plan. And how is it that it benefits me?" Sasuke crossed his arms, his face emotionless once again as he waited for the figure to explain.

The man didn't respond right away, instead turning around and walking away slowly "Oh don't worry, you'll find out in time. For now, just know that I'll be watching. When it's time for your part then I'll come and talk to you." Sasuke's anger slowly started to rise again as he glared holes into the man's back "How do I know I can even trust you at all?" The figure stopped, turning slightly so that he was just glancing over his shoulder at the small group "You don't.":

_**I know that your powers of retention {The stranger disappeared}**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside {The four looked around trying to spot him}**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention {He suddenly appeared behind Suigetsu, making him jump slightly}**_

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions {The figure started to chuckle as he circled the shinobi}**_

_**The lights are not on all upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions {Karin and Suigetsu watched him curiously}**_

_**Even you can't be caught unaware**_

_**So prepare for chance of a life time {Sasuke and Juugo just stood there, both showing no emotion}**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer {The man stopped, head raised as he looked up at the early morning sky}**_

_**(Karin) And where do we feature {She stepped closer to the stranger, frowning slightly}**_

_**Just listen to teacher {Without warning, the figure turned to Karin, grabbing her cheek like a child}**_

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded {Karin swung at the figure, only hitting air}**_

_**When at last I am given my dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared {The man stood a couple of feet away, most likely loving teasing the shinobi}**_

_**Be prepared**_

_**(Suigetsu) Yeah, be prepared {He smirked at the enraged Karin}**_

_**(Suigetsu) We'll be prepared, for what {His smirk slowly turned into a confused frown}**_

_**For the death of the king**_

_**(Suigetsu) Why, is she sick {He scratched his head in confusion}**_

_**No fool we're going to kill her**_

_**And someone else too {The figure turned away from everyone, seeming to be leaving}**_

_**(Karin) Great idea, who needs a king {Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'Kill the hokage?'}**_

_**(Sui/Karin) No king, no king lalalalalalalala {The two seemed to be doing a little happy dance}**_

_**Idiots there will be a king {He swiftly turned at them, slight anger radiating off him}**_

_**(Suigetsu) But you said {He frowned at the man confused again}**_

_**I will be king**_

_**Stick with me and you'll have all the power {His voice was stern and full of authority as he stared them all down}**_

_**(Sui/Karin) Yeah, all right**_

_**(Sui/Karin) Long live the king {Both grinned at the idea, while Juugo still stayed impassive and Sasuke seemed to still be thinking things over}**_

_**(Sui/Karin) It's great that we'll soon be connected**_

_**(Sui/Karin) With a king who'll be all-time adored**_

_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected {It was obvious that the man had a gruesome grin planted on his face}**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

_**The future is littered with prizes **_

_**And though I'm the main addressee {Sasuke remained emotionless as he watched his two teammates practically jumping with excitement}**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is**_

_**You won't get anywhere without me {The man's voice made Sui and Karin jump slightly}**_

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**Meticulous planning {The man slowly walked up to the group}**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**Is simply why I'll {He stopped just a foot away from Suigetsu}**_

_**Be king undisputed**_

_**Respected, saluted {He seemed to be staring each of the shinobi down}**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am **_

_**Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared {"So are ya'll in?" the man waited for their response}**_

_**Be prepared {Everyone looked at Sasuke, waiting for his answer}**_

_**(Sui/Karin) Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared {The Uchiha just gave a simple nod}**_

_**Be prepared {With that, the figure vanished}**_

* * *

**i wonder who the mystery guy is ;) hehe is Sasuke really going to go against his own village? what is in store for Sakura and Tsunade? are Sakura and Naruto's love safe? just so many questions isn't there Tune In Next Time To Find Out What Is To Come Until then goodnight ^-^**


	11. The Unseen

**hey i'm really sorry to all the fans of this story that i haven't updated in such a long time. i've been very busy and just couldn't find the time to work on this. i was just surprised that so many people are enjoying this story. so without further words i present the next chapter :D**

**i don't own anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

* * *

**The Unseen**

The sun was shining down brightly over the village, the unrelenting heat beating against the villagers and buildings alike. Konoha's tall buildings casting as much of a shadow as they were able. There were no clouds in the sky to help give at least some relief from the unrelenting heat. The brick and concrete seemed to burn at the slightest touch. Just stepping outside would cause anyone to start sweating instantly.

The children were sitting in the school building, grateful for the slight help against the heat, though not much, it was still better then dying outside. The villagers weren't as lucky, as most had jobs that needed to be done. Looking through the streets, there were men and women alike selling, buying, transporting, dealing, and anything else you could imagine. The citizens weren't the only ones hard at work on this unimaginable day.

Looking closer, the protectors of the village could be seen running across buildings hard at work. The village was like a well oiled machine, every individual doing their job to keep it in perfect shape. But it's easy to say that it truly was one of the hottest days ever in Konoha. Still this didn't dampen one certain pinkette. Sakura had just gotten done with a training session with Tsunade and was currently just walking around the village.

The training would have lasted longer, but Tsunade decided that it was too hot and called it a day. Which Sakura was glad for since it worked with what she had planned for the day. The pinkette kept at a slow pace as she walked down the usually busy market street, which was practically empty since everyone decided to stay indoors to try and escape the heat. There were only a couple of venders mending their stands and some villagers that were willing to face the unbearable heat.

Most tried to keep their work indoors, and only ventured out if it was really needed. The young ninja kept at a steady pace, her small bag hanging comfortable off her shoulder, and an everlasting smile planted on her face as she greeted the few villagers. 'Today seems like another great day.' Sakura glanced around at the buildings, seeing the smiling faces of the villagers that weren't letting the heat get to them. She couldn't help but smile at the people 'Though I can't help but feel like something is off.'

The young pinkette passed by an ice cream shop, a glance out of the corner of her eye, it was obvious to see that the shop was busy. In a sudden heat flash like this, it's no surprise that it would be busy. Sakura looked ahead at the scarce market street 'I'm probably just imagining it. After such a peaceful week, guess you get a little paranoid.'

She started smiling at the thought of the last week that had gone by. Since the day that Sakura and Tsunade had fought, things had finally been something that Sakura could enjoy. Tsunade had actually removed all the rules! Well, she got rid of most of the rules. Sakura still had a curfew that she had to meet each night and the fact that she had to be at every training session, hospital work, or anything else the hokage asked her to do. Other than that, Sakura was finally a free ninja. She no longer had any baby sitters, she is able to leave the village whenever she wants, she finally had her freedom.

Of course, because of the change, this also lead to her being able to be with Naruto more and be able to see Gaara and Sai more too. She cherished every second that she got to spend with them, trying to make up all the lost time that they had missed out on over the years. It was just like old times. Sparing matches, ninja hide-n-seek, and just hanging out with each other. It was like they had all traveled back in time to when they were kids again, as if nothing had changed. The only difference was what was now between Naruto and Sakura. And both couldn't be happier because of it.

Sakura turned off the main market street, walking down one of the roads that would lead her to the mini forest in the village and the village wall. 'Naruto is going to be so happy that I don't have any more work for today. All my boys are going to be happy about that, even Gaara even though he plays the "tough guy" thing and acts like he doesn't.' that last thought made her smile, imaging the red head trying to act all big and tough instead of running to hug her like Sai always does. Which also led to Naruto getting mad and trying to pry the dark haired artist off, in the end causing the two to start fighting with each other.

Sakura's smile was warm and loving at the memories 'My boys. My pain in the ass boys.' The medic soon came across the dirt road that also had some of the trees surrounding it. She kept at her relaxing pace, listening to the soft songs of the birds that hid in the trees and the noises of the small creatures that lived on the ground. The natural surrounding was always one of Sakura's favorite places to be. It seemed to just relax her, helped her forget about everything and just relax. The pinkette's soft steps barely made any noise as she continued into the trees, slowly her thoughts completely faded as she lost herself into the forest.

Her muscles were relaxed, each step she took seemed so graceful as she quietly made her way through, it didn't even seem like she was noticed within this beautiful scene. Suddenly her mind was forcibly awakened from its dulled state from her sensing that she was no longer alone. At that moment, Sakura had just reached the village wall. She slowly came to a stop right in front of the intimidating object, not moving at all as she felt the chakra stop with her, listening for any physical sign of the presence.

Her eyes shifted from side to side 'I thought I felt something following me.' There was no noise from the unwanted visitor, but she knew that they were there watching. The pinkette closed her eyes, waiting for the chakra signature to make a move, to do something like she expected. Still the person refused to show themselves. After a couple minutes she finally just sighed, never opening her eyes or turning around "What do you want Sasuke?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Somewhere outside the village, hidden within the thick trees, a single figure stood on top a high branch. The figure was able to see just part of the village from where he stood, only being able to make out a couple of the buildings and homes, watching the villagers going through their daily lives. There was no way to see his face or even make out who he was, completely hidden beneath the black cloak that he wore. From the way that he stood looking down on the people, it was as if he believed he was god overlooking all the smaller people bellow. "The generator is in place. Now it's time for the fun to begin." his voice gave the impression that the figure must have been grinning from his words. Just as he had finished his words, he vanished in a buff of smoke. The villagers peacefully unaware of what awaited them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The raven haired ninja smirked softly as he walked out from behind the tree that he was using to hide, making his way towards the pinkette "Just wanted to see you." He stopped a couple feet away from Sakura, the smirk he wore never leaving his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke with emotionless emerald eyes "Well, you've seen me. So leave already." Her words came out in a bored tone as she turned away from Sasuke. "Ouch. What with the cold shoulder Sakura." Sasuke moved a little closer, grabbing hold of her shoulder to stop her from turning completely away from him.

The pink haired medic glanced at his hand on her shoulder for a second, not saying anything. The air around the two was a bit thick as Sakura tried to think of a way to get Sasuke to leave her alone. He was going to make her late for meeting with her boys. Sasuke was able to see what Sakura was thinking about. His hand reflectively tightened on her shoulder 'She's thinking about that disgusting demon.' Sakura felt Sasuke's hand tighten on her shoulder, looking up at his face to see that he was glaring at something and his jaw was tightened suddenly.

She watched as his eyes seemed to darken, if that was even possible, as his grip on her shoulder continued to tighten to where it was starting to hurt. 'What the hell does she see in him! Why! That fucking monster!' his nails were practically digging into her shoulder. Sakura winced from how painful he was holding onto her shoulder, she tried to pull away but it didn't seem to do anything, finally using her own hand to get him to release her bruising shoulder "Sasuke! Let go!" This finally got Sasuke to snap back into reality.

He quickly released his grip on Sakura, watching as she stepped away from him as she winced as she rubbed her shoulder. Sakura looked over at the Uchiha seeing that his eyes were still showing signs that he was still angry about something, but also that he was shocked slightly by what he had done. His obsidian colored eyes looked completely black, the glare never leaving. Sasuke's anger was disappearing very quickly, he couldn't get the sight of seeing HIS Sakura and that demon out of his head, and the more he saw the easier it was for the fire to grow.

Sakura inspected her injury seeing that it was already bruised and that there were four tiny red marks showing from where Sasuke's nails were digging in. She quickly turned to the raven giving him her own fierce glare "What the hell Sasuke. What's your problem." She sounded like a mother that was about to scold her child for getting in trouble, which caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes at her slightly "My problem? What's MY problem? That fucking demon that you keep hanging out with is my problem!"

His hands were in tight fists as he watched Sakura's reaction to his statement, she didn't know that he knew about Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the enraged Sasuke "What?" no one else was supposed to know about where she was going outside the village. "I know about you're little adventures and about that blonde baka that you keep going to see." he looked away from her glaring at the nearest tree. Sakura watched Sasuke try to burn a hole into the side of the tree "So what if I'm hanging out with him? And don't call him a baka." Sasuke turned quickly "I don't want you anywhere near him and I'll call him a baka cause that's what he is."

Sakura glared at him "I don't care if you don't want me to or not and I already told you to stop calling him that." They both glared at each other until Sakura finally noticed that it was getting a bit late "Forget it Sasuke. I got to go." She easily left the fuming Uchiha as she jumped on top of the wall and down on the other side. The young medic had just started making her way into the many trees when Sasuke appeared in front of her. Sakura glanced at him for a second then she tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't let her pass. The pinkette was quickly becoming annoyed with the persistent ninja "Let me go already Sasuke or I'm going to be late." Sasuke still didn't budge a bit from his place "What the hell do you see in him? What makes him so special to you?"

Sakura froze in her spot, just staring into Sasuke's angry/ confused eyes 'What makes Naruto so special?' the question ringing in her mind as she let it soak in for a second. 'Naruto…He….He just is. I can't explain why I feel this way for him. All I know is that I wouldn't want to live without him. He showed me a world outside of my own. He made me see everything in a new light. He saved me from myself in a way. Naruto is special just because he just is.'

Sakura glanced at Sasuke again seeing the fire still burning faintly in his dark eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to understand her like Naruto can. That Sasuke doesn't understand at all about anything or about her. She stood there sighing, trying to find a way to answer his questions. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw her sigh like if she was annoyed or if this was difficult for her. "He's nothing more than a savage beast. What could he possibly have that makes him better than me?" Sakura's eyes shot at him with a piercing glare, her hands tightened at Sasuke's insult about Naruto. Her mind had questioned what Sasuke had said about a beast for a second but her anger towards the raven haired boy quickly pushed curiosity away "You just don't get it do you?"

_**You think I'm an ignorant savage {Sakura shook her head at Sasuke}**_

_**And you've been so many places {Sasuke frowned "I never said-"}**_

_**I guess it must be so {She sighed looking at him like if he was a small child}**_

_**But still I can not see**_

_**If the savage one is me {Sakura brushed passed the surprised Uchiha}**_

_**How can there be so much that you don't know**_

_**You don't know {Sasuke quickly followed behind her}**_

_**You think you own whatever land you land on {She turned around quickly to face him}**_

_**The earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

_**But I know every rock and tree and creature {Sakura used her hands to jester at everything around them}**_

_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name {Sasuke looked at her confused}**_

_**You think the only people who are people**_

_**Are the people who look and think like you {Sakura glared at him, using her finger to jab his chest}**_

_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

_**You'll learn things you never knew {Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow at her}**_

_**You never knew {At his lack of a reaction she just shook her head in disappointment}**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

_**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned {Sakura disappeared suddenly from Sasuke's site}**_

_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains {Sasuke looked around trying to spot her}**_

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind {He looked up to see her standing on a high branch looking down at him}**_

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest {Sakura quickly took off into the trees}**_

_**Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth**_

_**Come roll in all the riches all around you {Sasuke was quick to follow her by jumping onto the same branch}**_

_**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**_

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers {The two continued to run through the trees with Sakura in the lead}**_

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

_**And we are all connected to each other {Sasuke didn't see her clone show up out of nowhere until it was too late}**_

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

_**How high does the sycamore grow {Sasuke suddenly found himself falling from the branch he had landed on}**_

_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon {Sasuke was able to land softly on his feet}**_

_**For whether we are white or copper skinned**_

_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains {He looked up to see Sakura standing up on the branch where he once stood}**_

_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**You can own the earth and still {"You just don't understand Sasuke." She yelled down to him}**_

_**All you'll own is earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the colors **_

_**Of the wind {Sasuke just glared up at her "And that baka does!"}**_

Sakura and Sasuke stared each other down for what could have felt like hours. Their eyes never letting up, bodies still slightly tensed, and their anger clashing against each other. "Sasuke you need to forget about everything and leave us alone." she warned the dark haired ninja trying to give him a way out. Although Sasuke has always been an annoying thorn at her side for so many years, Sakura still cared for him as a friend and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already. Sasuke's fists tightened even greater as she took in her words 'I'm losing to a disgusting monster?!' The Uchiha was about to retort back when suddenly they heard a huge explosion and felt the very earth shack.

Sakura looked out in the distance from her tree and say what looked like a cloud of smoke rising from the village. Looking back down at the boy she noticed that he was wondering about what had caused the explosion but at the same time he didn't want to let go of his anger. Sakura quickly glanced behind her in the direction of where she knew that Naruto, Sai, and Gaara were 'Sorry guys but it seems like I can't make it today.' Without another glance at either Sasuke or Naruto's direction, Sakura focused her chakra into her feet and rushed off in the direction of the explosion and the village. Sasuke just watched her go for a second, glaring in the direction that he had seen her look, before he too headed in the direction of his possibly under attack village.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Naruto, Gaara, and Sai stopped what they were doing when they heard the loud explosion and felt the ground shack for a couple of seconds. Gaara and Sai placed their lunches down while Naruto lowered his hands to his sides stopping his warm up, all of them looking in the direction of where the sound was coming from. "That's coming from the direction of the village." Naruto slowly whispered, but Gaara and Sai were still able to hear him. Gaara was the first to turn his attention towards the frozen blonde "What do you want to do Naruto?" Sai's emotionless eyes glanced over to his brother waiting along with Gaara for an answer. 'The village might be under attack…..What should we do? **If you ask me you shouldn't do anything for those people that treated you so badly. **Sakura-chan is over there. **So what. Those villagers don't deserve your help with anything. **But Sakura-chan might get hurt. No.' Naruto quickly turned his head at his brothers, his sapphire eyes hard "We got to go help." Gaara and Sai just nodded at Naruto's statement before all three of them disappeared in puffs of smoke, lunch completely forgotten.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The peaceful village had been thrown into chaos. Buildings were set on fire or crumpling into rubble, villagers ran trying to find somewhere safe from danger, and all the ninjas were busy at work fighting or protecting whoever they came across. It would have been like any other attack you would expect but there was one huge difference. The attackers were these huge red glob-like humanoid monsters that were able to shoot fire from their hands. To make things worst there was one huge monster that was as big as any of the jinchuuriki and there were smaller versions of it coming out of it.

The small globs were setting buildings on fire and attacking anyone that crossed their path while the original was trying to make its way to the hokage tower. The shinobi tried to stop these unknown creatures from hurting anyone but it was like nothing could stop them. Kunai and shurinken just got stuck or passed right through them. Genjutsu didn't work on these monsters. Ninjutsu caused injuries and would blast some of them into tiny bits but they would just come back together like if nothing had happened at all. Taijutsu was useless against these attackers cause you even touched the goo you were stuck.

It just seemed hopeless. Sakura had just arrived at the top of the wall of Konoha freezing there as she over looked her village. All she was able to see was the many fires breaking out all over the place, black smoke creating a cloud overhead, and the giant red glob humanoid monster marching through the village. The air rang with the screams of villagers, explosions, and with the sound of the monster's roar. It was the scene of a losing war.

Sakura stood there for a couple of seconds watching as her village was being destroyed, small tears starting to form in her eyes. A small flash of white-blonde hair caught her attention. She turned her head to see her best friend Ino looking beaten and worn out being surrounded by five of those red globs. Harding her emotions, Sakura ran across the buildings until she came to the building that was right above where Ino was. Pulling out her fighting gloves from her kunai pouch, Sakura quickly put them on. Jumping off the tall building, the pinkette pulled back her right fist "Ino! Move it!" The blonde looked up seeing Sakura coming in fast.

Just as Sakura slammed her fist down on the floor creating a huge crater, Ino was able to jump out of the way and land on the side of one of the buildings using her chakra to hold on to the side. The ground that Ino was standing on before was now nothing more than a gapping crater with fractures leading in all directions. The monsters didn't see it coming as they were thrown or crushed underneath the chucks of earth. Sakura stood in the middle of the crater, her eyes scanning to see if there were any other enemies around.

Ino landed on the edge of the crater "I'm glad to see you Forehead. We got a huge mess on our hands." The medic walked up to her friend eyeing her for any serious injuries "What's going on here Ino? What are these things?" Sakura pointed at some of the red goop that was left from the creatures that were trying to kill Ino before. The blonde just shook her head "No one knows. That huge thing just seemed to show up out of nowhere and started destroying the village. We thought it was the only one until it started making all of its minis.

These fuckers are able to shot fucking fire!" Sakura scrunched up her brows in confusion "Does anyone know how to beat them?" Ino just sighed "No. Nothing seems to work on them. You beat them down and they just get right back up again. And don't let them touch one. That red crap traps anyone that gets stuck in it." Sakura just shook her head in frustration 'What the hell is going on?' At that moment, Sakura and Ino heard another thunderous roar pierce the air. The monsters that Sakura had buried had started to form again. "We better get out of her Forehead before these guys get up for round two." Sakura nodded and the two kunoichis took off down the street in the direction that they had heard the roar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke had arrived just after Sakura had. He looked over the burning village "What the hell is that thing?" "That thing is just one of my many creations." The Uchiha turned around quickly to find the hooded figure standing behind him. Sasuke glared daggers at the unknown man "What the hell are you doing! That thing is destroying the village!" The man didn't react at all to Sasuke's words, he just walked past him looking out over the destruction "That was the plan." Sasuke growled lowly in his throat, his fists clenching beside him "This isn't what I wanted!"

At that, the hooded figure turned to face the enraged shinobi "You want to destroy the demon boy don't you." The man didn't move at all as Sasuke fumed "Yes, I didn't want you to burn down my village!" At that the man just started to laugh as Sasuke fumed, before he could yell anymore at the stranger, he disappeared. Sasuke looked all around trying to spot the man "Get back her you fucking bastard!" The dark haired ninja yelled loudly slamming his fists into the side of anything that was close. Just then Sasuke heard the roar of the huge creature, causing him to turn around quickly to see what had happened. All he was able to see was that the creature was getting closer to the hokage tower every second. Tightening his fist, he focused chakra into his feet and rushed off to help protect his home.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It felt as if hours had passed by when really it was only minutes. There were no signs of the creatures stopping and no progress being made by Konoha's people. Death seemed to be littering the streets and the numbered of injured just continued to grow. Sakura and Ino had run into the rest of their friends and were all making their way towards the giant creature. This rag- tag team consisted of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Neji. "Does anyone have any ideas of how to stop that thing!"

Kiba yelled out to his friends just as he threw a couple of kunai to stop one of the creatures from killing a villager. Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to take control of one of the creatures and was using it to attack the others "For once I don't!" Everyone was either fighting against a monster or getting villagers out to a safer location. "Well we got to think of something! Otherwise we're all screwed!" Ino yelled as she kneeled next to an inured shinobi trying to patch up a horrible burn on his left shoulder.

The constant fighting was starting to take its toll on the young shinobi but there were still so much that needed to be done. It was like if the creatures were never ending. Just then the ground under them started to shake and a huge shadow was cast over them. They looked up to see that the giant monster was standing above them. The huge beast gave out a mighty roar, lifting up its large hand. "Hinata! Watch out!" the monster swung its hand at the blue haired Hyuuga. Hinata was just able to see the large red hand come at her but didn't have enough time to do anything.

"Hinata!" everyone tried to pull away from their fights but kept getting stopped by the smaller creatures. Just when it seemed too late "Rasengan!" All they saw was a flash of black, orange, and blue then suddenly the thing's hand was shredded into tiny pieces. The monster roared as it stumbled back for a second from the sudden attack "Whoo! Looks like I made it just in time." Sakura looked at the one that had saved Hinata, she smiled as she saw Naruto standing there dusting off his hands. "If you had cut that any closer she might not still be here dickless." the pinkette turned to see Gaara and Sai jump down from one of the buildings next to Hinata.

"Sai you ass! I keep telling you to stop calling me dickless!" Naruto glared over at his annoying brother. Everyone stared at the two who were throwing insults at each other and the red head that just stood there ignoring the entire thing. "Who the hell-?" "Guys! Glad to see that you made it to the party!" Kiba was interrupted by Sakura who ran up to greet the three unknown strangers and to keep the blonde and black haired boy from fighting with each other. "Of course Sakura-chan, there's no way we would leave you to have all the fun." Naruto smiled big at the pinkette who just laughed at the blonde.

"Yeah fun. I'm just glad to have the extra help." All of Sakura's friends, except Ino and Ten-ten, stood there confused tremendously as they watched Sakura joke around with the trio. "Ok hold up! What the hell is going on here!" Kiba, being the loud mouth that he is, yelled towards the four friends, getting their attention. Sakura glanced over at all her confused friends, rubbing the back of her head in a very Naruto like way "Yeah I guess I got to explain?" Just then the monster roared angrily behind them "Introductions are going to have to wait. Right now we still big red and ugly to deal with."

Temari stated quickly getting into a fighting stance as more creatures were starting to appear all around them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all got into their own stances. "I'll take the big guy." Naruto cracked his knuckles, walking closer to the monster. "Are you crazy! There's no way you're gonna be able to stop that thing!" Kiba yelled at Naruto's back. "Never gonna know until I try are we?" the blonde stated before disappearing. "That guy must be crazy." the dog ninja muttered before a creature shot fire at him, jumping out of the way in time to avoid getting killed. Naruto jumped onto a high building so that he was able to see the monster better.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" In a huge puff of smoke, dozens of Narutos suddenly filled the tops of buildings as they all cheered. Each of them paired up, a spinning blue ball appearing in their hands. "Charge!" the original Naruto yelled, all of his clones yelling as they all leaped at the creature. Some of them were swiped out of the air be the creature while others hit their target causing for a huge chuck of the monster to break away. The monster roared in anguish as the combined force of all the rasengans caused it to topple over, hitting the ground with a huge splat noise. Everyone glanced over at the sound of the fight going on watching in amazement as the monster was thrown onto its back.

"Well hell. That guy just might be able to do this after all." Shikamaru whispered before he had to get back to his fight. Naruto stood on a building looking down at the thing "That didn't seem too hard." He was about to go help everyone with their fights when suddenly the huge glob of red that was the giant started to move and come together again. The blonde's eyes widened as he watched the creature get back on its feet "You have got to be kidding me. That has to be cheating or something."

'**Using plain power isn't going to do anything against this. **Then what the hell do you suggest? Power is all I got at the moment. **Can't you sense it. The creature doesn't have its heart. Whatever is controlling this is what you need to get rid of or there won't be any stopping it. **Heart? Control? What are you talking about? **There's something else that is controlling this fucking thing you brat. Find that and you'll destroy it. **How the hell do you expect me to find that?'

Naruto jumped out of the way as the creature tried to crush him. Landing on the side of the building, Naruto grabbed a couple of kunai with explosive tags and threw them at the monster's chest before he had to evade another swipe. The tags went off creating a huge gaping hole but it quickly disappeared as the red goo filled it in. '**Focus your chakra and try to find something that doesn't seem normal. **Normal? What do you mean? **You'll see.**' Naruto jumped away to avoid another swipe, landing a building away from the creature. The thing roared again, trying to move closer to the blonde.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" again dozens of Naruto's filled the buildings each holding onto kunai or getting ready to use Ninjutsu. The original Naruto quickly moved away, stopping when he had enough distance between him and the monster. He relaxed his arms so they were hanging at his sides, closing his eyes slowly as he began to focus his chakra 'Hope this works.' Naruto let his endless supply of chakra filter into the air, allowing him to sense everything around him. He completely relaxed his body, his mind being able to "see" the sources of chakra that were around him.

Shikamaru huffed as he destroyed another of the glob monsters, trying to catch his breath for a second 'This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to do something or the entire village is going to go up in flames.' The shadow user glanced behind him where the fight between the blonde and giant was taking place. He was surprised to see that the blonde was standing still on one of the buildings a little ways away from the giant that was trying to reach him, but was having some trouble getting around the many clones of said blonde.

'What is he doing?' Shikamaru questioned but was quickly thrown from his mind as the monster he had destroyed pulled itself back together again making him focus on the fight. Sakura punched the earth, grabbing hold of the piece of earth that she had dislodged and chucking it at three globs that in turn were squashed under the weight. The tired pinkette hunched over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath 'Naruto you need to hurry.' Naruto stood still as he felt his chakra travel farther throughout the village.

He was able to see the faint chakra signatures of the many villagers and the fading ones of the shinobi that were fighting. 'Something that isn't normal….that doesn't belong….' his chakra reached farther until he suddenly felt an odd spark run through his body. It didn't feel like any other chakra that he has ever felt before. 'What in the world is that? **That's the source of this thing. Destroy whatever it is and the monster will die.**'

Naruto opened his eyes finally and what he saw amazed him. There was what looked like a trail of purple chakra leading off from the giant off somewhere. "I guess I follow the trail now." he whispered to himself, pouring chakra into his feet so he could launch himself. Before he could even make a move, the giant was bringing its fist down on the building, crushing it completely as Naruto jumped away. When the blonde tried to move around the monster just got in his way blocking him from leaving. "Damn it." he swore a little under his breath as he tried to figure a way around.

"Gaara! Sai! Need a little help here!" in a flash, both his brothers stood on either side of him "What cha need dickless." Naruto ignored the comment for now, his attention completely on the purple trail of chakra "I need you guys to distract ugly here so that I can get around him. I think I know how to stop him but I need to go find something first." Gaara nodded once "Can do." Sai and Gaara disappeared, suddenly reappearing right in front of the giant.

Sai rolled out his scroll, quickly taking his brush and drawing ten Chinese lions, making a hand sign, the lions jumped off the scroll growling at the humanoid before leaping at it. "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" Gaara yelled, sand spraying out of his mouth, hitting the monster right in its chest. The creature roared as the lions tore off chucks and the powerful sand blast went straight through it. Naruto took his chance and dashed past the monster, following where ever the trail was leading him.

Ten-ten slashed through a monster with her sword, turning to see Naruto leaving "Hey! Where is he going!" This got everyone's attention as they all quickly glanced to see Naruto running off in the opposite direction. "What the hell! He's running away!" Kiba fumed as he stabbed another monster. Sakura looked up from her healing of an injured villager to just catch a glimpse of Naruto disappearing in the distance 'What are you up to Naruto?'

The blonde ran as fast as he could until he reached the wall of Konoha, building up chakra in his legs as he propelled himself up and over. Landing softly on the other side, Naruto looked up to see that the trail was heading somewhere into the forest. Frowning a bit, he took off quickly in the direction of the trail. Breathing heavily, Naruto continued on until he came across a clearing a little ways from the village. He was shocked to find that in the middle of the clearing, there stood a rather large looking machine that was placed within a pinkish looking bubble.

'This is what is controlling the monster? **Looks like it brat.** All I got to do now is destroy it.' stepping closer he reached out his hand to touch the odd bubble only to shocked and sent flying into a nearby tree. He cracked the trunk as he slide to the floor wincing 'What the hell was that! **It seems that there's some kind of barrier protecting it. **I figured that much out.' He lifted his body slowly off the ground, eyeing the odd looking machine in the clearing.

Grabbing a kunai, he sent it flying at the barrier only to have it repelled as soon as it touched. "You won't be able to get through that barrier boy." Naruto crouched down into a defensive stance at the sound of a voice coming from somewhere. At the other side of the clearing a hooded man stepped out of the trees, but Naruto couldn't make out his face. "Are you the one that caused all this!" he yelled over at the man, watching him closely for any dangerous movement.

The man didn't respond as he just stood there seeming to be watching Naruto. "Orochimaru created it but yes. I'm the one that released it on the village." the stranger finally stated. The blonde just frowned in confusion 'Orochimaru?' "Doesn't matter. You won't be able to stop it." it sounded as if the man might have smirked at his words. Naruto just grinded his teeth "Yeah, just watch me." In a flash, Naruto had rushed at the barrier, slamming his fist into it.

The barrier easily repelled him, sending him flying until he made contact with solid ground, skidding to a stop on his back. The figure could only laugh at Naruto's sad attempt of breaking the barrier "Pathetic." Naruto lifted his body off the ground slowly, growling at the man's word. Getting to his feet shacking, Naruto rushed again at the barrier, but was met with the same result. He hit another tree, his body seeming to be smoking as he laid there on the floor.

Back in the village it wasn't going any better. The monsters were still coming while the shinobi were starting to drop right after another. Sakura's group were some of the only ones still able to fight but they were tiring quickly. Each of them were sporting a couple of minor burns and bruises as they breathed heavily. The monsters were starting to surround them my great numbers. "Anyone got any ideas?" Sakura questioned her friends as they all backed up tighter into their back to back circle. She was only met with silence as everyone kept their stances as best as they could in their conditions.

Sakura glanced over to where Gaara and Sai were trying to hold off the giant but weren't having much luck. No matter what they hit the thing with it would just regenerate. Soon enough their chakra would run out and they would be sitting ducks. Sai set huge snakes to try and tie up the glob but was only met with the giant ripping them apart as if they were no more than just string. "What's taking dickless so long?" the artist shouted over to his red headed brother who was gathering up his sand. With a wave of his hand, Gaara formed his sand into a giant fist, sending it flying at the giant. It went completely through the monster's shoulder but the wound was quickly healed right after. The red head huffed from exhaustion as he avoided getting hit by a red hand 'Come one Naruto, you just got to make it.'

Naruto had tried countless times to pierce through the barrier but each time he was met with the same fate of being tossed away like a fly. He laid on his stomach trying to raise himself on shaking hands but collapsed easily. The man could only laugh at the boy who was trying so hard but just couldn't win "You should just give up. Someone as worthless as you could never be able to even make a dent into my barrier." Naruto laid motionless on the ground as the man continued to laugh at his failed attempts. 'I got to break through that barrier. Everyone might die if I don't stop him. **You should just give up. What does it matter if those people die. They deserve it for the way they treated you…**…..**You can't honestly say you forgive them for everything…**…..**All the pain they caused you…**…**They made it very clear that they don-**Shut up. **What? **I said shut up. You don't know anything.'

Naruto slowly pushed himself up into a kneeling position, his entire body shaking. 'You don't understand anything about me.' he slowly lifted himself to his feet, stumbling a little as he tried to balance himself. 'I might not forgive them for what they have done to me and my brothers.' the man stopped laughing, staring intently at the blonde that was just standing there. 'I might hold some hate towards them still.' Naruto slowly lifted his right hand with the palm facing up in front of him. 'I might loath each and every one of the villagers that were so cruel.' slowly in his palm a blue spinning ball started to form.

'But I'm not going to be like them.' the ball started to grow, spinning faster and faster. 'I'm not going to turn my back on people that need my help.' the ball was now the size of a softball and was still continuing to grow larger. 'I'm not going to give up on my friends.' the hooded man watched in silence as the spinning ball kept growing until it was twice the size of Naruto's hand. 'And…' Naruto ran towards the barrier, lifting the hand that was holding onto the ball back.

'I'm not…..' he reached the barrier, slamming the huge ball into the barrier, which started to crack under the force. He kept on pushing, the barrier cracking more and more, until it finally broke away. 'Going to fail Sakura-chan!' The large condensed chakra hit the machine dead on, causing a huge explosion to erupt.

The entire village shock as the sound of a huge explosion filled the air. Shinobi and villagers alike froze where they were watching at the globs seemed to melt before the red goo seemed to turn to vapor. The giant gave a great roar before it too disappeared like its small clones. Everyone didn't know what to think at first as they just stared at where the monsters had once stood. After a couple of minutes Kiba dropped to the floor in relief, the others relaxing as well. Sakura just stood there smiling softly 'The baka did it.'

Sai and Gaara gratefully dropped down on top one of the buildings "Took dickless long enough." Sai stated before falling down on his back trying to catch his breath while Gaara just looked in the direction of where the explosion had come from smiling. The explosion blew Naruto away, causing him to fly through trees before coming to a complete stop at a boulder. The blonde sat there for a couple of seconds wincing "Well, at least I did it."

He painfully lifted himself up onto his feet "Guess I better head back before Gaara and Sai get into any trouble." Channeling the last of his chakra into his feet, Naruto took off in the direction of the village. The hooded man stood on top a branch overlooking the site where there was nothing but a crater left where the machine once was. Without a word, the figure vanished. It took Naruto a couple of minutes to reach the village, but what was waiting there for him wasn't what he expected.

As soon as the blonde stepped out of the trees he was met with the loud cheers of the villagers and some shinobi. He froze in his spot as he looked out at the huge crowd that had gathered, listening to the same people that had treated him so badly cheer for him and some even thanking him. He stepped farther out of the trees only to be met by Sai, Gaara, Sakura, and the rest of the group waiting at the front of the crowd. "You did it Naruto-kun!" Sakura was the first to congratulate him, rushing to give him a huge bear hug which he winced slightly at the pain. "That was pretty amazing dude. If you hadn't showed up we don't know what would of happened."

Kiba came up beside him, slapping him on his back. "Not too bad dickless." Sai did one of his usual fake smiles, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just grinned at everyone "Haha it was nothing." Suddenly someone from the crowd cried out "Three cheers for the savoir of the village!" the entire crowed roared in approval as they cheered for Naruto. Everyone was celebrating and congratulating Naruto, all except a certain raven haired Uchiha that was glaring daggers at the blonde from a top one of the many buildings.

_**Gonna shout it from the mountain tops**_

_**A star is born**_

_**It's a time for pulling out the stops**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Honey hit us with a halleluiah**_

_**The kid came shining through**_

_**Girl sing the song**_

_**Come blow your horn**_

_**A star is born**_

_**He's a hero who can please the crowd**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Come on everybody shout out loud**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Just remember in the darkest hour**_

_**Within your heart's the power**_

_**For making you a hero too**_

_**So don't lose hope when you're forlorn**_

_**Just keep your eyes upon the skies**_

_**Every night a star is**_

_**Right in sight a star is**_

_**Burning bright a star is born**_

_**Like a beacon in the cold dark night**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Told ya everything would turn out right**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Just when everything was all at sea**_

_**The boy made history**_

_**The bottom line**_

_**He sure can shine**_

_**His rising sign is Capricorn**_

_**He knew how to**_

_**He had a clue**_

_**Telling you a star is born**_

_**He's a hero who can please the crowd**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Come on everybody shout out loud**_

_**A star is born**_

_**Just remember in the darkest hour**_

_**Within your heart's the power**_

_**For making you a hero too**_

_**So don't lose hope when you're forlorn**_

_**Just keep your eyes upon the skies**_

_**Every night a star is**_

_**Right in sight a star is**_

_**Burning bright a star is born**_

* * *

**so there you have it ladies and gents. i thought this was a pretty long ass chapter and i hope it was worth the wait. i would love to hear from any of ya'll and reviews are much appreciated so i know to keep working on this story now to the questions :D**

**what happened to the hooded man? what of Sasuke? will this really be the happily ever after for Sakura and Naruto? tune in next time to find out J-Dog out**


	12. Change

**ok first off i'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to update i'm trying to find time for all this. and thanks to all that are following this story and actually want to read it. it's only because of you guys that i still work on it. so without further words i present The Absent Savior**

**i don't own any of the music, lyrics, or characters. all rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Change**

The cold air was blowing in slowly, signaling winter was on its way. The usually lush and blossoming trees were starting their phases of sleep, their leaves falling away one by one. The woods were quieter than usual as its many creatures too were getting ready for the changing seasons. Naruto walked through the familiar landscape that he had come to know as his home, feeling at peace as he silently watched nature's process. He was dressed in his usual orange pants, a solid black t-shirt, and his blue ninja shoes. At first glance you wouldn't have noticed anything different, but looking closer, you would see a shinning leaf headband tied around his forehead.

The blonde stopped at a trunk of a tree, dropping down so that he was sitting comfortably against the tree. He listened to the quiet trees, noticing only the rustle of the branches when the wind picked up. Sighing out, he closed his eyes peacefully, leaning his head back 'Can't believe so much has changed. It seems just yesterday that me, Sai, and Gaara were still running from the villagers.' Opening his eyes slightly, he watched the clouds passing slowly above 'It has been about 3 months since that attack on the village…since everything changed…'

_The crowd cheered for Naruto. The villagers yelling out their thanks or some slapping him on the back. His two brothers, Sakura, and all the others were all cheering for him too. Even the children were jumping around happily. The blonde smiled and laughed along, forgetting that the villagers were supposed to hate him. After a couple of minutes, everyone had calmed down enough where some started to organize groups to go put out any fires that were still left and groups to start cleaning out all the debris so they could fix all the damage of the village._

_ As the crowd dispersed, only Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Ino were left. "So Saku, you finally gonna introduce us." Ino quickly started pestering, grinning at the pinkette who was standing close to Naruto. "Yeah, I'm curious to know about you three. Ya'll came out of nowhere and saved the day." Shikamaru yawned, scratching the side of his head in a bored way." Before Sakura was able to get a word out, an Anbu appeared next to the group, quickly talking to Sakura "The Hokage wants to see you and the three visitors right now." And with that, the Anbu was gone. The pinkette sighed "I was hoping that she would have waited least 5 minutes before questioning." she ran her hand through her short hair, sighing again._

_ Naruto, Sai, and Gaara looked at the girl confused but none of them saying a word. Sakura turned in the direction of the hokage tower "Sorry Ino, Shika we're gonna have to do introduction another time. Guys come on you don't want to keep Tsunade waiting too long." Waving bye to her two friends, the four quickly ran to the hokage tower. It didn't take long for them to get to the top floor and reach Tsunade's office. Sakura was just about to knock "Come in!" a loud voice called from behind the door, making the three boys to jump while Sakura just laughed at their reaction. "Don't worry. She's not THAT bad." giving them a quick smile, she opened the door to the office, gesturing them to follow her._

_ Naruto glanced at his two brothers, who were practically pushing him to go first. Inside the spacish office, was the famous blonde Hokage sitting at her desk seeming to actually be working on paper work for once. She didn't say a word or even give any sign that she knew that they were there in the first place. Once all four were inside the office, standing side by side, did Tsunade look up from the paper work that was in front of her. The hokage crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair as she eyes each of the new visitors. There were no words spoken or even a sound as the four teens just stood there. Sai just stared back with his usual emotionless stare, he probably wasn't even blinking._

_ Gaara looked like he was bored out of his mind, but refused to say anything, the blonde did scare him just a little. Sakura just stood there watching her teacher/mother curiously as she waited for something to happen. Naruto on the other hand was quietly freaking out. He had gotten so caught up in the villagers thanking him that he forgot about their how much they were hated. There was no telling if them saving the village was going to affect anything. After a couple more minutes "Tsunade if you keep that stare up Naruto might pee in his pants." The pinkette lightly joked with the older blonde. Tsunade glanced at the blonde boy noticing how scared he actually was "Sorry, I was thinking about something. Pretty much forgot that you guys were still there for a second."_

_ All the guys did the infamous anime drop of surprise, while Sakura just sighed like if she wasn't surprised at all "You weren't even trying to scare the shit out of them. Maybe you should work on that stare of yours sensei." Tsunade just grinned, leaning back in her chair "I get too much of a kick out of seeing people squirm. Besides, if that scared them then they better not piss me off cause then they will have to start wearing diapers." Both Sakura and Tsunade laughed, the boys slowly getting back to their feet. Sai still kept his emotionless face, Gaara glaring lightly at the hokage, and Naruto caught between still fearing what was to come or glare at the blonde. When Tsuande noticed the glares being directed at her, she went to open one of her bottom desk drawers "Guess I should say why I asked for all you to come here."_

_ Pulling out a bottle of sake, the hokage opened up the bottle before continuing "I should ask why you think you're here?" "Has to do with the fact that the village was attacked by some unknown creature and these three showed up and saved the day." Sakura watched Tsunade carefully as she poured herself a drink "Mostly about the events of today, but also with a couple more things." Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for the hokage to continue "I'm sure all three of you know Jiraiya." Naruto's eyes widened for a second at the mention of their old father figures name "How you know that pervy sage."_

_Tsunade couldn't help but laugh a little at the nick name "Unfortunately I grew up with that idiot." The three boys looked surprised to hear this new information. "He had sent me a letter a couple of weeks ago. It was a warning about the village being attacked." All four teens looked at the hokage in shock. "If you knew about the attack then why didn't you stop it? You could have gotten a better defense or gotten everyone ready." Sakura nearly yelled as she looked at the blonde as she drank another full glass of sake "It was impossible to know." Gaara frowned in confusion "You just said that Jiraiya had sent you a warning about the attack?" "It only told me of that there was going to be an attack. Not when, how, who, or what was going to attack." _

_Sakura and Gaara frowned in thought, Sai hadn't changed, Naruto was unreadable "He say anything else in the letter?" Tsunade smiled slightly, drinking a little more before answering "He said that I shouldn't worry cause three ninjas were going to come to the rescue." Sai, Gaara, and Naruto were all in shock that Jiraiya believed in them to save the village. "So you already knew about us coming?"_

_ Naruto eyed the hokage, seeing if anything that she was saying was a lie. Tsuande didn't look at them as she drank down another two full glasses of sake. Sighing in bliss from the bitter liquid, the hokage lazily glanced up "Yes and no. I mean I believed that old fart of not lying about there being an attack on the village, but I didn't understand the part about you three saving the day. Personally, I thought it was another of his writing bullshit that he likes to pull once in a while." Gaara and Naruto couldn't help but agree with the hokage on that, Jiraya always did like to say things that would come out of a story._

_ Sai had gotten bored with the conversation, so he decided to sit down on the floor, taking out his sketch book, and starting on a new sketch. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the artist before returning her attention back to the conversation which it seemed that no one else but the pinkette had noticed Sai's movement. Gaara was watching the two blondes with bored eyes though he was very much interested where all this was leading. While Naruto seemed to be having a stare down the hokage, who was still happily drinking away. _

_After about 5 minutes of silence, Naruto decided to ask the question that has been haunting him since he entered the office "So what are we supposed to be getting out of all this baa-chan? What does this mean for us?" Sakura looked at Naruto shocked slightly for a second at what he had just called her sensei. Tsuande glared at the blonde, looking ready to club him on the head, but stopped herself "Well brat, what you're supposed to get from this is that Jiraya asked for me to make all of ya'll Konoha ninjas." The older blonde went ahead and chugged the rest of the bottle of sake, while the rest just stood there in shock._

_ 'Ninjas? To actually be real life ninjas?' Naruto was breathless as he stared at the hokage. Gaara's eyes had widened slightly from the news and Sai's hand had frozen as he suddenly became interested again. When she didn't hear anything coming from the people in front of her, Tsunade glanced up at them to see all of them still in a state of shock. "Sensei, does that mean that you're going to let them in the village?" Sakura being the only one that was able to get over her shock the quickest since it had turned into excitement._

_Tsunade just opened another drawer in her desk, fishing around in it for something "From this day forward, you three are honorary Konoha Shinobi. You are a part of this village and I hope that you don't make me regret this decision since I had to put my ass on the line with the council." The hokage pulled three headbands with the leaf symbol craved in the metal plate, tossing each of the boys one. All three of them looked at the headbands in shock, not sure if they were believing what was happening. Tsuande looked up at them "Well, what are you still doing here. You're all dismissed."_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he stared up at the passing clouds. 'Still can't believe that this is real. I keep expecting to wake up and find the three of us living in our cabin. The villagers still holding their hatred towards us. Even finding that Sakura-chan might be nothing more than a dream.' The blonde watched as the white masses above seemed to change shape so slowly as they passed, at first it would look like a fish but a minute later it might look like a crazy guy trying to sky dive. "Hey you just gonna keep staring at the sky or what?"

Naruto jumped slightly from the sudden voice. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of a certain pinkette smiling down at him. Sakura giggled as she watched the blonde jump "Some ninja. I didn't even have to try and sneak up on you." Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her "Whatever. You just got lucky. Next time I won't make it so easy for you." The pinkette just raised a pink eyebrow at his statement, placing both her hands on her hips "Ooooh, is that a challenge blondie? Who was the one that won our last sparing session?" she grinned at him as he stuck his tongue out at her again.

"So what were you thinking about so deeply? I was calling your name for like 5 whole minutes." the young doctor curiously watched the blonde as he got to his feet. Naruto was slightly shocked to find that he was really that out of it, dusting off his pants "Just about what has happened. Nothing important." Naruto easily stepped closer to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him "So why were you looking for me?" Sakura wrapped her own arms around Naruto's shoulders, slightly having to tippy toe to be able to reach "Shishou wanted to talk to you, me, and Sas-gay. So I came looking for you." Naruto chuckled at the name given to the ever prodding Uchiha.

Ever since he had met the prick, the two have been at each other's throats practically. It was even worse when Sakura was around, Naruto loved to rub it in the bastard's face that the pinkette had chosen him. The two just stayed standing there holding on to each other as they enjoyed the quiet that winter was bringing. "You know we shouldn't be keeping Tsunade waiting. You know how she gets when especially when Shizune confiscates her sake."

Sakura stated pulling away slightly so that she could look into the deep blue eyes that she loved so much. Naruto just grinned "I'm sure she won't mind waiting just another couple minutes." Sakura giggled as she felt his arms tighten slightly around her "And why would she have to wait a couple more minutes?" Naruto leaned down slightly, stopping when he was just mere inches away "So that I can do this." Without any other warning, Naruto placed his lips on Sakura's in a soft kiss. The pinkette didn't object, just leaning up so that she could kiss the blonde back. At that second nothing else mattered to either of them.

All they were able to think and feel was each other. The world was shut out as they enjoyed not having to face its reality even if it was just for a few seconds. At a time like this, Naruto knew that he wasn't dreaming. He knew for a fact that everything that had happened was real, that the love that Sakura held for him was real. It's at a time like this that he can't believe that he had even dared living without her by his side.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"As I'm sure the three of you remember 3 months ago the attack on the village. Also the fact that a strange machine of some kind was found at the source." Tsunade lazily stated as she glanced up at the three shinobi in front of her. Naruto just stared back at her with boredom in his eyes, Sasuke with his usual emotionless features, and lastly Sakura, who was standing between the two, was listening with her full attention. Honestly, Tsunade will never understand why she decided to group these three on a team.

Besides that fact that Naruto and Sakura were together and they actually worked really well together, when it came down to Naruto and Sasuke the two just couldn't get along. Just leaving them alone for 2 seconds in a room together and you shouldn't be surprised that they would be trying to cut each other's throats out. Even if this was the case, they somehow, by some unknown miracle, are able to work well together on missions. "Baa-chan, are you going to tell us why we're here or what? Me and Sakura-chan were supposed to go eat some ramen."

Naruto whinned to the hokage, who had just sat at her desk for what seemed forever just staring out into space. Sakura whacked Naruto in the back of the head "softly" "Baka. All you ever think about is ramen." Tsunade clenched her fist slightly, stopping herself from hitting the younger blonde "Well since the brat is so impatient, guess I'll just right down to it." She waited to make sure that all three were paying attention before continuing "We were finally able to salvage whatever was left of the machine that Naruto had nearly completely destroyed and we have found reason to believe who was the one that created it." The hokage opened her drawer, pulling out an old looking file.

Opening it up and laying it on her desk so that all three were able to see a picture of a person and all their information. The picture was of a creepy looking guy that had long greasy looking black hair, skin so pale that he could be mistaken as a corpse, bright yellow eyes that had slits like a snake, and wearing strange purple looking makeup around his eyes. Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but be creeped out by the person, which it didn't help that he was smiling in the picture, while Sasuke just looked on without really seeming to be affected. "This man is Orochimaru. He is an S class criminal.

He was a leaf shinobi but was exiled when the hokage had discovered that he was committing inhuman experiments on fellow villagers and shinobi years ago. He was never caught and all of his notes and work had disappeared before he could be locked up. From what we have been able to examine from the machine and what was witnessed during the attack, we have reason to believe that he may be the one that had created and or caused the attack." The office was silent as Tsunade finished. No one spoke or dared move as they all let the information settle. The blonde hokage looked up at the faces of the three, seeing that each looked to have thoughts running through their head. "Wait….That's not a girl!?"

Tsunade, Sakura, and even Sasuke did an anime drop at Naruto's sudden outburst. "Baka! Out of all that, THAT is what you're thinking about!" Sakura glared at the blonde, not believing that he could actually be that thick headed. Sasuke was just thinking that the blonde really was that stupid. Tsunade collected herself, trying really hard not to hit Naruto "Some times I wonder what the hell goes through that tiny brain of yours Naruto. Yes, Orochimaru is a guy NOT a girl." pulling out a bottle of sake and taking a long chug from it.

Naruto just glared at the hokage "My brain ain't tiny! And so why you telling us about this he/she anyway?" This question got both Sakura and Sasuke to forget the blonde's outburst, turning their attention back to the drinking blonde. Tsuande drank another couple shots of her beloved sake before looking at the three "Since we don't have any solid evidence that it really is Orochimaru it's the best thing we got. I'm assigning your team for any missions that involve Orochimaru in any way. He's our only suspect and we need to find out more about the source of this attack. I fear that this attack is only the beginning of something much bigger that is coming."

The room was silent as each of the young shinobi held seriousness in their faces from the new information. Naruto's blunt outburst from before had completely vanished as Tsunade stared each of them down, translating that there was no place for any screw ups and that this mission was of the utmost importance. "You're first mission is in three days. All of you are free from any of your other positions so that you can prepare. Kakashi is the appointed leader. You all are dismissed." she stated with authority as she collected Orochimaru's file, replacing in her drawer, and moving her attention to the high stacks of paper work that still needed to be accomplished.

Without even a goodbye, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke to who knows where, leaving Sakura and Naruto standing side by side still. Not needing to be told twice, the couple turned together as they walked towards the exit. Just as Sakura was about to close the door "You better be careful. I don't want to regret assigning this mission to ya'll." The pinkette turned to see the hokage still hunched over a scroll, a small smile coming to her face "Thought you never regretted anything."

With those final words, the door was shut behind the pair, leaving a barely visible smile tugging at the blonde's lips. Naruto and Sakura walked out of the hokage tower in a comfortable silence, neither needing to say a word. When they had finally reached a tiny park not to far did the medic dare speak "Do you really think that we can accomplish this mission?" Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing the tiny signs of uncertainty crossing the pinkette's features. "Do you think we can?" The simple question caused the girl to stare at the blonde slightly confused. Frowning in thought, Sakura turned back to watch the ground "I think that it's going to be a difficult mission, but there's never been anything that we can't do."

Naruto grinned "There's reason to worry about it." Sakura just shook her head as she smiled at how confident Naruto always seemed to be at things like this. It never stopped surprising her how he could always see everything so simply and believe with all his being that it will be ok. "Although, I have to say that I'm not sure if Baa-chan is right about that he/she. Personally, it looks like a girl to me." Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet, while the blonde continued to keep walking like nothing had happened "You're STILL stuck on that? Why is it so hard to believe that Orochimaru's a guy?"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head as he walked "What? With that hair and face he looks like a creepy ass chick." Sakura couldn't help but laugh "Guess you're right but what do you want? For us to go find Orochimaru and have him drop his pants so that he can prove to you he's a guy?" Naruto just turned to the pinkette in disgust as he paled slightly "EW! That's just plain gross Sakura-chan! What if he's a freaking pedophile or something!" Sakura burst into a fit of laughter as she watched Naruto silently freak out about the possible pedophile he/she. When Sakura was finally able to get her breathing under control, Naruto turned to her "I think he should change his name to that evil chick's name that I saw on that cartoon." Sakura frowned at the blonde confused "What name?":

_**Cruella De Vil {Naruto just grinned at the confused pinkette}**_

_**Cruella De Vil**_

_**If she doesn't scare you {"You can't be serious Naruto?" Sakura didn't know to laugh or not}**_

_**No evil thing will**_

_**To see her is to take a sudden chill {Naruto walked up behind her, whispering in her ear}**_

_**Cruella, Cruella {Sakura felt chills go up her spin}**_

_**She's like a spider waiting for the kill {The blonde creeped around the pinkette}**_

_**Look out for Cruella De Vil {Disappearing a second to only appear behind Sakura}**_

_**At first you think Cruella is a devil {Sakura jumped slightly, turning around fast}**_

_**But after time has worn away the shock**_

_**You come to realize {She glared at the laughing blonde "Baka."}**_

_**Your've seen her kind of eyes**_

_**Watching you from underneath a rock {Naruto just chuckled at the evil glare, backing away slowly}**_

_**This vampire bat**_

_**This inhuman beast {"I'm going to get you for that." Sakura stepping closer}**_

_**She ought to be locked up and never released**_

_**The world was such a wholesome place until {Naruto kept a nervous smile, backing away slowly "Don't I at least get to finish?"**_

_**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**_

"There you finished. Now I get to kill you." Sakura grinned, stepping closer to the frightened blonde. Naruto gulped "Awww come on Sakura-chan, it was only a joke." Seeing that the pinkettte wasn't going to stop "Guess that's my cue to leave." With that, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura growled lowly "You're not getting away that easily Naruto."

The young medic jumped up onto the nearest building spotting the blonde already running away. She gave chase, easily catching up. Naruto was surprised when he nearly dodged a chakra infused punch to the head. Pouring more chakra into his legs, he tried to out run the pinkette but she just kept up, throwing kunais and punches his way. "Come on Sakura-chan! I was only joking! And saying that Orochimaru is a girl!" he cried out, still trying to escape from the angry pinkette.

* * *

**so there you have the next chapter. sorry if it's kind of short. this chapter wasn't really supposed to be anything that important. my friend just really wanted me to incorporate the cruella de vil song some how into the story. so on with the questions.**

**is this truly a happy ending for our heros? is Orochimaru really the one behind everything? will team 7 be successful in their missions? will Naruto be able to out run Sakura? all these and more will answered in the next chapter so stayed tuned J-Dog out**


	13. Becoming a Hero

**hey guys :D sorry it has been such a long time since the last update but i've been pretty busy with things i'm also gonna apologize that eve after all this waiting, this chapter really isn't a full chapter it's more of a filler so ya'll know what's happening so far and cause there really isn't that much going on so far and i have a mental block right now so I'm reeeeeeaaaaaally soooooooorry :(**

**I wanted to ask all of you guys a favor really quick you see i've pretty much created my very own manga and have now made the first chapter public and i was hopeing that you all can go check it out and tell me what ya'll think it would be a big help :D the titile is Broken Lengend on fictionpress it's under the same screen name lonewolf-jcg thanks again**

**i don't own any of the lyrics or music everything goes to their rightful owners**

* * *

Becoming A Hero

_**Ooooooh Yeah**_

_**Bless my soul**_

_**Naru was on a roll**_

_**Person of the week**_

_**On every ninja opinion poll**_

_**What a pro**_

_**Naru could stop a show**_

_**Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O**_

_**He was a no one**_

_**A zero zero**_

_**Now he's a honcho**_

_**He's a hero**_

_**Here was a kid with his act down pat**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**In no time flat**_

_**Zero to hero**_

_**Just like that**_

_**When he smilied the girls went wild**_

_**With oohs and aahs**_

_**And they slapped his face on every vase**_

_**On every vase**_

_**From appearance fees and royalties**_

_**Our Naru had cash to burn**_

_**Now noveau rich and famous**_

_**He could tell you what the Grecians earn**_

_**Say amen**_

_**There he goes again**_

_**Sweet and undefeated**_

_**And an awesome 10 for 10**_

_**Folks line up**_

_**Just to watch him flex**_

_**And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs**_

_**Naruto he comes**_

_**He sees**_

_**He conquers**_

_**Honey the crowds were going bonkers**_

_**He showed the moxie brains and spunk**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**A major hunk**_

_**Zero to hero**_

_**And who'd have thunk**_

_**Who put the glad in gladiator?**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Whose daring deeds are great theater?**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Is he bold?**_

_**No one braver**_

_**Is he sweet?**_

_**Our favorite flavor**_

_**Bless our soul**_

_**Naru was on a roll**_

_**Undefeated**_

_**Riding high**_

_**And the nicest guy**_

_**Not conceited**_

_**He was a nothing**_

_**Zero zero**_

_**Now he's a honcho**_

_**He's a hero**_

_**He hit the heights at breakneck speed**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**Naru is a hero**_

_**Now he's a hero**_

_**Yes indeed**_

_**As the time passed for our young heros, things seemed to be looking up for everyone. The newly appointed Team 7, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, had found nothing on their mission of researching the man-girl Orochimaru. Though their mission came up with no news to prove Orochimaru was responsible for the attack on the village or even who was involved, it wasn't a total lost. It had already been close to a year since the attack, the village had repaired all the damages done, and everyone soon returned back to their own lives. Speaking of which, things couldn't be better for Naruto, Sai, and Gaara. Since their help during the attack, the village had finally excepted them. **_

_**There were of course those who had still held doubts about letting the demon child and his friends live in the village, but those ill feelings disappeared with time as the three once outcasts proved that they wouldn't harm anyone and that they in fact were a great help. Things were going even better for our two love birds, Sakura and Naruto as they spent as much time as they could with each other, helps that they were assigned to the same team. Village life was going good for everyone. That is all except a certain raven haired shinobi who held great hatred for the blonde hero.**_

"Narutoooooooooo! S-Stop! I c-can't breathe!" Sakura laughed out breathlessly, as said blonde used his hands to tickle her sides "Nah uh Sakura-chan, this is pay back for our last spar." The pinkette tried to control the giggles that kept escaping, trying to use her hands to push the attacking blonde away from her. When Naruto saw that she was trying to escape, he used one of his hands to grab both her wrists in his, pinning them above her head, easily using his knees to keep her from using her legs as well. "Hahahaha! You haha baka! I'm going haha to get you for this!" the young medic squirmed, trying to free herself but with no luck at all. Today was one of those rare days where neither of shinobi had any work or training, a day where they could just enjoy together. Ever since Naruto, Sai, and Gaara's entering the village, the four haven't found as much time as they would like to spend together, it was even worse for Sakura and Naruto since they did want to have some alone time. What couple didn't. "Arf!"

Naruto suddenly found himself on his back, a giant brown and black dog stood above him. "Aiko! You saved me!" Sakura sat up so she was leaning back on her elbows, watching as Aiko kept Naruto pinned and was in the middle of a licking attack. Naruto tried to use his arms to cover his face, but it was no use "Ok ok, I give! You win!" he laughed, as he reached up to scratch Aiko behind the ears. Aiko barked happily as he scratched her in just the right spot, slowly moving so he could get up. Naruto smiled over at Sakura who was still slightly red in the face from all the laughing "You know using Aiko against me is cheating." The pinkette just smiled back at him "No it's not. It's using my resources to my advantage." Both laughed, Aiko joining with a couple of barks and tail wagging.

**XxXxXxXxX**

To anyone else, the scene between the three would have been cute and lovable, but that wasn't the case for a certain observer. "How could she of picked that fucking demon over me? This is just making me sick." Sasuke growled as he watched Sakura laugh at Aiko chasing Naruto around the clearing, his teeth clenched tightely. His dark oynx eyes glared darkly at the smiling blonde, who had just tackled the pinkette, both seeming to not have a care in the world. "You know, you're just pissing yourself off by watching them like this." a bored voice carried over to the fuming shinobi in the tree close by. Sasuke pulled his gaze away, instead glaring at the white haired boy "Why don't you just shut up for once and mind your own business." Suigetsu opened one of his eyes, his arms folded behind his head as he laid across the tree branch "You're turning red again you know." closing his eye so he could go back to sleeping. Sasuke glared even harder, trying to burn a hole through Suigetsu's head like he wanted to do to Naruto. Growling lowly, the raven haired boy turned back to see that the pinkette was laying on her back while Naruto used his elbows to hold himself up above her, leaning down slightly so that their lips met in a soft kiss.

The scene caused for Sasuke's blood to boil, his entire body trembling with anger as he wanted nothing more than to tear the blonde to pieces. Ever since the attack on the village things had changed for the worst for the young Uchiha. The villagers had stopped seeing him as the top shinobi, the one that they could rely on to protect, instead turning to Naruto. The blonde had protected, helped, and saved numerous villagers since he became a full fledged shinobi of Konoha. It was as if Sasuke was being forgotten. It didn't help that they were on the same team. Every mission they went on together, Naruto was always the one that ended up saving the day. And just to top everything off, Naruto had won the heart of the one girl that Sasuke wanted, Sakura. He hated to see them walking together in the village looking as happy as they did. They would hold each others' hands, Naruto getting Sakura to laugh at some stupid joke, the blonde holding the pinkette from her waist, all of it just caused Sasuke's anger to grow. "Grrrr! I've fucking had enough!" Sasuke practically shouted, turning sharply away from the couple, jumping down from the tree he was in. Noticing Sasuke's sudden outburst, Suigetsu sat up quickly, noticing that the raven haired boy was already storming off to who knows where. "H-Hey! Wait up will ya!" the shark boy called out, trying to catch up to the enraged Uchiha. Sasuke didn't let up in his steps, just continuing in the random direction that he was going:

_**Who does she think she is?**_

_**That girl has tangled with the wrong man! {Sasuke was practically breathing fire as he walked}**_

_**No one says "no" to Sasuke!**_

_**(Suigetsu) Darn right! {Suigetsu called from behind the fuming ninja}**_

_**Dismissed!**_

_**Rejected! {They made back to the village, Sasuke entering the first bar he could see}**_

_**Publivy humiliated! {Suigetsu ordered drinks for them both}**_

_**Why it's more than I can bear**_

_**(Suigetsu) More sake? {When they arrived, Suigetsu offered one to Sasuke}**_

_**What for?**_

_**Nothing helps {Sasuke had pushed the offered drink away}**_

_**I'm disgraced**_

_**(Suigetsu) Who you? Never! {Suigetsu looked at Sasuke shocked, almost spilling his drink}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Sasuke you've got to pull yourself together**_

_**(Suigetsu) Gosh it disturbs me to see you Sasuke {Suigetsu stood from his seat, walking over to Sasuke's side}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Looking so down in the dumps**_

_**(Suigetsu) Every guy here'd love to be you Sasuke {Suigetsu motioned to all the other people in the bar}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Even when taking your lumps**_

_**(Suigetsu) There's no man in town as admired as you {Sasuke completely ignored Suigetsu beside him}**_

_**(Suigetsu) You're everyone's favorite guy**_

_**(Suigetsu) Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

_**(Suigetsu) And it's not very hard to see why {Suigetsu grinned lightly, reaching for his sword on his back}**_

_**(Suigetsu) No one's slick as Sasuke {Suigetsu swung his weapon at the Uchiha} **_

_**(Suigetsu) No one's quick as Sasuke {Sasuke had disappeared from where he was sitting}**_

_**(Suigetsu) No one's neck is as incredible think as Sasuke's**_

_**(Suigetsu) For there's no man in town half as manly {Sasuke glared at Suigetsu from a couple of feet away}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Perfect, a pure paragon**_

_**(Suigetsu) You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley {Suigetsu laughed, not noticing that Karin and Juugo had entered the bar}**_

_**(Suigetsu) And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on {Suigetsu walked over to a group of drunk villagers}**_

_**(Villagers) No one's been like Sasuke {Joining in gladly with Suigetsu}**_

_**(Villagers) A king pin like Sasuke**_

_**(Suigetsu) No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sasuke {Sasuke couldn't help the small smirk that came to his face}**_

_**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating**_

_**(Villagers) My what a guy, that Sasuke {Suigetsu smirked, the villagers cheering}**_

_**(Villagers) Give five hurrahs**_

_**(Villagers) Give twelve hip-hips**_

_**(Suigetsu) Sasuke is the best and the rest is all drips {Suigetsu walked up to Sasuke}**_

_**(Villagers) No one fights like Sasuke**_

_**(Villagers) Douses lights like Sasuke {He slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, grinning the entire time}**_

_**(Villagers) In a wrestling match nobody bites like Sasuke**_

_**(Karin) For there's no one as burly and brawny {Karin ran over, pushing Suigetsu away and clinging to Sasuke}**_

_**As you see I've got biceps to spare {Sasuke pushed the red head away quickly}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny {Suigetsu yelled from his spot on the floor}**_

_**That's right**_

_**And every last inch of me's covered with hair {Juugo just looked on with emotionless eyes at his friends}**_

_**(Villagers) No one hits like Sasuke**_

_**(Villagers) Matches wits like Sasuke {The villagers continued to yell out drunkenly}**_

_**(Suigetsu) In a spitting match nobody spits like Sasuke**_

_**I'm especially good at expectoraying**_

_**When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs {Sasuke sat back at his original seat, draining a glass of sake}**_

_**Every morning to help me get large**_

_**And now that I'm grown {Suigetsu and Karin were arguing with each other behind him}**_

_**I eat five dozen eggs **_

_**So I'm roughly the size of a barge**_

_**(Villagers) No one shoots like Sasuke {Sasuke throw two kunai right at the fighiting duo}**_

_**(Villagers) Makes those beauts like Sasuke**_

_**(Suigetsu) Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Sasuke {Suigetsu laughed giving Karin one last glare}**_

_**I use weapons in all of my decorating {Flipping a kunai in the air and catching it}**_

"Can't you guys ever just shut up?" Sasuke didn't turn to Karin and Suigetsu, just returning the weapon back to his pounch and reaching across the table to get another glass of sake. Karin glared at the laughing Suigetsu, who had already made his way over to the table. "We wouldn't fight if she stop being such a bitch." the shark boy took the seat right across Sasuke. "I'm not a fucking bith you bastard." Karin was still steaming as she took her seat next to Sasuke. The two glared at each other across the table, Juugo ignoring them and looking at Sasuke "Sasuke-sama, why are you planning to do about that Naruto guy?" Karin and Suigetsu stopped their glaring match, each glancing over to the raven haired boy. Sasuke had stiffened at the mention of the blonde, his teeth grinding slightly as he was reminded of why he was so anger before.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't worry so much about that idiot or that ugly bitch. I'll much better than she'll ever be." Karin clung to Sasuke's left arm, trying to comfort him. Sasuke tensed up more, not even looking at the red head. "You wish that Sasuke would care about you, pinky is a hell of a lot better than you." Suigetsu took a big gulp of his sake with a smirk. Karin shot him a glare "Sasuke-kun does care about me! Besides, he shouldn't worry about blondy. He's still a demon and once everyone realizes that they'll chase him out of town like before." she cuddled more into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's eyes had widened suddenly as he had an idea. Without warning, Sasuke stood up from his chair, almost causing for Karin to fall off hers. Not saying a word, Sasuke walked over to Suigetsu, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the table. Suigetsu spilled the rest of his drink, yelling out in protest at Sasuke's sudden actions. Sasuke pulled Suigetsu until they were a in a silent corner of the bar where no one was standing:

_**Suigetsu I'm afraid I've been thinking {Sasuke released his girp, turning to look at Suigetsu}**_

_**(Suigetsu) A dangerous pass time {Suigetsu frowned at Sasuke's look}**_

_**I know**_

_**But that demon's fame has just started {Sasuke shifted his gaze for a second at the people around}**_

_**And its strength is only so so**_

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning {Sasuke grinned slightly}**_

_**Since I've looked at that blonde**_

_**You see I've promised myself I would be married to Sakura {Suigetsu just nodded his head}**_

_**And right now I'm evolving a plan**_

_**Now…. {Juugo and Karin watched from the table as the two whispered to each other}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Yeah!...**_

_**Then we….**_

_**(Suigetsu) But she…. {Suigetsu had a confused look on his face}**_

_**Guess…**_

_**(Suigetsu) Now I get it! {Suddenly his eyes grew and a smile spread across his face}**_

_**(Both) No one's plots like Sasuke**_

_**Take cheap shots like Sasuke {Juugo looked away, not really caring}**_

_**(Suigetsu) Plans to procecute innocent thoughts like Sasuke**_

_**(Villagers) So his marriage we'll soon be celebrating {Karin couldn't help but be confused}**_

_**(Villages) My what a guy, Sauske**_

* * *

**well there ya'll go sorry again that it wasn't really a chapter and that it was so short promise that the next update will be a lot better and worth the wait if ya'll are interested then go read my story on fictionpress cause i'm really trying to get it known so i can see if it's any good thanks to ya'll that help out :D now time for questions**

**what plan is Sasuke thinking of? will things work out for our young heroes? is this only the beginning of the torment for Naruto, Sai, and Gaara? find out next time on Abesent Savior**


End file.
